Lost Ones
by Jazavelli
Summary: Granddads gone, Hueys trying to live his life, Riley is messing his up. What's really holding the brothers together now and how long will it be for ?
1. Different Night, Same Fight

Here's my new story, um synopsis not too sure. I just had an idea and I'm running with it. This is going to involve a number of things main thing Huey and Rileys relationship (for all you weirdos no that doesn't mean incest of any kind). As for the other things they'll just come naturally. The pairings for now are Huey&Jaz, I wanna say Riley and Cindy but their relationship is kinda fucked, you'll see why eventually. So I'll say Riley&Cindy subject to change via OCs. Hows that ? I don't think I have anything more to say on this. I'll let you guys read :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks just my OCs. **

* * *

_**"I love Huey, almost like a brother but what's done is done" - Riley Freeman : ...Or Die Trying.**_

Huey pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep this whole thing up. And by whole thing he meant being his brother's damn keeper, you would think at 20 years old Riley would know better by now, but that's just what you think.

"This is some bullshit" Huey muttered as he made his way through the meshed bodies, the place smelled like a mixture between fake gold and stale hoes. Receiving some looks of suspicion Huey continued through the darkly lit club. Once he heard a string of profanities he already knew he had found him. Huey muttered again to himself and resisted the urge to beat Riley in the head with a chair.

"Come on, we're leaving" he ordered, not caring for his brother reaction.

"Yo nigga, dont touch me" a 20 year old Riley yelled, Huey however rolled his eyes. Yes he was used to Riley's drunken rage.

"Say another word and I'll shut your whole body down" Huey replied darkly, the bystanders watched the familiar scene. This wasn't the first time Huey had to come down here and had to drag his brother drunken state out before someone actually killed him. Riley was swatting sloppily and Huey was finding it harder and harder to fight that urge to beat the crap out of him.

"Just the man I wanted to see" Huey scowl deepened as he stopped momentarily, keeping a firm grip on Riley he turned back to see Bishop standing there waiting expectantly. Huey turned back around and continued to take Riley to his car.

"Yo nigga, we gon talk real soon" was all Huey heard behind him before he slung Riley in the back seat with no regard for his little brothers personal safety.

"Fuck, hurt" Riley yelled. Huey ignored him and got into the driver's seat. He took a deep breath, before sticking the key in the ignition.

"This is getting real old, Riley. You gotta clean yourself up" Huey delivered in his well known monotonous tone.

"Nigga get a haircut" Riley shot stupidly, still slurring his words like a damn fool

Huey pulled out the car park, noticing that Bishops men were watching him closely. He checked the back seat through his rear view mirror to see Riley stupidly banging on his phone, probably trying to send a text message or make a call.

"I hope you know I'm not always going to be there" Huey's voice was even. When he got no response from him he just concentrated on driving. Riley was pretty much a lost cause. But he was his brother, Huey left that thought right there.

Riley groaned as his body hit his bed, Huey had no damn consideration. No one asked his ass to come down to the club like a damn babysitter. He was always acting like someone is forcing him to be on his ass all the time. He was 20 fucking years old, he was a man just like his brother, he should let him be. Besides he wasn't doing nothing, he was getting a couple drinks in to celebrate his winnings. Yeah he won big on the Nets game and he wanted to celebrate with his thugs and hoes. He groaned again as something else hit him, he heard Huey say something but couldn't be bothered to listen. This nigga was probably just droning about some useless shit like normal. Just then his stomach flipped and he gagged.

Huey frowned deeply as he heard Riley gag behind him. He rubbed his face, and took another step towards the front door. Then he heard full on vomiting and cursed himself. He walked back towards the other room.

"Dumbass" he muttered.

He didn't dare clean up his brothers sick, he just left his place and headed back to his apartment. He figured Riley knew this routine all too well. And if he wanted to continue waking up in his own muck, then so be it. He was just there to make sure he wasn't going to die from swallowing his tongue or liver failure. However even he didn't know how much longer he could tolerate the mess his brother clearly was. And for the life of him, Huey couldn't pinpoint an exact point that would justify his brothers drunkenness and disregard for his life. It was all hazy between the times Riley went to fulfil his dreams of being a gangster and then loosing half his inheritance on gambling, alcohol and cars.

It was just a downward spiral that Huey had tried to warn him about but like normal, his warnings went unheard by his pig headed brother. Now Riley was drinking more, gambling harder and fucking up more. He had been alright for a period. It actually looked like he may have been going back on track but then he dropped out of college and didn't look back. Maybe Granddads death had taken more of a toll than he had anticipated. Then again, they had seen it coming; the man was old enough to die when he took them on at 10 and 8 years old. He wouldn't let Riley use that as an excuse for his destructive behavior.

"Man what happened" He asked out loud to no response. He squeezed his eyes shut once more and just turned his key into his own apartment door.

Huey unzipped his jacket and placed it on the coat hook, walking through the dark apartment he was careful not to make too much noise. He tiredly pulled off his shirt, as he entered his bedroom. Going through to the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face. He was at least certain that his brother wouldn't suffocate on his own vomit or swallow his tongue. He wiped his face with a towel and walked back into the bedroom, neatly climbing into bed. A refreshing sense of relief washed over him as he felt another body in the bed, he reached out and touched her waist. She was fast asleep though, so her movement was minimal so he just lay on his back and stared into the darkness, contemplating everything that was going on in his life.

* * *

"What you want with Escos brother" Lawrence asked Bishop. Bishop had the build of a quarter back, but he weren't the nicest in the face. He had a large scar going across his cheek from a bar fight he had back when he was a teen.

"That nigga sharp, I need someone like him"

"Yo he a college boy, he don't mess with drugs" Lawrence stated, Bishop waved him off. Sipping his drink as he observed the night club.

"Not drugs, you cant use a smart nigga like that for drugs…you need a nigga like that if looking to make smart money" Bishop revealed, Lawrence shrugged not really knowing what he was talking about. The men continued on with their evening inside the club as Bishop thought about how Escobars brother could help his business.

* * *

Riley brushed his teeth, grunting every now and again. His tooth might be cracked, he wasn't sure. Maybe Huey punched him, he couldn't remember last night clearly. All he did know was that his older brother had carried his ass out the club…again. He spat and rinsed, and groggily walked back through his apartment. He was a hungry motherfucker.

"Fuck the food at" he cursed as he looked inside his empty fridge, he heard his phone going off in the background. It rung and then stopped then rung again.

"Leave me alone" he yelled to his ringing phone which eventually stopped ringing. He rubbed his temples and his belly growled. He went back to his room to retrieve his wallet.

"Fuck it, let me treat me" He said as he put on some kicks and a tee and left his apartment to get breakfast.

Riley walked and squinted in pain as the morning sun burnt his eyes and increased his headache.

"Bitch ass sun, tryna blind a nigga" he threw out carelessly as he walked down the street to the local café. He walked in, to see them regulars a couple players said what up, but he ignored them. Esco gotta eat. As he approached the counter, he grinned a little as he saw his favourite waitress.

"What up girl" he greeted as smoothly as he could at this point. She gave him a hard look.

"Up all night again" she concluded from his dishevelled appearance, Riley raised a brow

"Yeah and what, a nigga won big so he DID it BIG nahmean" Riley told her proudly. She rolled her eyes at him,

"All day breakfast, with some OJ" she more told him than asked him. Riley however was a little stumped.

"Yo cut the attitude, I came in here for some service with a goddamn smile. Maybe you need a nigga to keep you up all night so you can smile at niggas when they walk through the door" Riley pointed out, she again rolled her eyes at him. She looked over to her colleague who was a short white girl with puffy red hair.

"Your order please" she asked with the fakest smile a bitch could put on. He shook his head, he needed some advil or something for this damn headache. He placed his order, he watched as she posted the note up. He admired her shape from behind, she turned back.

"What" she asked him

"I aint playing bout keeping you up all night" he said with a toothy grin.

"Esco, baby. I am not for play. Believe that" and with that she addressed the customer behind him and dismissed him. He sucked his teeth and sat at one of the booths. Slouching and waiting for his food to come. She was always shooting a nigga down, she was fine though. He'd hit soon enough, he was sure of it. He let loose a yawn and considered jumping behind the counter and speeding them motherfuckers up, he was hungry. The first thing to arrive was his orange juice as he took a sip, he almost vomited. Even though he brushed his teeth, alcohol was still sitting in his stomach making him uneasy with the fresh juice. He blew out another exasperated breath.

"Yo Esco what happened nigga. I go to the bathroom, I come out and they say you split" he opened one eye to look at who was talking. It was his boy Mace, Mace was a cool dude, not the tallest nigga, but he made up for it in his body. Dude was one of them stocky looking niggas,

"Huey, came on some bullshit" he muttered resentfully.

"Oh word" Mace invited himself to sit down. Riley's breakfast was delivered by his waitress. He looked up at her chocolatly brown skin, he oval shaped eyes and who knows how many inches long weave with a middle parting.

"Enjoy" she said in the sweetest tone she could muster. He didn't respond to her this time though, he dove at his meal, stuffing bacon and grits in his mouth as Mace made a face of pure disgust as he squirted ketchup and mustard all over his plate.

"Nigga what" Riley tried to spit out with a mouth full of food.

"Nothing nigga, what up. We buying out the bar tonight" Mace asked him. Riley was swallowing and surprisingly not choking considering all the food he had stuff in his mouth.

"WE nigga, I'm always buying out the bars. Ya'll just roll with it"

"That's cos you always beat us to it. you be making orders before you even in the club"

"Yeah whatever nigga, I ball. You know how I do. Not tonight though, I need to chill and get my braids done. Gotta go see my homegirl" Riley half explained

"Get your braids done, you still letting that white bitch do yo-" Mace was answered with a salt and pepper shaker hitting him in the forehead

"What the fuck man" Mace said rubbing his head.

"I told you how I feel about that shit" Riley stated seriously as he put another bacon strip in his mouth. Mace frowned and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Man whatever" he replied. Mace was mostly just filling in the gaps from last night as usual.

"You need to tell your brother to chill" Mace ended with.

"You think I aint know that. Man that nigga just be all up on me. I tell him back the fuck up. He on me again. I don't know why, I can look after myself I aint 12 or some shit" Riley told him honestly

"Huey just aint wanna accept I'm a man, like he a man. Fuck, I'll deal with his ass" Riley spoke in pure annoyance of his brother's actions. Huey needed to learn to let a nigga live. Just because he was against whatever he was against didn't mean he got to come down on him. Fuck, he drew out his phone thinking to call his big brother up and give him a peace of his mind. Then he thought against it.

"Fuck him, I'll hit you up tomorrow player" Riley announced as he stood up.

"Yo EVE" Riley yelled out so the whole café stopped and stared at him. The girl behind the counter, she sighed and dipped her head as if to tell him to continue

"Bitch you better smile the next time you bring a nigga some bacon and eggs" Riley said, she glared at him and he knew she couldn't do much cos she was at work so he smirked dropped a $20 and walked out the place.

* * *

Cindy sighed deeply as she saw a message from Riley on her phone.

_You better not have plans, I need my braids done. Esco _

Riley was a problem for her, a real damn problem. They were friends, who occasionally fucked. Sometimes more than occasionally, she was just way too weak for him. She hated herself for it but she could hardly stop it, he was just too damn. Ugh she sighed as she put her phone back down. Besides it's not like she didn't have to get hers, and he was available and he was her best friend so why not. There was nothing wrong with it. It's just she heard he was acting a fool at the club last night from one of her friends and well, that had been happening more and more frequently.

_Kk, we need to talk nigga. You out there embarrassing me and shit - Cin _

She wrote back, not expecting a reply she tucked her phone back into her jeans pocket. Reached for her duffle bag and headed out the door to the gym.

* * *

Huey yawned, he slept a little later than usual due to staying up with Riley. Huey would have called him, but he felt Riley had used his brotherly services up last night. Now Huey stood for a second as he admired the woman in his kitchen, humming and moving around his space. He walked up to her calmly and she turned and jumped

"Huey" she exclaimed, as he stood right in front of her.

"Morning" he said, she glared a little at him

"Good morning special agent Freeman" She replied with a serious look,

"Relax" he replied.

"You can't be sneaking up on people like that" she explained her earlier comment, he rolled his eyes.

"It's my apartment, I'll do what I want thanks" She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway where were you last night. You said you were going to be in" Jazmine asked, Huey kept his position as she drew out some plates from the cupboard.

"Riley was on his BS" he replied, she gave him a look of concern.

"You know how he gets" he continued.

"I didn't say anything, just this is getting excessive" Jazmine said, her voice low and concerned.

"He's fuck up" Huey told her

" Either talk to him or put him in rehab"

"You heard what I said first right" he asked, she shook her head.

"You can't bail him out forever" Jazmine stated.

"I know, and I'm not trying to" Huey told her honestly

"So why don't you just leave him to it. If he needs you, I'm pretty sure you'll know" Jazmine told him.

"Hence why my ass was at that club last night instead of being here with you" Huey replied curtly.

"Was it necessary though" Jazmine lightly challenged, she was trying to make a point that Huey was failing to see.

"Dwayne called me said he was making a scene and refused to leave after throwing a drink in some girls face" Huey explained the situation that Riley had gotten himself into last night.

"You should have told them, learn how to handle you're cliental. How are you going to run a club for a bunch of wannabes and gangsters and not have real security?" Jazmine reasoned logically. Huey shrugged and sat down at the table with a newspaper in hand.

A silence followed and Huey continued to flick the pages of his paper as he read it intently. Jazmine started to look through her phone and reply to a few messages.

"I'll probably go see him on my way back" Jazmine announced, he didn't respond just continued to read his paper. She looked up, too see him in deep thought. To anyone else it would like he was reading his paper, but he was flicking the pages way too frequently and his eyebrows furrowed into a tighter frown every couple of seconds. So Jazmine knew that Huey was in fact thinking about a lot more than oil spills, he was probably trying to make some sort of plan to sort Riley out.

"Baby" she called softly.

"Yeah" he said flatly, flicking another page and then putting the paper down completely. He was fed up and it wasn't even lunch yet.

"It'll all work out" she offered, Huey looked at her sceptically.

"Why would you think I would think otherwise" Huey questioned knowingly.

"You're a pessimist" she replied casually, putting her phone into her handbag and checking the time.

"You're an optimist" he replied back.

"Believe me?" She questioned, her green orbs bared amusement.

"No, but you know that already", Jazmine finished her juice then got up and kissed Huey's cheek.

"You're so easy to love" she said sarcastically

"Where you going" Huey questioned quickly.

"Work" She replied a little confused by his question. He was really caught up in this Riley stuff she thought.

"So are you coming back here tonight?" Huey was trying not to come across as a needy boyfriend and he wasn't. He was just trying to kick it with his girl, seeing as his bro has been taking up a lot of his time. Jazmine smiled sweetly at him

"I've got girls night remember" Jazmine reminded him, he rolled his eyes  
"Oh yeah" he said dryly.

"Tell Riley he owes me about 30 dollars in damages" he called out after her.

"Huey" she called back in a disbelieving tone.

"I mean it," The two looked at each other and Jazmine just shook her head at her boyfriend.

"Whatever" she said and he heard the door open and close. He opened his paper up again and attempted to read it again. His mind however kept going back to his brother, something needed to be done and quick. Huey was about through with his antics.

* * *

So do you like it ? Hate it ? Say something, stop keeping me in suspense drop me a review.


	2. No Worries ?

I Saw Jay & Kanye last night in London. & I tell you no lie Jay looked like he was about to cry when he rapping his verse in New Day, his eyes were getting all watery and ish, looking mad emotional closing his eyes and looking some sort of way. Kanye is just one crazy mofo I love him all the same though, that WTT tour is one of the best shows I've seen though, so yeah. ROC I'm tryna pledge my allegiance and blow up #Illugang (I'm playin, don't hit me up with devil worshiping stuff please and thank you)

I'm sick as hell right now though that's why it's taken me a minute to update, going to the concert last night didn't help either seeing I was almost recovering, but it was worth it. :D

Enough about me, what about this chapter huh ?

**Schweetpea1870:** :D You were my 1st reviewer on this, woo thanks for the review, Yeah Riley is caught up right now, he and Cindy will go through some things like real Gs do, but it's to early to say anymore on it. Loool we all know Riley is a lil player, I know he aint worried about hard to get females, he's got it like that ;). Oh you're right about Huey, dudes always out there doing his best but he gets grief for it.

**MissG2020:** Haha dry your eyes, I need you to read this chapter :D Bishop, oh he's going to be an interesting one in this, watch this nigga lol. Thanks.

**LovinHueyFreeman:** Lool The Freeman Boys are cocky as, you know this. Riley is in the fast lane there's no doubt about that, but he gotta fix up he can't expect to live like this forever, it aint a good look. Hmm he and Cindy got issues. Cindy gotta be stronger too when it comes to him. Eve, you'll some more of her as the story progresses. As for Huey, I think Huey is so used to Riley unintentionally needing him, he's in a bad habit of picking him out of bad situations LOL Jasons Lyric, I watched that sooo long ago, ironically I think Huey would be annoyed with the characters lol.

**Not An Infant:** I'm glad you like it and I plan on going this is about to be a feature length story :D

**Paige1292:** Yuuup Riley needs a wake up call before shit hits the fan, but we'll get to that later. Thanks girl :)

**Disclaimer : I know you know I don't own a damn thing. Let's proceed.**

* * *

**_I tell you it's a cold world, stay in school/ you tell me its a mans world, play the rules - Tupac: Shorty Wanna Be Thug._**

"The game be cheating" he said annoyed, tapping furiously on the game pad.

"Riley you could at least listen to me you know. God you need to clean up", Jazmine said as she walked around his place, picking things up and trying to restore order to this excuse of a living room.

"Girl would you chill, I'll get one of my hoes to pick that stuff up. Chilll" Riley now instructed loudly. Jazmine ignored him and continued to clean up.

"Jaz, stop sweating a nigga. I thought you wanted to talk" he actually didn't want to talk but anything get her to stop cleaning up his stuff. He liked his things where he left them, she was always moving shit and he could never find stuff.

"Yeah I did, but I can't breathe in here" she cracked a window and Riley rolled his eyes.

"If you aint dead you breathing, so sit your ass down" Riley told her ignorantly.

"Riley what's going on with you" she enquired naturally. Riley already knew where this was going. Damn everyone needed to get off of his back.

"What you mean, Esco is good yo" Riley continued to tap profusely on the control pad as his players ran up the centre of the court, going for the hoop.

"So good, Huey has to pick you up from the club almost weekly" Jazmine studied the youngest Freeman brother carefully. He sucked at this game too, she watched Riley continue to keep hope alive and play it anyway.

"Ay, no one asked that nigga to come down there" he finally bit out,

"True but you know he's just trying to look out for you" Jazmine replied.

"Look out for me, I'm a grown man. I don't need another man looking out for me. That's gay" he concluded, he couldn't see Jazmine shaking her head behind him at the logic that Riley possessed.

"Riley" Jazmine was looking for some seriousness from Rliey but it was falling on deaf ears.

"Yo, Jazzy. I'm worried" Riley suddenly said, Jazmine was interested, maybe she made a breakthrough with him.

"Why what's going on" Riley smirked now, but Jazmine was sitting on the sofa above him so she couldn't see it. Her eyes widened in anticipation of what was to come.

"Huey be stepping out on you in the middle of the night to see niggas Let me find out your sex game aint right. Cos your nigga be acting gay as fuck I mean I'm just saying I'm worried for yall", Riley started laughing at how gullible this girl could be still.

"OW, the fuck!" he yelled as his head went forward from the slap he received from Jasmine.

"Can you be serious for one second" she hissed,

"I am serious; I'm concerned for your sex girl. Look I know a couple things I can he-" Riley continued with his tease.

"OW" he exclaimed as another slap followed.

"Riley it has nothing to do with sex. Huey doesn't want you to end up in prison or something. no-one does."Her voice sounded annoyed from his previous comments.

"Who cares what he wants. I'm a real nigga. Real nigga did yall forget or something," he questioned seriously. He couldn't see the disbelieving look that she was giving him

"Shit, Esco has no worries, Hakuna Matata in this bitch" Riley said ignorantly, Jazmine facial expression stilled in shock of his last statement.

"You're a real dumbass, I didn't forget it" Jazmine corrected and sat back on his sofa a little frustrated with the conversation and Riley.

"Oh and real gangster quoting Lion King Riley, I didn't know Disney was hot in the streets" she mimicked him. He sucked his teeth at this.

"Yous lucky yous a Jazmine" Riley said as if he spared her from something. The game ended, he threw the pad down. Jazmine pulled a face, a what, a Jazmine. Riley was so stupid she thought to herself.

"Uh huh and you're lucky you have a brother like Huey" she replied, rolling her eyes at his ignorance.

"Girl you been on his dick" Riley shot at her, in defence. Huey weren't shit, she was biased anyway she was his girl.

"Goddammit !" this time Jazmines foot found the side of Rileys head and pushed him all the way down. He rubbed the side of his head.

"Sooo did you just come here to abuse a nigga or what." He sulked, after he got back to an upright position.

"I just came to see if you were ok and if you needed anything, Huey kinda mentioned you had a rough night" Jazmine revealed. If he weren't a real nigga, he'd be touched by her care. But fuck that, she was so soft.

"Anything like what" he questioned sceptically, he could do with some Hennessey and cigarette.

"I don't know groceries. Air freshener, deodorant maybe…seriously what do girls see in you? You're are a slob" Jazmine started to muse out loud about what could be attractive about him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You done getting a nigga down" Riley asked looking at Jazmine while she continued to ramble about how much of a slob he was and how girls had to be crazy to want him in this condition. How she would never go for a dude who lived like this and some other shit he really didn't give a fuck about. The chick talked too damn much.

However Jazmine had definitely turned into one hell of a woman. Shoot sometimes he figured his brother was a lucky motherfucker to have groomed this chick. She was about 5'7/8, with a set of legs that went on for days. She was a butter scotch complexion now Instead of that pasty swiss cheese shit she was on when they were real young. Her chest and ass was right, she went between wearing her hair curly and straight. Oh she had gotten a lil bold too as they grew up. She looked a damn 15 on the 10 scale and she was getting her own money. Yeah Jazmine was the right one. Too bad she weren't fucking with the right one, but he digresses.

"Riles, I just care that's all. All this partying and gambling it's going to catch up with you. I mean what you gonna do in 5 years when all your friends have gone on in life" Jazmine asked carefully. He scoffed.

"I fuck with real niggas so they will be there wit a nigga in five years. Feel me" he responded.

"Delusional" she dropped plainly.

"Stop channelling you're inner Huey. I'm good" Jazmine didn't respond she just sighed and was quiet for a few moments while he focused back on his game.

"Yo Jazzy" Riley called, when he remembered something. his tone changed and was more leveled.

"Yes" she replied after sighing in frustration. This conversation was getting her nowhere.

"Can you give me a lift to Cindy's. My car still impounded" he asked, shifting the conversation away from their little discussion.

"Why don't you just pay the ticket and get it out." Jazmine asked him casually. It was the simple thing to do.

"Fuck that, I was gonna change it anyway" Riley told her. However that wasn't quite the case. Jazmine had a point about his gambling, he was kinda strapped for cash, he had money but he just didn't have money to waste on maintaining his car. He gambled a lot away, and he was trying to win it all back but for every 3 wins you get 8 losses. Shit was fucked but he was still out here trying to get his paper up.

"Sure, but I'm going to leave now so if you want one. Let's go" She told him plainly, getting up she picked up her purse.

"Spoken like a true boss, maybe there's some hope for you" as he stood and looked at her, she was unimpressed, rolled her eyes and walked around the couch to the front door.

"Hurry up" she called back when he was just watching her. He nodded.

"Aiight you got it. Be out in a sec" he rushed back to his room, to get some things.

* * *

Jazmine sat in her car, waiting for Riley to join her. She noticed some letters with red headings on them. That was never good; he was probably behind on his credit bills. She sighed again his gambling was looking more and more like an addiction than a hobby as he called it. Or something that ballers do. He was losing more money, getting involved with low life's and just being ignorant about that whole fact. Someone needed to deal him a reality check, in the meantime though there was little she could do but just be there for him, like Huey.

"Legooo" Riley hollered as he jumped in the car, he wore a black durag, baggy hoody and dark jeans. Riley's face hadn't changed so much, he still held that boyish look but his features had developed a bit, he still had braids but he also had facial hair but it was in that chin strap style. His eyes were still a shiny maroon colour like his brothers and if she didn't know him like she did, she'd say he was cute. But she did know him and his attitude did not reflect his 20 years of age.

Their granddads death had been hard on them, he died 3 years ago when she and Huey were 19 and Riley was 17. It had been tough on them, their grandfather was all the adult family they knew or were at least in close relation to. When he passed it had been tough and it had been just a normal day at the Freeman house. It was just that morning, Robert Freeman didn't wake up to complain about anything, he had just suffered a stroke in his sleep and swallowed his tongue. It was tragic and the boys were pretty heartbroken. Even Huey who did his best not give in to his emotions, was rocked by the news that his grandfather had passed just two doors down from him.

She remembered vividly Huey trying to list all the logical reasons for why his death would have occurred. At the time it seemed ridiculous to her, what he was doing. She wanted him to grieve not research. But you know what they say, everyone mourns differently.

_"He's dead Huey. It's not a conspiracy" Jazmine was doing her best to be caring but rational too. Huey was acting stranger than usual and she was worried about him._

_"So when they kill me, what you gonna say. I died of natural causes" Huey replied tightly, they looked at each other very similar to their first fight all those years ago when they were 10 and Huey wanted to go see his friend Shabazz on death row._

She had got her seemingly crazy boyfriend to come to terms with the fact that conspiracy or no conspiracy it was ok to be sad about the death of someone you loved. It took a little while to break him down but he got there, He expressed his emotions through anger so he was really angry for a while. Riley on the other hand, had his thug persona on, he unlike Huey was a little bit more of an open book when it came to his emotions. He at least accepted their grandfather was gone but he didn't like it and as she thought about the last few years she wondered if he ever really dealt with it. A part of her didn't know if she focused on Huey too much, maybe she should have checked on him a little more, but then he had Cindy. She sighed. Riley was talking on the phone, something about money and girls, staying fly and a whole lot of other stuff that wouldn't help him far from now.

* * *

Huey was running comfortably on the treadmill, he had his earphones in and was listening to some Kendrick Lamar. He had nothing in mind, he kept his mind as clear as possible when he was working out or practicing his martial arts. He however did feel slight irritation when he saw a certain female standing in front of his treadmill, clearly trying to talk to him. Kayla Brown was for the most part a nice girl, but a rich girl. Her father owned the company that Huey was interning at and daddys little princess had taking a liking to her father's new toy. It wouldn't have bothered him if..one…two…three.

"Huey, how you gonna have groupies at the gym" Cindy's voice rang through his eardrums. Kayla turned and looked at the white girl.

"I am not a groupie, Huey do you know this girl" Huey by now had been forced to stop his iPod and watch the two ladies exchange words.

"Bitch please, he been knowing me, me and his gi-"

"Cindy shut up" Huey cut her off abruptly. The blonde looked at him confused.

"What you playing at nigga" Kayla eyes widened at the white girls use of nigga.

"I really don't come to the gym for this. I'm out" Huey jumped off the treadmill and decided he'd finish his session another time.

"Huey, I didn't know you went to this gym" Kayla tried innocently, not missing the look she gave him. He resisted from shaking his head and telling the girl to leave him alone. He did at the end of the day still work for her dad and he was kinda trying not to get fired for being a difficult intern. Funny how they fire you for challenging them to be better at their damn jobs.

"Yeah you did" Huey replied with no amusement whatsoever in his voice. She giggled and Cindy rolled her blue eyes.

"Was there something that yall wanted" Huey asked both of them not hiding the irritation he felt. Cindy just gave Huey a look and shrugged.

"Nope, just came over to say Hello…Hello" Huey didn't like the sly smirk that came with Cindy's answer. Interfering females. Kayla watched Cindy walk away from them with a confused expression. Huey sipped his water still wondering what she was doing there.

"Yes" he asked after some moments.

"Wanna get lunch" she asked him in her sweetest voice. What was the nicest thing to say.

"No" he replied and walked away from her. Well there were a lot more meaner things he could have said than No, he was sure of it.

* * *

Kayla frowned, why was he like that. He needed a chill pill, she just wanted to get some lunch. You would think working for her father he'd have a little more respect. But he didn't and it turned her on and she couldn't help but want to get to know him better. She glanced over to that white girl that had come over earlier, she was doing reps on the rowing machine. Maybe she was lesbian she thought, Huey didn't seem like the type to like white girls and what the fuck was she doing on the rowing machine anyway, that shit weren't cute.

However she smiled a little to herself, he was too damn fine. She'd break his defences down eventually for now though she'd play nice. She watched Huey stop as another man at the gym stopped to talk to him, they exchanged a few words. Huey was so modest she thought, he still had a t-shirt on in the gym, unlike all the other joes who had their shirts off or in a wife beater. Personally she didn't actually need to be at the gym, it wasn't her scene but Huey came so she figured it'd be a good place to talk to him outside the office. She hoped he'd feel more comfortable talking to her outside of work. Huey freeman was a tough cookie, and he almost always ignored her at work. She watched him still not so much as smile as the other guy laughed at something. He nodded and then parted with the guy and entered the men's locker room. Kayla smirked, now she wished this was high school, she had a few ideas for that lockeroom. She turned on her heel and heaved a little at the sweaty people, cringing she decided her workout was done. The only sweat she planned on breaking was for Huey Freeman. She giggled and exited to the girls locker rooms.

* * *

Jazmine swivelled in her seat as she picked the phone up, after dropping Riley off she went home changed and headed straight to her office. She was currently working as a fashion assistant but she knew her boss was hating on her designs. So her boss was trying to keep her under her thumb, which was fine for now because she was just starting out, she didn't want to start burning bridges so early in the game.

"Hey handsome" Jazmine greeted happily into the phone

"Afternoon beautiful" Huey responded so dryly, she laughed at the zero effort he put into his reply.

"I finished gym early, I got a couple things to collect on your side of town" he informed her, she could hear background noise like he was driving or something.  
"So" Jazmine replied in her most even tone, she knew where this was going but over the years she had been perfecting her button pushing when it came to her love.

"I'm taking you to lunch" Huey didn't give in, he told her. She rolled her eyes

"Aren't you supposed to be at the gym. I will not tolerate a beer belly" She said playfully.

"I plan on doing the rest of my press ups on you " Huey smoothly told her, Jazmine blushed and just wanted to kiss the phone. Her colleague who came in with a new memo of hellish jobs for her to do. She sighed as she saw the papers on the desk.

"Behave Huey" she said sounding like a school teacher telling a student.

"I'll be about in a bit...I'd clear your desk" Huey added in, she almost screamed at her phone as it went dead on his half. He really needed to stop being so damn sexy with her in the middle of the day. Last time he kept her occupied on her lunch break, her boss was on her ass.

"_How did 45 minutes turn into an hour and a half Jazmine" the middle aged white woman asked her expectantly. A good few positions she thought silently to herself, _

_"Um, I got lost" she lied, it could have been true. She was still new here and it was a pretty big place. Maybe she knew she lied maybe she didn't. She said no more on the matter but definitely made sure she was on Jazmines time keeping from then on._

As soon as decided that there would be no repeat of that this lunchtime. She put her phone down and started to read over the new memo's. her phone rang again, picking up.

"Hey girl" Jazmine said, she was really pushing it she wasn't even supposed to be on the phone right now but her boss and supervisor were out of the building and everyone else was ok enough not to snitch. Or she hoped.

"Yo, let me find out your man got a groupie" Cindy didn't beat around the bush, too bad Jazmine had no idea what she was talking about.

"HUH" Jazmine asked completely confused by Cindy's sentence, or whatever it was.

"You know we go to the same gym right, and there's this boujie chick all up in his space and"

"Wait what, a girl was on Huey" she asked, she really did wish Cindy would stop talking like Riley , so she could make sense of the white girls phone call.

"Are you deaf, Huey got a lil groupie talking about 'wanna get lunch Huey'" Cindy said the last part in her sweetest voice, Jazmine had to laugh some and drew a circle on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Cin, you know better. I am not about to trip off that" Jazmine told her honestly, she heard Cindy suck her teeth.

"Well you better trip off something, cos this nigga try cut me off just as I was about to say he had a girlfriend" Jazmine was now a little confused, why would he do that she thought.

"Oh" she could only say

"Yeah bitch, OH. Like the OH she hopes on screaming while trying to fuck him" Jazmine rolled her eyes at the wild exaggeration

"You're crazy, look I gotta get back to work" Jazmine didn't really want to progress this conversation, she already knew no good could come of it.

"Ay, you gotta stop all this cool girlfriend shit. It will backfire you know" Cindy said warningly.

Jazmine found herself tuning out of her friends rant. It wasn't that she didn't care, of course she did. However she did know Huey and she did know women. She wasn't stupid, Huey was fine but he was dark and he was brash and for the most part not that pleasant to be around. Unless you wanted a constant barrage of insults and reality checks, especially when he didn't know you, the boy would make even some of the most confident people reconsider life on earth. Her babe was a terror at best, so whatever woman wanted to try her hand could go ahead. Huey would shoot her down before she would even get a chance to. That and she knew Cindy could over exaggerate, she used to catch her with this when they were teens, she put it down to a few things but she always said that weed phase she went through with Riley made her paranoid.

"I didn't know you and Riley were serious, how come you didn't tell me he had a key" , there was a pause on Cindy's end. As she expected.

"He cut it himself, I aint give it to him" Cindy sounded like she was defending herself

"How you know" she asked quickly, a little nervous too if she really thought about it.  
"I just dropped him off at your place" Jazmine informed, thankful that she had been able to change the topic of conversation onto Cindy instead.

"Oh" all that independent woman shit she was speaking a minute ago went out the window. Jazmine wasn't surprised and she could just tell Cindy forgot everything she had just been moaning at Jazmine about in regards to her own relationship.

"He wants his hair done" Cindy explained quietly, almost ashamed of the fact. Jazmine sighed.

"And then some" Jazmine added in, she knew of their buddy relationship. She really didn't know how it even happened and she didn't think it was doing either of them any good.

"Shut up" Cindy shot quickly. Obviously offended by the implication Jazmine was making.

"What ? Am I lying?" Jazmine asked her knowingly.

"It's not like that" Cindy defended, Jazmine knew better than this and Cindy did too.

"You know you're not helping him" Jazmine put it out there.

"Jaz you don't understand" Cindy voice dropped again as Jazmine heard her sighed on the other end of the phone.

"I don't think you understand, the boy has a problem" Jazmine was cut and dry with it, seeing as Cindy wanted to come at her about Huey, she felt it was only fair she returned the favour.

"Don't let Huey gas you, Riley don't be doing stupid stuff 24/7" Cindy defended

"He's behind on his bills and he just blew through god knows how much the other night. He's still on parole for that stupid robbery he tried to pull a few months back. Which if I might add he was doing to get money to pay back a debt he lost via gambling and"

"OKKK, I heard you. Damn." Cindy sounded annoyed,

"Well I'm sorry but we can't all be perfect like you and Huey" Jazmine frowned, why did Cindy always have to take it to her relationship. She never flaunted that in front of her, let alone used it as an example she wouldn't even do that. She was genuinely concerned for her friends, Cindy had to get childish with it though, like always.

"Look, I have work to do" Jazmine simply said cutting the conversation short.

"Aiight, talk to you later" Cindy not really caring too much either.

"Yeah bye" Jazmine hung up a little annoyed at Cindy's attitude.

She just wanted someone to reach out to Riley and pull him back from whatever he was falling into because as she saw it now. He was about to fall face first into an addiction and she doesn't even think Huey has noticed that, this is what it's about to be. She only had this feeling because well, she visited Riley a lot and she saw the way he lived and she saw his letters, she heard his conversations and the most part he spoke to her sometimes. Sometimes when she asked him how his day was he'd say he spent all day down in the betting shops. He had gotten beaten up a year ago for owing money after losing a card game.

"_It's just the shit real niggas go through"_

Riley had told her in a bid to mask this growing obsession. Then he needed to borrow money from her, then he needed to borrow more money from her and then she demanded an explanation as to why he needed money.

"_I kinda lost it all but ima win it back though I just need to get the buy in then ima be straight and I'll pay you back" Riley had said quietly._

She had looked at him in disbelief their granddads life insurance had paid out, not to mention they had inheritance from their mother which they both are to receive when they turn 18-21-25. So Riley had managed to blow through a wad of cash in like a year. She remembered asking him how and he didn't disclose the information straight away but she knew he gambled it and drunk it away on a lifestyle he just wasn't all that built for. Jazmine resumed reading her memo's and writing down notes.

* * *

Cindy was a little frustrated; gosh Jazmine had to just throw the Riley card at her. If he wanted to be a fuck boy, that wasn't her fault. Shit he weren't even that bad, she couldn't help but wonder what her dear friend was trying to imply with the whole key situation. Riley was her boy, Huey was Jasmines boy before he was her man or had that bitch forgot that. Guess they could talk about that later when they went out. Cindy slung her bag across her body and headed out the gym. She had just called to give her a heads up, she was being a good friend and Jazmine acted as if she was bothering her with mindless gossip. The bitch was right there and Huey wasn't trying to put his relationship out there. So excuse her for being a good friend, that was suspicious to her. O well she thought, Jazmine could have it her way if she wanted, her perfect relationship needed some boat rocking anyway. She could never said she didn't warn her though.

* * *

"Yo, Dig you seen Bishop about" Riley asked into the phone as he downed Cindy's juice and ate her cheetos.

"Nah, he's about you know how he is. This about him calling you out" the guy replied.

"That nigga need to go back to Baltimore, hanging round like a bad smell" Riley said,

"You still owe him" Dig asked him, Riley got annoyed.

"Hell nah nigga, I aint owe him shit. He thinks he gon fuck a nigga up and still get paid off it. better think again" Riley said defiantly.

"He was trying to holla your bro last night though" Dig announced, Riley screwed his face up.

"What the fuck he trying to talk to his ass for" Riley was curious and annoyed. Huey weren't about this life why the fuck was he drawing attention.

"Aint like your bro gave him any time, dude just walked off. Draggin your ass" Dig let out a small chuckle. Riley sucked his teeth.

"Yo gotta lay off the goose kid, you can't handle it" Dig said with another chuckle.

"Nigga I'll handle your moms. Now the fuck bishop want" Riley asked in irritation.

"Nigga am I you, I don't know what he wants. Fuck ask him" he replied clearly.

"Fuck him" Riley said, he heard the key in the door turn

"Holla back" he dropped the phone. Bishop was starting to piss him off, he weren't even from here and his bitch ass from Baltimore but he be down here for like a year trying to make Riley's life some hell. Got him doing all that stupid shit, beat him and shit and to top it off he lost all his goddamn money to that fool.

"Hey Reez" Cindy said from the corner of the room, she dropped her duffle bag in the corner and set her keys on the table. She had on some grey joggers and a white t-shirt.

"What up" he replied.

"You had to show Jaz you had a key huh" he couldn't pick up her tone he weren't sure if she was annoyed or not.

"So, Jaz is our peoples who cares. You gave it to me anyway" Riley reminded her, of the gift.

"Yeah cos I don't appreciate your drunk ass banging on my door at 4am" Cindy shot back as she walked through to her kitchen.

"You aint got work today" Riley called out, when he didn't hear her.

"Nah and practice got cancelled" she called back to him. He shrugged.

"Cool, you can do my hair" Riley saw this as a plus, she gave him a questioning look.

"You finished all my damn biscuits" Cindy begun to complain.

"Bitch whatever, mi casa su casa I know you know it" Riley replied smartly. She put a hand on her hip and spun on her heel.

"Stay a hot mess then" Cindy shot, she disappeared into her bedroom and Riley sucked his teeth. She was always being difficult

"Yooooooooooooooo, CMERPH" he yelled, and got no response. He got up scratching his head. He met Cindy in the hallway with a comb and some hair products.

"Wrong way" Cindy told him, Riley smirked she was trying to be professional. He'd give her an hour and that's just because he was feeling hella sluggish with the drink in his system.

* * *

Cindy on her back, calling his name. Riley grinned. Yeah that's what he thought. He called it at 40 minutes, because she started up about them damn biscuits again.

* * *

Huey palmed the steering wheel as he turned the corner, he was looking in his rear view. There had been a car following him for about 15 minutes now and he was getting pissed off. He could see it was some sort of goonish black guy in the drivers seat and seeing as he associated with no dudes like that, he didn't know what this was. He pulled over to the side of the road when he found a spot and got out the car. The car as he expected slowed down and the guy rolled down the window.

"You work for that nigga Barnes right over at Barnes & Mcleod enterprises right" the man asked him, Huey eyes narrowed at the information about his life coming from this niggas mouth.

"I hear you good with computers g, overriding systems and shit" Huey eyebrow raised high at this. Ok, yeah he was good with computers and he had hacked a couple state files when he was a bit younger because he was convinced they were out to get him. He still was, but he didn't do that anymore, at least not without a real reason to do so. He was currently working at this advertising and marketing firm that specialized in pushing the multi cultural market. He stared at this guy, where did he get his information from.

"Who told you that" Huey asked, he was ready to kick some ass. He didn't get to finish his work out so this dude would have to do, that is if he didn't start talking.

"Ayy mayne, we just going off some info your bro slipped us. You know me nigga, I'm with Bishop. Yo he say he'll pay for your services" Huey looked at the guy in disbelief

"What would a 2nd rate hustler want with encrypted files"  
"What" The guy asked clearly confused by Hueys description

"Exactly"  
"Tell that nigga, to stay in his lane" Huey said before getting back into his car.

"Bishop don't take no Nigga" the guy called out to him, Huey shrugged and started up the ignition. What the hell was Riley doing telling stupid hustlers he could hack a computer. He glared at the thought of his brother out there talking about the shit he could do. Huey didn't agree with Rileys way of life but he would be damned if he dragged him into it trying to save himself. He sighed when he realized he was a little too relaxed, this nigga actually followed him. They had some details about him and that wasn't on. If it weren't the government then there was no way in hell he was gonna be sought out by his own people on some BS. He didn't need that sort of hassle. He knew one thing, these niggas really didn't wanna try him.

_Rain check, gotta handle something _

_You're not coming ? - Jazmine_

_Jazmine you can read right ? _

_-_- - Jazmine _

_Is everything alright ? Jazmine _

_For now - _

He popped his phone back in its holder and focused back on the road.

* * *

Lawrence sucked his teeth as he watched the dude, Bishop was poaching drive off. He's mad disrespectful, he saw exactly what Esco had been saying that time when he let slip that his bro was a computer whiz. The revelation had peaked Bishops interest, because it meant if the nigga could crack a goverment system with ease and not get caught he could probably transfer a whole lot of money from somewhere he weren't supposed to. Bishop had his eye on something, he wasn't too sure what it was his boy was up to. But he knew he was saving his quarters for something big. He pulled his phone out and called Bishop

"What up" Bishop answered

"I don't like that nigga" Lawrence informed

"He playing hard to get huh" Bishop asked, he could almost see the sly grin on his friends face.

"A bit homo, but yeah whatever. He said some slick shit bout you being a 2nd rate hustler" Lawrence added, maybe he'd get the order to beat him down instead.

"They brothers fo sure, talking shit. What he drive" Bishop told him, he nodded his head in agreement even though he couldn't see him.  
"Why you wanna know that" he asked quickly, that was mad random to him.

"That nigga gotta have an itch, what car he drive" he asked again with a little more force  
"Yo, I aint know I weren't really looking, civic or some shit" Lawrence said disinterestedly, he really wasn't watching.

"Modest" Bishop mused on the other end.

"Aiight nigga, I'm finna get lunch you want me to bring you back something" Lawrence asked,

"Nah I gotta figure this nigga out" Bishop sounded determined, he didn't know what the big deal was. He was pretty sure they could type that shit into google and find a bunch of geeks who could wire money, embezzlement or whatever he wanted to do.

"You sprung Bish" Lawrence joked, he heard the phone go dead on his half. He muttered that nigga didn't know how to take a joke.

* * *

Sorryyyyyyyyyyy, Cindy and Riley will get better eventually but for now they fucked up. So you just gotta soldier through this with em.

Riley and his big mouth, outing Hueys skills to some niggas. Bishop doesn't know Huey finding an Itch is gon be the last of his problems if he goes against the kid.

This chap was a lil long, so if it felt a lil dragged sorry about that.

Reviews :)


	3. Biting the Bait

Up early getting these updates in, I'm real happy you guys are liking this story so far and that it's being favorited and alerted so early. Thanks for that, I know this is a lil slow starter but I hope I've given you some glimpses of what's to come. I love and appreciate you all :)

**Schweetpea1870:** Haha Jazmine & Riley are kinda cute aren't they, got a lil bro, sister thing going and if I was Jazmine I would have switched that TV off cos everything was just going in one ear and out the other. As for Kayla loool I promise she's not here to be liked :P. Huey and Jaz get it innnnn going at it like some afro haired rabbits, anytime anyplace ;) we know thiss, they aint foolin anyone. Cindy and Jaz are just focused on different things right now, you see some more of them in this chap too. Ah Huey, if all else fails just kick Rileys ass it'll make you feel better, love him.. Thanks your review

**ShelliB:** I'm glad you like the Jazmine & Rileys relationship I'm trying to build a little foundation there for something in the future chaps. Drama is pending on this one, don't worry about that. Oh & Cindy is um, I don't know if she jealous or what right now but I know you shouldn't be thinking bad things about your girls relationship like that. She probably just pissed cos they had a lil argument. Thankss for your review

**Paige1292:** LOL Kayla is just out here dreaming, thinking her and Huey bout to get it poppin. He aint feelin her at all and Jazmine knows her man loyal. Ahh Cindy, is a lil bit dramatic, trying to make things out to be a lot worse than they were she gotta stop that and like you said work on her and Riley but I won't lie that won't be for right now but eventually. :D Thanks for your review.

**Disclaimer : It's just entertainment. Don't sue. **

* * *

Bishop flicked some crumbs off the side of his table, he looked up and around his club, during the day it functioned as a sports bar somewhere to play pool, catch a couple games you know casual stuff.

"Who's at the card game this fri" he asked Lawrence

"The regulars, you know moe, ed, latrelle" Lawrence responded, he was at the far side typing away on his laptop.

"Esco ?" Bishop enquired, Lawrence shook his head no and looked up.

"Nah nigga you know he aint trying fuck with us since the last time" Lawrence said laughing remembering how they hustled the kid out of his money and then some.

"You right, but he got that paper though, I see him in the club fucking shit up all the damn time making players look bad" Bishop said a little bitter at the thought.

"He think he got off cos we dealt his ass an ass whooping" Lawrence explained

"Yeah and he out there calling us bitches" Bishop added, he really didn't like that kid.

"He aint pay us though" Bishop remembered the debt Riley owed that didn't quite get paid so he had to get his goons to beat that ass.

"Well that broad paid us" Lawrence reminded, and dismissed cos they got the money in the end. Bishop shrugged he didn't care about that, it was about respect that nigga Esco thought he was nice. He weren't nice that nigga was a punk.

"Yeah well, that just aint good enough he out there thinking he got off on shit" Bishop simply said annoyed. He had a reputation to protect, if he had smart mouth niggas out there calling him out, using his name in vain then what the fuck did he look like. Nah he couldn't have niggas thinking he soft, that boy obviously didn't learn his lesson.

"Where he know that chick from anyway. I don't see her about" Lawrence asked casually, he shrugged he had no clue. Shit maybe she was his guardian angel cos she sure as hell looked like one. Dropping off money and disappearing into the night like that. She wouldn't even have a drink with a nigga.

"She aint in the streets nigga, them sort of bitches don't be in the streets" Bishop concluded for him, Lawrence looked back at his laptop and continued talking.  
"So how he know her and why she pay his debt" he continued to ask.

"The fuck do I know. All I know is I aint seen a bitch like that in a minute. That's like a rarity in these parts" he rubbed his chin leaning back in his seat thinking about the brief encounter.

"Ay, you deliver that letter I asked you to send" he asked, coming off topic  
"Yeah she'll get it" Lawrence didn't sound all that impressed and Bishop could care less. It was quiet and a few guys were shooting pool in the back.

"Man whatever, she probably a cop or something" Lawrence started back with the Escobars financer again.

"Nigga please" Bishop said laughing at the thought of it.

"I know Esco is soft but he aint that soft" he clarified, Lawrence rolled his eyes.

"Man so what, it aint like anyone takes him seriously anyway. He a joke" Lawrence told him, downing a 40 in the process.

"I just don't like the balance of things you know" Bishop tried to point out that whereby everyone in this shitty area knew not to fuck with him. Escobar is still out there running his damn mouth.

"Dude we here cos they feds say you gotta stay the fuck outta Baltimore and you wanna start more shit here" Lawrence asked seriously,

"You speaking like he got a crew" Bishop directed towards his right hand man. Lawrence shrugged

"Nah he aint got a crew but that brother he got and I see that nigga yo. Something tells me that niggas serious. Feel me"

"You think I care bout some college nigga" Bishop asked offended at the implication that he would worried about some bookworm nigga. Bish weren't worried about that nigga, he had plans for that lil nigga anyway.

"I aint say all of that just, I hear some stuff you know. He aint like his brother, and I was looking at dude and he looked ready. Like fuck with me ready...no homo of course" Lawrence simply said with another shrug. Trying to play off the fact that this Huey nigga might be a problem. Bishop rolled his eyes

"Yo I don't see his bro in the streets so he cant be that serious, stop feeding into the bullshit"Bishop warned

"Exactly nigga, you don't see him in the streets but they know who he be and who he be is not to be fucked with" Bishop couldn't believe his right hand man was acting like this, it was angering him a little. They were the ones to be feared not this nigga,

"Esco goes on the strength of that" he questioned as an afterthought occurred. Did Escobar run his mouth like that cos his bro would scrap with niggas for him.

"Look I don't know, I don't think that lil fuck boy is worth it. He like a lil kid trying dress up in his dads clothes or something. he aint built for this shit. You see how that robbery went" Lawrence started laughing now and Bishop laughed too at the remembrance.

"A bunch of bitches would have done better, shit them white niggas would have done better" Bishop said shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah he a lame" Lawrence agreed.

"His bro look like he sharp. I'm trying to use them skills Esco was talking about get me some real fucking money." Bishop said remembering when after Riley was due to pay his debt he started blabbering about how he could get the money he just had to get his brother to crack a system and do an illegal transfer. That had peaked his interest at the time he didn't know if he was lying or not and he never got round to getting the money from him because that broad paid but he sounded dead serious about his bro being able to do this. Now if a nigga could use intellect and bring in some real dollars, so he could get some of these buildings they got out here. Start getting some real estate, yeah he was all for it and he'd make it happen.

"That what you want him for" He head Lawrence ask

"Yeah" Bishop answered shortly but that wasn't all he wanted from him. He had plans, big ones. Kingpin shit.

Bishop went back to counting his money and thinking of a way to get Riley down to the club for this card game. He felt like having a cash flow in abundance and that dumb motherfucker be the one to make it happen.

* * *

"I be that pretty mothafucka and chi town what I'm reppin" Riley rapped along to A$AP Rocky inserting his own lyrics now and again. He sprayed some cologne on him and continued to rap and dress up. He picked up his plastic cup and downed the contents feeling a buzz move through his body. This is what he lived for, and could you blame a nigga. He was young, fly and all that other good stuff. Cindy did her job though he thought as he looked at his fresh braids and he snickered to herself, that white girl couldn't get enough. Good thing they homies they weren't never gonna catch feelings for each other. He was hoping that lil thing by the name of Eve was going to be at the club tonight. She been playing with him for too long.

When Riley finally got to the club, it was packed it was lively with all the people he wanted to see. Shit the only reason why he still came to Bishops club was to show niggas he weren't scared. Yeah they fucked him but so what he was still here, partying under them buying out all their drinks and making their hoes look stupid as hell. He was in this bitch with his middle up, he grinned to himself as the perfect song came on. Rick Ross's Fuck Em blared through the speakers and the party really jumped off.

* * *

"Yo he here" a guy shouted, Bishop got up out of VIP to see Riley walking through giving some people daps and then he did it. put his hand up to the bar man, calling out bottles. Bishop just glared, this nigga was not slinging and he weren't getting money any other way. Where he going trying to buy bottles, the niggas he were with sat at one of the booths.

"Get that nigga up here" Bishop ordered, within minutes Riley was thrown into the VIP and Bishop looked at him with hard eyes. Riley glared

"Nigga what" he asked without a care in the world, he looked around at the rest of Bishops crew.

"I got a card game Friday, you down" Bishop asked, Riley scrunched up his like he smelt something bad, opening his mouth to say,

"Nah nigga, you bitches a bunch of" Bish waved his dude down as he took a step towards the kid for being disrespectful.

"Yo watch your mouth. Last time was a misunderstanding different state different rules, you can't blame a nigga for that"

"Man fuck that, how you gon have different rules for poker" Riley said looking around the booth at some of the dudes

"Yo Esco you be out here talking trash" Bishop reminded him, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nah I be speaking the truth, yall some" Lawrence quickly advanced on Riley and Riley glared even harder and balled his fist up.

"Reezy I know you don't want to end up in a ditch somewhere right" it was a tiny threat, but he would make good if he pushed him.

"Bish what you want man" Riley asked in a tired tone, he sipped whatever he was drinking and looked the man in the eye. His left fist still balled up.

"I wanna re-match nigga, I wanna give you the opportunity to win your money back" Riley eyes lit up a lil at the prospect.

"What all of it ?" Riley asked, taking another sip of his drink. Bishop grinned at this.

"Yeah nigga, all 30gs" Bishop told him

"You aint gonna play a nigga like last time" Riley asked now trying to be cautious but the nigga was hooked, he could tell by the way his eyes doubled in size at the mention of the money.

"Nah, we honourable men. I mean you won big last night right" Bishop was all of a sudden, his friend again. Riley nodded

"Yeah nigga, the knicks came through for a nigga" he confirmed. Bishop nodded in understanding

"How much" he asked casually as the environment became a little more relaxed and less tense seeing as Escobar was playing ball now.

"1200" he stated normally.

"Iyt, 1200 be the buy in" Bishop said, Riley paused for a moment, his mouth parted a little but he covered his surprise up by downing the rest of his drink.

"Nigga what, last time it was 500" oh he knew this nigga weren't whining as if these were mandatory rules he had to follow.

"I know but nigga we ballers. Whats 1200 to us huh. I mean you be buying and winning much more than that right" he lightly challenged, Escobars face scrunched a little again, and he rubbed his face.

"Yeah but" he started.

"Yeah but what nigga, thought you was a real player nigga. Let me find out you got a budget" Bishop taunted some, some of his guys snickered at the diss and Riley crossed his arms across his chest. His eyes narrowing, he blew out air through his nose it looked like.

"Man, I aint on a budget. I'm about my paper yo. And ima take yours on Friday" Riley said and Bishop grinned and put his hand for Riley.

"Aiight nigga, see you Friday" Bishop gave Riley touched fists with Riley. When Riley was finished being escorted from their quarters he shook his head.

"That nigga is easier to fuck than a bitch" His niggas laughed and the partied.

* * *

Riley was not listening to anything this bitch had to say he was just downing his drink and staring at Bishops entourage. That nigga really thought he was going to play him again. Nah he was gonna win at that card game. He was gonna clean them the fuck out. He already told his boy Mace who weren't really feeling the idea. So he told him to stop being bitch made. A girl was whispering in his ear but he wasn't for fucking right now. This bitch Bishop had him tight, no homo.

A part of him was screaming at him, telling him he shouldn't do this shit and the other part was excited as hell to wipe that nasty ass smile off that ugly niggas face. The biggest part of him though was anticipating that money, that was the real buzz he was feeling. Yeah he was gonna get it, Bishop weren't going to win again.

* * *

"You okay" Jazmine asked Cindy, as they sat at the bar. Cindy seemed distracted and even though they had their little disagreement earlier, she still wanted to know what was up with her.

"You think I'm selling myself short don't you" Cindy announced, Cindy glanced at Jazmine to catch the mulatto, pull a face mixed with annoyance and acceptance.

"Cin, right now. Really" Jazmine asked in all seriousness. The topic of relationships had always been a touchy one for Cindy since they were 17, so Jazmine tried to avoid all relationship talk with her, for fear that they'd end up fighting over their different ideals. Plus they already had this conversation earlier, she really didn't want to talk about it when she was supposed to be having a good time.

"Girls night is pretty much code for bashing dudes, so let me bash dudes" Cindy told her and ordered another drink. 'Great' Jazmine gave a little head shake and her enthusiasm dipped.

"We should have gone down Bishops spot, Rileys down there right now" Cindy suddenly told her, she squinted at the mention.

"I don't like that guy" Jazmine replied with distaste, Cindy eyes widened and Jazmine could feel her staring at her from the corner of her eye, so she turned to see the white girls face washed over with surprise.

"How you know Bish" Cindy asked a little excited at Jazmines connection. Jazmine was now definitely annoyed, poor mulatto couldn't hide it well.

"That's not really important" Jazmine replied plainly, she wasn't doing this right now.

"I wanna dance, coming" Jazmine asked standing up and doing a little shimmy. Cindy laughed at her

"Bitch plz, who you gon dance with" Jazmine shrugged, and pointed towards the dancefloor, she told her to come on and started walking towards it.

"I wanna know how you know Bishop. He aint just a regular dude you know" Cindy asked as she joined her reluctantly. It wasn't long before a guy approached them. Well he approached Jazmine as usual. Jazmine smiled politely. The dark skinned guy, gave her the once over then spoke, his accent not familiar.

"Can I buy you a drink" He asked Jazmine who was about to reply before Cindy interjected.

"She's spoken for" Cindy told him firmly. He looked between the two of them and then grinned as if he had hit the jackpot.

"Well we could all get out of here" He told them with a suggestive eyebrow. Both women gaped and looked at each other.

"You've got to be kidding me" Jazmine muttered, the darkskinned man was looking confused at their un enthuastic approach to his proposal.

"Well" he asked expectantly. He motioned towards the door.

"Well what nigga, go play somewhere we're not interested" Cindy grabbed Jazmines arm and led her back to the bar.

"You must be giving off a vibe" Jazmine teased, Cindy flipped her off and nudged her as they laughed at the situation that just took place.

"Shut up hoe, how you know Bishop, and does Huey know you know Bishop" Cindy continued her interrogation. Jazmine pulled a face.

"Why does Huey know him?" Jazmine questioned, Cindy looked at her in disbelief.

"Girl that weren't the question and you know it" Cindy waved down the bartender and got them two shot glasses.

"I can't hear you" Jazmine replied loudly, keeping her eyes focused on the shelves of alcohol behind Cindy almost jumped off her stool.

"Huey don't know, you know Bishop. Oh shit, girl spill. What the fuck is going on" Jazmine frowned at her excitement and Cindy leaned in to hear the gossip.

"You need to get your mind out the gutter. Huey's my boo but I don't know him. I met him once that's all" Jazmine revealed reluctantly.

Cindy frowned slightly, talk about anti climax. Now why would Jazmine have met that hustler anywhere. How did that happen, that shit confused her but Jazmine was being tightlipped. No matter she thought.

"Another round over here" She'd soon get her talking, Cindy thought with an evil smirk.

"What" Jazmine asked Cindy when she saw the mischievous grin she wore proudly.

"Oh nothing, just drink Dubois" Cindy encouraged, Jazmine shook her head and smiled. They both took a shot, Jazmine winced a little and shivered. Cindy laughed at her reaction.

"So how's the team" Jazmine enquired oblivious to Cindy's plan. As the bartender lined up the second round of shots.

* * *

Riley stumbled past people as he left Bishops club. He tripped a little and found himself leant against a wall for a second he was outside, trying to steady his mind. He had, had a quite a bit to drink but not enough by his standards. Bishop little offer kind of ruined his night and he just wasn't in the mood. He just wanted to forget he even met that motherfucker, he'd be fine if it weren't for him. He was feeling real frustrated and ansy about this whole card game shit and he was also angry because Moet aint supposed to be making a nigga feel shit, he aint buying this again he knew that much. Maybe he should just call it off, his gut told him it would bring more harm than good, but he had this voice telling him he had to follow through. All that money had to go somewhere why not his pocket.

"Look I said I'm good, what part of that don't you understand" Riley ears pricked a little, at the woman's tone. The next thing he heard was a loud smack and a someone calling 'bitch' somewhere. He closed his eyes as the alcohol swelled inside him. Sliding down on the wall, he chugged the last of his Moet and tossed the bottle.

"Get off of me" the woman yelled, fear rippling in her voice. Riley would have got up, tried to help. If he could. His body weren't doing much right now. He apologised silently. His head started to drop; he was finding it hard to keep it up. Fuck he thought, he weren't about to pass out here was he. He didn't need that. Some bum niggas would try jack him for his jewelry and sneakers. He forced his head back on the wall as he looked up to the sky.

"Yo granddad, you see your boy shining right" he snickered drunkenly at the dark sky.

"Yeah a nigga shinin" he murmured to himself less amused as he was 5 seconds ago. His head drooped to the side again. He heard crying, and grunts. His bottle fell and rolled off as did Riley's consciousnesses.

* * *

Jazmine yawned and winced at the headache she had. Hm she wished she was at Huey's so he could make her some breakfast. She clocked Cindy in the bed with her and rolled her eyes. They were hopeless. After steering away from the topic of Bishop, Cindy had brought it back up after a few more drinks. Not that Jazmine was trying to keep secrets but Cindy was acting a little bit too interested and it made her suspicious. She only met the guy because she paid off Riley's debt. That's just where that story ended. When she met him in that club she hated everything about it, it just made her skin crawl. He made her sick and his long ass smile and petty advances. She paid and was gone like that. She decided not to tell Huey because she knew he didn't want her mixing in with that world and more importantly didn't want her near them sort of guys. Which was fair, she didn't want to be there. She just did it for Riley otherwise she feared the next time they would see him he would be dead and it wasn't like he could pay it off himself and there was no way Huey would have been able to do it or even done it. So she just bit the bullet and paid, it was better than Riley coming to her with some lame excuse about why he needed the money, especially when she knew he wasn't spending it on any of the excuses he made up.

She stretched and glared at her bed head a mass of blondish cinnamon curls. She got up and left Cindy to sleep some more. She walked out into her apartment, pulling at her booty shorts a bit, she saw her answering machine flashing. She walked around her apartment as she listened to the messages from her boss. Nothing new there then, she switched on her TV. Jazmine checked her iPhone, she saw a couple messages from her work colleagues and some Facebook and Twitter notifications, Instagram too. And some emails. Her head banged as she poured some water in a glass and backed some asprin. Downing the water, she collapsed on her sofa and turned the channel again. She figured she'd have a lazy day on her day off. She rolled her neck once more and watched the news. She was half tempted to switch the channel when the news reporter started to speak of a rape that had happened down at Bishops club. The kettle clicked, signalling it was finished she stood up. Still watching the screen as the cameras panned the area where the rape took place. A bum on the corner.

"Wait" Jazmine quickly grabbed her remote and re winded the last scene from the crime scene. She gaped a little. Her headache grew a little too and froze the screen.

* * *

Riley muttered in annoyance as something kept on prodding him now if it wasn't a bad bitch or some money he didn't wanna know.

"Goddamn a niggas trying to sleep" he swatted blindly and complained. Trying to get more comfortable

"Get uppppppp" Jazmine yelled. Riley eyes popped open, what Jazmine was doing in his bedroom. He kept his eyes closed

"Girl get out my room" he said turning his body. He heard a frustrated sigh before he felt something wet on his face, infact it was all over his face. His eyes popped open

"WHAT THE FUCK" he jumped and saw Jazmine emptying the contents of her water bottle on him.

"Oops" Jazmine said with a straight face.

"Get in the car" Riley looked around and realised he was in an alleyway. Wait how did he get here he couldn't really remember it was real fuzzy. Ah shit. He got up so quick, he had to take a second as he got dizzy. He patted himself aimlessly to see if he still had his wallet and jewells on. Yeah a bum nigga knew better than to try take his shit. He walked and felt a little pain on his side, the fuck he thought did someone kick him in the side. It was probably the sleeping on the ground that did it.

"Argh this is fucked up. I was sleeping out here like some bum ass nigga" he cursed. Jazmine ignored him and started up her car

"How did you know" he asked her, seriously he was starting to they had him GPS and he wouldn't put it past his brother either he could do make that shit happen.

"I saw you on the news, having the time of your life in the background" Jazmine replied dryly.

"Fuck, my rep" Riley yelled, Jazmine again ignored him again.

"Do you even care that you were passed out in an alleyway ?" her voice was low and serious.

"Yo, was it obvious it was me or something or what. Was you just watching the screen hard or what" Riley had selective hearing, he was trying to find out if other niggas would clock he was in the backstreets like a bum.

"BITCH, answer me" Riley demanded, loosing his mind as Jazmine slammed on the breaks. His body went forward almost hitting the dashboard because he didn't strap his seatbelt on.

"Are you trying to kill me, what the fuck" cars started to beep and Jazmine green eyes narrowed into a deadly glare.

"Riley, if I were you. I'd be more worried about having an addiction than your stupid rep" she warned seriously. That word, he sucked his teeth at.

"I have no problem, ive been telling your ass" Jazmine started up the car again. The ride was silent and Jazmine wouldn't reveal whether everyone knew he was sleeping in the gutter.

"This aint a good look Jazmine, how you holding out on a nigga. We homies. " Riley pestered as they entered her apartment. When he walked into her studio apartment, Cindy was there in the kitchen wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Nigga what you doing here" Cindy asked him suspiciously. Eying him from head to toe

"And why are the braids I just did yesterday all frayed" Cindy continued annoyed. Jazmine looked between the two as if she was drawing up a conclusion she frowned and gave a light head shake. Putting her hands up above her head.

"I'm in my room, do not bother me" she said as she grabbed the pack of asprin off the counter and walked back towards her bedroom.

"and don't sell my stuff" Jazmine added in before her room door closed.

"She trippin" Riley announced as if he didn't know why Jazmine was annoyed because he really didn't know. Cindy shrugged too hung over to really care what was going on right now. She was more pissed at the fact she'd probably have to do Rileys hair again.

"Dumb niggas" she muttered to herself, Riley had plopped himself on the couch and had started making demands for breakfast.

"I know you hear me talking" was the next thing she tuned into hearing Riley say.

"Reezy shut up, its too early for this shit" Cindy said, it was like Riley was on ignorant 24/7 these days.

"I'm at Bish's card game Friday, you down?" Riley asked after some silence in the room.

"Nigga what, you cant be playing with them. Look what happened last time" Cindy remembered that not going down too well, Riley loosing his money and all till now he was trying to win it back.

"Nah this time legit. He gonna put all my money down. I'ma clean that nigga out too" He believed himself, that was evident.

"You really think he gon let you walk out the place with all that cash" Cindy asked him in disbelief. Bishop would probably just shoot him on the spot if he won than let him walk out his own club with his money.

"Yeah like I give a fuck what he think, I'm Young Reezy, Escobar Nigga" Riley announced proudly. Cindy kept quiet for a moment

"Wanna hit the club tonight" Riley furthered his questioning, when she didn't respond to him. She rolled her neck.

"Riley, weren't you just at the club" Riley turned around on the sofa to look at her, because she used his government name. She never really used it, Jazmine was the only other female that consistently used it that he allowed. He raised a brow

"You sounding like Jazmine, man up" Riley told her firmly, she glared at him. Then he smirked

"Like those shorts boo" Riley said

"Yous a sleeze, reez…check my bars" she said making her self laugh, he shook his head

"You lame" he responded but had a small grin on his features.

"Fareal though, you should chill" Cindy said more seriously.

"Whatever, let a nigga get some grits when you done" he said ignoring her and turning back the tv to BET.

* * *

Kayla was staring ahead, not listening to a word that was being said at this board meeting. Her father being the head was talking proudly of how African Americans should be and act and whatever and how the images they put in their campaigns should be drive the culture. A bunch of stuff she really didn't care about. What she did care about though was how good Huey looked this morning. He had on a grey sleeveless jumper on with a white shirt and it was all fitting to his frame, highlighting his toned physique. She was really wasn't paying attention, just fantasizing about him was much more fun, he was nothing like any of the other guys she seen intern here. He was closed, calculated and for the most part very calm. It was like nothing phased him, not even her father's slave driving. Most of his interns always dropped out after a few weeks. Not Huey, he was built of stronger stuff. It annoyed her that he wasn't remotely interested in her; he slowed all her advances even before she knew she was making any. She figured maybe he likes games and was just playing hard to get, there was no other reason why a man would turn her down. She liked the mystery though, she'd admit that much. She guessed it would make it all the more worth it when she got him.

"Kay, will you need any help organizing the benefit" Her father asked, she thought about it. she already hired some assistants she'd be alright.

"No I'm good daddy. Oh wait, I do need to go into town and pick up materials" she announced with a smirk.

"Freeman, escort her" her dad ordered. The mocha colored man rolled his eyes but didn't respond he continued to write something on his notepad. In fact that was all he did, as the meeting was closed. They met at the door, Huey stopped short allowing her to walk through first, she smiled at him.

"I'll meet you in my car" she told him in her most professional voice.

"I have a thing about women driving" he told her, she waited for an explanation

"I don't want yall killing me, trying to avoid a squirrels in the road. I'll meet you in mine" and with that he walked away from her. She grinned, she wasn't complaining.

She waited for him to come back, claiming not to know what car he drove. So the entered the lift together he stood on the opposite side and she frowned. Why wasn't he taking the damn bait. When they got the lower ground, he walked out ahead of her and she picked up her pace to fall in line with him.

"So you looking forward to the benefit"  
"No" he replied, she blew out a breath. Did this nigga know any other responses or what. They got to his car and she jumped in the passenger seat, it was clean for the most part. He had some black beads hanging from

Kayla looked out the window as she rode through the city with Huey. He drove way too fast, and to think he was worried about her trying to kill him. What about her ?

"You must have speed tickets up to your ears" this was her 3rd attempt at small talk, he had been so curt and short with her before. She'd been searching for things to say, that would get him to ease up a bit. Plus she didn't know any jokes, or told them well.

"I'm trying to get this done as quickly as possible. I was supposed to finish an hour ago" she loved the sound of his voice, it was so strong and smooth but his expression was annoyed so she felt a little obliged to give him an excuse for having him drive around the city with no real purpose.

"Well I just haven't made my mind up about what backdrop I want for the stage" she offered as an excuse. She had kind of taken him all around, more in a bid to get more out of him but failing miserably. He was really taking strong and silent to the extreme. They pulled up to a red light. He sighed, she glanced at him and smiled, he was cute when he was frustrated.

"Well, I guess I can have one of my assistants to pick it up once I have a better idea. Here, pull over there" she motioned and told him, he looked at her sceptically. As soon as the lights changed he pulled over.

"Let me reward you" she offered, he stared at her as if she had said something foreign.

"That's not necessary" he told her firmly.

"I'll tell my father you were awful and," she started to list

"I don't care about that" he replied, her father wouldn't care about it either. He was pleased with his work, he'd been singing his praises recently too.

"I just want to get some dinner" she replied as if it was her only motive.

"I'm not hungry" He declined her invitation flatly. His eyes scanning around him as if everything else was more interesting than her.

"Well you don't have to eat, you can just watch me eat. You still gotta drop me back remember" Kayla kindly reminded her.

"You can't take a cab" Huey asked in disbelief, she glared at him. He held his hands up, why was he so damn difficult she was trying to spend time with him.

"Cabs are probably beneath you right ? just hurry up" he said slowly, she grinned. She had worn him down. Or at least she hoped, she didn't really care about his comment as long as he was sitting across from her she'd let it slide. It was Huey after all, she kinda skipped ahead of him and missed his eye roll.

* * *

Cindy was just leaving Jazmines, the girl had actually stayed in her room doing anything but socializing with her homies. She only came out a few times to get some food. She was in a mood; Riley seemed to have really pissed her off. One thing about Jazmine, when she was pissed, was that she never wanted it to affect those around her so she simply cut off. Hell Cindy preferred it angry Jazmine was always unpleasant to see. Riley claimed to not have done anything and left a couple hours after arriving, he and Jazmine had words though. She could hear them from the other room. Now if Jazmine was raising her voice you know shit was bad. Riley walked out of there, in all his flyboy bravado muttering something about not having a problem to himself. He told her he'd hook up with her soon but he was going to be at the club tonight. That boy could drink like a fish too. She caught cab back to her crib, she had practice in the evening and needed to get ready. She still felt pretty slumped but whatever. She was walking in when she saw an envelope on the floor. She picked it up staring at it curiously, she peeped the handwriting on the front.

"For you…Bish" it read as she opened it up a dark feeling passed through her as she looked at the little packet and its white contents. She put it on the counter, trying not to eye it. She got out some burgers to put in the oven, she wanted to eat before she went to practice. She felt herself gravitating more and more towards the packet but resisted.

She had been playing semi pro basketball for about 2 years now, much to her mothers dismay. Her mother would rather she married some rich dude and lived off of like she did for a living. She tried not to think about her mom too much, it only upset her. She was good playing ball and she got paid for it too and when she wasn't playing she was studying so she could get her qualification and be a physiotherapist that shit was long as hell too, a whole bunch of science she was actually glad Jazmine was a nerd, she could help her with it. She'd get there in the end though. Her eyes drifted back to the counter top,

"Practice" she repeated to herself, she didn't appreciate this sort of present from Bishop and she sure as hell wasn't trying to fall back into that again. Or so she told herself, maybe Riley wasn't the only one fighting demons.

* * *

Well, well wellllll it's a small world I see and it'll only get smaller.

Now I know you know better than that Cindy, I mean you do know better than that right ?

Why can't Riley say NO, where's his self control at ? Always gotta take the bait.

I know there was no Huey/Riley in here but the brothers will get to all that, in the next couple of chaps I hope. I'm tryin to build up my characters a lil :)

Love and review me ;)


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

Soooooooo Admin decided they would delete my story because I used the word FUCK in my summary. Well let me say this Fuck You, fuck your rules and regulations, fuck your bitch ass 'do not reply' emails, fuck your slow asses takin 2 whole weeks and 18 reviews to remove my story, fuck your G rated summary shit, fuck your account restrictions. Fuck Admin This is Fanfiction and Freedom of Speech is real, now get the fuck off my story and let me write.

- Jazvelli

P.S. You ever heard of common courtesy ? warn a chick next time before you start playing god with my work. #niggas

* * *

On a lighter note the 4th Installment :D

**Schweetpea1870** : Haha yeah we were on one last week with them updates. I'll put it out there Bishop is a motherfucker, let it be known lol, lool you don't like niggas breaking out but if he got shot, he could survive wheres the win here ?, I'm still deciding his fate at this point. Oh and if you think he's evil now, I can't imagine what you'll think later. Riley and Cindy's relationship got some fat ass rocks in the road. He really downgraded her to some hoe he met last night and shit, Cindy has to put him in his place too, its a two way thing. He's only treating her like that cos she allowing him too. Trust me this world I'm creating is harsh, Riley's character is as lost as you can get right now :(. But your right Riley really needs to start using his head a lil more and swallow that pride but it's hard for a nigga like him you know he'd say some shit like 'he aint no bitch' and end up broke as fuck all in the name of ego. He always up acting like he got shit to prove, that's why he in this mess. Riled up loool you silly that made me smile ;D . I got some of Cindy's story in here, so a little more insight into her character. Jazmine is maybe the only person in this that still has faith in Riley, she really has his back. After all you better have given me a kidney or something if you want me to start paying some fat ass debts like that.

**LovinHueyFreeman:** Ahh I feel your frustration lol, I can't help it, Riley has to be this way his characters a sad one but yeah the rape part was really tryna show how hopeless he's become. Like fareal you drunk as fuck, sleeping in alleyway, his priorities are fucked up, talking about his rep to Jazmine. LOL Kayla is gonna upset you a lil more in this one sorry in advance lol. Riley don't listen he got selective hearing but as far as I'm concerned Jazmine got rights, he owes her his life in a sense, if he don't listen to anyone, he has to listen to her like c'monnnn she saved you. Haha Cindy is about a few things lol, I got some explanation about that lil package in here, enjoy.

**MissG2020:** Lool Kayla is one of them chicks, who thinks everything is a game. She really thinks Huey is playing hard to get lol. Cindy, Cindy, Cindyyy you better just read this chapter :)

**Paige1292:** Riley aint really Riley, he's a lil junkie. Rehab is pending for his ass. He's blind to those who are tryna help him, he only sees em as haters. (However I aint being funny but the nigga is broke, who wanna hate on that ?) He crazy, we know this. Cindy is all the way in, you gonna find out a lil more in this chapter :)

**ShelliB:** Girls night rocks lol and we all know Huey will kick Bishops ass for breathing around his woman _if_ he finds out. A problem, some issues a lack in brain cells, Kayla is guilty of all of the above, her ass will be around though.

**Sunshinegirl09:** lool I'm only warming up.

Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I'm glad everyone's all the way in with this story. It's gonna be a crazy ride but I promise it'll be fun :P

Oh and if you reading on the sidelines, I hope to write something so good you can't help but review :P

The only way forward is reviewing.

With that said, Lets get it then.

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything just my OCs.**

* * *

**_"Quick sand, that's what this life feel like, that shit these rappers kick aint nothing like real life" _**

**J. Cole - Breakdown. **

Huey opened his eyes a little as soft lips pressed his lips in an short upside down kiss.

"Long day" Jazmine concluded softly, Jazmine hands were rested on the crest of his chest as he lay with his back on her chest. His tall frame stretched out on her sofa, one of his legs hung off the side. He took one his hands and picked up one of hers, stroking it affectionately.

"I'm good now, how'd you like the cake" He asked her tiredly while letting out a small yawn in the process.

"It was yummy, for an anti candy person you got good taste…. get it" Jazmine said, Huey blew out an unimpressed breath as Jazmine laughed at her corny sentence.

"How you feeling" he asked her knowing she had been in a bad mood earlier, when he had called her to cancel their dinner date and she more than bit his head off as a result. Then when he reached her place he was mad tired and pretty much fell asleep during conversation. She was always patient with him though, she watched TV and stroked his hair and just waited for him to rest up a bit.

He was more than annoyed with today's events; Kayla had no damn plan or materials to pick up. He wondered what it was about women, not being able to take hints. She insisted on buying him dinner, then thought she'd get cute and predicts his order. Ordering him a steak, her reasoning being that he looked like the type of guy who would eat those. She really had no clue, when he dropped he was vegetarian, she was embarrassed to say the least. What he did do, was order a dessert which surprised her, even though it wasn't for him. He saw something he figured Jazmine would like so he got it for her. Kayla however didn't need to know all that. He didn't humour her much more after that. The whole conversation had been tiring, she wasn't about nothing, and she was just irritating. If you got over her pretty face, you'd be better off. Seeing as he had to cancel on their own dinner date because of his work obligations as he called it.

They had been talking for a little while, she informed him about Riley and he just didn't want to hear anything about his brother these days. As he stroked Jazmines hand and a thought that had been circulating in the 22 year olds mind flared up again. Jazmine ring finger was still bare. He had to do something about that, soon. There wasn't any other place for her in his life other than his wife, he was sure she felt the same. but sometimes he wondered, they had to be in for the long run otherwise all things he felt for her would be in vain. Granted Jazmine was her own woman, she was focused on building a career, maybe she'll say no and tell him nows not the right time. Huey pushed the insecure thought to the back of his mind, this was his woman. She loved him, she wasn't going anywhere as long as he played his position and continued to love and protect her, why would she. Huey cursed himself at his little bout of male insecurity.

"Huey" Jazmine called

"Yeah"

"I think it's time for bed" Jazmine told him, Huey lifted his torso up and turned to look at her, admiring her the beauty of her eyes in the process.

"Really" he said leaning into her space and kissing her. She held his face between her small hands. Nipping his lips lightly, she started to slide underneath him. She pulled back gently.

"Well if somebody had got here earlier instead-" she was cut off with another kiss from him. She murmured the rest of her sentence into the kiss, pulling him closer to her. She quickly started working her way at his shirt buttons, leaving his chest exposed to her pleasure.

"Mmmm" she moaned, Huey smirked and brought his lips back up to hers,

"You forgive me" He asked her, she pretended to think about.

"Was I mad?" she asked innocently, he smirked. She ran a well manicured nail down the middle of his chest that caused him shiver under her touch. She bit her lip, in her own lustful thought.

"Rain check" she said sweetly, he raised a suspecting eyebrow at her. Damn would she stop turning him on then, her nails did another run up and down.

"Are you punishing me right now" Huey asked as he groaned she started to sit up and pushed him back against the sofa straddling his waist instead.

"A little" she admitted, he scowled at her, he brought his hands up behind her back and slide them under her top, gently rubbing her lower back. He looked into her eyes, he couldn't help himself she was too beautiful not to have.

Jazmine saw the glint of trouble in Huey's eyes,

"Cool, now that's over. Come here" he told her before her pulled her into a passionate kiss, pinning her under him.

"Huey! noo, hmmm, babe. I gotta, ahhh. Damnn" her protests turned into a series of moans and she sighed into his mouth as he broke away from her and begun moving down her body, discarding her clothes as he did so . His silky tongue was teasing her skin, with one his hands massaging her double ds and the other teasing her in between her thighs. She moaned his name and he looked up at her when he reached his destination, they shared eye contact and he winked at her, which just cemented her passion for him.

"Open for me" he instructed as his head dipped and she gripped his hair, her body was a slave to him.

"Ohhhhh" her voice climbed an octave or two.

Some hours later

Huey kissed Jazmines shoulder, they had inevitably ended up on the floor of her apartment, with Jazmine picking up some carpet burn from her plush rug. Jazmine nuzzled his chest, and Huey was smirking and quite pleased with himself. Jazmine lifted her head up and glared at him playfully, she did love how he could just take her when he wanted, but god it drove her crazy at the same time. Sometimes she thought it was crazy how another person could have so much power over her. She smiled to herself she had kind of accepted a long time ago that Huey would be the only man that she'd give that privilege.

"Baby" she called gently.

"Hm" was all her offered, his fingers lightly rubbed her skin.

"I am not sleeping down here" she told him, poking his chest and getting up, he looked into her eyes and she saw the love he had for in them. It wasn't something he always showed but it was there, they were always a little softer when they were together.

"You can do other things _down there_" he informed her nonchalantly, she gave him a serious look and he closed his eyes once more for a moment and then opened one and gave her that cute smirk of his. She shook her head at her man, and traced the outline of his jaw with her finger.

"Very funny, but I have work in a few hours and unlike you I need my beauty sleep" she told him, he propped himself up on his elbows, looking very content as he gave her naked figure a once over, meeting her eyes once in a while that let her know he wanted her. Jazmine considered scrapping sleep but she shook her head to rationalize. She pushed him back down on the rug but got up as he continued to drink in her image with a satisfied look on his face cooly putting his arms behind his head.

"Have fun" she announced. As she sauntered to bedroom, she stopped shortly and picked up his shirt and continued to her bedroom.

Huey rolled his eyes Jazmine was cute when she thought she was in control, he didn't mind given her that though. So he got up looking for his jeans he pulled them on then followed his woman as she expected.

When he walked in, he saw her buttoning up his shirt over her naked body, much to his displeasure. She gave him a look that said 'don't even think it' and he held his hands up in defense of there silent exchange.

"Just wanted to tuck you in" he replied, she smirked.

"Of course you did" she slipped into bed, and he got in with her as well. Just then his phone started ringing, it disrupted the calm, serene atmosphere they had enveloped themselves in. Jazmine looked at him, he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He looked at it in disbelief, this chick was out of her mind.

"Who is it" Jazmine asked pulling her hair into a messy bun, it was 3am in the morning. Huey let out an annoyed sigh

"It's my bosses daughter" Jazmine raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Why is a _woman _calling you at " she stopped and clocked the time. Of course he said bosses daughter and she hears another woman.

"3am" she asked, there might have been a hint of jealously there, he really didn't want there to be. The phone stopped ringing, then it rung again. Jazmine eyes widened a little and he took a deep breath. He might catch hell for this.

"Are you dying" was the first thing he asked into the phone, he saw Jazmine unimpressed look and watched as she looked away from him, then back at him in disbelief that he was even answering the call.

"No silly, I was just up thinking that-" -

Huey's phone was pulled froim him and Jazmine pressed end call. Huey was a little surprised but he was also relieved in a way, he didn't know what was wrong with this chick. He'd have to do a background check tomorrow she seemed to have a few less brain cells than normal.

"Sorry, that can't run, it's late I need to sleep" Jazmine was obviously annoyed. He didn't blame her, he would be pissed if a some nigga was calling her after hours after they just finished making love. He easily scooped her up into his arms, she maintained her annoyed expression.

"You know you don't have anything to worry about" he kissed her temple, reassuring her. He hadn't really got round to telling her about Kayla's crush, in fact this was going beyond such things.

"My bosses daughter is a pain" he explained apologetically to her, when she didn't reply to him just turned got out of his hold still not saying anything he tried again. Women would be women, he knew that much.

"Jaz, you know me better than that" he told her, she looked at him now. He wasn't sure what she was thinking but she sighed.

"I know, it's just rude. It's late you know" she told him annoyed, he raised an eyebrow he didn't want to venture into that. He was feeling tired as well, there was a silence before she spoke again.

"Is this the same girl from the gym" Jazmine asked Huey her voice still holding an wisp of annoyance.

"Huh, what" Huey famous brow climbed, how did she know about this, but Jazmine read his mind.

"Cindy mentioned it the other day" she informed him, he rolled his eyes. Yeah he should have known that was coming.  
"Did she sprinkle it with everything suspect" Huey said monotonously, she looked up at him.

"Huey" Jazmine tone held some warning to it, he shrugged and slid them down in her bed so she was lying a little bit on top of him.

"She's stayed bitter" Huey clarified when his girlfriend didn't say anything. Plus it diverted her attention away from this crazy girl calling him.

"She's not bitter" Jazmine defended as she would.

"That's a lie, she needs to get into a relationship and leave you alone" Huey replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Huey don't be like that and she kinda has one with Riley" her voice was a lot quieter with this, he hated talking about Cindy, she pissed him off for the most part and in his opinion she hadn't really gotten any better as they got older. She was still running her mouth about shit she didn't know about, trying to catch him in some bullshit so she could tell Jazmine I told you so.

"Trust issues I guess, you know all that stuff with her moms and company " Jazmine tried quietly. Huey scoffed at the euphemism Jazmine used, she was pretty good at sugar coating.

"Trust issues, ok if that's what were going with" Huey said as he encircled her waist with his arms. Jazmine snuggled close to him.

"I don't know, Cindy's just Cindy." She lamely defended.

"Well I could say that for Riley too. As for my bosses daughter, she's one antic away from getting my katana in her throat" Huey replied, Jazmine yawned, whilst saying

"She better be" and then quickly continued,

"We need some us time; Riley and his stunts need to just take a back seat for a while, I don't wanna talk about it" Jazmine admitted tiredly. She slipped off of him and onto her side of the bed, still facing him.

"So, don't talk" he poked her side; she giggled swatting his hand away.

"I have to get up early" she scolded lightly. He kissed her neck, caressed her side and she ran fingers through his afro and pulled his head back gently.

"Ok" he agreed with her request to sleep. She smiled and he held her, which was probably one of better feelings he experienced that day. The feel of her in arms knowing that he was the only one she wanted in her space. It may have been a bit egotistical but it felt damn good.

"Night" Jazmine signed off. Getting as close as she could to him until she was comfortable and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

* * *

"Yous a cheater nigga" Riley yelled at Mace, they were playing madden and Riley couldn't take the loss

"What you gon do if you loose too bish, scream that shit" Mac said half serious, half joking.

"Man I told you, I got a plan already" Riley didn't see the humor and immediately got an attitude.

"Share" Mace replied.

"Yeah, I know the shorty that be serving them niggas drinks, she be at the games. You know a nigga sweetalked her, giving her cut. She gon watch the cards" Mace paused the game and looked at his friend seriously. Riley had a triumphant smirk on his face after revealing his plan.

"That aint a good idea" Mace wasn't one for bubble bursting but he weren't feeling it. It had to be the dumbest shit he heard come out Rileys mouth today.

"Why the fuck not" Riley challenged strongly. His reddish eyes narrowing with his frown.

"Cos since when do you trust a female, how you know she aint gonna run her mouth and tell Bish for a bigger cut" Mace asked Riley, who glared at him. It was true, how they gonna trust a bitch they don't know, fuck. Riley weren't using his head, he had been so caught up in thinking of a sure way to win.

"Use your head nigga, them bitches' thirsty. They do anything for a couple racks" Mace continued truthfully. He rubbed his chin hair and looked at his boy for a reply.

"Nigga you acting like a hater, I got this aiight" Riley told him firmly. Ignoring his tip.

"Leave it, it aint worth the hassle. Cos what if you lose how you gonna pay that nigga" Mace enquired. It was true, Bishop always required immediate, if not quick payments, if Riley lost more than he actually had. That nigga may just body him there and then. That would be a damn shame.

"You putting all the leftover money from the bet last week on this, if you loose it then what. How you gon pay your bills nigga" Mace continued to question Riley. Rileys jaw begun to clench, he didn't need to hear this shit. He was starting to realize too many people knew his business.

"When did you turn into a bitch" his voice was low and tight with frustration.

"Man I aint no bitch, I aint stupid" he stressed. He wasn't a punk, Riley couldn't talk crazy to him.

"Nah nigga, you be sounding like my brother. I don't need this" Riley jumped up in a rage. Mace was too annoyed with his friends pig headed behavior.

"I don't need you niggas getting on a nigga about shit. I got the plan, when it works you niggas gonna be dick riding a nigga and shit" Riley yelled.

"Mannn you drunk like every night. You lose more money than you fucking bring in and if it weren't for your brother's girl nigga you be dead and that's real" Mace said squaring off with Riley. He first thought was that he was going to get a fist to the face from his friend. His second was, it was all on deaf ears, he'd been talking to Riley about changing his ways ever since he had to visit him in hospital cos he was damn near beaten to death. Riley blew out some air, and continued to glare.

"Whatever nigga" was all the young thug said and sat back down. Mace was surprised to say the least.

"Yall don't think I can do shit do you" Riley asked, Mac was confused.

"Look, you my dude. I don't like hospitals bruh that's all I'm saying" Mace told him seriously, taking a seat again as well. They both stared at the frozen game before Riley spoke again.

"And all I'm saying is Bury me a mothafucking G nigga" his tone was so definite that it made Mace sigh a little. He was down for getting some money, fucking some hoes. But it weren't all he wanted you know, live a little and all of that. But a nigga wanted to live long as well. He looked at Riley who seemed to be off in his own world; with a scowl on his face that was similar to the one he had seen his older brother rock.

"Bishop aint getting anymore of my money nigga, you can put my life on that" Riley finalised, he was disappointed but that was his boy so he reluctantly agreed. He guessed it was settled. They had a card game to win in a couple of days.

After Mace had left to go see one of his girls, Riley had some time to think about a few things. Most importantly this life that everyone kept urging him to do something with, like they couldn't see a nigga was already doing stuff. He picked up some letters off his kitchen table and sat on his sofa, ripping the tops off and reading the first few lines.

_Mr Freeman _

_We have recently reviewed your account and we have come to the calculated that you owe us _

He groaned and scrunched up the letter, grimacing slightly at the amount he owed, the next letter was the same and the next letter. Goddamn he thought, scratching in between his braids he took a deep breath. He had to win Friday and pay off all these damn bills.

"The fuck" he thought as he looked at his gas and electric bill and water too. These damn companies trying to charge extortionate rates for water, he growled a little. Maybe he should have stayed at granddads with Aunt Cookie after all. After their granddad died, Aunt Cookie moved in to take over their guardian or at least his, cos Huey was of age. Huey got himself an apartment and moved out. Now having come into some money, he didn't see why he had to be under the old ladies thumb plus he didn't want his lifestyle affecting her in any way so he moved out too. Huey didn't see the point, he thought he should stay till he actually had something going, and then move out. But he just wanted to do his own thing and he knew he couldn't be bringing the streets back to his crib so he spilt. He still went down there and visited her weekly, as did his brother.

He put his hands on his head as he thought about doing something to get some cash. The armed robbery he try pull didn't really work out that entire well and he was still on probation for the offence. So he figured he couldn't get caught, so this card game was his best bet. If he won, he'd be nice like fabulous nice. If he lost though… the young thug sucked his teeth at the thought, man he might just blast that nigga right there in his spot. Mace had a point about the girl though, he probably shouldn't have even said anything, it was a little late now she could go run her mouth to her bosses about his plan.

"Damn" he said out loud. Why weren't he thinking straight? A part of him felt to call Huey and see what he say. But he knew his hating ass would just give him some lecture and call him stupid. He didn't need that. He could call Jazmine but then she'd get worried and probably end up telling Huey. Ok so that rules her out. He'd ask Cindy but, their friendship had been confused lately. They were sleeping together but they were with other people. He didn't really know how he felt about it, he didn't know how she felt about it. They never spoke about it, shit just happened and they ran with it. it felt fucked up but if he was honest with himself, what in his life wasn't.

He got up and walked over to his fridge pulling out two beers, he got a large empty jug and emptied the cans into. There was still a quarter of the jug empty so he got another can and poured it until it was at the rim. Then downed the rest of the can quick and took the jug back with him. He started swigging that jug like it was kool aid. He sighed in relief as his body became warm and he felt some peace from his troubles. He nodded stupidly as he chugged some more down, slouching further in his seat. This was the shit he thought as he drank and played his game.

Hours later Riley was faded, stumbling around his apartment trying to go to the bathroom. Once he made it and he finished relieving himself. He went back to the front room, opened up his laptop and checked the odds; he picked up his jug to drink and frowned when nothing touched the back of his throat. He grumbled as he looked towards the kitchen, his legs were feeling heavy as fuck too. He'd get a drink later. He looked at the odds on the games going on tonight. He signed into his account placed a small bet on a team, then he bet on a certain player to score, what quarter they would score in and the end result. He did this until he was satisfied he'd get some money at the end. Shoot if he could get $100 bucks he'd put it on his gas and shit. He swore to himself he would. He sat back, his head leaning on the side, the TV spitting some crap he didn't care about. He yawned too; damn he needed that drink though. Riley just stayed in that position staring with a glassy expression at the screen. He could chill tonight.

Riley was enjoying his drunken bliss, when the annoying sound of his phone started buzzing. He felt it near his leg so he reached aimlessly for it, trying not to move his body too much but he was too slow it stopped ringing. He shrugged, and burped. Giggling at the thought of Jazmine disgust at his slob like behaviour.

"Wurrevaa" he said mimicking his brother's girl.

* * *

Jazmine was being a busy body, Huey was already up. Having done his early morning meditations but Jazmine never was a morning person. So it was safe to say his girl was pretty grumpy right now. He watched her search mindlessly through some folder. With a small frown etched on her features, she had on these black rimmed glasses with a purple swish on the legs. It was a sophisticated sexy, it worked for her.

"Ay" He called out to her but she ignored him. He shook his head and picked a piece of paper off of the counter along with a plate, that had a cheese and tomato toastie. She was sitting on the sofa, muttering under her breath. He stood behind it and bent down kissing her cheek and sliding the paper she had been looking for in front of her. Whilst putting the small plate containing breakfast in her lap.

"Breathe" he instructed with a whisper, she blinked with confusion and then smiled.

"I love you, you know" she told him as she took a brief pause.

"I know that" he replied coolly. She laughed in response

"Do you want me to drop you to work" Huey asked her, when she turned her attention back to her folder.

"No thanks, I'm good" she told him just as casually. She slotted the piece of paper he had given her into her portfolio.

"Thanks" she finally said. He nodded, and drank his green tea. He sat down next to her and changed the channel to the news. She glanced at it, then back at her portfolio scribbling things down next to pictures.

She stopped what she was doing quite dramatically too that it made him look at her, the girl was in her own world. She turned and leant into him, kissing him slowly. When she finished, she pecked his lips one last time.

"Morning baby" she told him ever so sweetly, he rolled his eyes. She liked to be a trip.

"About time" he told her, she looked at him in disbelief and lightly shook her head.

"You're spoilt Huey" Jazmine responded, and left it at that.

"Eat your breakfast" he instructed. She stuck her tongue out at him and then turned her attention back to her folder. Saying whatever in the process, he probably hated her saying 'whatever' as much as he hated her saying 'OMG' as the damn letters, in fact he hated it even as the actual word.

* * *

Cindy was muttering and cursing under her breath as she walked off the basketball court. She really couldn't stand that Veronica chick, they brought onto her team. The girl was on a power trip and Cindy weren't the one for all that shit. She rolled her neck and hit the showers; she had enough with uppity bitches today. She opened up her locker and her eyes bugged and she looked around her quickly. Inside the locker, there was a little white packet and a note similar to the one at her apartment saying 'for you'. Cindy took a deep breath and threw the packet in her gym bag. She made the biggest mistake last summer doing some drugs with Riley and Bishop, she thought it'd be cool to just kick back and see what all the fuss was about, plus she weren't no sucker she weren't about to get hooked on it. So she did a couple lines, maybe a little more than a couple lines. Now Bishop wouldn't stop hounding her to do another session. That's why she was surprised Jazmine knew who he was, Bish weren't really the sort of dude you met at the library and she only met him because Riley had been chilling with him at the time.

"That slick bitch" Cindy said out loud when she realised Jazmine still didn't spill the beans on her association with the local. Cindy zipped up her bag, she didn't need this shit. A couple lines or so, high as fuck and that's how she and Riley got started. Drunken and high mess was all that was; shoot she probably would have had sex with a wine bottle as she was so out of her mind that summer. Luckily Jazmine had an internship that summer so she didn't really notice the little monkey Cindy picked up. It's not like she considered herself addicted, she was a casual user just like casual drinkers and smokers. Bishop was just trying to ride that train a little too hard for her liking. Now she had two complimentary packets of cocaine in her possession and just enough stress to use them for. Maybe she'd get Riley round too they could make a night of it.

Then again, accepting anything from Bishop meant he wanted something in return. That was never good, well if she wanted him to do Riley dirty or something he could just forget that. She sucked her teeth and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, finished putting on her regular clothes and walked out of the locker room. It'd been a long day. Starting the day with hangover was sure to induce unnecessary stress. She felt an itch start to irritate her, its name was Bishop.

"_Yo I know you aint scared" Riley said laughing he was high, Bishop looked at her expectantly _

"_Awh girl, you gon let your boy down he told me you the coolest chick in this bitch. You aint gonna chill with us" Cindy was so confused, Riley said he wasn't doing that no more. She came here to see if he wanted to hang out, she had some time off and she hadn't seen him in a while. _

"_Yall crazy, that shit can get you hooked yo. Riley stop being dumb" Cindy said seriously, why was he even doing this to himself. _

_"Shutttt" Riley lost his words half way, Cindy looked at him, Bishop then stood up from the couch, crowding her space. She stared into his dark pools, she noted that big scar on his face. _

"_Come on, I got you" Bishop said, he took hold of her hand and she couldn't explain the power _

"_Ayyyy, that's mine yo" Riley swatted nothing and looked so dazed, he couldn't even use the card to line up another line. She wasn't sure if he was talking to Bishop seeing as the nigga was being kind of full on now._

_"Nah I'm good" She said firmly. She was disappointed that Riley was doing this, it made her sad on the inside._

_"Ay, this shit is light, he light. It just like weed just a little better" Bishop told her_

"_Besides I wouldn't want anything to happen to a pretty girl like you" Bishop told her, she was feeling strangely compelled. She refused him even though she was finding it hard to break out of his presence. His eyes just seemed to consume here, they were so dark and she found him a bit attractive. Bishop started making a line on the table, _

"_Do one, if you don't like it it wont kill you" Bishop tried again, she scrunched up her face. Fareal this nigga really didn't wanna quit _

"_I know you heard me" Cindy said with warning. What was his problem, didn't he see she didn't want to do this. _

_"Shit, you aint as cool as I thought then" Bishop said simply, he seemed to pick up an attitude with her which made her feel a bit guilty. Ok, it weren't like he was asking her to sell her home, it was just one line and she didn't have to do it again. God if he didn't look so pissed off with her, she'd just say no. Plus she couldn't be showing Reezy up, if he was singing her praises about being a bad bitch. What she look like running scared from one line or coke. Was her name Jazmine, nah it was Cindy McFearsome. Yeah she weren't scared of a lil powder. _

"_Ok, one. Show you niggas this aint about shit" she said confidently. He grinned instantly, she smiled a little at him. He was happy now, he was getting his way. He demonstrated how to snort it and she followed suit. At first it stung and she glared at him, why the fuck would anyone want to do this. It wasn't even pleasant, well she did it now..Then it hit her _

"_Oh," she said as the room got a white haze to it, she looked back at him he was grinning widely and she smiled too. She felt light as fuck, oh this was good she thought. What was the real problem here. _

_By the end of the night Riley had passed out and she and Bishop were just there riding their high, she knew she was dropping off to sleep but she couldn't help but feel a hand on her thigh, she was too weak to move, it was grabbing but nothing more she turned her head a little to look at Bishop the right side of his face was fine and he could be fineee. She liked it, he had smooth face no facial hair, and at least no scar on this side and his eyes were closed. She too passed out after that, unknowingly aware that Bishop was groping her.  
_

Cindy sighed, things had not really gotten much better from there. She started doing it regularly with Riley, it made her feel super confident like nothing could touch her and she was all that mattered. It did also make her highly erratic and paranoid but those were minor, she loved the feeling of freedom it was like her mind was just free, she didn't worry about anything, nothing concerned her she could just zone out. Get through the day and chill. She even had taken it as far as to have some in her car that she might take on those mornings she was feeling groggy as shit. Her and Bishop got close too, he was a trip though.

He'd get mad with her for no reason and then she'd feel like she did him wrong for it. She found it crazy how their friendship was getting so serious, she didn't know when he was serious or when he was joking. He'd have her stuck for days with silent treatment, it was a real mind fuck. Riley was away with the damn fairies all the time and the only time she could reach him was during sex, their friendship had truly suffered since they had sex in that state. It was always real physical and unconnected. She never really thought it'd be like that with Riley but it was and it was another thing that fucked her up, how she even let it get that far, especially with Bishop. Riley seemed to see some sense after his ass got beat, he stopped messing with them drugs, thankfully it was just casual for them, they weren't hooked or anything. Even though Riley sometimes admitted to getting a little itch for it now and then, but then he just smoked weed as a substitute. She however used the excuse that she was doing sports so she couldn't mess with that stuff. That whole situation was rotten from the moment she walked into the apartment and saw Bishop and Riley together to everything else that happened afterwards.

As she started feeling all these feelings she hadn't addressed in a while, she took a detour, she had to go see him.

* * *

Finally got this up, after playing the waiting game with account restrictions.

I aint finished with Cindy either, damn I wish I could do spoilers :P

All those that wanna strangle Riley raise your hand ? lol

Well drop me a review let me know what you think, if you didn't get this story is a little tense. I'll try lighten it up a bit in the next few chaps, no promises though.


	5. Doing it Wrong

Yes Yes chapter 5 !

Thanks to everyone who's reviewing, favoriting and alerting me and this story. I'm just happy people are enjoying it so yeah you know I appreciate it.

**Schweetpea1870: **Awwh girl you re-reviewed you aint have to do all that *hugs* I appreciate it :D. & Looool Kayla don't know when to quit and Huey and Jaz well they never wanna quit, nahhh mean ;). As for Riley lool that boy cannot handle a loss for shit, he always got an excuse that much aint changed. Oh and I know right, master plan by Riley Freeman lol I expect most people rolled their eyes when they read that. I feel bad writing his character like this, he's really just caught in this life, doesn't seem to be looking for a way out. He thinks its all cool, quite sad really. Peer pressure is bitch everyone goes through it and Cindy well she just caught, Bishop be playing mind games and that. And I knowww Riley feeling towards Cindy are so backwards, but I imagine him seeing Cindy as his though. You know how those Freeman boys get about their love interests, possessive is just one of the words that springs to mind. Oh, Bish and Cindy I give you that first in this chapter loool, damn you'll hate me ;P but then see I did this semi nice thing at the end, so you should forgive me for it.

**Che Black Diamond:** Thanks for your review, I love that you're loving the story :D Riley and Cindy are a hot mess lool & Yesss Huey hmmm that boy I love him ;) So I wrote this then you reviewed again so I'm continuing. Chap 4, Ughhh them brainless chicks piss me off so much, like how blind you gotta be to see a nigga don't want you, they are highly annoying and 10$ the way I would have directed her to the bus, subway and pavement. Pick one bitch. Oh no, they getting on your nerves, this chapter is heavily focused on them too, soldier through it girl lol.

**ShelliB:** Lmaoo you're review made me laugh, Kayla is a problem. Jaz handled that so its all good for now. You know Riley isn't himself right now, he's clogged up with drink and drugs a nigga can't even think straight these days. Also i really appreciate that you like the balance I got going in the story, at times I fear its gonna be too bunched with one theme and turn you guys off, so its nice to know that you're not feeling trapped in one element of it.

**MissG2020:** Loool yes they did :P and hahah it seems Riley has a long road to redemption, I'll make him lovable again I promiseee. Just not now ;P Oh Cindy, it's about to be a roller coaster. Sit tight

**BananaMilkshake97:** Nice to know you're enjoying it, thanks for the review oh and there's loads of great boondocks fics on here too you should check them out.

**Paige1290:** Loool comparing Kayla to the fanfic Admin had me going that's too funny & Huey is one sexy Mofo ;). Well someone needs to find out about Cindy first, before the intervention but got some plans for all of that.

**Iloveyou1234567890123:** Thanks for your review, your feelings about Riley are felt by everyone :) Yh Cindy did make that choice, trying to be cool instead of smart now look where she . Ha Jaz has a lil hood to her, she has to have it if she with Huey lol plus its in her blood. Your comments about Huey lool, you the 1st person to tell his ass to take a breather loool. I love that. It's nice to know my chapters surprise you, I just hope it's in a good way lol.

**Note: This chapter is kinda longish. Heavy on the Riley and Cindy aspect but this is the last stone on that. So if it drags, bare with it but I'd rather get the content out in this chap, than drag it into the next. **

**Disclaimer : I'm broke, how could I own anything but my imagination ?**

* * *

_**"Takin women out to eat, givin em free meals? What part of the game is that? You takin her to Red Lobster with the cheddar biscuits. The fam aint eatin cheddar biscuits, but this random broad is eatin cheddar biscuits !"**_

_**Riley Freeman - Guess Hoes coming to Dinner ? **_

"So I'm guessing you didn't like my present" Bishop said with a smirk as he looked at Cindy's annoyed glare from across his office. He leant back in his seat looking at the white woman in front of him. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail, her piercing blue eyes looked like they were ready to kil. Wearing a pair of slim fitting jeans, sleeveless cream top with a collar and a pair of hoops. He didn't hear anymore of her rant until he finished checking her out, which he could see annoyed her. He licked his lips as he tuned in again.

"Look, I'm an athlete. You can't drop little packets off like that, you could ruin my career" she finished

"What career girl, you play ball for fun" Bishop laughed as if it was a joke, one that Cindy really didn't appreciate. She threw the packet at him and it hit him below the neck. The amusement left him instantly.

"Nigga fuck you" she was loud about it, ready to turn and leave.

"Ay, don't get disrespectful. It was out of goodwill aiight" Bishop now stood up and walked around the desk and pulled her arm back. She watched him him closely, feeling a little nervous.

"You real hard to keep track of" he trailed his finger down her waist her eyes still held some intensity but it was flickering now, he could see it.

"Forgive me, come on" he said silkily, Bishop waited and moved his fingers up her waist line and cupped her breast. Cindy gasped. Then she brought her hand up and clapped him in the face. Bishop winced a little but grinned in a quick motion put a vice on her neck with one of his hands. Cindy looked into those dark pools and struggled for some air. She was scared, but excited. Turned on but nervous. Cindy seem to take an involuntary deep breath as she awaited his words.

"I know you miss me" He whispered close to her, loosening his grip on her neck a little. He pushed the white girl against the table. Reached over her and retrieved his gift. Cindy stomach flipped, her skin moistened and ultimately she lost her power.

"I'll let you cut this shit up on my chest, how that sound" he told her as he kissed her harshly. Cindy ripped her lips away quickly.

"Go to hell" she muttered but pulled him closer; he grinned and looked around his office. It was as good as any other place.

"I got you" he told her before pulling her hair out of the pony in it was in. He shook the packet in front of her. She felt a hypnotized by his presence, it was insane that her mind knew this was wrong but she was doing the complete opposite.

Cindy closed her eyes, she slipped just like that. Not to mention she had the biggest headache known to man. Here she lay on the floor of Bishops office. He was panting next to her. Ok maybe she'd call this her 'cool down'. She huffed at her actions, she could just smell the judgement outside this room.

"Now don't you feel better" she heard him say, she was very unsure as to why this had happened again, there was something about his presence that was commanding. So the fear mixed in with some lust was a bad combination. Now she was experiencing the last remains of her high, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I gotta go" she told him, getting up looking for her clothes.

"Hol up" Bishop stood, buckling his belt and looking pleased with himself he grabbed her and kissed her.

"I'll see you" he was more telling her than anything. She nodded like a dumb bitch and headed out of there so fast. Not caring who had a look in and realised what had gone down between them.

When she was sitting in her car she banged her fist on the dash board and ended up sneezing. She felt real dirty, how she could sleep with him like that after she told herself she wouldn't do so again and how could she cut up lines on him like that. She shuddered at the sensation still on the lines of her nostrils.

"Fuck" she bit out in frustration. The sounds of cars and people passing her by just made Cindy want to sink further into her seat and forget what had just happened in there. She looked at her dashboard checking the time. It was just after 11pm. So Riley would be making his way out to the clubs, she wiggled her fingers feeling very on edge and nervous. She started up her car again and proceeded to definitely make it home this time.

When she did arrive she clambered into her bedroom, ripped her clothes off and had another shower. As the water hit her she didn't feel any better for it, she just felt worse. What the hell was it about him that made her just give in like that, the same thing happened with Riley and it always happened. Was she like prone to the male species or something, it couldn't be normal. Jazmine was approached by dudes all the time since they were kids, she was sure Jazmine didn't fall weak like she did. Then again she was pretty if her girl did, Huey would have caught a case by now.

Then again how does she know that as a sure fire fact. Jazmine had proved she could be secretive if she really needed to be seeing as she kept this little liason with Bishop a secret. She had tried to ask him about Jazmine and he didn't know who she was talking about. Jazmine wouldn't lie, so was Bishop lying about them. Cindy didn't know why she felt a little jealous about Bishop not admitting to her, that he knew her friend, but she did and because Cindy had no other information about their supposed meeting, she couldn't really dig deeper. Bishop probably thought she was just asking about random girls he may have been with. It annoyed her a little, who was Jazmine to keep secrets in the first place and why would Bishop be protecting such secrets. She stepped out the shower wrapping a towel around her, she sat on her bed she looked at the little envelope. Opened it up and took the packet out, remembering her evening with Bishop, she cringed and felt like vomiting. She needed to forget a couple things tonight. So she got out her credit card and started to line it up.

* * *

Riley was feeling good, partying with his boys talking to a couple hoes. He spotted one girl in particular and grinned happily as he made his way over.

"I see you taking my advice" he started off the conversation, the waitress from the diner he usually went to, gave him an interested look.

"Now aren't you cute, sober" she simply replied and took another sip of her drink. Her girlfriend was on her other side, watching a nigga hard. He weren't interested in that though.

"Wanna dance" Riley asked her.

"I'm good" she replied again. Why did she have such an attitude he didn't like it.

Ok maybe she was polite about saying No but he was Escobar what the fuck was a bitch telling him no for. What he did like though was the cute little dress she had on. It was strapless and hugged her curvy figure, her boobs weren't the biggest but they were working that dress. Her hair was weaved up with a typical middle parting. Her features were stern, like she was ready to fight someone. Her eyes were a dark brown almost like a pool of black and with the low light in the club he could have been right. Smooth brown skin, just the right size for him.

"Esco, you're staring" she informed him. He shrugged and grabbed her arm, rejection wasn't his thing.

"We dancing" he stated and pulled her with him against her wishes.

"Nigga what the hell, didn't you hear me" Eve asked in disbelief of his actions. She looked at her girl who shrugged and she sent her a seething look, as Riley put her on the dance floor with him. She glared at him and he smiled at her. He weren't cute, did girls actually go for this abusive shit. She went to go back to her seat

"Come on, stop being uptight" he told her, she frowned at him. She was not being uptight, this was hardly normal behavior or was it.

"Do women actually accept this" she asked him in disbelief,

"Bitches do, I mean don't front you dont wanna strong dude" he replied, she raised an eyebrow because his true feeling came out in two words. She fought with herself for a minute, well if she went back to her seat he might keep on harassing her.

After a few more smartass quips she loosened up a little. They finished the one dance she allowed him. Retreating to her original spot, they were talking and he wasn't drinking after she had made a comment about how, she hated talking to niggas when they were faded; they made no sense and did dumb shit. Riley couldn't really disagree he had been in similar situations but he didn't want to show himself up too much right now. They weren't really talking about anything but he felt at ease with this girl. She just had an attitude he weren't feeling but he'd get to that eventually. He looked up to see his boy Mace grinding with some girl on the dancefloor, shaking his head in the process. It was rare of him to actually consciously witness the club scene he was normally too engrossed in it.

"So what's up ma, we gon date" Riley asked Eve, she raised a brow and laughed at him.

"Uh what, are you fareal" she almost stuttered on her words and he almost caught her on it but she kept it cool enough. He smirked all the same,

"Hell yeah, wanna leave" he said, sliding his arm around her shoulders. He liked that fragrance; it was kind of flowery a lot different to what he normally smelt on Cindy.

"Leave! I'm not about this, I do not know what-" Riley put a hand up, he didn't wanna hear all that Eve instantly stopped talking. He pointed towards the exit and she placed one leg over the other. That was pretty sexy he thought.

"I'm leaving with my girls" she told him firmly, he rolled his eyes. Independent women were annoying as fuck.

"Yeah and who you think your girls leaving with" he challenged, she rolled her eyes at him but obviously thought about it as she scanned around for her friends.

"C'mon, let's take a walk" he said she looked at him and he gave her his million dollar smile. She tried to act like she didn't like that but failed miserably letting out a small smile.

"We're walking ok, no motels, no back seats. Just footwear and pavement OK. And I better be returned to this place in one piece. You do not wanna upset me tonight" she warned, still trying to hold power in the conversation.

"Yeah yeah, you with me now. You good" Riley told her as they stood up. They walked out; he let her walk in front of him a little so he could peak at that ass. Feeling good about tonight he couldn't help but wanna go get a little taste of Hennessy but for the moment he'd resist.

Eve looked to Escobar, as the nights air whipped around them. She glanced at him wondering about this boy who she'd been serving for the last couple of months.

"What's your name" she enquired, he after all was making a play for her.

"Girl you know my name" he replied, she wasn't even sure where they were going but they were going up the street.

"Real name" she spelt out for him a little annoyed that he was trying to play games with her.

"Oh, you want tha government shit" he replied, she stopped and gave him the 'duh' look and then turned back.

"Nah you aint earned it" He continued, well that was typical she thought. She really needed to stop giving busters the time of the day that was her sister's job. She wasn't very sure where they were walking to; she probably should have stayed inside. Her people were probably looking for her.

"Psh typical...So" she started she figured there was something he wanted.

He had been on her case for months; she didn't feel it was coincidental that he came to her diner 4 times out of the week to get breakfast. Where he was fine, his reviews did him no favors. Apparently he had some money but no one really knew where from but he balled like he was dealing but again rumours had him down as a fuck boy. She sighed she couldn't help being a little attracted to him, he had a smooth delivery that any girl would think twice about, however she wasn't trying to get caught in some thugs web. Plus who did this nigga think he was, grabbing her and stuff was that cute now, seriously she couldn't get with that.

"Where you from" she heard, she felt awkward as hell why was he pretending to be interested in her right now. He probably only wanted to fuck.

"Detroit" she replied plainly

"What you doing up here" he continued to question her, she rolled her eyes at the reason.

"My dad moved out here to work, I'm finishing up school" she kept with her answers short.

"Oh, cool" he paused for a moment.

"You" she only asked in return because he seemed to be waiting, she looked to him briefly. His features changed for a second before he answered.

"Nah school aint for everybody" he said in an uncaring manner. She accepted this, it was a fact after all.

"So how what do you do then ? work, sell drugs ? strip, what" she was interested in this aspect, more so because she wanted to put the rumors she had been hearing to rest. He laughed at her, his teeth gleaming against his brown skin and he looked at her and realized he was caught a little and stopped and reduced to a chuckle. Repeating the word strip, she smiled too. It was cute.

"This is aint good date talk" he replied with a small smile on his features.

"This isn't a date" she told him firmly, how could he class a half assed meeting in the club as a date. This nigga was tripping. She stopped and faced him to challenge this train of thought.

"Good as" he threw back, she gave him half a laugh.

"You're used to a different kind of chick…clearly" she informed him in an unimpressed tone. She felt some arms go around her as she turned to walk back to where she should have been, the club. Why was she even entertaining him, he was not a serious guy.

"Aiight let a nigga get used to you then" he said above her head. She stilled for a moment

"Umm" She didn't know what to say, he was getting bold with her. She shrugged him off a little but he didn't budge much.

"My names Riley, I like the way you call me Esco though so keep that shit up" Riley told her, his name was cute and she felt a little weird, he told her his name. She wasn't feeling special for that, was she. He still had his arms around her as she pondered this.

"Walk me back" she told him, obviously this dude had plans, but he obliged all the same. The walk wasn't as awkward, luckily they didn't go far just up the road and around the corner. He popped into the store and purchased a bottle of Hennessy.

"You're really going to drink that tonight" He shrugged, if he wasn't hungover he was drunk. What kind of life was that, he was nicer person sober or at least she thought so.

"Might do, you down" he asked her his reddish eyes scanning her own. She shook her head no.

"Some of us have things to do in the morning, things that hangovers don't go well with" she explained

"Did you have to say all that, the nod was enough…bitches" he said casually, she then felt a little embarrassed. Was she speaking too much or something then she shoved him hard, he shouldn't be doing this to her.

"Stop calling me a bitch" she instructed. He squinted,

"Will do, when you aint one" he replied as if it was simple logic, she glared at him.

"And damn, lemme find out you gotta lil heat in those hands of yours. Pushing a nigga like he aint shit" Riley said but he was smiling at her, now if he stopped doing that she could continue to be mad but she couldn't so she kept her eyes forward. They walked in silence, she glanced at him and he caught her.

His eyes just lit up with this glint that she couldn't quite place. They were approaching the venue again and people were exiting. She went in her clutch and pulled out her phone, Riley stood and started lighting a cigarette in the process. While she was waiting for her friend to pick up she looked at Riley. He was probably a solid 6ft maybe pushing 6'1 he was skinny but not that Tyga, Wiz Khalifa type the boy didn't need a sandwich, had some muscle to him with his broad shoulders. He had on a white shirt that was pulled up around his forearms and she could see one of his forearms had tattoos all on it, the other was bare. He wore some dark jeans and a pair of crisp white air flights 89s. He still held a bit of a baby face though; he should probably let his facial hair grow out some. But it was working for him all the same, she liked the braids. He didn't really give off a just got out of jail vibe with them in, he had two round cut earrings and a link chain. She had been so busy looking at Riley her friend had been calling into the phone for a few seconds before she realised. Luckily he hadn't noticed he was too busy enjoying his smoke.

"Sorry, I'm outside by the cars" she told her.

"Where'd you go, you didn't have a quickie in the toilets did you" she asked interestedly, Eve closed her eyes,

"Girl you know better, just get your ass here" Eve brushed off her friends crude remarks. It wasn't long before she joined her, giving Riley a knowing grin. He gave her a head nod in return then turned to Eve.

"Aiight I know you safe. See you tomorrow" He leaned in and gave her a hug, she returned it but didn't really know where that had come from, this boy was either bold or crazy. She prayed he wasn't crazy and now thought they were in relationship, she didn't need that sort of drama. Also she guessed he meant he would be coming to the café to cure his hangover tomorrow. Ok, was she really considering this boy right now.

"Yeah, good night" she told him, he nodded again and flicked the bud of his cigarette and walked off.

"Girllll" Rochelle started,

"Don't" Eve cut that talk straight away and the women made their way over to her car, Reese sucked her teeth.

"Damn, I weren't gonna say anything" she defended, pretending to be offended.

"Of course" she replied dryly. She took once last glance across to see Riley laughing with some other dude, she seen him around with him. They must have been boys, he was cute laughing. Hm, maybe she could get with it, yeah maybe.

* * *

Riley stubbed at his phone annoyingly. Cindy wasn't picking up, that shit weren't cool. He was trying to see if she was coming to his card game. He knew she said he shouldn't be playing with Bishop but he'd be damned if he was made to look any less of a man than Bishop. He had enough of that shit with Huey. Speaking of which, he hadn't heard from that gay ass nigga in a few days. There was a knock at his door and he rose up out of his bed, accidently knocking the bottle of Hennessy he bought last night. He didn't end up drinking it, he figured he give Eve her unspoken wish and not drink for a night and see how that went. Truth be told it weren't the worst but it wasn't the best either, he was just enjoying her company that's all. On a regular basis, sober was the not the shit. The knocking persisted and frowned, he wanted to go back and get his gun from his drawer but he was already at the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw some pasty white dude. He rolled his eyes, the cracker was probably out of toilet paper or something.

"What you want" he asked the pasty white man, who was wearing a brownish suit. Cheap ass suit too, the guy held out a piece of paper.

"We have a warrant"

"A what" he asked as the man walked passed him and two other men followed behind him.

"Ay, stop touching my shit" he yelled as the men starting sizing up his possession,

"You're credit bill is hitting the £4000 mark, lets not get started on the interest"

"Take it" the brown suit told his cronies. Riley balled up his fists

"Get your asses out of here before I kick you out that window" he threatened.

"Mr Freeman you're on probation, you're in no position to make threats"

"Nigga how you know that" Riley yelled in anger, as one of the henchmen tried to walk past him with his playstation he pushed him back.

"I'd advise you to put my stuff down" he told him, the guy smirked but it didn't last long. Riley rocked his jaw. The brown suit man paled if that was possible.

"Now who else wants some, you gonna bring a bullshit warrant. Nigga I am a real fucking G ! I will have yall in the morgue tonight. Just touch another one of my things" Riley threatened menacingly closing in on the brown suit, the other guy was getting up wiping his mouth of blood.

"I'm calling the police" he announced panicking at the scene unfolding.

"As if a nigga is scared of the popo, now get the fuck out" he instructed as the other dude started picking up his phone. Riley snatched it

"I said get the fuck out" the more or less kicked them out. He slammed the door and ripped up that warrant. He frowned, that was some bullshit he picked up his Play station and placed it back in its rightful spot.

"Sorry baby didn't mean for dumb crackers to touch you" he said wiping some dust off his console.

"Stupid niggas" he muttered in disdain.

* * *

Aunt cookie sighed in disappointment as she dropped the phone. She walked back through the foyer into the hallway and picked up her jacket and handbag. She soon stepped out of the house on her way to the police station to collect Riley. Apparently, his friends were too busy to bail him out and he as he put it he didn't want to bother her but he really couldn't stay in holding for much longer. Cookie Freeman was getting way too old for this, she had no idea how Robert handled the boys in the first place. They were so boisterous and in actual fact boys, boys. There was nothing gentle or sweet about the Freeman boys, they were just as brash and tough as they could be and well she credited her brother for raising them the best he could after her nieces untimely passing, she just didn't know for the life of her how he did it.

Cookie couldn't help the sinking feeling she felt when she thought about Riley downward spiral. It just hurt to see him like this and to know that he really didn't have any intention on changing or at least had not even realised there was any reason to change. She soon arrived at the police station; she gave her name and waited for Riley to be released. He came out looking annoyed but as soon as he saw her he seemed apologetic, his shoulders slumped. He mumbled as he past her

"Sorry" he said, he started to pull out bills from his pocket

"Boy is you crazy" Cookie said offended by his actions. He sighed loudly

"What happened?" she asked him, he shrugged

"They try take my stuff" he stated childishly, she didn't really understand who 'they' were.

"Well you're coming home, I've had enough of all this" Cookie told him firmly. She went to take his arm but he shrugged her away.

"No disrespect Aunt Cookie, but if you aint gonna drag Huey's ass back to the crib you aint taking mine" Riley said standing off from her. She raised her eyebrows, this boy was not really talking about his brother at a time like this. Huey weren't getting his ass arrested.

"What has your brother got to do with this" Riley shrugged, much to her annoyance.

"Nothing, look thanks and all. I'll see you Sunday" Riley told her putting his hands in his pockets. She turned him around fiercely.

"Riley, what is going on. I want to know. Boy this is not like you" Riley looked a little annoyed at her request,

"Look, I don't have one. What can I say shit just got out of hand? Police love to lock niggas up, you know that" he was at least speaking properly for once.

"I also know, it wasn't unprovoked" she challenged. She was wondering who would want Riley's possessions then her mind drew the conclusion.

"Do you need money?" Cookie asked Riley and this caused the young man's face to turn in disgust

"NO" he almost yelled.

"Riley" she gasped in shock at his response. Not because he said No but it was almost like he wanted to fight about it.

"I don't need anything from anyone. I said sorry aiight, I'll be around on Sunday" and with that he walked off quickly. Cookie stood dumbfounded, and angry. She watched him disappear down the street corner. The woman's normally cheerful features held anger in them. How dare he just dismiss her like that? Ooh she wished Robert was here to whoop his ass for that; well she figured she'd get the next best thing.

* * *

Riley kicked a can as he walked down the street; he just kept on walking until he hit the park. He was walking through, past the dog walkers and the baby strollers. He stopped a little short of a couple benches with chess boards on them. A few old dudes were there playing, exchanging insults for conversation. He just stood there for a moment, and then was angered with life's events. His once reflective expression turned into a frown.

"Where the fuck is this bitch" he muttered, Cindy wasn't going to hear the end of it, when he did finally catch up with her.

He was walking out of the park and figured he really needed to sort some things out, while he was still in a proactive mood. He didn't fancy getting locked up again for kicking the debt collector's asses. So he made his way to the bank, he had to take some money out for the game tonight. He felt like he was walking forever until, he finally got there. The bank was filled with people, he sighed as the security guard gave him a once over and a suspicious look. He wanted to flip him off but he knew how quick he'd be back in that cell. And he'd bothered his Aunt enough for one day; he probably wouldn't hear the end of it when he went round there on the weekend. He couldn't skip it though because then he really would be the bad guy.

As he finally approached the cashier, the black dude with the worst fade he'd even seen. It was like kinda puffy and not smooth. His barber fucked him up. He resisted making a comment

"I wanna withdraw 2000" he said casually, the man raised a brow in disbelief.

"How would you like that, 1s, 10s in a brown paper bag" Riley caught his little gripe. So cos a nigga wanted some money he had to be going to a strip club or a drug dealer. He leaned into the window and spoke directly into the microphone.

"Yo! I want it in 100s and 20s in a briefcase" Riley snapped, he was in no mood for smartass niggas.

"Insert your card please" he replied. Riley did so, punching in his pin. The guy was looking at the screen and then Riley saw a smirk come to his face.

"What nigga" he asked irritably

"You're balance is negative, its negative by"

"Nigga I know this, give me the money" Riley ordered ignorantly.

"But sir, you're already"

"Yo are you deaf !" Riley didn't appreciate dudes trying to embarrass him.

"We've frozen your account" Riley's eyes popped.

"What!" he shouted, this day just got worse.

The cashier took great pleasure in explaining to him that he was too overdrawn to take any more money and that he still owed the bank money therefore until they have received their money. His account has been frozen. Shortly after that, Riley had kicked up a fuss and persisted to beat the shit out of the dude behind the window for announcing that shit as loud as he could. He was thrown out of the bank and now just sat outside grumbling about his misfortune. The bank froze his damn account, that's a bitch move. He leaned forward on his knees and rubbed his forehead. So he had about 300 dollars. Hardly enough for what he was about to do tonight. Fuck, he thought. What the hell was he going to do; he knew his boys didn't really have that sort of paper just lying about. Mace would have been the one he would ask but he already knew how he felt about the card game. Damn, damn damn.

5 minutes later.

"Cindy you better pick up your damn phone right now or imma kick your door in. Don't play with me today !" he yelled into the phone. Tired of the bullshit he jumped in the next cab that stopped for him and went to her place to raise hell.

* * *

Cindy yawned a little at Riley's yelling. She opened the door looking at his angry face. His pupils were very small, she prepared herself.

"Good morning" she said, Riley just barged in throwing his weight around.

"You aint funny, and why the fuck aint you picking up your phone" Cindy head snapped back at Riley.

"Ohhhhhhh, you lost your mind this morning. My badddddd. Got a nigga talking like you're my man. Do you know people sleep in the morning?" She snapped back.

"Look whatever, I got a problem" he started, waving off her comments about his outburst.

She looked at him expectantly and didn't know why she thought he was here for something different, like to kick it. It was like these days the only thing Riley wanted her for was to use her for something. Now as she knew tonight was the night of the poker game he had tonight then it had to be money related.

"Well what is it" a hint of annoyance still evident. He was pacing up and down her living room.

"I need some money" he told her,

"I got like 20 dollars" she offered normally.

"Nah I need like real money and I gotta win that game tonight. I have to win" Riley told her, she looked at him seriously. Now she was a little worried as Riley continued to pace up and down her room.

"Um, Reez what you talking about" she felt a little silly for asking but Riley was acting crazier than usual.

"Look I just need 1200 dollars, when I win I'll pay you back" he said it as if it was fact, as if he had won already. Cindy started to fiddle with her hair.

"Are you crazy, I don't have that sort of money stashed in my sock you know." she told him honestly.

"So" Riley said looking at her expectantly, as that wasn't good enough.

"So" she also replied, he wasn't actually asking her for that money.

"What I'll pay you back when I win Cin" Riley sounded like he was pleading with her, she felt bad.

"And what if you don't win, should I just get my ass evicted like yours ?" she replied.

"Yo I aint being evicted" he yelled defensively.

"Yeah not yet nigga" Cindy voice crept higher in tone.

"Come on Cindy, I'm your boy" he said creeping closer. Oh no, her alarm bells went off. He weren't about to seduce her into this act of foolishness. She heard Jazmine's voice in her ear.

"_You're not helping him you know"_ As she stood there looking at him a very evident intention in his eyes. She knew that much was definite.

"Riley I can't, I mean I would if I had the money but you know how my mom be and I just can't give you the money its too much of a risk" Cindy tried to give him a worthy excuse, but she felt they were all rubbish and the real reason was just a little too much for her to admit right now. Was Jazmine right, he couldn't be addicted to this shit could he ?

Riley stopped short of her and glared at her, she looked away from him not being able to handle his look.

"You don't believe in me" he accused, she shook her head.

"I do but you can't play poker to save your life" Cindy told him,

"Why don't you just call off the game, say you got sick or got a family emergency or something"

"Punk out you mean" he corrected,

"Riley you don't have the money what you gonna do rob it ? we all know how well that went last time" She started, and squinted to herself when she realized that was probably the wrong thing to say

"Is that all you got, one failed robbery. You gotta come harder than that" Riley spat back, he was so angry. She didn't even want to continue the conversation.

"Riley its real likely you might loose, damn you got a better chance asking Jazzy to play for you. She at least has game" Cindy reasoned, she felt a cold for putting it to him like that, but she couldn't butter him up when she knew it could all end in tears again and she rather him sulk about her telling him what's what than let him walk into a loss.

"Reez just give it up, you aint gotta get one up on Bishop" Personally, she didn't even want to think about him plus she wasn't trying to have them bump heads about anything other than money.

"Bitch, it's not about Bishop its about my damn money. I want my fucking money" He said angrily. Cindy must have been mistaken, did she have his damn money. No she didn't. She took a step back from Riley because he was starting to scare her a little.

"Riley, its just money. It'll be alright just go home. Them dude's aint even worth it" she tried softly. He stared at her as if she had shot his dog.

"Fuck you then" Riley snapped, she was a little taken back by the venomous tone.

"You wanna screw up a friendship over dollars" she asked him seriously. He was addicted, her mind started to do a 180 on everything over the last couple of years.

"It aint been a friendship since we fucked" he snapped. She glared at him. The two remained rooted in their spots, just looking at each other.

"Just leave Riley, go home…if you still got one" she just couldn't help herself. Riley just shook his head as if he understood something.

"Yeah whatever useless bitch" Riley turned to walk out of her apartment.

Ouch, that hurt she thought as she got a little caught. How could he say that, she was just trying to help him She felt bad, they were arguing over something as trivial as money. She knew he was going through some stuff but he had been going through it for the longest damn time. She wanted to know when he was gonna get over it.

_Riley and Cindy sat on the basketball court. They played a game of 21 with Cindy beating him at it like expected. She was teasing him and they had been laughing and just rolling the ball between them. When Cindy felt to ask how he was doing, _

_"Reez, how's everything at home. Yall clear do that clear out you were talking about" Cindy asked quietly, last time she asked about his feelings towards his grandfathers death he bit her head off. _

_"It's cool, yeah we did. Jazzy came round you know that girl is a busy body" Riley said but he had a faint smile about his features. Cindy didn't know what to make of that.  
There was a silence for a moment, she didn't want to comment too soon and make him uncomfortable. Riley sighed and looked around the basketball  
"Yo you know I had a fight with him, you know before he chucked up the deuce" Riley revealed. She refrained for commenting on his gangster version of death._

_"What happened"  
"Nothing really, you know school called told him about girl that claims I did her something in the toilets" Riley said in annoyance, Cindy frowned _

_"She's a hoe" Cindy said with conviction. She didn't believe Riley would go near such a girl but even if he did she didn't think it would be by force. The boy was so sexy, any girl would. She looked at the gravel court instead of at her best friend._

"_Yeah, he weren't trying to hear it though. Talking about how I'm just messing up the opportunities I got, Why can't I be like Huey" he half mimicked his grandfather. _

_"Hueys a hater, no one wants that" Cindy commented trying to make him feel better. _

_"Fareal, no one wants to be his bitch ass. Anyway you know he throwing a tantrum. Saying he disapointed talking about my moms mann, Like" Riley stopped as Cindy started to hear a sadness in his voice, one she hadn't heard before. He let out a loud sigh, and didn't say anything. _

_"Saying my mom wouldn't even be able to look at me if she was here. Saying he don't even wanna look at me no more. Saying I exhausted his spirit and it's a wonder he aint dead from all the shit I put him through" Cindy moved across to where Riley was sitting. _

_"Awh, Riley. Nah you know how Mr Freeman is about the disrespecting of women. I bet he was just mad cos they said you hurt that girl" Some crazy chick at his high school had a lil thing with Riley and since he broke it off. She turned bitter and said Riley was forcing himself on her. She dropped all the shit once Cindy kicked her ass for talking shit, she didn't appreciate thirsty hoes messing with her boy like that._

_"Nah" Riley started then stopped, she waited for him. _

_"He weren't even talking about the girl. He really just. Nah he really said that shit. And I told him, he could cut all that noise I'm just me I aint out to impress nobody. Real Nigga shit" he sounded deeply regretful of his words and she felt his pain. _

_"This nigga said OK. Walked up stairs AND died" Riley said his voice was heavy now. Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Cindy head screamed. _

_"Riley, you didn't kill him" Cindy said very seriously, she knew he would feel guilty having had a fight with him before his death but damn. That was a lot to carry by himself and it just wasn't true. Mr Freeman was just an old man and his time came. _

_"Feels like it, feels like he could have lived longer if I was hater with an afro" he spat _

_"Oh please I am sure Huey has giving him his fair share of grief. In fact I know he has. Remember when Swat came to the crib" Cindy said, the last part to try and cheer him up._

_ He didn't smile but she knew for a fact that Huey was no walk in the park. If she was Mr Freeman she'd have been happy to have Riley as a grandson, the boy was normal. Huey was not. _

_"Maybe, but Hueys Huey" Riley said bitterly _

_"Huh" she didn't get that but didn't press it. _

_"Nothing, I just feel like you know he didn't believe in me." Riley was really letting her see his vulnerable side right now. She felt touched and at the same time special. She rubbed his back trying to sooth him a bit. _

_"Of course he did, he just wanted you to change or at least behave a bit better" Cindy reassured him. _

_"But why don't anyone want Huey to change, he a mean ass nigga" Riley sounded really upset now and Cindy put her arms around him and surprised herself when she pulled his head down onto her shoulder. Aiiight what the hell, her body was feeling all hot and Riley was clearly upset. _

_"Aint nothing wrong with me, I mess up sometimes so what. Ppl do, he aint have to say all that shit about my mom" Riley said he looked up at her for a moment. They were real close too, she could feel his breath on her face. _

_"Do you believe in me, I mean I aint being soft or-" Cindys lips latched onto Rileys, Oh god she was kissing him. She was a horrible person, he was grieving and she was trying to bag him. Ah damn. She let Riley go instantly and he looked at her stunned._

_"Uh" he licked his lips. Why did he do that, she didn't need any reason to jump his bones again. _

_"Um" she too was at loss of words. Her heart felt all light and fluffy. Oh lord she was Jazmine. She mentally screamed in horror. _

_"Reez, you're great. People say things they don't mean when they passionate about someone and I know for a fact your granddad didn't mean those things he was just upset. He loved you. He was an old man, you know he just wanted what was best for you. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Cindy tried to continue as normal as she could. Her face was hot as hell. _

_"Uh" Riley repeated again, was he retarded now or something. His eyes still resembled saucers and she wasn't even sure if he had been listening to her. Maybe upon seeing her watching him, watching her. He shook his head like he was coming out of something. _

_"I gotta go" Riley then said quickly getting up, she looked up at him as he now shadowed her. She too rose up from the ground and stood facing him. He was staring down at her, what was going through his mind, did he enjoy the kiss, did he hate it. Did he hate her. Man the boy just lost his grandfather you really think he's thinking about you. Oh yeah, he's getting closer, oh this is good she thought. Yeahhh come on-  
"C, my ball" Rileys word cut her fantasy short. Cindy ran a hand nervously through her hair whilst trying to hide her embarrassment and disapointment._

_"Yeah" she said quietly handing him his basketball, he took it and nodded. _

_Walking away from her. She sighed in stupidity, she was so stupid. Of course he wasn't thinking about her, he had so many girls after him. Why would he like her, she was just a white girl that talked some slang, listened to rap and played ball. It's not like boys really wanted that, they wanted sex. She sighed, her mom was right she hated her for it. She sulked and walked home thinking about how crappy it was to know that you might only ever get the boy you like by giving it up. A kiss, she laughed cruelly to herself, man that was for kids. Kids kissed. _

Cindy shoulders slumped a little and she sat down. Her morning was well and truly ruined, how could he say those things but her mom did tell her that guys really needed you for temporary things then fucked off. She was learning those lessons the hard way, tears started to sting her eyes. She was angry at him, angry at her mom. Angry at everything.

"Wasn't useless when we fucking" she muttered bitterly.

* * *

Riley felt fucked up, so Cindy didn't have his back. No matter, she could go to hell. When he finally made his way home he grimaced as he saw an afro at his front door. Huey turned and his scowl was deeply evident.

"The hospital awaits your arrival"

Can't a nigga get a break. GODDAMIT !

* * *

Sorry Reez, I mean your bro is called Huey, breaks don't exist for your ass unless they limb related.

Awwwh damn, really. Right love, wrong time. That sucks for Cindy. Life is a crazy thing. I wrote that flashback last minute it just came to me and it adds to the story. Plus you know can't have all the Riley & Cindy fans thinking it was always bad :(.

Review me

See yall next chap :)


	6. Picking Fights

TGIF :D and we got another chapter too right ?

**Toondoon :** Ha that nigga Huey aint for play lool

**Schweeetpea1870:** That's true, all that male dominance can be sexy but yeah Bishop is just not the one for all of that. Woop you like Eve, that's good I thought she'd be good cos she aint directly in the circle so Riley might listen to her. Seeing as dude thinks everyone else is hating. Points for making you lol, lool yeah I think Riley is always gonna have that lil boyish thing to him well to me anyway. That fight they had was kinda nasty right ? but see this is what happens when you addicts, the lines get blurred ppl start lashing out. It's sad but it happens. I actually felt a lil bad writing up that lil flashback like damn, sorry guys such is life :P. Thanks for you review I always look forward to em.

**MissG2020:** Yeahh Eve may do some good cos she's an outsider she don't really know the extent of his troubles. Cindy eh, shit happens that's all I can say about that. Oh and you can see what Huey has planned in this chap :) Enjoy.

**Che Black Diamond:** I agree, Huey is far from perfect but I guess because he's the more low key of the two it could appear that to people. Jazmine can always vouch for his mean ass, I still love him though.

**Paige1292: **Awh girl it only gets worse from here bt you gotta understand Riley is like fucked up too so when he's cursing cindy out he's aint thinking oh this is my friend, he's seeing her as a 'means to', gambler shit. Anyway I've got a real crash and burn in the pipeline :P. Oh and Eve seems like she might be able to take some sense into him, maybe but as it stands she don't really know his troubles but we'll see some more of her in upcoming chapters. *sigh* Riley needs something and he needs it quick, man prayer is beyond him now. He's in too deep.

**Iloveyou1234567890123**: LOL people change, being 8 was a long time agooo but I get you. Riley is really just consumed by his gambling and drinking so he's not thinking straight. He's not even considering friendships right now, if you aint helping him then your hating and he don't wanna know. Ahh cindy is selling herself short right now, she got some issues of her own but all in due time.

**Disclaimer: Must I say It ? **

* * *

Riley grunted as he hit the floor with a thud. Huey had wasted no time and literally kicked him in the back as he opened his door. _This nigga_ he thought bitterly as Huey removed his jacket and placed it on the chair. He must have been coming from work, cos he was looking like a straight nerd in those black trousers and jumper. This nigga had a tie on too, slave nigga Riley thought to himself.

"Wanna explain why you got Aunt Cookie out in the streets" Huey asked him angrily, Riley kept his fists about him just in case his brother decided to get smart and hit him or something.

"Fuck you man, I needed her to bail me out. It aint a big deal" he complained.

"She's an old woman Riley, she aint your homie she's not supposed to be bailing you out and where the hell do you get off yelling at her" Huey demanded answers from his younger brother.

"Man, what ? I aint yell at her. She lying she was all out offering a nigga money like I'm poor or some shit all I did was say NO" Riley explained, Huey stood as he crossed his arms across his chest. His eyebrow was real high and Riley felt as if Huey was trying to stare a hole into him.

"She's trying to help you" Huey said in disbelief that Riley was being so ignorant. She wasn't offering him money because she thought he was poor, far from it

"I don't want no help. I don't need it" Riley yelled at him, he continued to just look at him not moving.

"You need to burn your ego...Riley what is going on ? " Riley glared at his brother, nothing was going on he wished he just left him alone. He was worse than the damn police.

"Fuck you Huey" Riley spat bitterly, Huey frowned. He looked to the side of him and turned back to him.

"Cindy felt inclined to disturb my life and tell me about your card game. You wanna explain that" He asked casually. His eyes never leaving Riley for a second.

"Are you my dad nigga?" Riley asked his brother angrily, Huey uncrossed his arms.

The brothers stared hard at each other, ever since Granddad died, that was a line that Riley had used on Huey more and more in a bid to highlight the fact that this fake parental control he thought he had over Riley, was just that, fake. This probably would have been a good time to have a chick in the room, because he would surely kill Huey if he had to or vica versa. Then Riley blinked and Huey had closed the space between them pushing him with force backwards, he lost his footing and fell backwards.

"Bitch ass nigga" He said as his brother stood a few feet from him towering. Huey walked up and put a foot on his chest as Riley tried to get up. He grunted and tried to move his leg but failed.

"Stop running your damn mouth" Huey snapped angrily

Why you telling niggas I can hack computers" Huey asked, Riley was a little taken back he didn't think Bishop would have remembered they were pretty high at the time and it was ages ago.

This was way after Bishop turned into a hating bitch. He shrugged not really wanting to admit to his brother he had said it to save his own neck. He figured that if he offered Bishop something a little more lucrative than money, he'd leave him alone. He knew Huey was a whiz and he was pretty sure if his brother was a bad nigga he could hustle some money from these companies, so he told Bishop that. It was chat, it wasn't serious and he didn't think he took him serious, seeing as he still wanted his damn money afterwards. Huey pushed his foot harder into his chest.

"I need you to do better than that" Huey said. Riley squinted, he really did annoy him. He bitterly thought about how you couldn't choose your family, glaring at Huey. Riley gave him a defiant look, he didn't need to answer to him.

"Ok, you don't wanna talk. That's fine, Aunt Cookie wants you to move back home" Huey revealed he shook his head no.

"Not gon happen" breaking his little silent treatment, he replied a little strained because of Hueys foot increasing pressure on his chest,

"You can barely pay the bills on this place" Huey said rationally, and in some disbelief of his rejection. Riley felt like a vein was going to pop in his head from all this pressure, didn't they know he had his own shit going on, here they came piling their own requests and shit on him too.

"I said it aint gon happen" Riley repeated with emphasis.

"Riley grow the fuck up" Huey snapped.

"How many times I gotta say go fuck yourself Huey" Riley retorted.

"I don't even wanna deal with your shit, you got dudes following me cos they think I can make em millionaires or something, you got Cindy messed up cos you don't know how to say no. Plus you got Jazmine picking you up from the damn gutter" When Huey finished he just gave him a look of contempt and removed his foot. Good thing too, Riley thought he was about to whoop that ass.

"Look aint that yall, who asked you. I didn't call you to come bail me out, I aint call Jazmine and as for Cindy, yo she know what it is she aint innocent" Riley said in annoyance of his brother trying to put it all on him, he got up brushing his clothes down. It was real disrespectful to be putting your shoes on a brothers garments. He lucky he know all that kung fu shit.

"Imma need you to pack your shit and go to the house" Huey ordered, Riley stood up tall and looked his brother dead in the eye.

"No" Riley told him, he he balled up his fist he was ready to send Huey to the cleaners. He would not bow down to his bitch ass.

"Riley" Huey's tone threatening now, it had gone past warning him.

"No, fuck that, I'm a man like you nigga" Riley told him defiantly. Huey made a move and Riley socked him in the jaw, Huey kept his balance and a fist came crashing into his gut. Riley felt the wind go out of him as he opened his mouth in pain, he landed back on the floor.

"That all you got nigga" Riley managed to get out, Huey looked highly irritated he sighed loudly and shook his head to himself.

"I don't have time for this, I just got a couple questions. Seeing as you're intent on ruining yourself" He told him, to which he ignored he needed to change the record, this nigga was sounding broke.

"So tomorrow at your card game if you lose" Huey started.

"I don't need this" he said out loud deciding he too had, had enough if the nigga didn't wanna scrap he could leave. Riley began making his way to his room.

"Cindy said she's worried about you" Huey told him in a bored tone. Riley rolled his neck in pain.

"She had no place, telling you shit. Besides I got this." He stressed for the umpteenth time.

There was a silence in the apartment for a moment, before Huey spoke again

"Alright, if you're a man. Let's talk like men" Riley turned around and looked at his brother he was deadly serious.

"Can you afford to lose tomorrow" Huey asked him seriously, he stared at his brother, was he trying to play him right now. If he said no was he just going to drone on but if he said yes it would be a lie.

"Did niggas wanna get lynched" Huey eyes bored into him, he figured he didn't appreciate his reference.

"You're lost" Huey replied, he walked back and he picked up his jacket. Riley was stunned to say the least, was this nigga serious he was just here blowing up his spot.

"If you lose, your ass is moving back home" Huey's voice didn't waver and Riley sucked his teeth.

"If I lose, I'll be good as dead anyway." Riley said as his brother neared the door. Huey stopped and looked at him.

"Then you're real stupid…man" Huey said, he saw what he did there, he weren't slick. Riley glared at his brother, the prospect of dying did scare him a little why wouldn't it. He was only 20 but the recognition of being a failure was a lot more. He was a real nigga, and he'd go out in a blaze if need be.

Huey seemed to close his eyes as if he was thinking of something to do or say to him that would make him see sense. Maybe Jazmine was right, Riley could do what he wanted he wasn't a kid anymore, they had all grown up together around the same things. If he didn't obtain sense that wasn't his fault but the deadly real recognition that he could be called to identify his brother's body, just couldn't sit on his conscious.

"_Aunt Cookie he will not and has never listened to me" Huey said tiredly, he was at work when his aunt had called him and told him what had happened with Riley._

_"Huey he's troubled"_

_"Aint we all" he replied, he blew out an exasperated breath. Riley was a lot easier to handle when they were kids._

"_Boyyy, you better stop all that right now." Huey shook his head,_

_"I'll speak to him" he was so tired of saying that. Maybe Rehab wasn't a bad idea. _

"_Ok, I'll see you Sunday" Aunt cookie said softly _

"_Ok, bye"_

_"Oh and whoop him for yelling at an old woman he must of lost his mind" Aunt cookie, Huey nodded even though she couldn't see him._

_"Take care" he said. _

"Just in case you do actually die…I told you so" Huey said, Riley glare vanished for a moment. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked off to the side of him.

"& you a bitch nigga" Riley spat, Huey accepted his brothers insult.

"Good luck" Huey offered calmly as he left his apartment. He stood outside the door and heard something smash inside. He frowned deeply.

"Damn" he muttered, as he walked out of his building.

* * *

Cindy missed practice and forgot to email her professor her thesis. She was sucking at life right now. she leant back in her love seat wondering if Huey was able to talk some sense into Riley. She tried text Bishop and tell him to leave Riley alone but the boy text back 'stop being a spoilt sport' which she thought was foul but at the same time it's not as if Riley didn't agree to it. But as much as she thought this, she knew she couldn't be in the same room with him especially not with Riley there. He had no idea anything had ever happened between them, in fact she was pretty sure Riley was that up his ass he thought he was the only one she was with. Bishop had always been less than pleased about her sexual relationship with Riley and the threads to Bishop and Rileys once friendship withered rapidly. It wasn't mainly to do with her, it really was about money and respect. Riley would always be Riley and 'real niggas' just didn't accept new blood on their turf the way Bishop wanted him too.

With that thought, she grimaced she felt slutty, sleeping with two guys. Well in her defence one had unexplainable power over her when he was around and the other she just loved a little and didn't mind being there for him. She wanted to head down to the game but she was nervous that Bishop would give away their liaisons in front of Riley and throw him off his game. She didn't want to be the reason he lost, he came through here pretty heated and she didn't want to do anything else to upset him right now. she knew he was under a lot of stress and she thought Huey would help. Shit the nigga didn't agree but he could help him right, sometimes she didn't get Huey, did he even care. He could kick Rileys ass all he wanted but that wasn't what he needed. He needed his family, his brother. He needed support, calling him out all the time clearly wasn't working. So a different approach was needed.

Cindy felt a little too close to her thoughts, she had a little coke left, before she headed out to see if Huey was successful she'd give herself a pick me up.

* * *

Riley beat his head a little as he sat in the car outside Bishops club. He looked at the little black bag he had beside him, with his blind money in. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to play this game tonight. Cindy may have had a point; it might have been just money. But it was his money and he was sick of niggas trying to punk him and that was exactly what Bishop was trying to do. Riley closed his eyes shut; he could really do with that money too. He was into debt like crazy. He couldn't fathom the embarrassment and ridicule he'd receive if it ever got out. He sighed, Cindy was talking out her ass, he could play poker them niggas were just cheating last time. He was drinking too that had affected his performance but tonight he had a clear head on.

"Now if you don't bring me back this money with 25% interest on top. Nigga we gon have a problem". Riley tried not to gulp too loudly, he put his game face on and looked to the dude with fat cornrows on a lazy eye in the drivers set. The niggas name was Sharkie cos he was a loan shark. Cos that's exactly what he just did, he loaned Riley some money in exchange for a bigger return. It was his last choice cos he had bum ass friends and a not so down ass bitch. Riley nodded all the same,

"Nigga I got this" Riley voice displayed confidence. He could really use a drink but he promised himself he wouldn't, he had to keep his mind clear or he'll screw up.

"Aiight then youngin " Riley stepped out of his car and nodded again and felt his palms go sweaty with nervousness. The car sped off and he made his way to the club, as the anticipation and nervousness racked up inside him. Memories of his last game flooded back to him

_The room was pretty quiet, it was down to him and Bishop. Bishop coaxed him into putting all his money on the table, and Bishop matched his 30gs with another 30gs . Riley was thinking he held this pair he was sure to win this. It was a done deal. 60gs, oh boy he couldn't wait to see the smug ass look on this nigga face disappear when he showed his cards. His mouth got real dry just staring at the chips. He looked at Bishop _

"_Showtime" Riley put his cards on the table, he had a pair, which as long as this nigga didn't have any face cards he'd win. The room looked on in surprise. Bishops ugly mug wrinkled at the site of the cards he laid down._

_"Unlucky" was the last thing Riley heard him say before he saw his ace and queen, making it a royal flush. Riley's heart plummeted to his feet. This wasn't happening. The room was silent, Bishop started racking in his chips. _

"_Nah nigga, that's my money" Riley protested, this wasn't real, fuck he didn't lose like that._

_"No nigga its my money. I just won" Bishop told him, his voice getting lower and deadlier_

_"But you said this was a one off round. Just you and me. The real game finished already " Riley reminded him, that this was like a joke round just to see. It weren't real, Riley survived the real poker game with the other players, shit he even won some money too._

_"Yo I won, deal with it" Bishop told him_

"_I don't play, for fun" Bishop continued, Riley glared at him._

_"That's all my damn money" Riley yelled_

_"Then you shouldn't have put it on the table" Bishop said sinisterly. Riley couldn't believe this was happening. He was cursing and yelling and was kicked out of the club by Bishops hench men. _

_He couldn't believe this shit, them niggas, ugh those niggas._

He neared the bar inside the club, one drink wasn't going to hurt it would just take the edge off. That was all he needed right now, for the edge to be taken off. Otherwise he'd give his position away before he even sat down in that little room they played at.

* * *

Jazmine was cooking her and Huey dinner at his place, but she had noted that he was severely distracted tonight, she was a bit worried. He hadn't said much and she had to keep bringing him back from whatever world he was in. She emptied the steamed vegetables into the pot, and checked the oven to see if her chicken was cooking alright. Hueys body pressed behind her suddenly and he rested his head on her shoulder, his hands locking at the front of her waist.

"You ok" she asked him in a caring tone, he didn't say anything just kissed her shoulder and sighed a little.

"Oh if you didn't smell it already, I'm having chicken with rice. I made you a risotto, would you like any salad?" she asked him.

"Yeah alright" he told her, she took a moment.

"Are you gonna let me go so I can get the bowl" she asked him,

"I'm considering it" he told her as he stood up straight and she stepped out of him, she looked at him, he was definitely troubled by something and if she took a wild guess, it was Riley related. It wasn't like she didn't notice the little bruise by his jaw. She was trying to avoid all Riley talk because it upset her, it was hard to watch someone you care bout mess around with their life so recklessly. Huey started walked to over to his cupboard and brought out some plates.

"You know he doesn't have any money for that game" Huey announced from across the kitchen. Jazmine wasn't even surprised, she started bringing out carrots, lettuce and other vegetables to make the salad for Huey. She got some olive oil and started on tossing it all together.

"My aunt wants him to move back, he said he won't do it" Huey continued,

"Well he is 20" Jazmine replied, didn't she tell him the other night she was tired of talking about Riley. If he wasn't going to put him in rehab, they really had to let him hit rock bottom himself.

"I know" he said darkly, then the doorbell rang. They both looked at each other confused. He put the plates down and walked out, she followed him but waited in the kitchen door. When Huey opened his front door, Cindy barged in.

"Ay, what you deaf Huey, stop him from going not the other way round" Cindy was heard saying as she made herself a guest in Huey's place.

"Cindy what are you doing here" Huey couldn't really hide his irritation and Cindy had not actually noticed she was there.

"Cindy" Jazmine said, Cindy turned and saw her.

"Jazmineeeeeee" Cindy said gleefully, Jazmine looked at her suspiciously. Cindy smirked then after and Jazmine decided to ignore her friends weird behavior.

"There's nothing we can do" Jazmine stated clearly, Cindy was looking at her a bit weird though. Huey had walked back past her into the kitchen.

"I'll finish the salad" he informed her, she touched his arm as he went past as he rolled his eyes at her. He just didn't want to be around Cindy. Jazmine sighed.

"Nigga he's your brother" Cindy called out after him,

"Cin are you ok" she asked, her eyes looked really glossy, she was sure she hadn't been crying but didn't know how else to explain it.

"And he'll still be my brother tomorrow. I'm hungry" Huey's delayed reply came from the kitchen. Cindy sucked her teeth.

"Jazmine maybe you need to talk to you side piece Bishop" Jazmine eyes almost popped out of her head, she was on one today.

She obviously didn't know where she was right now. Jazmine wanted to strangle Cindy for her statement that she stated no so quietly. She knew that Cindy was curious to find out why and how she knew the dealer but damn, she didn't know she was that hungry for information. She glared at her friend, how dare she.

"I thought I told you" she said a lot quietly. What was her problem, Cindy shrugged and flicked her hair.

"I asked about you, he's all acting dumb like he don't know you. And I know you don't lie so yall keeping secrets. That aint very nice is it" Cindy said, her voice was still at this unnecessarily loud level with a hint of smugness.

"So" Jazmine was watching the white girl hard. Cindy was high, she was sure of that. Her eyes were all glossy and she was talking more shit than usual. She was also fidgeting like a little kid, couldn't keep still. And her eyes were blinking a thousand times a minute.

"Yall keeping secrets" she repeated again, anger was evident. Jazmine was in complete shock.

"Jazmine" Huey's voice bellowed not so far away. She cringed,

"Cindy I think you need to go home, sober up" Jazmine started as calmly as she could because right now she wanted to kill her friend, Cindy frowned.

"I'm not drunk you bitch" Cindy spat. Jazmine took a deep breath

"Are you back smoking weed again ?" Jazmine asked still trying to remain calm, seeing as Cindy wanted to jump to conclusions tonight.

"No you bitch, just answer the question. Why you fucking Bishop" Cindy demanded an answer. She's called her a bitch twice, Jazmine closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. Bringing her hands together and looking Cindy straight in those blue eyes of hers.

"Cin, I'd burn in hell before I do any such thing" Jazmine was at a loss, she didn't know where her friend's accusation came from. What had Jazmine got herself into. Also why the hell was Cindy talking to that guy about her. Jazmine glared at Cindy

"Cindy you need to leave…now" Jazmine warned.

"Aiight, I've had enough of fucks ups today a nigga needs to eat" Huey re entered the room.

"Shut up Macolm not, it's your girl who's all in secret meetings with Bishop…" Huey turned and looked at Jazmine

"What the hell" he asked looking at her, she glared at Cindy. So by some luck Huey had been tuning Cindy out in the kitchen but now he was here in the thick of the conversation. Nothing could be ignored.

"Huey, I met him once" Jazmine didn't look at her infuritated lovers face.

"What the fuck for" Huey asked angrily, now Jazmine wasn't sure if she was willing to argue with Huey in front of Cindy who was taking pleasure in the scene. Seriously, was she actually trying to start something tonight.

"Yeah Jazmine what the fuck for" Cindy repeated childishly. Jazmine shot Cindy a deadly look, oh she wanted to play with this. Could someone just hand her a frying pan so she could clock this chick round the head with it.

"Aight you gotta go" Huey snapped at Cindy who jumped a little. Why was she jumping, she was out of it Jazmine concluded in disappointment.

"I helped you outtt, she could be fucking him and you wouldn't know" Cindy said swinging her bag back over her shoulder,

"Jaz I'll call you tomorrow" Cindy said normally as if she didn't just drop her in hot water with Huey and accuse her of sleeping with another man.

"Don't bother" Jazmine replied in annoyance, she was pissed that Cindy would drop something she mentioned to her in confidence in front of Huey knowing how he would react. Cindy made a face and rolled her eyes.

"I was tired of your ass anyway" Cindy announced, Huey frowned, she glared at her and Cindy looked between the two of them

"Yall aint shit, goodnight" she told them turning her nose up. Huey put an arm on her and pretty much threw Cindy out but he quickly resumed where he left off.

"What's going on" he asked seriously,

"Nothing" she shrugged knowing she couldn't really play it off but she could try. And she was hungry, thanks Cindy.

"Our concepts of nothing are extremely different. Meeting that nigga is not nothing" Huey explained, which meant there was no way out of this.

"It wasn't by choice just so you know" she too explained, she didn't need him getting any romantic ideas about the whole thing. Cindy was talking out her ass. Walking back into the kitchen to check on her food. Huey entered soon after her waiting for an explanation. She removed the tray containing her chicken and started putting it on the counter top.

"Jazmine" Huey said annoyed at the slow pace she was taking in delivering her story.

"Hmm" She replied, glancing back over at him.

"Jazmine you actually wanna try me tonight. I'm real sick of people not wanting to talk when I need them to open their damn mouths. So this is what we're going to do" Huey said turning her around easily and looking at her seriously. The skin between his eyebrows had an indefinite crease in them and he was heated. Jazmine at this point wish she could kick Cindy's ass.

"If you don't start saying some shit that makes sense, I'll toss that chicken in the bin. Then I'm gonna fuck that dude up" Huey spoke his words clear, she wanted to giggle a little. He threatened her chicken, she was hungry though so he held some weight with that.

"Huey you can't go down there he'll kill you" she said quickly after getting over her dinner.

"I'm _sorry_, I didn't know you guys were so damn close. You know this nigga now" Huey retorted sharply. Surprise robbed her face, oh she had not been prepared for that. Damnnnn Cindy.

"Ok, Huey. You need to calm down, I don't appreciate you yelling to me" she told him firmly.

"I don't appreciate you lying" he snapped. She was silent for a moment as a frown crept onto her face.

See this whole thing could have been avoided had her interfering friend not had shown up. Something so small, something she probably could have told him in her own time and he wouldn't have been as crazy as he was now about it. Huey let his hands slide off her arms but didn't step away from her.

"Well, can I at least eat my dinner and tell you the story" she asked him quietly, he blew out air from his nostrils like he was a dragon. She winced at this, she was trying to diffuse the tension, so she could speak to him like a rational human being.

"It'll get cold" she slightly whined, he glared at her even harder. She looked at the floor and fiddled with her fingers. One last time.

"Baby, lets have dinner. I'll tell you ok. Don't listen to Cindy she was high and obviously taking it out on me" Jazmine explained, she rubbed his tensed arm that had all his veins showing. She looked up into his eyes.

"Huey" she said, when he didn't respond to her. Then Huey seemed to conclude on something,

"You know what. You can tell me when I get back" Huey said, pulling his arm back and making a start for the door. She ran in front of him, there was no way he was going down there.

"Ok, Huey stop. Can you just be cool please" she put her hands on his chest and stepped into him placing a kiss on his angry lips.

"Please, for me" she requested softly, still holding eye contact with him.

"Why'd you meet him" he asked her reluctantly, she was relieved, and there was no room for anything else right now. she'd just have to reheat dinner.

Huey was super pissed, Riley had really brought Jazmine into this. He really brought his woman into all this mess. Jazmine told him that Riley had been coming to her for money, something he didn't know about. She told him at first she had given it to him with no questions, it wasn't a lot. But it started becoming regular and the final time she demanded to know what was going on. The extent of Rileys stupidity reigned loud and clear. He had known his brother had been beaten up because of some bad deals but he had no idea it was over a damn card game. Better yet he had no idea Riley was dirt broke, he knew he didn't have the money but dirt broke like asylum seeker broke. He also didn't know that Jazmine had found out about the debt that Riley owed and paid it off.

Huey rubbed his face in disbelief of what was being told to him right now, he looked at his girlfriend. She had done that for his brother, for a dude who didn't even give a fuck about his own life. Then something dawned on him.

"Please tell me that's not why you didn't go over to London for that fashion course" he asked her, he remembered she had been invited to attend a 12 week course overseas last summer. Jazmine made a face at mention of the course. She had mysteriously decided not to go.

"Oh yeah…um no" she replied, Huey studied her closely.

"You used your trust fund money" he asked, she shook her head no.

"No, Huey he's your brother I did what I thought was best" she told him honestly and he believed her. Of course she would pay, she saw the good in everyone even those who didn't deserve it.

"Where did you get the money from" He asked her, he had to know she wasn't putting herself in a bad situation because of his family.

"I asked my moms husband" she revealed, Huey frowned.

When they were 14 Tom and Sarah split and Sarah got with this black NFL star. The guy was a jerk though and he didn't like him at all, he always thought he was looking at Jazmine funny as if he wanted to fuck her or something and that had been when they were really kids. The thought of him angered Huey.

"You asked that nigga for money and he just gave it to you" Jazmine shrugged

"Yeah, besides I told him I wanted it because I was considering getting some plastic surgery done and the whole London thing plus Paris and some other stuff" Jazmine explained casually.

"You what !" He exclaimed as Jazmine continued to say that Marcus makes like 270k a week or something so it really didn't hurt him to give it to her, seeing as he thought she'd look even better with a couple things tweaked.

"Hold the fuck up. That nigga gave you 30k to get plastic surgery. Did this nigga pay for any of your school books? is he serious, that's what he opens his pocket for" 'Niggas' he muttered soon after. Jazmine started to stroke his neck, using her fingers to massage him a little.

"Baby, calm down, you don't want high blood pressure do you" she asked him.

He looked at her, she really just started talking about health. Huey felt crossed eyed for a moment as his frown only deepened, why was everything so light to this woman, didn't she get the magnitude of what she did. She didn't just give Riley a Rick Ross CD or some jordans. Huey sighed in annoyance. Well he was glad that it was all business between Jazmine and Bishop not that he thought any different but he couldn't say the same for Cindy, she was acting off, as if she was jealous. He didn't care about that though, he looked at Jazmine, her hair was falling over her shoulders in the curls he loved so much.

"You weren't really thinking about sugery were you" he asked carefully, he knew it was beside the point but he still wanted to know. Jazmine took a moment

"No, why is there something you want me to change" she asked just as carefully. Huey shook his head wildly

"No. I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting any ideas to conform to western idea of beauty , you already have the white in you working for them." Huey begun, Jazmine just smiled knowingly at him,

"Of course, me being Bi Racial is all part of the master plan" Jazmine rolled her eyes

"Trust me, slave owners weren't abusing our women for fun" Huey told her seriously.

"Are we good" she asked after some moments.

"I don't like that you kept that from me. I'm your man you should tell me everything" Huey told her seriously.

"You don't tell me everything" she protested, Huey didn't really want to get into all of that now.

"Well, if you ask the right questions I'd tell you. And if I don't I'm trying to protect you" he answered, she didn't press the issue and just took hold of his hand.

"Next time my brother comes to you for money, don't give it to him" Huey instructed firmly

"He's gotta start learning from his mistakes" Huey told her, she bit her lip.

"Maybe you should take some of your own advice" she replied,

"I know" he agreed,

"Huey, I know your all into tough love but I think it's time you put Riley in rehab" he thought about it but it just seemed so, surreal like did he really have a brother that messed up he had to go to rehab.

"You can go eat your precious chicken now" he told her, she frowned,

"Gee thanks, you yell at me, make my dinner cold then give me your blessing to eat. You're the best Huey" she said dully.

"I know, but seriously go ahead. I'm cool now" he told her, she got up and started towards the kitchen then stopped in the doorway and looked back to him.

"I don't really know what Cindys problem was tonight, but I'm happy with you" Jazmine added in as a side note. He accepted this. She exited to the kitchen. Huey looked at the time, he wondered how far into the game they were.

* * *

Riley held his cards tight and every time that damn girl came around with drinks he glared at her ass. He didn't want her setting him up and obviously she weren't remembering their deal cos she was yet to give him any clues about what was going on with the other players. The guys at the table were Bishop, that nigga Lawrence some next guy called Latrelle that lived on the west of town and some next nigga he didn't know. He refused all drinks coming his way, it was hard but he was trying to win. He had won the last 3 hands so he was feeling good but he knew luck could change. Latrelle folded leaving the rest of them in. He was watching them all closely, he didn't want them to pull no slick shit.

He would not lose.

* * *

Poker night, coming up next on Lost Ones stay tuned peeps.

Ideas are just flowing right now so who knows you might get a double update :)

Peace


	7. Looking for Trouble

You know what it issssssssssssss

**Schweetiepea1870:** Awhhh got me feeling all special cos you stopping your TV show :D It's all loveee homie. I worked that lil bit faster to get it up for you :). Ahh I know Riley is just all about himself, he doesn't see anything other than his shit as important. He mad dumb, you would think that life would trump money but you know these gamblers be lost in the high of winning or whatever. Some BS if you ask me and Rileys ego is way too big, he's gonna be brought back to reality real soon, I've got an event for his pending Rock Bottom moments yeah plural I'm breaking this nigga down lol :P. The root of Cindy's issues is coming in the next chap I'm working on so you'll get that but yeah she really aint acting smart, forgetting she a sports chick and shit. It aint cute, not in the slightest plus you trying to fuck over your best friend. I'm glad you like how Jazmine is in this, she's done a lot for Riley she's guilty too of enabling but boii with people you love its hard. Noww Huey, Oh i got for plans for him and Bishop. :D Ahh I wish I could tell you lool.

Well yup double update :) Have a great weekend guys.

* * *

_**'La la la laaaa wait till I get my money right**_

_**I had a dream I could buy way into heaven, when I awoke I spent that on a necklace' - **_

_**Kanye West - Can't Tell Me Nothing **_

Riley eyes darted around the table, he felt like he was being set up. Now Latrelle folded, leaving him Lawrence and Bishop in the game. Not much talk had been going on, all men just focusing on the task at hand. Bishop had been trying to throw him off with some underhanded comments but he wasn't trying to be anyone's fool tonight. He felt like his life was depending on this game, he couldn't lose. He looked at Mace and nodded, who raised his fist in a subtle fashion.

"Yo Esco who was that lil thing I see you with the other night" Bishop asked, his sly smile appearing, Lawrence seemed to snicker a little. Riley refrained from cursing them out, this was still their ground and right now they weren't here trying to be friendly. This was business.

"Nigga you watching me in the club, that's gay" Riley replied as the dealer dealt him a fresh hand. He peaked at his card and tried to not hide his delight. He had a black jack and black queen, which meant he just needed a consecutive suit to win the hand.

"Looking a lil pleased, you got something good" Lawrence suddenly enquired. Riley frowned; he had his poker face on. These niggas should stop trying to psyche him out.

"Nah, your mom holds that good…good. Nah mean" He replied, Lawrence face darkened instantly and Bishop glared at him. Mace let out a laugh and the room turned to him. Riley smirked.

"Keep talking Escobar, I got something that" Lawrence threatened from across the table. Riley rolled his eyes.

"Sensitive ass, yall ready" he asked them, Bishop looked to the dealer momentarily and then back at the table. They looked at their cards

"Aight, how about I double your 10gs and raise you 4" Bishop announced, pushing his chips to the middle of the table. Riley nodded, and then he thought of something. This was the best hand he had all night. If the cards were in his favour then he could clear them out and he had won some money from them already.

"40 dollars nigga" Riley asked dumbly, Bishop grinned

"Like 40 gs, making it 60 in the pot" Bishop told him

"Fold" Lawrence called, Riley sucked his teeth this nigga was a bitch. He weren't really trying to play, he was there for ambience this was about him and Bishop.

Riley scanned his chips he didn't have enough to match it. If he went all in and lost that would be it. He started to hear his breathing in his ears, his blood was bubbling and adrenaline was pumping furiously throughout his body. He couldn't fold, he'd forfeit the money he already put in and then wouldn't have enough for the next round. He looked at his hand again, it was a good fucking hand. Fuck it, you think Montana would have folded in this situation. Hell naw

"All in" he told him pushing the remainder of his chips into the table. Bishop seemed to agree with this motion and Riley looked at the thug.

"Check" he called to the dealer, the dealer nodded and turned over the first card. It was a 10. Riley was doing everything in his power not to give himself away. Bishop remained the same just staring at the cards, waiting on his move. Riley licked his lips he could smell the win, come on he had 4 cards to turn over all he needed was for 2 of them to be 9 or a King and or a Ace. He'd straight flush these niggas and walk out these piece with a 120gs. Goddamn, he was gonna buy himself a new fucking car, some diamonds. Hell yeah, Riley started fantasizing and tasting all that good stuff.

"Well" Riley directed towards Bishop who he now wanted to make the move. Bishop took a sip of his whiskey.

"Yo his hand must be tight, he taunting niggas and shit" Lawrence called out, Riley shook his head in annoyance.

"No problem, still in" Riley nodded in acceptance of this. He thought about it seriously,

"Check" Bishop instructed the dealer who turned over the two cards. Goddamn ! Riley wanted to soar from his seat there was an Ace but the other card was a shitty 6. Some shit he didn't like.

Riley was so focused on the cards, he didn't notice the girl come round with some drinks again. Luckily he had his cards down on the table he had memorised those bitches. He was just staring at the money, the money that would soon be his. His pupils doubled, Bishop was watching him with a confused expression.

"Escobar, you looking high as hell right now" Bishop noted by his enchanted expression

"I'm about to be high as fucking heaven right now…turn them bitches over" Riley ordered

"No wait" Bishop suddenly put his hand up to the dealer

"What the fuck nigga" Riley barked, he was about to win this shit and he was holding shit up.

"Yo I wanna throw something in there" Bishop said. He glanced at his friend who was frowning and shook his head 'No' at him.

"Something like what nigga" Riley asked annoyed as hell, he could feel the crisp feel of the 100s in his palm. Damn could he really be turned on by money, he sure as hell felt like it as he felt sweat form on the back of his neck.

"You still speak to that dime that came round here one time" Riley eyes knitted into a frown, and he scowled at him.

"The fuck you talking bout, Cindy ?" he asked irritated, would that nigga turn over the cards so he can win first and answer questions later.

"Nah that lil light skin model" Bishop clarified. Model he didn't know no models. The fuck was this nigga playing at. He looked at Mace again who shrugged in confusion.

"Yo you got me confused. I aint know no models. Play the game" Riley insisted rather quickly. Bishop rubbed his chin

"Escobar, nigga I aint playing with you"

"Mann I don't know no damn models." Riley answered honestly. If he knew a model he would say so, shit he would remember that.

"Bish, he just got fine pieces of ass paying his bills like its nothing. He probably putting it down" Riley's mind zeroed in and he couldn't stop his mouth.

"JAZMINE" he said loudly, then he had the urge to cover his mouth. That wasn't the smartest thing to do, given the situation.

"Jazmine?" Bishop eyes lifted up as if he remembered something, Riley stared at him long and hard. This nigga was crazy.

His neck felt very stiff and his mouth was dry. He suddenly didn't feel so confident as he looked at Bishop, waiting for whatever it was.

"The fuck you want with her" Riley asked protectively.

"Oh nigga you hit that" Bishop asked curiously, Riley wanted to lunge across his table and smack this nigga in the mouth.

"She look tight too" Lawrence added, Bishop mocked a shiver. Did these niggas know who they were messing with, oh hell nawwww he would kick their asses if they uttered anymore distasteful words about Jazmine. Fuck the card game,

Bishop grinned, and he and Lawrence kinda laughed to themselves a joke that went unshared.

"You niggas is gay, now play the fucking game" he said loudly, his emotions getting the better of him.

"Yo boss this lil nigga is talking too much" one his muscle men said from the other side of the room. He rose up and and Riley eyed him.

"Bitch ass" he muttered.

"I said I wanted to throw something into the mix, nigga. I wanted" Bishop tried again, Riley cut him off

"Yo, I aint negotiating shit that weren't discussed before this game started" Riley stated firmly. Bishop rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward

The dealer, who was this chubby looking nigga asked if they wanted to fold or reveal the rest of the cards on the table and ultimately the winner. Riley sat back not believing what was going on right now.

"One, you don't call no shots round here. Two, let me finish" Bishop stated clearly his voice holding an element of threat.

"What nigga, I said what I wanted to say but waste your breath if you must" Riley retorted. Bishop gave him a frosty stare.

"As I was saying, I need her in a more private setting of course" Riley eyes bugged out his head

"She moved outta state" Riley replied as calmly as he could. Bishop brow creased and he wondered if he believed him.

"Your girl Cindy was asking about her the other night" Bishop announced, Riley couldn't hide his surprise, he wasn't his brother. He could do with some of his emotionless expressions now. Now why the FUCK was Cindy speaking Jazmines name and more importantly, what the hell was she doing with this nigga.

"Man you lying, I said she moved outta state" Riley stuck by his story he looked around at all the eyes in the room. He felt like he was in a room full of demons, it was dark and dingy and fucking hot. Bishop was the damn devil

"And why the fuck were you with Cindy" he asked, he had to catch himself wondering if it was jealously that was pushing him forward.

"We chilling" Bishop answered but his smirk said something else. Riley felt his temperature rise.

"Whatever it is, no deal" he told them

"No deal nigga, I aint even put the deal out" Bishop voice was frustrated with Rileys attitude.

"I don't give a fuck" Riley spat, crossing his arms.

"I just wanna touch her" Bishop said in this creepy ass voice that made him sick, he didn't care if this nigga was trying to be funny. This weren't funny, not in the slightest.

"Mann my brother will kill you if put one of your slimy ass fingers on her. Ya hear me he'll body you nigga" Riley snapped angrily.

"and I'll help" he added in there for effect.

"Lord have mercy, College boy is the boss of that" Lawrence exclaimed in surprise and amusement. Riley wanted to slap himself so hard, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut. Damn damn damn.

Bishop looked oddly impressed,

"I thought she moved" Bishop asked him, he glared. Riley sat forward in his seat

"Why can't we just do what we came to do? Play poker" Riley asked annoyed and on the inside a little upset. This couldn't be going down right now. Riley picked up his cards and looked at them and then a feeling of relief washed over him. He had a strong fucking hand, he was here worrying about Bishop trying to get at Jazmine as if he was going to lose. Nah he was about to win walk off with 120gs and Jazmine would be fine.

"Yoo, I forgot you niggas was gay. What you want her to give you style tips what's hot in homo fashion" Riley taunted,

"Yo im ready to roof this lil nigga" one of the guys said, Bishop waved him down

"So you saying, you put her down. I win, she's mine. You win you bro can keep her for now" Lawrence tapped Bishops shoulder and nodded to the corner of the room. Bishop looked at him seriously as if to ask what the fuck. He signalled again. And Mace also rised up on him, he watched Bishop start to get up and looked at Mace and got up too, all men retreating to different corners of the room.

"I know you aint about to cut the deal" Mace said with seriousness in every word.

"Hell nah nigga, Jaz is my peoples I'd never bring her into this" he told him, looking around and not directly at his boy.

"I mean it, I saw the way you looking at them cards. You winning" Mace questioned in a quiet voice

"Nigga I got this" Riley told him confidently

"Fuck he want with her" Mace questioned suspiciously.

"He a sick motherfucker" Riley said glancing over at Bishop and feeling disgust.

"No matter what, do not cut that deal. Riley I fucking mean it. Don't fucking do it" Mace said, Riley didn't know why he was repeating himself he already said he wasn't doing it.

"Mannn I wouldn't" Riley told him confidently but a thought was niggling at him.

"Yo, I got a good hand" he told him, quickly afterwards, Maces eyes narrowed.

"Are you crazy, you think this nigga cares about this game. Yo didn't you hear what he said, if you win you Huey can keep her for now. you know what for now implies"

"Implies, nigga who are you. You using descriptive words now' Riley mocked. Mace gripped Riley a little tight round the shoulders.

"No fucking wins here bro. don't fucking say yes for nothing" Mace continued he was getting quite angry and Riley was getting really annoyed.

"Yo, anyone would think she's your fucking girl", Riley shot back, he wanted to get to his winnings now.

"Fuck it, pull out the game. We gotta get out of here" Mace told him all of a sudden. What did this nigga realize, Riley wondered.

"What the fuck nigga, no I can win" Riley assured him desperately, as Mace kind of shoved him in an attempt to get him to walk.

"Nahhh nigga this is more than a game. Bish been on your bro for weeks, now he want Jazmine. We already know he got an issue with you, you don't see where this is going Esco. Yo this nigga don't care about no money, I can see that" Mace told him seriously.

"I care about some money" Riley said honestly. Mace took a step back from in complete surprise of his statement and Riley was getting pissed off with this niggas looks.

* * *

"You aint serious are you" Lawrence asked Bishop. He knew they were joking about it earlier but it was just banter. At least he thought it was.

"Man what" Bishop asked confused.

"His brothers girl aint his to put up" Lawrence admitted, Bishop sighed in annoyance.

"So what" Bishop asked, he was feeling real lucky tonight and he was trying to see that woman again. He just had to have her, there was no way a woman that fine was walking around in his city and he weren't hitting it.

"So, nigga you go messing with anothers man woman and" Bishop interrupted.

"I aint scared of no college nigga" Bishop clarified, glaring at his friend.

"Man I aint talking college. You still need that nigga to do some computer shit for you right. You think he gonna do shit if mess with his chick", Bishops smile grew

"Lawrence you a smart fucking dude" He said patting him, the guy smiled nervously and but was confused to say the least.

Bishop looked back towards that little fuck boy Escobar. So the college nigga had a button to press. She was a fine ass button he'd give him that much. Bishop smile grew as he thought about it.

"No one says no to me. I hope he learns his lesson" Bishop said evilly.

Lawrence didn't know what to make of it, he didn't know what was going through his mind, Bishop just walked back towards the table. Lawrence didn't feel good about this, they handled all their business as men not some seedy thugs.

"Stop looking scared nigga, I'll let you have a turn too" Bishop as he waved him back to come over to the table. Lawrence looked at Riley, this nigga wasn't that stupid was he. He wouldn't actually agree to give a woman to Bishop as part of a bet. Lawrence wouldn't call himself soft but damn he had a sister. He'd die before he let her get caught in the streets and his own girl that was another situation. There was no way in hell, Escobar was that fucked up, he wouldn't do it. he couldn't do it.

"Deal" Riley said with a grin, Lawrence eyes popped open and he double tracked what the young thug said, a part of Lawrence wanted to hit him so hard and judging by his boys Mace's face he did too. This shit had just gone too far. Did you really just do that nigga, he sighed surprising himself at the disappointment he felt he looked at Bishop who was delighted.

The dealer started turning over the cards, he was watching Escobar closely, he better have a hand that wins. He looked at Bishop.

He better have a hand that wins.

* * *

Huey had told Jazmine he had to get some fresh air but what he really went to do by default was to try and help or stop Riley. He was in the parking lot in his car, he could go in there and drag him out that would be no good though. He always did that, and next week they would be back at this same scene again. No, he should take his own advice and let him learn from his mistakes. Huey rubbed his face and glared at the building in front of him. Why did Riley have to fall into this life, he clenched a fist. Anger didn't really label what he felt right now. His brother was in there loosing his damn soul, for what ? A pair of shoes, reputation. Huey would never get it, but as he sat there in his car. He couldn't leave, it just wasn't in him to leave Riley like that. It kind of reminded him of when Riley had gone with Ed & Rummy to kidnap Oprah, he didn't want to go down there but Riley was being a dumbass as usual. As his big brother he had to look out for him, right ?. Huey thought about his grandfather for a moment, he almost shook his head to himself there was no belt now. Just him, he took a deep breath and reached for his car door.

He may have lost already, Huey got out of his car as the cold night air hit him hard. He walked to the back of the building, walking down the allyway until he found a fuse box. Even if he didn't win, they'd have to reschedule the game and by that time Huey would have booked him into a rehab facility. He opened it up and started pulling at wires, as Huey thought about Riley's stupid he yanked a whole bunch out. He looked at it, staring hard. Then a few moments later.

* * *

**BEEP...BEEEP...BEEEEEEEP **

Bishop was about to show his cards, he had seen the top of it, the white shiny surface that contained that losers numbers. Then he started hearing a beeping noise, everyone in the room kind of stopped what they were doing.

"The fuck" Bishop said, before water gushed out. The sprinklers came on and the place got drenched, the fire alarm was going bizerk and the lights were flickering all kinds of madness. The hoes started screaming fire and running for the door. Bishop started yelling at his boys to see what the fuck was going on. one dude came back

"Yo they saying theres a fire" one dude said. Riley couldn't believe it, he was about to win, he had a straight flush. He had it

"Nah we got a game to finish" Riley yelled over the hysteria, Bishop and his dudes were already unlocking the safe and throwing wads of cash into it.

"Nigga if we burn to death, how you gonna spend it" Lawrence yelled at him, Riley couldn't believe this shit. He wiped his wet face and screamed fuck when he saw his clothes were drenched in water.

"Dammnnnnnnnnnn" he yelled in frustration as he turned out the building.

Bishop was yelling and getting his dudes to leave quickly with his valuables. After he was sure that everything of value was safely out its way. He noticed the poker table was exactly as it was, it was just wet now because of them damn sprinklers. He walked past and picked up his cards, he then picked up Escobars cards. His eyes widened in shock, he looked at the table. This nigga was gonna win.

"God you my nigga" Bishop said with a grin,

* * *

Huey unlocked the door to his place, if anything he was trying to buy Riley some time. He took a deep breath as he placed his keys on the table. Jazmine was on the phone; she gave him a small smile and continued with her conversation. Huey was still feeling off about her meeting with that guy. Somewhere between his grandfather's death and inheriting some money he had missed something and whatever it was, changed Riley.

_Huey and Riley looked at each other both holding the same solemn expression._

"_Come on" Huey told him as he opened the door to their grandfather's room. They hadn't been inside since the morning they found him dead in 2 weeks ago. Riley shifted uncomfortably; Huey walked in and felt an eerie presence. Everything was still in place as if he was just going to walk back in and sit at his computer and skype some faked female._

_Riley had made his way over to his wardrobe_

"_So we just bag this and put it out in the street" Riley asked quietly_

"_Yeah" Huey replied, he walked to the other side where his draws were._

"_Aight, I need a damn drink and some weed" Riley announced, walking back_

_"Are you crazy its 10 in the morning"_

_"What are you my dad nigga" Riley asked him in return. Huey glared at his brother, a few moments later the brothers were fighting, scrapping like they used to when they were kids. In fact that was one aspect of the relationship that didn't change._

"_You guys are hopeless" Jazmine said as she stepped over them with a disinterest she had developed over the years. She'd been desensitized to their brotherly violence._

"_He wants to smoke at this hour" Huey said as he held Riley in a headlock,_

"_Yo you up early" Riley asked choking a bit at Jazmine. Who was sizing up the room and deciding what needed to be done._

"_Riley you can be in charge of ornaments, Huey you garments and I'll be miscellaneous. However I'm not really sure how safe that it is" She said as a thought of Mr Freemans after hours activities made her shudder and completely ignoring them.__She looked at the boys oddly, they were still in some sort of grapple or at least Riley was the victim of one._

_"Huey let Riley go" she said, his face was contorted in typical Huey fashion; he tossed his brother to the side._

"_So we should get started" she announced. Both brothers complied with complaints all of which Jazmine ignored or rolled her eyes at. It was a sad day but having her there made it a little better, even Riley admitted it half way through their clear out._

Huey thought about it seriously, looking at his girlfriend who was still chatting away on the phone about something trivial. He got up again and retrieved his laptop sitting back down, he begun to surf the web looking for something. Who the hell was this bishop guy anyway? Huey had kind of told himself that his days of computer hacking and so forth were done but right now he had to know what he was dealing with, if anything at all. He'd like to think that his days of computer hacking and so on were behind him but, the skills were needed right now.

Jazmine soon finished her conversation and popped her head over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He hated when people were watching him over his shoulder. He shifted slightly, as she continued to peer at the screen.

"Have you heard from Riley" Jazmine asked,

"No" he replied truthfully.

"Should we be worried" she continued with the questions.

"No" he replied again, she huffed, and then drew for her phone again. Dialling who he could only guess was Riley. He heard the mindless beeps and finally the voicemail. He could feel her frown, he clicked Google maps, entered the location of Aces which was the name of Bishops club and hacked the satellite.

"Huey, what are you doing? " Jazmine asked again,

"What's it look like" he replied, she didn't say anything as he continued to run numerous checks on his laptop, Huey rubbed his neck for a moment, as the search completed. He looked at the time, it was coming up to 1am wondering if his tampering even did anything.

"Huey do"

Huey gave her a very serious look, it amazed him how she was still able to transport them back to the 10 yr old doing his best to ignore her questions.

"Fine, suit yourself" she told him firmly, she retreated to the other side of the sofa. He glanced over at her and caught her as she looked up to look at him. He smirked and she glared and turned her attention the other way. Huey looked back at his laptop as a screen popped up with the information he wanted to see.

Jazmine was bored now that she was off the phone and whatever Huey was doing looked illegal she was pretty sure you weren't allowed to hack cctv footage. She'd look at him but he'd probably catch her again. So she settled for a spot on the wall with a picture of Malcolm X. Riley didn't pick up his phone, she hoped he was ok. Initially when Huey said he was going out, she thought he was going to get him but when he returned empty handed she was worried. This might have been the first time Huey had actually left Riley out in his mess; he normally got there just in time before things got too out of hand, there had been a few exceptions. Then her mind started thinking about Cindy, the girl was high but she didn't know understand the reason for it. As far as she knew Cindy stopped smoking years ago, after she finished trying to be a thug and got serious about life. Then again, normally when Cindy was high she was more of a goof ball and clumsy than bitchy and spiteful. Tonight had just been off on so many levels. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to sleep if she didn't hear something about Riley soon. She picked up her phone again and decided to try him again; maybe he was in the middle of something.

* * *

Riley was agitated and damp, they had them outside waiting 25 fucking minutes. There was no damn fire just a malfunction on the electricals, he bet an angry junkie was the one fucking with that shit. He stood with his fists clenched. Mace had not said a word to him since they got outside but he knew he was pissed, dude just kept giving him this frosty ass glare. He didn't know that Riley had this in the bag. Bishop looked pissed as well, he'd more so in a bout 10 minutes Riley thought smugly.

"Yo, we gotta start a new game" Lawrence announced as they got back inside the poker room.

"Nah, nothings fucked up. We should just finish it off" Riley tried to add in there without sounding too eager,

"Yeah Escos right, let's just finish it. We been up in this bitch all night" Bishop announced, Riley secretly said Yes to himself knowing he had it in the bag. Everything was more or less in the same place and that freak interruption just wet everything up. Bishop made sure the money was secure

"Same deal as before?" Bishop clarified, before Riley picked up his cards.

"Yeah just show me what you got" Riley said cockily.

"Aiight nigga" Bishop said.

All eyes were on the table, Riley licked his lips a smirk almost creeping onto his face but he resisted. He couldn't believe this shit was about to happen.

* * *

You think you know, but you have NO IDEAAAAAA *scary voice*

Can I say that, shit just got real, shit just hit the fan. All that stufff lol

So I know you're mad, ok blast me in the reviews I deserve it.

Love me for the double update maybe ? even though it was shorter than usual :(

Well, well well. Now sit tight kids, we about to be on and poppin from here on out.


	8. Showtime

Chapter 8.

I have to say this, my reviewers have got to be the most entertaining ppl on this site. It's just fun to write the story with you guys so thanks so much. Also all my alerts, favorites etc, thanks for reading and taking time out to do so even if you don't review I still appreciate it, thanks.

**Schweetpea1870:** Loooool girl, I had tooo give you a taste of your own medicine. Bt Yeah Riley really is possessed, he's got a full blown addiction, everything and anyone is fair game :( . Ahhh Huey's thing was like so hard, I wanted him to be a Hero but then I thought nahhh yall expect that shit, lemme be bad and switch it up and like also Hueys trying to stay out of it but he can't completely cos that's his brother, his intentions were right but boiii that timing was wrong. Haha, sorry. Oh and the ending of the last chapter was intentional I thought I'd leave everyone stewing a little, like you know but you don't know lol. Thanks soo much for your reviews, you were the first on both chaps and you muted your TV, that's love :D

**Paige1292:** Huey messed up right there, it was just a little too late for all that :( Ahh Riley, Riley Riley, he's got a long road ahead of him I know that much. Bishop to even have the nerve to propose such a thing was one thing but Riley, I just assume the gamblers mentality is fucked. I mean he really was just looking at his cards like 'yeah its nothing, he aint winning'. Addiction is crazy, and LOL Lawrence was um, being human unlike other niggas we know :P.

**MissG2020:** Awh girl it's cool, we all got stuff going on. I'm happy you got some time to review though. Thanks for that. Ha, well this chapter is a lot more calmer, you know I couldn't keep it mad tense we need to breathe a little :)

**Che Black Diamond** : Oh snap, I hope you weren't late lol, and yeah to the cards, yeah to Riley being a fuck boy a little bit to well. Loool Huey will have a nigga moment, granddad style too. Dysfunctional is so right, they got problems just spilling all over the place, they need some detox and a hug lool :P

**BananaMilkshake97:** Haha thanks for your review, you can find out what happened with Riley in this chapter. :D

**Iloveyou1234567890123**: I was in my zoneee, when I dropped those two chapter but then you know life intervened :P. You right about Riley his priorities are fucked up, worried about his clothes when he about to loose a card game. Smh that dude is sucked into that life. As you can tell Cindy aint exactly pleasant when she's high. Oh and what you said about Huey, loool that shit is funny. I don't think I could handle having Huey as a father either he's like borderline overprotective/possessive but at least his hearts in the right place? right and he'd fuck a dude up if messed with you ;)

**LovinHueyFreeman:** You're back :D I was wondering, thanks for the reviews too I appreciate you putting off sleep to finish off the chapters at least you mind was at ease a lil once done, you probably dreamt about the outcome lol :P j/p. Riley is a dumbasssss, he really thought a bunch of cards was worth putting one of your closest friends on the line. Well he is gonna regret that, I promise you. Ah lol, Huey you didn't quite get it right this time, what can I say shit hit the fan for everyone. Awh your the first person to mention Mace, he's a minor character but I'm glad you like him, cos we'll be seeing him a lil more. LOOOL #stopsnitching it will get you killed, your reviews always make me laugh. :P

**ShelliB:** Congratulations :D sounds like you been living it up. Thanks for reviewing. So you liked the cliffhanger lool :P Everything you wanna know is in this chapter. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer : 'Yeah we know, you don't own shit'**

* * *

Riley felt out of orbit, he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anything other than that game. It just replayed in his mind.

_"Yo, we gotta start a new game" Lawrence announced as they got back inside the poker room._

_"Nah, nothings fucked up. We should just finish it off" Riley tried to add in there without sounding too eager,_

_"Yeah Escos right, let's just finish it. We been up in this bitch all night" Bishop announced, Riley secretly said Yes to himself knowing he had it in the bag. Everything was more or less in the same place and that freak interruption just wet everything up. Bishop made sure the money was secure._

_"Same deal as before?" Bishop clarified, before Riley picked up his cards._

_"Yeah just show me what you got" Riley said cockily._

_"Aiight nigga" Bishop said._

_All eyes were on the table, Riley licked his lips a smirk almost creeping onto his face but he resisted. He couldn't believe this shit was about to happen._

_When that nigga laid his cards down, Riley mouth dropped. He was staring at his cards and he looked at his hand, a bunch of sixes. A bunch of damn sixes, Riley lost it he lunged across he table and smacked bishop in the mouth with his fist. _

_"Fuckkkkk" Mace bit out in anger as he shook his head as if hurt him to look at the scene in front of him. _

"_You dirty motherfucker" he yelled as he started to beat him, Bishop shrugged him off as his muscle held him up swinging._

_"Looks like you owe this dirty motherfucker 120gs and a piece of Jazmine" Bishop said with emphasis. _

"_Nah Nigga you cheated, you fucking cheated. You swapped the goddamn cards" Riley was furious his body was pulsing with rage as he struggled to get free._

_"Bishop you a lying ass nigga" Riley yelled his voice was so high with rage and pain. This was not happening to him._

"_Yeah yeah nigga, when you gonna get me my money" Riley was as red a black man could get and broke free and grabbed Bishop smashing him into the table._

"_You slow looking seal nigga, man fuck you" Riley yelled with his fists. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He fell clutching his head in pain, grunting as he rolled to the side. Mace shrugged one guy off of him and grudgingly pulled Riley up_

"_Soo seeing as theirs two parts to the agreement, I'll let you deliver, I'm outta town from tomorrow got all these bills to spend. Plus a nigga can get a hair cut you know freshen up for the girl" Bishop taunted, Riley couldn't glare anymore he could only shoot venom at him. _

_ He was panicking he literally felt his hands shaking._

"_Yo anything man. Anything but that last part" Bishop wasn't budging. _

_"Man aint there anything else you want" Riley he stressed,_

_"No" Bishop replied coldly. _

"_Man, come onnnnn" Riley pleaded, _

"_Yo is this cat begging you" one of the guys said, Riley head snapped to that nigga_

"Ay, _this lil nigga is begging you Bish" another one chimed in, Riley was breathing deep now. His head was spinning._

"We outta here" Mace annouced strongly and pulled Riley out from the room, as their laughter simply swelled up behind them.

Riley was a dead man. But that wasn't what was killing him, what was killing him was what would happen if them niggas got to Jazmine. He felt like he was having a stroke. He was damn near scratching his braids out, in despair.

"FUCKKK" he screamed and started kicking the nearest bin to a bust. People on the street were looking at him crazy,

His phone was buzzing and he pulled it out and saw Jazmines name on the caller ID. Riley shook his head in complete disbelief. He had gotten into with Mace after the loss, he said he was stupid as fuck, said there was no way in hell he could have ever done that and he was a low life.

"_I swear, he swapped the cards" Riley protested as Mace was pretty much charging away from him. _

_"Who the fuck cares Esco, you just said he could fuck your brothers girl" Mace stopped abruptly and turned to him. _

_"Nahh nigga 120gs I blew 120gs where the fuck am I going to get that from" Riley replied, Mace eyes were confused for a moment then the next thing that Riley felt was a fist to his face he fell backwards._

_"What the fuck" Riley held his jaw, and glared at his friend. _

_"Really, you gonna talk about some damn money when you just sold Jazmine to that nigga. You just sold her to a motherfucker who-" Mace kicked Riley in the middle of his sentence, why the fuck was he taking this ass kicking right now he wondered._

_"It's a lot of goddamn money" Riley yelled at his friend, who shook his head in disgust. _

"_Ay, I don't fuck with scum niggas like you" Mace spat_

"_Yo watch your mouth" Riley said getting up quickly_

"_NO YOU watch your mouth. Saying her name, speaking about your brother. Talking shit, accepting bets you can't pay. Bish is gonna kill your ass and probably hers too. You know that nigga aint gonna catch a rape charge" Mace then said, Riley stood in his spot, as the words rape echoed in his mind._

"_You know what too, you aint even hit rock bottom yet have you. Man I didn't know this shit was this bad. I really didn't. fuck you" Mace said storming off towards his car which was Rileys ride._

"_Rock bottom, the fuck you talking about nigga" Riley yelled at him, completely confused by the concept._

Riley just didn't know what to do with himself, he hailed a cab and jumped in. half way through the journey he realised he didn't have any money on him. He directed the cab driver to drop him half a block from his condo and jumped out the cab running down the street, with the Mexican screaming at him.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and still no word from Riley and now while Huey was doing his best to take her mind off of it. It still bugged her. Now with Huey slightly leaning over her kissing her against the kitchen counter, the only thing she should have been thinking about was him unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

"Baby, where is he" she whined against his lips. Huey squinted

"Jazmine" he said disappointed,

"Hueyyy I'm worried. I can't OK. What if he's dead" Jazmine asked with concern and fear, Huey made a face mixed with annoyance and consideration. He shook his head.

"Then thats a fact we can't control" Jazmine frowned; she pushed Huey away.

"Seriously, Huey your unique ability to not give a fuck. Is just amazing" Jazmine was annoyed with his attitude and in turn he was annoyed with hers, Huey frowned. He wasn't trying to be insensitive he was just being truthful. just on that thought the doorbell rang.

"Great" he muttered, the doorbell continued to ping with determination. Huey turned around annoyed and stormed over opening the door ready to hit whoever it was.

Riley looked at his brother, they stared at each for a moment.

"Eww niggga, put a shirt on. No one wanna see that" Riley said walking past Huey, Huey stared at him with irritation and a little relief on the inside.

"I am starving" Riley announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Riley" Jazmine voice cheered almost, Huey rolled his eyes.

"Ewww, in the kitchen, man food is cooked here" Rliey started to complain when he saw Jazmine had on one of Hueys T-shirts.

Huey was still looking at his brother, who was looking very unkempt. Which was very unlike Riley, who lived the 'fresh' lifestyle everyday since he was 8 years old. His eyes were blood shot like he had not slept and his braids were in need of redoing. His clothes weren't the smoothest almost as if he had rushed to put them on and just pressed the iron a couple times on them. Huey rolled his eyes and started to walk as Riley opened his dumb mouth.

"You look good though, all se-" He didn't finish his sentence because Huey wacked him over the head.

"So you're alive, congratulations" he replied flatly. Jazmine beamed. You wouldn't have guessed they were about to argue a couple minutes prior.

"I'm soooo happy that you're OK" she said as she jumped off the counter and hugged him.

"Girlll get off me" Riley said trying to push her off with little to no force. Huey just stood with his arms crossed watching the interaction.

"Yo no bra too, ahhhh damn" Riley said, Jazmine instantly let him go her cheeks going pink. Huey smirked,

"You're disgusting" she replied, Riley started laughing at her.

"Yalll the ones about to make your own salad cream in the kitchen" Riley yelled out to her as she glared and pushed him as she walked out of the kitchen to change most likely.

"You're sick" she called back to him; he shrugged and met Hueys ever angry visage. He wanted to know what his brother wanted, their last conversation was not exactly pleasant.

"What" Riley asked him knowing why this particular emotion was geared at him.

"Did you win" Huey's voice as plain and empty.

"I'm here aint I" Riley told him, Huey didn't say anything because what Riley said didn't even mean anything. It proved nothing, he took a deep breath as the doubt of last night outcome started to set in again. He scratched his chest,

"Seriously nigga, put a shirt on aint no women here" Riley instructed and looked away from him. Feeling guilty for last night, he just wanted to tell him. Maybe they could think of a plan and get out of this, then maybe they couldn't.

"What are you even doing here, I'm pretty sure I'm the last person you wanna see" Huey's words hit him as he walked past him.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I come and tell you to stick that 'I told you so' up your ass" Riley said defiantly, even though he felt the exact opposite. Huey continued to look at him, did this nigga see through him or what. He was also there because he was hungry and had no food in his place. He walked all the way to his brother's place, but he couldn't tell him that.

"If you say so" he was the last thing he said before exiting the room.

* * *

Cindy yawned, second day in a row she felt like shit. She lifted her head up and realized she wasn't in her own bed, she was somewhere else. She got up looking at her surroundings as her eyes burned a little. damn, this was fucked up. She shook her head for the cobwebs in her brain. She looked to the left of her to see a dude in the bed.

"Shit" she muttered as she saw the bald head of some stranger. She quickly crept out of the bed, picking up her clothes and putting them on. Second night in a row she didn't bother with under wear. She got up and rushed out of the room and downstairs. Now where the fuck was her car,

She flagged down a cab and jumped in. Cindy was losing her mind, she hooked up last night. Argh that was so seedy of her. Her mouth felt like shit too, she was on the other side of town in some cheap ass motel. Crummy didn't even describe how she was feeling, as she settled in the seat she started thinking back to last night. She remembered talking to Riley, trying to get him reconsider the game again. She remembered talking Bishop getting him to reconsider the game. Then she

"Oh shit" she said to herself as she remembered her little thing with Jazmine. Ok not so little, she pretty much snitched on her. She searched through her bag looking for her phone and wanted to send her a message when she stopped.

_Wanna hit Atlantic City with me, I leave at noon – Bish_

Cindy looked at her watch; it was about 10.30am now. She didn't have enough time to go home, shower, get dressed and meet him. She paused, she was just saying yes. Did she even know if Riley was safe, plus she should really square things with Jazmine.

_Can't, got some things to handle _

_Handle them when we get back – Bish _

He had a point; a cooling off period wouldn't be too bad.

_Is Esco cool? _

_He's walking - Bish_

_What does that mean ? _

_It means get your ass here - Bish _

_Pick me up_

_Aiight. - Bish _

She'd at least have time to shower and change in that case. She was relieved, a little getaway would clear her mind. Then she'd come back and sort things out with Riley and Jazmine. Cindy slouched a little in her seat as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply

"_Cindy this is James" her mother said with a wide grin on her face. Her blonde hair was slightly pasted to her face. 15 year old Cindy already knew what to make of it. the man in question was looking pleased as she grinned at her. He looked about mid twenties, Cindy was a little disgusted at the toy boy behavior. _

"_Sure, ok" she said disinterestedly. She knew how this story went, her dad went away on business her mom picked up a new friend for time being. Her dad returned everything was normal again. She just did all she could to stay out the house and away from the mess. The dudes her mom picked were always the same, some jerk type guys. Even if this one was good looking, he was probably after a promotion or something. She remembered when she called her mom on it, when they arguing about how much it affected her and her mom had the nerve to tell her there was nothing wrong with embracing your sexuality and if she wasn't so much of a man. She should try it. _

_The thing was her mom was always saying stuff like that to her, always calling her out on her tom boyish activities. Asking her whether she liked girls, teasing her about boys and even one time telling her she might as well change her name to craig if she wanted to run with boys all day. Her moms verbal abuse was just so much she stopped bringing the girl friends she did have around so much, mainly Jazmine and that was because she was a 'girls girl' and she didn't need to see her mom gushing over her best friend and then questioning her as if she was defective. _

_That night though, she had been feeling extra shitty because of her cock up of a kiss with Riley. She was still thinking about how he just walked home, he had not texted her either to see if she got home alright. She knew he had things on his mind after his revelation about her grandfather. She sighed sadly, she could imagine if she even uttered such a thing to her mom. She'd probably laugh and say he probably thinks he's gay now since they kissed. She glared at this thought, so what if she didn't want to rock heels and skirts or whatever was hot in fashion. She was still a girl, she could still do those things she just chose not to. Her low feelings of self worth followed her up the stairs of her home and as she zeroed in on how much hurt she was feeling, she helped herself to her dads wine collection. Her mom didn't even notice her slipping into an abyss but left to get something from the office, she left James in the house to wait. __She had gotten so drunk, lost her virginity and embraced her sexuality. She didn't lose it to just anyone though, James was right here with her grinning from ear to ear as her mother walked in. shock all over her face._

"_Well how's that for sexuality" she told her and stormed past her. _

_After that it always felt like a competition between her mother and herself. She always felt like she had something to prove to her mother. She wasn't the only one that could fuck and live comfortably you know. _

Cindy's eyes watered a little, she was just like her wasn't she.

_Afraid so_ her inner voice replied.

Well at least Bishop wanted to and could take her mind off of it.

* * *

Riley couldn't bring himself to tell his brother about his fuck up and Mace wasn't picking up his calls. Cindy wasn't at her place and she wasn't answering. Sharkie was calling him, asking about the game he ignored him though. That's all he could do, he just ignore these niggas. He felt like skipping town, next train out of here and going so far from here and never coming back.

He wondered how god could have fucked him over like that; see that's why he didn't believe in that shit. It weren't real, good things all out happening to good fucking people. He was good people, why did god do that to him. He dug his fingers deeper into his pockets as if he was trying to grip change

Riley sat in the middle of his floor, in desperate need of a forty or something. his mouth was dry as hell and he just drank water and orange juice. He beat his head trying to knock an idea into his brain. Ok so he was screwed, he was well and truly screwed.

1. He had to find money to pay the loan shark back with 25% interest

2. He had to find that same money to pay Bishop back

3. He then had to find that same money and pay his damn bills

4. Then he had to find a way to keep Jazmine out of Bishops clutch. That he could not do without telling Huey and that he could not do without Huey killing Bishop for the idea and Riley for accepting the idea. Mann in his defense he was winning.

Why couldn't he turn 21 already and get his second installment. It wouldn't be as much as he owed but it'd help a little. And A little was better than nothing at this point.

He bit his nails, he knew Jazmine was going out tonight and he knew Bishop was out of town and that was good. He was pretty certain he had no information on her whatsoever so he couldn't just find her like that. That nigga must be crazy if he thought he was actually going to hand her over to him. Riley felt cross eyed with all the hard frowning he was doing, he had to think of something fast. He had to get some money fast.

What was that he said, bury him a motherfucking G, yeah that might just have to become a reality.

* * *

Huey couldn't steer from the boredom he felt as he watched a bunch of people out to impress, belittle and humor each other. Huey had spotted Jazmine she was in and about the place. Oddly enough they had ended up at the same event because their bosses were cool. She was busy networking, so he left her to it. There was a reason why he preferred to keep himself to himself, and that was mainly because people couldn't handle knowing your business. Once they knew they just had to talk, they had to comment, there had to be something going on always. He used Cindy as an example. He brought his glass to his lips

"Huey, you have to meet my dads friend he's the creative director over at one of our sister companies" Kayla rambled, Huey put the glass down and gave her a hard stare

"What" she asked him

"Look, this whole thing you got going on in your head about me and you. It's false. There is nothing going on here" Huey stated clearly, her brown eyes were looking at him and then she smiled.

"Oh whatever Huey, you wouldn't have waited this long to say that, if it was true" Huey raised his eyebrows.

"What ?" he asked her in disbelief

"Look all I'm saying is. It's going to happen" she said and touched the breast part of his blazer, with a sly smile.

"We're grown right" Kayla said in her sweetest voice. Huey didn't have time to stick his table fork in her throat.

"Now here are some of my favorite people" Her father's voice bellowed in front of them, Huey seriously looked at Kayla like she had lost her damn mind. He gripped that fork so tight, all he had to do was jab her in her voicebox and he'd be free.

"Daddy" she cooed, which made Huey sick. He stood up from the table he had been sitting at. He greeted the people and tolerated the company for all of 3 minutes.

"Excuse me" he said straightening the jacket that she had just tried to taint. Kayla looked at him and winked. He felt a little sick and walked towards another female.

Huey watched this white guy lose all self respect throwing himself at Jazmine, he could just tell by the way he was laughing and doing whatever he could to lay hands on her. He pointed towards a table and she politely declined but the guy was persistent.

"Evening" he greeted, Jazmine turned to see him and the white man gave him a dirty look. The men stared at each other, waiting for the other to stand down but Huey held his position. The white man sighed in annoyance.

"I'll talk to you in a bit" he said, clearly intimidated by Huey's presence.

"Awh you scared him" Jazmine voice held no bouts of sympathy in there whatsoever.

"Enjoying yourself" he asked her,

"Ehh" she replied, he smirked at her use of his own abstract reply,

"You clean up well Freeman" she added, after giving him the once over. Admiring his dark navy suit, he shrugged

"It's a pity I can't return the compliment" he said, she smacked his arm and smiled at his rubbish joke.

"You look great"

"I know" she threw with the upmost conceit. He rolled his eyes

"Don't start"

She looked beautiful as always wearing a grey halter neck dress, her hair pinned up and her green eyes illuminating her beautiful face. He felt very lucky looking at her. Jazmine raised her eyebrows looking at something behind him. He half turned back to follow her gaze.

"Omg is that your girlfriend. She must miss you or something, she's like, like staring." Jazmine put on that dumbass white girl voice, looking in someone's direction and Huey turned to see where her eyesight was. He gave her a side eye, she laughed at him before speaking again.

"What? She looks like one of my friends..._Huey_" Jazmine questioned playfully.

"Quit while you're ahead" he told her as she smirked.

* * *

Kayla frowned as she watched Huey talk to that light skin girl, they looked friendly as hell. And Huey never looked friendly, was this nigga actually enjoying her company. After the chick separated from him and went off to talk to a few people, she came back and they even got a table, in the far corner and were talking. Oh hell no Kayla thought, there was no way another one their men would be snapped up by some Mariah Carey, Beyonce weave wearing bitch. Kayla felt jealously as she watched Huey with her.

"So Freeman got game. Now if he bags her I will officially take back every bad word I said about him" one of their colleagues said as they too witnessed this sudden, player-esqu behavior by Huey. Who was always closed, she hadn't even thought about other women. She just assumed he was mad picky and only wanted the realest of women. As she watched this bitch laugh and roll her eyes at the object of her affection.

"Excuse me" Kayla said tightly as she marched over.

"10 bucks, she knocks the golden girl out" One of the dudes said to his other friend who laughed.

"10 bucks nigga, you know how long she been on his dick for. Man 50 bucks she pulls her weave out" he challenged.

* * *

Eve sighed as she entered the hall, she hated these things she only came because her father insisted she made an appearance. She didn't plan on staying long, she got a message from Riley he wanted to meet up and talk. She couldn't imagine what about, they had been talking now and again nothing serious just little things here and there. So she wasn't really sure what was going on with him, either way she'd rather kick it with him than stay at this boring function. She started and smiled a few of her father's friends saying hello and answering all the necessary questions about school and her mother and some other stuff she didn't care about.

"Kay" Eve called as her sister walked past her and straight to a table behind her.

"Rude" she muttered as she turned around and followed her to wherever her sister was about to raise hell at.

"Huey" Kayla started.

"Jazmine" Eve squealed, thank god, someone who was sane.

"Eve" Jazmine too squealed like the girls they were.

"Whoa, there's two of you" a man said during her and Jazmines hug.

She realised they was indeed a man sitting next Jazmine. Oh this must be her man she recognized his face, well she didn't actually know the guy but she remembered Jazmine posting a picture of him sleeping and her hand in his big ass afro which was pulled back today.

"Girl you did well" Eve commented as eyed Huey with approval, they turned and all three women looked at Huey.

"You know her" Kayla said incredulously, Jazmine separated and stepped to the side. Eve looked at her twin sister who was pissed about something then it dawned on her.

"Oh, this is him isn't it" Eve said a lot less enthusiastically to her sister.

She motioned towards the man who was wearing this scowl on his face, Kayla had been telling her for months about this dude that worked their dads cooperation. Now she knew her sister, she was like a little pitbull when she set her eyes on something.

"Sooooo, you guys are sisters" Jazmine broke the tension.

"Imma need you to shut your Mariah ass up" Kayla shot, Jazmines face quickly soured and Eve interrupted

"Kay, calm down" Eve reprimanded her sisters temper.

"Well Huey, this is what your about. Some undercover nigga, you like light skin girls, white women too. What happened to black power HUEY" Kayla was getting an attitude. Jazmine had rolled her eyes at Kays little outburst.

Eve just couldn't get over the fact that she was definitely not mad at Jazmine her girl did good with this guy. He looked a lot like someone, she just couldn't put her finger on it, there was something about those eyes.

"Kay, come on" Eve encouraged, there was no need to make a scene. She already told her the possibility of this guy being a relationship months ago.

"What do you mean come on, he strings me along for months and she turns up for 5 minutes, 5 damn minutes" She earned eye rolls from all three of them.

"Now you need you to calm your ass down, this aint a MTV reality show" Huey spoke, nice voice too. Eve winked at Jazmine who smiled a little.

Her sister was a problem, the girl got involved before she even got involved with guys and she did this all the time.

"You" Kayla then said pointing at Jazmine who looked at her disbelief.

"Are you serious" Jazmine asked her just to clarify that she was actually being addressed.

"Mariah I am –"

"Mariah is so played, could you try again ?" Jazmine interrupted and replied,

"This bitch" Kayla growled before she could do anything Huey had put a hand in front of her with a lot of annoyance.

"You're acting real slow" He voiced again, his voice was tight with annoyance. She didn't blame him, Kayla was causing a small scene that was drawing a bit of attention from other people in attendance.

"Real _SLOW_, real slow. You wanna get cute Freeman" Kayla threatened, wagging her finger about. Eve rolled her eyes, how was her sister the older one.

"Ok, Kay come on. lets get a drink" Kayla was glaring at Jazmine with a hatred. Jazmine turned to Huey

"You told me you were single, you jerk" she said in fake dramatics, spinning on her heel.

"I am going back to work" she announced, Huey bowed his head and palmed his forehead and Eve giggled at Jazmine. That girl was a fool, always making a scene.

"We gotta talk" Eve called out to her she nodded and waved at Kayla.

"Bitch" she muttered as Eve guided her sister to the furthest corner of the room.

* * *

"100 bucks says he tapped them both" one guy said,

"He's coming" Huey was walking to get himself a drink when he noticed these two dudes he worked with watching him with grins on their faces.

"What" he asked his expression a bit puzzled at their grinning.

"My nigga" one of them gave him dap and the other just nodded approvingly. These niggas must have been on crack Huey thought.

* * *

"Cin, you alright girl. You been quiet" Bishop asked her, she gave him a weak smile.  
"I'm good, it's just been a long couple of days" she admitted. Bishop nodded,  
"You thirsty" he asked, they had just reached the hotel, Bishop wanted to hit the casino but she was tired as hell and wanted to sleep.

"A lil, what you got" she asked him, as he stood up and walked over to the mini bar, she shook her head. She needed one good night of sleep to straighten things out in her head, she had to ignore that sinking feeling of wanting to wasted and just chill out.

"Water babe" she called out to him, he raised a brow

"I didn't bring you out here to drink water, the fuck is wrong with you" Bishop accused, she sighed feeling tired and now he wanted to start something just because she wasn't in the mood. What was it with men and their demands.

"I'm tired, look just bring me some water" Cindy ordered with annoyance. He walked out of the room and returned with a glass of water. As he approached the bed she turned to see her phone flashing.

**Splash **

"THE FUCK" she screamed, as she glared at him. He grinned

"That's more like it, wake the fuck up. We in Atlantic City" he told her, she stared at him in disbelief. Getting off of the bed and looking at her wet shirt

"You crazy motherfucker" she hissed, as she stormed to the bathroom. Maybe this was a bad idea, this nigga didn't know when to quit.

She sat on the toilet seat for a moment, she could hear him laughing at her. She glared and got back up. She walked back out into their hotel room. Bishop was brushing his short hair in the mirror, he turned to look at her and smirked then pointed towards the new glass of water that was on the bedside table.

"Stress free weekend, remember" he told her as she got the glass of water. Cindy didn't notice the pill fizzing away at the bottom of glass, she drank it and made a face.

"For such an expensive place, the water sure is sour" She comemnted, she heard him chuckle

"Aiight, we going out. Come on, I aint taking no for an answer" Bishop told her pulling her up. He was smiling and she was still pissed at him for throwing water at her. His beard had grown out a little, and he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"We can do whatever you wanna do tomorrow" he said sweetly. Cindy sighed, well that didn't sound too bad.

"Promise" she asked him, he nodded

"Yeah, whatever you want" he replied, her body started to feel a bit warm and she had a tingly sensation in her fingers.

"Kk, lemme get ready"

"That's my girl" Bishop announced, she rolled her eyes as she started feeling great. She put her fatigue down to the journey but now she was ready to party.

* * *

Kayla hadn't let the frown go from her face, she was now staring her reflection. Well her sister to be accurate.

"You actually came, thought you would too busy feeding the poor" Kayla threw out there, Eve rolled her eyes.

"I had some free time"

"Oh you're job doesn't make you do a graveyard shift"

"It's a café" Eve explained for the umpteenth time.

"You know its people like you who are just working for fun that are stopping the people who really need it from prospering" Kayla continued to talk out of her ass. Eve listened to her for a little while.

"I can't believe him" Kayla spat in annoyance,

"What ?"

"I cannot believe, he would like her like what the hell. She aint hot" she was obviously lying to herself now too.

"We've had plenty of models come through the office for shoots and filming and he's never so much as shook his afro their way. What the hell Eve and how do you even know her" she said, putting her glass down with force now waiting for an explanation as if she had done something bad at school.

"She's my friend and I think that's probably because he's in a relationship as I tried to tell you before" Eve answered as she sipped her cocktail watching her sisters expression change to one of confusion.

"What" Kayla said looking at her dead in the eye?

"Kay, come on. he's clearly in a relationship" Ok maybe it wasn't so clear to an obsessed chick,

"With god?" Kayla asked dumbly. Eve gaped in disbelief.

"I didn't really have him down as the religious type. Then again it would explain his resistance. Oh damn he must be celibate" Kay mused out loud, Eve shook her head in complete confusion of how Kayla messed up that very clear statement.

"Kay, stop it" Eve, couldn't deal with her crazy ass tonight.

"What I'm serious" she told her truthfully.

"They are in a relationship" she stated again, seeing as relationship was obviously too vague for the insane.

"Well I don't care if she worships the devil, each to their own I say" Kayla rebutted

"Kayla Denise Brown. He is in a relationship with her. They are in a relationship, they are a couple" Eve spelt out for her sister, who first held a blank expression. Then she was silent for a moment.

"Kay" she called when her sister didn't say anything she squinted

"Imma cut that bitches hair off" Kayla announced making an attempt to get up. Eve pulled her back. Why was her sister so, damn stupid.

"Stop it, I told you he was probably in relationship anyway" Eve reminded her, then Kayla smirked.

"Whatever niggas cheat." Kayla added, Eve glared at her

"I'm not playing. Leave her alone, that's one of my girls" Eve warned, Kayla rolled her eyes

"You could do better" Kayla replied like a true bitch

"Oh please, you don't exactly have any friends of your own to compare" Eve threw back at her sister. Kayla frowned

"What is she anyway, black, latino what ?" Kayla diverted the attention away from her again.

"She's bi racial" Eve answered flatly. Why it was important, she didn't know.

"Oh really, no wonder. I should have known a white chick wouldn't talk slick to me" Kayla said out loud,

"Anyway, she aint all that. It aint like he's ever mentioned her, how proud could a nigga be" Kayla was still musing her distaste of Jazmine.

"Kay some people are just private about their relationships. You know, they don't like too many people inside them cos they can cause trouble" Eve explained as if she was explaining it to a child.

"Yeah of course that's the reason" Kayla didn't sound convinced, she picked up a biscuit from the little tray on their table.

"That nigga couldn't even say how nice I looked" Kayla whined. Eve groaned at her sister. This is why she didn't attend these things and more importantly why they she found her twin a headache and kept her at arms length.

"Hey, do you know if he has a brother" Eve asked, Kayla shrugged

"I still would though, if he wanted too sample. You know." Kayla said still speaking on her own problem, Eve glared

"Chicken head" Eve shot,

"Prude" she shot back at her, Eve looked around at the people, and she wanted to catch up with Jazmine.

She tuned her sister out for a while, just noting that her sister was crazy, she just needed a new thing to get into then she'd forget all about Huey. Besides her and Jazmine were real cool, she wouldn't even tolerate Kays meddling if she attempted such a thing. Eve glanced at Huey again, he looked annoyed by one of the guys talking to him. Or was that just his facial expression either way she looked back at her sister who smirked.

"You see it too don't you. Personally I think it's selfish for him to be in a relationship...Hey we're twins guys like that" Kayla was convinced by her words. And even had the nerve to give her a little elbow nudge, Eve just rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

"No, you weirdo I can't even believe you just said that. He just looks like some guy I know" she explained to her, Kayla raised a brow.

"Oh this one of them bums you like to fuck with" Eve couldn't deal, her sister was hard work.

"This is why you don't have girlfriends" she was being factually.

"I got you,"

"It's an obligation" Eve replied to Kays reasoning.

Eve sighed she did feel sorry for her sister at times, her bitch trait just put most real women off being her friend. She was just a little bit too much to handle at times. Eve couldn't even believe she was still considering trying to fuck with Huey, he didn't look like that guy anyway but Kayla was something else, but she was her sister. She sighed; she knew there was a reason why she didn't want to come here.

* * *

Huey yawned Kayla had at least not bothered him the rest of the evening, but he knew there would probably be some sort of repercussion later on. He wasn't really putting any thought to it, he just wanted to get out of here. Jazmine was still floating around being the social butterfly she was. Personally he didn't know how she could stand all these people; Huey wasn't a fan of crowds, too many people in the same space just made him uncomfortably. Especially when they were all just pretending to enjoy themselves or to like each other it was safe to say social events just weren't his thing. He stood up, he had met all the people his boss wanted him too and even finished his problem with Kayla. He was going home, he was walking through the mass of people in little groups talking and telling bad jokes, and as he passed Jazmine he ran his hands over her waist, and stopped momentarily, leaving them either said of her hips.

"Call me when you get home" he said into her ear, she nodded. He acknowledges the little group she was part of at the moment and then removed his hands and walked.

"Night" she said, he turned away and walked towards the hall exit.

* * *

"Now nigga did you see that touch, he tapped gimme my money" one guy continued as he followed his friend around

"Man nigga, whatever" another dude said, ignoring his friend.

"You didn't see that, did she complain. Nahh nigga she did not" he continued.

"Huey is a don, I like that nigga a whole lot more now" the other replied and they agreed.

"Where's my money though" one added holding his hand out. The other guy rolled his eyes and walked off.

* * *

R&R lovelies :)


	9. Law Abiding Citizen

All is restored in Boondocks Fanfiction Paige1292 & LovinHueyFreeman got their stories back up :D Go check those.

Thanks to all those that continue to favorite, alert and review this story, I appreciate it so much. That's all I can really say and you know I gush over you guys every chapter :)

**Schweetpea1870:** Riley is a hot mess we already know lol the boy don't know when to quit. Glad you liked the three of them together, Huey is coming to his own conclusions in this chapter so yeah it's all about to come out soon enough. :D you liked the flashback, woop good I didn't want yall thinking Cindy just lost her mind via stupidity lol she had some help getting there. The thing with Cindy is she is just sooo desperate to be wanted, her whole thing with Riley and her moms has messed with her self worth. Loool betting is in this season, get your chips up, call in them favors and put your money where your mouth is :P haha. Kayla & Eve can you spot the evil twin lool, it was fun writing that event scene, so I'm happy you enjoyed it.

**Bananamilkshake97:** :D You love Huey, Me tooo, he's mine though sooo back uppp :P Yeah I know Huey be acting all modest like he aint a freek, we see youuu he aint slick lol. Plus Riley knows whenever he fucks up an ass kicking from Huey is mandatory but his life is really gonna take a turn for worse, I mean yall thought he was bad lol read on :)

**Paige1292:** Looool when Huey, Jaz, Eve connect up the dots, it's gonna be an entertaining conversation, poor chick has no idea what she's in the process of falling for. Eve and Kay are oil and water the only thing they have in common is genes lol. White girls need love toooo you know, just not from niggas like Bishop I get you on that. When your self worth is low, you start accepting all sorts of shit from dudes. Her thing with Riley has just messed with her, coupled with her teen years with her moms she just messed up. Ahh hope you enjoy this chap :D

**Che Black Diamond :** Hitler made me LOL, they be doing them good people wrong *side eye* Oh he disgusts you, your not gonna like what I allude to in this chap then. Soo frustrated with Cindy are we ? Well the start of her wake up call is in this chapter so yeah readdd on.:D

**MissG2020:** Loool, I'd love to write a Jazmine fight scene loool it'd be so funny to see her kick ass, maybe in another story :P. I'll have her talk that talkk though ;). I'd expect her to be able to throw a jab or two seeing as she's been around the Freemans and all their violence for so long. Riley and his delayed reactions, ohhh you lose all your money and now you scared, pssh this nigga right ? Thanks girll

**Toondoon:** It's really interesting to see that everyone is more concerned about Huey's reaction than anything when it comes to Rileys situation, I love that cos I wanted it to be about their relationship as brothers as well as everything else. Hahaha them two niggas are fools, comic relief :D Glad you liked it, thanks for your review.

**ShelliB:** Oh I know them guys are fools, but they were inspired by office gossip participants Huey gon be a hot topic lol. Yeah I had to bring her back into it because I mentioned the benefit thing a few chapters and thought it'd be a good way to tie make some more character links, and show her crazy ass being put right. Now she knows what what, does she care ? Not in the slightest, Jaz might just have to correct that :P. Loool Riley always has time to be cheeky, he's not well though, poor junkie :(. Nowww what kind of dealer would I be if I didn't supply you're weekly dose :P Enjoy.

**Disclaimer : I only own my OCs**

* * *

**Robert Freeman: Hush! You can't see soul plane? Why, lil baby?**

**Jazmine Dubois : Because of the types of stereos or something.**

**Robert Freeman: Types of stereos? Oh, no no no, lil baby doll. This is a good theater. They have THX.**

**Huey Freeman: She means stereotypes.**

**Robert Freeman: Stereotypes? In soul plane? That's nonsense. Say how about we tell your daddy we saw something else. Hm?**

**Jazmine Dubois [gasps] You mean, lie?**

**Huey Freeman: That really doesn't seem to be a good idea.**

**Robert Freeman: Hush boy. You know, it's okay to break the rules every once and a while. I won't tell if you won't.**

**Jazmine Dubois: Okay.**

**Robert Freeman, Jazmine Dubois & Huey Freeman - Or Die Tryin'**

* * *

Cindy cocked an eye open the room was spinning a little, she looked to her side to see Bishop sleeping. They had been having a blast since arriving in Atlantic City on Friday. They went to the casino, went clubbing came back did some shit they shouldn't then did some real shit they shouldn't. She yawned, leaning over to get a better look at him.

She got back to her side of the bed and picked up the phone ordering some breakfast. She was feeling lazy and didn't want to get up just yet; sliding back down in the bed she felt an arm grab her leg. Her body tensed, she almost always hated when he did that. It was so damn creepy  
"Morning" his voice was hoarse, sounds of a good night to her

"Hey" she replied, realising how dry the back of her throat was. He made another noise but was yet to turn around and face her. She watched the tattoos on his back move as he flexed his back muscles, slowly turning around in the bed.

"What up beautiful" he said with a grin on his face, she smiled and bent down and kissed him.

"You know just chilling, waiting on a nigga to wake up" she answered playfully; he nodded and licked his lips. Cindy smiled at him.

"You never told me what happened at the poker game" she reminded,

"Nothing special, I won" his voice was muffled between the pillows but he finally up stretching fully doing some half turns in the process.

"You won" she was a little surprised, not because she thought Riley would win but because of what this meant for Riley now.

"Yeah" he replied

Cindy thought about Riley that meant he lost his money. In fact he didn't even have money to play when she saw him last, she was tempted to ask about it but she didn't want to stir anything unnecessary. Her head was feeling a lot clearer today than it had been a few days, she really needed to give Jazmine a call and apologise for her dumb behaviour. She knew Jaz and Huey were solid, so that wouldn't dent them in any way it might just put them at odds for a minute.

"What do you wanna do" she asked him, he gave her a sly grin  
"You" he replied as he dipped his face into her chest, she giggled and the proceeded to fuck.

* * *

Cookie Freeman smiled as her oldest nephew fixed a new light bulb in for her. It was always nice to have the boys around the house. Lord knows it was too big for just her; Riley was downstairs being a lazy as usual, complaining and everything. He reminded her a lot of Robert they both loved the sound of their own voice. Huey on the other hand was always the quieter one, taking to observing rather than commenting blindly.

"Thanks sweetie"

"It's cool" then he gave her a weird look

"What" she asked as he walked down the stairs.

"You sure you alright being in this house by yourself" Huey asked.

"Why do you wanna move back home" Cookie asked him, he shook his head

"No, just its big and empty" he admitted.

It was true, but she even though it was big and empty she felt like she had to keep this place alive for the boys. They needed to know there was somewhere where they could always call home no matter what. She knew she wouldn't always be around but she was here now and she wanted to keep this place open for them for as long as she could.

"I'm fine Huey" she assured him by patting his shoulder, he accepted this

"How's that girl of yours" Cookie asked her nephew,

"She's good" he replied modestly, she smiled at him

"She still has the strength to put up with you", Cookie replied with a chuckle, he gave her questioning glance.

"What is that supposed to mean" he asked, she laughed he sounded a little defensive which was sweet for her to see.

"Are you going to marry her" she revealed, ignoring his previous comment.

"Oh," a faint blush crept onto Huey's cheeks he quickly tried to hide it by turning back around and walking through the living room. She at her awkward nephew.

"There's nothing funny happening" Huey commented from in front of her, she gave him a knowing look that only a wise woman could give.

"Hm" she mused out loud much to her nephew's annoyance. He looked like he wanted to say something but he refrained. Instead he looked away from her and his brow furrowed when he looked at his brother indulging in sloth in the living room.

"Huey it's a Sunday" she warned lightly.

"What does that even mean" His eyebrows furrowing in confusion,

"Leave him be" Cookie warned, Huey opened his mouth to speak

"Don't say anything" she instructed, he sighed instead and picked the book that was on the table and opened it up.

"Huey"

"Yeah"

"Put a ring on it" she responded. He smacked himself in the head

Huey shook his head in disbelief, and sighed.

"Huey" he shifted in his seat, picking something very out of the table.

"No pressure" he replied dryly, she laughed at him. Her nephew's awkwardness was something that always made her chuckle.

"Nigga you gay" Riley yelled from the front room, Cookie now put a hand over her face with a smile, how Riley never missed a thing Huey did from another room never ceased to amaze her.

"Riley, I aint never seen a woman around you. Just niggas, that's gay" Huey replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh boys" Cookie said smiling. They really did bring her some joy in their own special way.

"You A Mother-"

"Riley" Cookie warned.

"Hater" he finished, Huey smirked.

She was still worried about Riley and wanted him to move back but whilst apologizing this morning he said he wouldn't move back in. It hurt to see him like this, she didn't understand where he got his reasoning for being a real man from. Robert sure didn't teach foolishness as a trait of a real man. It was too bad he didn't know that men could ask for help too. She tried not to push the issue; she didn't want to mess up the one day in the week where they were all supposed to just find some peace within the family. She just hoped her great nephew found his way soon, she really prayed for it. She smiled at them arguing over the TV programs, it brought joy to her.

* * *

Cindy and Bishop were walking around the mall doing some shopping. He was really spoiling her she wasn't sure what brought it on but she was loving it all the same. She couldn't remember the last time a man showered her with this much affection.

"Have you spoken to your boy" he could be heard saying the behind her

"Um not for a few days" she admitted to him,

"Why" she asked him curiously, he shrugged

"He owes me money, just wondering if a nigga checked in yet" Bishop said, it got a little tense after that and she was feeling uncomfortable. She looked at Bishop, wondering what was going through his mind. They continued to stop off at a few shopsbut she was feeling a little tired and wanted to go back to the hotel, she also wanted to call Riley.

"Babe I'm gonna go back, I've got a lil headache coming on" Cindy told him with a apologetic smile, he questioned her with his eyes

"We can go get something to eat, that'll sort that out" Bishop told her, clearly not wanting her to go back to the hotel.

"No, it's cool ima just go lay down for a bit" Cindy rejected his proposal, he frowned.

"Aight" he said and then walked off, Cindy frowned. Gee couldn't a nigga even offer to walk her back. Just cos she didn't want to do what he wanted to do, she turned around and started making her way back to the hotel.

Once she arrived she took off her jacket and poured herself a drink. She still hadn't heard from Jazmine, she half expected to hear something from her even if it was just a text. She used the hotel phone and tried to call Riley, he didn't answer. That was weird she seen him calling her over the last few days. She really wanted to know what was going on with him, where he got the money from to play in the first place. If he wasn't picking up his phone there was nothing she could do, if Bishop wasn't telling her anything then what could she do about that Stay confused and not have a good time down here with someone who didn't think she was useless. Cindy stretched and got back up, she decided to do a little shopping of her own, make it up to Bishop for ducking on him earlier.

* * *

Huey was suspicious of Riley, he didn't want to cause a scene in his grandfather's house but something didn't add up with Riley, he won but wasn't really acting like someone who won. He was asking him a lot of questions that Huey knew he wanted him to enquire further about but Huey being Huey just wasn't interested. His little brother was trying to allude to something and he would really wish he would just come out and say it because it was bugging him like crazy.

If he really won, why did he ask Huey for a ride which he couldn't give to him simply because he didn't feel like it, He was pretty certain the first thing Riley should have done was get his car out the pound. Huey took his thoughts and said his goodbyes to his Aunt, he passed his brother on his way out.

"You need a ride?" he asked him, Riley scrunched up his face

"Oh _now_ you wanna offer a nigga a ride" Huey glared at him.

"Cut the noise, do you want one or not" he was tired and wanted to go home and sleep, he had work in the morning.

"Nigga stop forcing me" Riley said on his way to Huey's car. His Aunt waved to them as they got inside his car and drove off.

"Riley if you got something to say, I suggest you just say it" Huey said as he looked at his brother, they were at a red light and Riley had been un naturally quiet. He heard his brother sigh

"I aint got nothing to say" Riley replied, Huey frowned but didn't have time to press the issue as the lights went amber then green. he continued to drive,

"You should go rehab" Huey revealed, his brothers head snapped to him now as he kept his eyes on the road.

"What the hell" Riley exclaimed.

"You're not OK, you haven't been for a while and well we've all just been sitting watching you go further and further into this addiction. Look you need some help, some help I can't give" Huey told him honestly.

"I aint addicted, Jazmine don't know what she talking about", Huey was now irritated at his brothers disregard for one person still putting herself on the line for him.

"Riley, you need help. You need to go to rehab" Huey reiterated

"Man whatever, I aint going nowhere" Riley told him waving him off and looking out the window.

"I know about the money, I know about Jazmine helping you and I know you didn't have to play that game last night but you did. I know you been drinking yourself into a daze every other week day. Does that sound like normal fucking behaviour to you" he grumbled as a response, before clearing his throat and speaking.

"I know how to have fun, you square" Riley replied.

"Drinking, smoking yourself into oblivion isn't fun. Asking my girlfriend for money isn't fun and just being an outright fuck boy is not fun" Huey stated clearly.

"You always talking slick, nigga you aint perfect"

"I aint a gambler either or a semi alcoholic. You saving that whiskey for later…yeah I saw you" Huey said, missing his brothers eyes open wide. He turned the corner to where Riley's apartment was, pulling into a parking space the brothers sat in silence.

The tension was thick, Riley didn't say anything he just stared ahead with a frown on his face. Huey turned and looked at him.

"You wanna end up like our father" Huey asked him seriously, Riley seemed to be contemplating something and the subject of their father was a sensitive one. He opened Huey's door, he looked at him and Huey thought he was going to say something but he just stepped out of the car. Huey glared

"I'm no longer asking, so just have your stuff ready" Huey told him, he heard him suck his teeth and slam the door.

Huey blew out a tired breath, he was so tired of this shit his brother wasn't fooling him. He knew he had that whiskey bottle in his jacket cos he searched his jacket while at his Aunt's house. He did it because as he was driving to his Aunts place that afternoon he was so certain he saw a doppelganger just like his bro walking the streets, now granted Riley got there after him but he'd be lying if he said he heard the sound of a cab or a friend dropping him off. Which meant he had to have been the dude he saw walking, it only angered Huey. That's why he offered to give him a ride home because he knew he didn't have any other means of transportation and armed with that whiskey bottle he'd probably just end up wasted on a park bench somewhere like a bum.

He was lying through his teeth and he couldn't have won that game and been walking to his destinations, it just wasn't possible with the sort of guy his brother was. Riley wasn't OK, and it angered him that he was just that bit too late to realise he was in too deep.

* * *

Bishop was looking over some paperwork and the weekly takings for the club. His weekend had been alright, he had Cindy to come out with him so he could find out some things about Escobars brother but even in her highest state she just kept calling him a hater. It was a little wasted, the sex was cool and he liked her attitude even though it was a straight cover up because she had low self esteem. The bitch did whatever he wanted, he just had to ask her right and she melted in his palm. He'd admit he was feeling her at one point but when he found out she was messing with Escobar that shit pissed him off, that little nigga had it a little too good nad Bishop wanted to break that little nigga down to size. He wasn't sure if she knew, he knew about her and Esco but after the way the dude was bragging about it, he'd be surprised if she didn't. that was why he didn't like him, he talked to much, and didn't walk a lot. He was always running his mouth about shit he knew nothing about, acting like he's a boss. Bishop sat back in his chair, he ate niggas like him for breakfast, and he was enjoying this one.

He figured Cindy could bring that Jazmine chick to him, if Escobar didn't. He had been nice to him on Friday, he didn't give him a specific date to get the money to him but he expected this nigga to be respectful. He better have it soon, or he'd have hell to pay and he'd make it real hard for his little friend.

Cindy had been bugging him most of the weekend about the game, he wasn't about to let her know what went down. She figured the addict could break the news, shit he could have asked him to put anyone on the line and he would have done it. he was so far gone but Bishop twisted at the thought that he was about to win the game as well, he was about to walk out with his money. Obviously it just wasn't meant to be.

Escobar didn't realise it but he was about to lose everything in a very slow agonising heartbeat.

* * *

Jazmine was racing out of her building, she had to pick up one of her bosses clients and she was running a little late. She was saying a rushed good morning to the security guard when she stopped in her tracks

"Hey" Cindy beamed her best smile at her, Jazmine raised a eyebrow at her blonde friend. This chick wasn't serious,

"Cindy, not now" she uttered seriously. The last person she wanted to see was Cindy, she could deal with her later but right now she was supposed to be working. She walked past a surprised Cindy and down the street to her car

"Awh, Jaz come onnn" Cindy could be heard saying behind her, Jazmine frowned

"Cindy I am busy" Jazmine told her from in front of her.

"Aint you walking, I know you can multitask" Cindy told her, Jazmine let out a frustrated breath as Cindy caught up to her, their eyes met in a conflicted glance. Jazmine stopped outside her car, which was a Black Mini Cooper S convertible being a divorced kid had it's perks. She turned to look at Cindy

"Shouldn't you be at practice" she asked, she looked at the time it was 11.30am. she knew Cindy had practice on Monday mornings from 10-1pm. So what was she doing here, annoying her and making her even more late.

"I wanted to squash this real quick" she said lamely, fidgeting with her fingers

"I really don't have time for this, text it to me" Jazmine told her, and opened her car door and hopped in.

"Well you can at least give me a ride downtown" Jazmine glared as Cindy walked quickly around the side of her car and got in the passenger seat.

"What the fu-, ugh what is your problem" she stopped herself from cursing her out and Cindy looked a little amused

"My car, I left it there" she admitted to her

"Jazzy I'm sorry about the whole Huey thing. I was um,"

"a high mess" she finished sharply as she started up her car, checking her rear view for any approaching cars, she saw it was safe and pulled out of her parking space. Cindy blew out a breath

"Well I wouldn't say a mess" Cindy said carelessly, Jazmine glared at the road

"Of course you wouldn't" Jazmine replied sarcastically,

"Ok, look I'm sorry I told Huey about Bishop. I didn't know he was gonna flip like that" Cindy lied,

"Yeah you did" Jazmine replied, as she turned a corner. Her phone started buzzing and she sighed in annoyance, this morning was the worst. She stepped on the gas.

"Damn girl, that boy rubbing off on you" Cindy commented

"Mcpherson, yes you're in my car but that it no way means we're cool so just shut up and be grateful I'm even driving your dumbass anywhere" Jazmine snapped, Cindy eyebrows quickly formed a frown.

"Gee Huey, what's up your ass" Cindy responded and Jazmine whole face scrunched in annoyance.

"I am sorry" Cindy said a lot more quietly, Jazmine pulled up to a red light and didn't look at her friend.

"Of course you are" Jazmine graced her with a response after 5 minutes,

"Ok, stop being a spoilt brat. I said sorry, what more do you want" Cindy was getting annoyed, Jazmine was acting like she shot her cat or something.

"I'd like to know why you were high as a kite for one. Then I'd like to know where you get off accusing me of sleeping with Bishop. Then"

"one, I was just blowing off steam and two things got a lil twisted when blowing off said steam" Cindy cut her list short and explained, Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't weed" she stated, she wasn't asking. She'd seen Cindy high on weed countless of times,

"It was a bad bag" Cindy revealed, Jazmine didn't reply she continued to drive until she reached her destination. She stopped and Cindy looked at her expectantly

"What" Jazmine asked her, Cindy made a face,

"We cool ?" She asked

"Can you go get your car, I have work to do" Jazmine wasn't really trying to be rude, she was just tired of the problems that were arising with her friends.

"Oh is that, the client you were talking about last week. That you gotta pick up and stuff, lemme help" Cindy's enthusiasm threw Jazmine off.

"What is wrong with you, are you high right now" Jazmine asked her, Cindy was acting so strange and for the love of god why wasn't she just taking the hint.

"No, but you kinda harsh this morning" Cindy pouted and didn't unfasten her seatbelt. At that point Jazmine realized Cindy had no intentions to get out of her car. She huffed and restarted her car, she didn't have time to argue with her. She was late.

"Great" she muttered.

Cindy looked at Jazmine, she had not said much to her since restarting the car. The radio was tuned into power 105.1. She didn't expect the apology to be this hard, shit she didn't really do anything bad, she was just running her mouth a little. That was not a crime last time she checked, Jazmine better drop the attitude, she wasn't going to be nice for much longer.

"Have you seen Riley" Cindy asked knowing Jazmine would drop her guard when speaking about the Freemans.

"Yeah, he won his game apparently" Cindy eyes popped a little,

"He what" Cindy was surprised,

"Yeah he won, guess he learnt a little something always getting beat by me" Jazmine said, then Cindy smirked. Jazmine sighed when she realised she had let her guard down and was now in official best friend mode again.

"Ok, fine we're cool but that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you" Jazmine continued, Cindy grinned triumphantly. She always caved,

"Awwwwh, love you to chick" Cindy pinched her cheek as she was driving and she swerved a little as a result. After their little reconciliation she was wondering about this apparent win, cos she heard different.

"So he won" she enquired again,

"Yeah, why haven't you spoken to him or something" Jazmine replied, Cindy didn't like the sound of this. Bishop said Riley owed him money and there was one thing about that guy he didn't play when it came to his money. So he wouldn't lie, she chewed the inside of her cheek. Unlike her last accusation, she would get her facts right which meant she needed to catch up with Riley asap.

"I just heard different"

"Knowing Riley, he probably has a hundred stories of how it all happened, that boy can spin a story like no other" Jazmine tone was amused more than anything.

She pulled up to the lavish hotel that Jazmine had pulled up to, she quickly undid her seatbelt and opened her car door before turning back quickly.

"Alright, I'll be back. You're my assistant ok" Jazmine, Cindy scoffed. When Jazmine left she looked at her slightly shaky hands, she rolled her neck.

She looked at the office building that Jazmine had entered. She was annoyed at herself for messing up last week but at least they were cool. She probably should had been at practice but she knew it was random drug test day and well, she couldn't be a random applicant after last week. So she skipped with a poor excuse about catching flu, she saw Jazmine returning with a white woman in tow chatting to her and her previous pissed attitude had disappeared. She was strictly professional now, which made Cindy laugh a little as the got close to the car.

* * *

Riley sat inside the bank, he wanted to discuss his finances but they were making him wait for the longest time. He sat agitated, he looked around and he could just hear the money in the place. It was just dripping into people's accounts, why did they have to freeze his damn assets. He was going to pay them fuckers. They were acting like he was the only one not paying them. He had been feeling more out of depth since speaking with Huey. Rehab, this nigga must have lost his mind one he wasn't white and one he wasn't a white teen star the fuck he talking about with rehab. Riley sucked his teeth, he was sick of this shit. He just wanted some money and he'd be out.

30 minutes later, Riley sat outside the bank on a bench, he pulled out his half empty whiskey bottle. He looked at it and looked at the time 1.30pm. He forced it back in his jacket pocket and continued to stare ahead. He exhausted all lanes of financial gain, where the hell.

Riley stopped as he noticed a woman exiting the bank. He remembered her from when he was inside the bank, she was getting a payout of some sort. In fact a large payout if he remembered correctly. He looked at the woman she couldn't have been any older than his Aunt Cookie, what did she need all that money for anyway. Riley's gripped the bench a little when he realised where his mind was going.

He wasn't actually considering, he stopped his thought. She didn't have a 120gs in that bag.

_She has Gs in that bag though, something better than nothing at this point. _

Riley shook his head, as the older lady took a moment to compose herself before walking. Riley didn't even feel himself move, his was gravitating towards her lost in the allure of the outcome.

_You aint even hit rock bottom yet, have you ? -_ Mace's words echoed faintly in the back of his mind

_- Ay, does this look like WWE to you, nah didn't think so Rock bottom my ass. it's survival of the fittest ya digg._

* * *

Jazmine was thankful that the client she had to pick up for her boss was very cool and didn't mind her lateness, however her boss still had something to say about it. Jazmine listened to the lecture patiently and Cindy waited for her to be done. Jazmine wasn't quite sure what was going on with Cindy, the whole spending a day with her was ok but it was weird. She was working and still Cindy refused to take a hint but she could help but feel that Cindy needed someone. She kept dodging the fact she didn't go to practice today which was unlike her but then everything about the white girl was weird at the moment. Jazmine turned the corner a block from her place, when she saw the red and white lights in her rear view.

"Is my tail light broken" she asked herself, she had dropped everyone off like an hour ago and couldn't wait to just get back, have a shower, have some dinner and watch the new episode of single ladies. She pulled over to the corner, and waited for the cop to tell her what the problem was.

"Evening officer" Jazmine said politely, the guy squinted first his features reaching a realisation

"Oh it's you again" he noted, Jazmine made a face and deadpanned at the black cop. Oh no,

This had happened once before, she had been pulled over because of this very same cop but not for anything bad. He figured he would try and ask her out. Personally that really wasn't what she was paying taxes for she was offended but kept it polite because she had company. The whole interaction had not gone well with Huey who was in the passenger seat, silently waiting for the poor guy to realise his existence. All she remembered was a string of violations that Huey had threatened the cops career with and well yeah, speeding off in embarrassment and fear of Huey's next move.

"So, what's the problem" Jazmine asked him, he smiled but it was more of a sly smirk than anything.

"No law toting boyfriend today," he continued, this dude was wasting her time. She really did hope this was just a random coincidence but she knew she wasn't speeding so she waited for whatever it was he wanted.

"What's the problem" she repeated as if she never heard him. This was highly inappropriate. He stared at her for a moment not appreciating her ignoring him.

"Spot check" he announced, she sighed in annoyance.

"Is this a joke" she asked in disbelief

"Step out of the car please" he said in his professional voice. She sighed again and got out of her car. As he did a sham inspection, she seethed at the law enforcements lack of priorities. She watched him look around

"You still didn't answer me about the boyfriend" she heard him say,

"Oh, what do we have here" he sounded surprised but waved a packet of some sort at her. Her eyes doubled in size,

"You don't look like the type, but I guess you can never tell. Let me guess, boyfriends a dealer…figures why he knows his law shit" Officer Richards started, Jazmine was doing a rerun of todays events. She was 100% sure she did not have a run in with a drug dealer. Nope, not her, she frowned deeply.

"That is not mine" Jazmine stared so hard semi filled clear packet of cocaine found in her car, what the hell was going on. He rolled his eyes and she knew how typical it sounded but it was true. She was a law abiding citizen, she didn't mess with drugs. There was no way she could be arrested for possession of cocaine, she was.

"Face the car, I have to pat you down" Jazmine felt her blood pressure rise.

What was cocaine doing in her car, the only people she had in her car were Cindy and her bosses client. Did her client have that on her, what was it with these washed up models why couldn't they just take their problems to a shrink like normal people. Nooo they had to pop pills, snort cocaine and mess up her life. Jazmine was screaming on the inside when she saw Officer Richards take a step towards her.

"Rain check?" she asked him innocently. He pointed towards her car, she for one knew this 'pat down' was not needed. She had on a pink blazer, a black body con skirt and a pair of wedge heels on. She shot daggers at him as he waited expectantly for her to turn around for his hands on inspection.

"Creep" she muttered,

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you" he said as she stood at the car,

He started clumsily and she cringed. Jazmine eyebrows were knitting tighter together everytime this motherfucker fumbled his search with her body, he legs, her waist. Ok what the fuck was his problem all her clothing was form fitting if there was anything on her he would see it easily. The fuck was this shit. Oh she was swearing she thought to herself as her anger bubbled as he touched the side of her breasts.

"The fuckkkk" He grabbed his groin, and Jazmine sighed in relief his grubby hands had outstayed their welcome on her body. At least if she was going to be arrested, it could be justified.

"You're under arrest for possession of cocaine and assault on an officer" he bit out still grabbing his crotch that she had delivered a swift back heel too while he 'searched' her. He was pulling out his handcuffs, she could not believe this. She was being arrested.

"Assault, you were sexually harassing me" Jazmine snapped

"Who's got the badge, me or you" He said as told her to lock up her car and put cuffs on her and dragged her to the car and put her in the back. All of which she thought was highly unnecessary. She groaned in annoyance she felt like Huey and Riley they were the ones who got into these situations. As she sat in the back of the car fuming at the situation, she bit her lip. Her job,

"Fuck" she said quietly.

"Bit of a fighter I like that" He winked at her in his rear view, she shot him a venomous look.

"You _know_, we could make this all go away" Jazmine became livid, she wanted to kick his ass. Her tax money was going on a bunch of creeps,

"I'm filing a complaint" she announced

"Bitch please, as far as this goes. You're a coke head and well you attacked me for taking ceasing your stash" Jazmine glared oh she wished she could vaporize his seedy ass.

"Did you have to put these things on so tight" she muttered to herself, after ignoring him.

"Like I said, I can pull over and I'll _loosen_ you up" Jazmine didn't even bother responding to his piggish behaviour. she looked out of the window, she glanced at the smug cop.

_Your days are soooo numbered buddy –_ She didn't condone violence but she was not even gonna trip when her boyfriend made Officer Richards go away. With that thought she continued to seethe and panic about her job, the cocaine and the jerk that was currently driving her to the station.

* * *

Cindy emptied the contents of her bag onto the bed,

"Where the hell is it" she asked out loud.

* * *

Pfft figures

I used the quotes from the 'Or Die Tryin'' ep cos I figured, Jazmine in my story at least has changed and grown up. Lol she just kicked a cop in the balls, that's not law abiding. Those Freemans corrupted her ;p

Our fav Uncle Tom is gonna make an appearance next chap, but that's all you're getting :)

So how about that review ? :)


	10. Fallin' Out

**Iloveyou1234567890123:** Awwh glad you liked the chapter, yeah Huey got something for that ass (no homo). Ahhh dammn you went in on Cindy, you right though she be acting like nothing more than a hoe, now your friends in trouble. That shit is gonna unravel real quick for her. Riley is learning the hard way and well one of the hardest lessons comes in this chapter for him so you know maybe that ass whoppin won't be necessary MAYBE lol :P. Yeah Bishop is a problem. Thanks for reviewing enjoy the chap.

**Schweeetpea1870:** I gotcha new chapter right here, now how about FWB BBUR I'll take whichever lol :D. Bishop is a manipulator he takes advantage where he sees fit, look at Riley and Cindy. Cindy just be acting dumb as hell for it cos she low on self esteem and Riley smh, let's not get into it :(. Woo for Aunt Cookie, she does really love them she understands she has to be there for them even if they frontin (looks at Riley) :D. Does he do it, you'll find out in this chapter, Rileys thoughts are along the lines of 'as long as the outcome is income' ya digg sad but true :(. He kinda comes to a turning point in this chap but you'll hate the point in question. Hahaha yesss Officers Richard is gonna get a nice little wake up call in the chap, read on :P.

**Che Black Diamond:** Awh damn sorry to hear that, poor woman. I think it's truly disgusting behavior and Riley is at that point of no return. That was one of his Rock Bottom moments, just the thought alone is just inexcusable. But desperation breeds all sorts of madness. Lool fade into the sunset, that was nice of you. You sure you don't want em to burn in hell instead ?. _Shoot I know that if Cindy is found guilty in your story that Jazmine should get familiar with this very activity. _

**Toondoon:** Yup things are getting worse and they peak in this chapter, well for Riley and Cindy they do.

**BananaMilkshake97:** Exactlyyyy, where's the fun in listening. No fuck ups much more interesting lol :P don't worry it won't be forever in fact , things must change after this chapter. Thankssssss :D

**Paige1292:** Loool 'Cindy kissing him willingly' true true who knows where her head is at she just happy to be liked #sadass. Ay, those old folks see things before we even see they them, I love em for it, Huey & Riley know they both appreciates her :). As for Tom, Ehh he is what he is in this chapter and that is a drama queen lol He won't be half as annoying as in Hometown Glory and he's only got a minor part, I promise ;).

**MissG2020:** I know righttt, Jazmine did the right thing shit you gonna bring me in, you better bring me in for something real. Riley is about to start putting Hueys words into practice soon. You'll see why in this chapter.

**ShelliB:** Me & you both, I hate how sometimes shit hits the fan with the wrong people. It's like just by being associated you getting fucked up too, it's wrong but it happens. I don't plan for Jazmine & Cindys fall out to be pretty to be honest so stand by for that :). Bishop is on some wishful thinking with Cindy bringing Jazmine to him but he's thinking more along the lines like he can trick her to do it, rather than outright say 'Yeah I want her', remember they still sleeping with each other. Love your reviews, here you goo :)

**Disclaimer : I own my characters OK **

* * *

**A Pimp Named Slickback:[_reciting prayer_] Lord, please pray for the soul of this bitch. And guide my pimp hand and make it strong, Lord. So that she might learn a ho's place. Amen.**

**Robert 'Granddad' Freeman: You ain't gon' hit no woman in my house.**

**A Pimp Named Slickback: What woman, sir? This here's a ho.**

**Robert Freeman & A Pimp Named Slickback- Guess Hoe's coming to Dinner**

* * *

Tom was in a state of shock, when he received a phone call detailing that his one and only daughter had been arrested for coke possession. The ADA had deserted his current case files and drove down to the police station, demanding she be released as her lawyer. He dreaded to think that his daughter was embarking down the drug addiction path and instantly made a note to check out rehab facilities once he sorted out this mess. The lawyers features weren't as smooth as they once were, divorce had given him wrinkle lines on his forehead and his once cheery expression was a tad bit droopy accompanied by drawn eyelids from one too many late nights working. He heard the doors open and his daughter stepped out her expression read annoyance, it quickly shifted to relief when she saw him.

"Honey" he greeted in relief and spread his arms, Jazmine spread her arms,

"Hueyy" Tom face dropped as his daughter whizzed past him and into the arms of the oldest Freeman brother who had just entered the police station.

He hadn't seen Huey in a while, he wore some dark jeans and red t-shirt and he nodded towards Tom as a form of acknowledgement as he put a protective arm around his daughter. Tom took a deep breath, so she wasn't relieved to see him then. He faced the couple as Jazmine said something into Huey about her terrifying ordeal. Tom cleared his throat, he didn't appreciate Huey getting any credit for something he did for her.

"Jazmine, do you want to tell why you were arrested", Jazmine stepped out of Huey and blinked blankly at her father. Tom felt weird, when was the last time he even saw her she looked taller as he silently examined his daughter. At least she didn't look high at the moment which was good to know.

"All I know is that the revolution must be near if you got arrested" Huey chimed in with a smirk on his face.

"Huey shut up" Jazmine told him, pushing a little. Huey however was way too amused by this situation whereas Tom was worried.

"They have weirdos in jail" Huey rolled his eyes.

"You weren't in jail, you were in holding Jazmine "Huey explained

"Same difference, Huey I have a rapsheet! I'm in the system, they even took my finger prints. Just wake me up please" Jazmine asked him. Tom eyes narrowed again at the couple who were just delving into their own conversation when there were more pressing issues at hand.

"Jazmine" he repeated again, but was put on the backburner by Huey.

"I bet it's the prettiest rap sheet in rap sheet history" he said playfully, Tom didn't understand why Huey was so entertained by this mess. The boy sure did have a warped sense of humor.

"So glad to see my new criminal status amuses you" she said dryly, giving him side eye in the process.

"Mr Dubois" A copper approached him to hand him the release details,

"My girlfriends a jailbird" there was a silence as Tom signed the papers,

"Forgive me for finding that kinda sexy" elements of mischief lacing his normal monotonous tone.

Even though he tactfully lowered his voice to entice his daughter, Tom was a father his ears zeroed on in the developing conversation in fatherly anger. Tom turned around just as Jazmine ran her tongue over her teeth and turned to him getting closer, so she could speak directly into his ear. Tom tapped his foot on the ground as he watched Jazmine say something to Huey, to which he simply guided his hand down her curve of her waist causing her to giggle. Before Huey could respond to whatever his daughter was saying to him, he cleared his throat again.

"Excuse me!" Tom broke the couple out of whatever they thought was more important than her getting arrested.

Huey and Jazmine turned and looked at Tom as if he had interrupted something very important. Both their eyebrows shared this annoyed expression. Then Jazmines gazed shifted to something behind him.

"Dad I want to sue that man" Jazmine pointed towards someone, he and Huey followed her accusing finger at a black guy who was signing out by the desk.

"For?"

"Sexual harassment" her voice held contempt, Tom was in shock, his baby wasn't turning tricks now too. OMG he screamed on the inside.

"Is that the dude who pulled you over last time" Huey asked, upon hearing that Jazmine had been pulled over his heart rate sped up, she was really into this stuff. He couldn't believe it, his little girl a substance abuser. He glared at Huey.

"Trust me I've been unlucky today" Jazmine replied to Huey's question,

"Dad, I want to sue him. He, he man handled me and then asked me for sexual favours" Toms mind was just spinning; he looked towards the guy who was now standing and rolling his eyes.

"You're still doped up I see" He replied, Jazmine looked enraged at this comment.

"I tested, clean actually" Jazmine snapped at him.

"Hm, _clean_" Officer Richards replied, and then laughed. A comment that Huey didn't appreciate as he frowned, Tom was confused.

"Dad!" Jazmine cried, Officer Richards looked at Tom,

"It's not your fault man" he said before one of his colleagues called him.

"Jazmine, you can't sue on hearsay" he explained regretfully, he didn't know what this was. Jazmine gaped in disbelief at his statement and he frowned before turning into her Huey placing her hands on his chest.

"I think we should get out of here" Tom instructed, Huey was looking on, after the police officer Jazmine accused of harassing her.

"Hueyyy, do something, hit him", she whined in a baby voice, Huey brought his attention back and looked down at her.

"So you wanna drag me down with you, nice try" Huey told her, she hit him in the chest and he smirked.

"Jerk" she replied,

"Oh and here's your speeding ticket" they were interrupted by same officer, who returned happily with her ticket in hand. Tom frowned at his daughter,

Jazmine looked like she bit her tongue as the officer smiled smugly at her, Tom rubbed his forehead with his hand.

* * *

Huey and his eyebrow faced off with Jazmine as she started to pout, and then he looked at that smug cop. He looked like he was off duty as he was dressed in plain clothes. Huey blew out a breath, why couldn't niggas just keep their hands to themselves. He wasn't surprised by Toms reaction to Jazmines claim but he was disappointed, did it matter if it was hearsay. 99% Huey didn't need Jazmine to give him a reason to punch a guy, he just would.

"I got it" Huey announced as he let Jazmine go and retrieved the speeding ticket from Tom easily.

"We have to talk young lady" Tom could be heard saying, he rolled his eyes.

"I'll meet you outside" Huey told her, she nodded before turning to leave with her father.

Well he wouldn't punch a cop in the face inside a police station but, he couldn't be blamed for punching another civilian outside a police station. He watched as the guy walked towards what he assumed was a back exit.

"Where's your bathroom" he asked the lady behind the desk, once the payment was cleared

"Just through there" she pointed vaguely and Huey walked down the hall, and turned into the exit that the Officer Richards had gone through.

* * *

Jazmine stood very annoyed with her father, where she was grateful for his assistance she was offended by the lecture she was now receiving.

"Jazmine substance abuse is very serious" Thomas Dubois was explaining the woes of drug abuse; Jazmine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Jazmine couldn't believe with all the stuff going on with her real troubled friends, she was the one receiving the lecture on drugs and staying safe. Her dad was even talking of rehab. She sighed her dad was like an old woman, he worried way too much.

"Dad, it wasn't mine. I don't do drugs" Jazmine stressed for the hundredth time since seeing her dad. It felt like he never listened, he only heard what he wanted to hear and he wonders why she moved out soon as she was legally possible.

"Baby the first steps of recovery", Tom started,

"Recovery" she scoffed, Tom sighed in frustration they always said addicts were the hardest to get through to, when facing the addiction.

"I'll drive you home" Tom offered in a defeated tone. Jazmine then settled on something as she looked at her father.

"You believe me right" Jazmine asked him her expression became softer and she waited for his response.

"Honey, I only know the facts and that is that you were caught with cocaine tonight. Explain that to me" he told her sadly, he didn't want to believe she would ever do something like that.

"I shouldn't have to" she said hurt, where was Huey she thought she needed to go home and sleep.

* * *

"I'll have you arrested" Officer Richards threatened weakly as he tasted pavement.

Huey picked him up and dusted him off. Where the hell did this dude come from, that little bitch he thought bitterly. He grunted at the pain in his hands scraping with the floor. This guy was crazy, was he really gonna do a cop something. Did he know how many violations he was breaking, he was spun around and met with wild reddish eyes. The fuck was with this nigga, he groped her, so what. He tasted blood on the inside of his mouth. He tried to reach for his gun but fumbled with the holster and the young man grabbed it. He had tried to reach for his gun but he pulled his arm and snatched it from him. He was too sloppy in blocking him and ended up being kicked to the ground again.

"I wouldn't try that again" Huey informed him.

"Get Up" Huey suddenly ordered, it scared him the way he said it. He pulled himself up his lips trembling as he spluttered his next words.

"I'll file for assault"

"Spare me" Huey he smirked at Officer Richards who was now eating his words. The mans voice was lower and he looked around, he couldn't believe was looking for witnesses. This was not, what was supposed to happen. He felt his bladder fill very quickly, he was squirming in fear.

"I'm assuming you value your life" He said then he seemed to wave it off to himself. This nigga was insane, man fuck these young niggas always laying niggas out for a girl.

"Don't even dispute it" The man followed with. He inspected his gun and Darnell eyed him closely. Psychopaths, she's dating a psychopath just his luck.

"Mann this is some bullshit, I hardly even touched her" Darnell started trying to excuse his behavior best way he knew how.

"Oh but you touched her" He replied honestly,

"Well, I hope it was worth it" he continued, indifferently.

"Nigga we outside a fucking police station, you really gonna do this" Officer Richards asked him in disbelief. The young man seemed to contemplate this and then nodded

"Close your eyes, this won't hurt" Darnell was stilled with fear this kid was really going to. He started regretting his earlier actions

"Look, I'm sorry. Man I'm sorrrry. I swear to god I am" He started whimpering, he heard the cock of the gun and said his prayers. He felt the barrel of the gun on his temple and then.

"Pow" Darnell Richards sunk into oblivion; he was dead, dying, gone. Tears streamed down his face. He heard something rattle on the floor; oh his senses were still intact, wait. Did he hear someone say pow. He opened his eyes gingerly to see the ngiga in front of him looking smug.

"She only wants me to hit you" with that being said he was winded and fell backwards onto the floor.

"I'm high maintenance though' He again with that indifferent tone. The cop had no idea what he got himself into,

"Come on" Huey instructed, he made a move and Richards flinched and got up off his own accord. Following unwillingly but too afraid to try this dude.

What was worse than killing a man, putting the fear of god into him. The two walked up the allyway and onto the mainstreet. When he did the father and daughter were having a heated debate. He sighed he hated this part; ever since her parents divorced Jazmine pretty much kept them both at arms length. She'd be in a funny mood after talking to either of them too so from what looked like Tom being the normal sap that he was. He walked up to them with his guest.

"Huey" Jazmine questioned as to why he had Officer Richards with him. Who looked like a wet mess

"He has something to say" Huey repeated, Tom looked between the two of them. Huey looked at the officer and shot him a dangerous look.

"I'm, I'm" he cut his eye at Huey, who rolled his eyes.

"You can do it" Huey patronised, Officer Richards shot hate at the ground and then looked up again.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, Huey looked at him again and he stamped a bit at this humiliation, let out a defeated breath. Jazmine raised her eyebrows at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"I'm sorry" he said a lot more clearer. Tom was surprised, Jazmine smirked.

"Good, you're dismissed" Huey uttered with such arrogance it made the cop sick. He frowned but didn't challenge the situation.

"Have a good night" Jazmine called out after the pissed of police officer in a sugary sweet voice.

"You ready ?" she asked Huey quietly afterwards, he noted that she looked sad again.

Tom had upset her, he looked at the lawyer he had a distaste from him since the divorce. He really just neglected her, he was always working and compensated with gifts he wasn't remotely interested in what she was doing and all round Huey just saw him a punk ass. He let his own problems get the better of him and pushed his daughter to the backburner.

"Jazmine, we have to talk about this. I'm going to push for a fine, they should give it to me seeing as you have no priors but that really isn't the issue". Tom explained, Huey felt the need to interrupt when he realized where Tom was going with this.

"Tom, she isn't doing drugs" Huey spoke up in her defence because it was stupid of Tom to think anything else.

" How do you know" Tom accused, Huey was disappointed that Tom was even questioning it. He just shook his head, fishing inside his pocket for something he pulled out his keys.

"I think you need to go home and have a very long think about what you just said" Huey informed him, Tom didn't appreciate this and continue to glare at Huey. Huey didn't care though, he held out his hand to Jazmine who was currently looking at the floor.

"Night Mr Dubois" He signed off formally,

"Bye Dad" Jazmine said as she passed him.

* * *

Tom was witness to what he felt was a very dangerous situation. Only 20 minutes back in the presence of a Freeman and his blood pressure was high as ever. He also felt unappreciated, he only wanted to help. If she was using what use was it acting as if she wasn't if she wasn't using then it wouldn't be that hard to answer some simple questions. Cocaine wasn't the sort of thing that just slipped into your possession. If she wasn't using it then someone she knew was, which meant she was aware of the coke use. Tom sighed, he'd talk to her tomorrow without the revolutionary in tow.

He wasn't wrong to question her, he was her father not her friend. He didn't have to wait for something bad to happen before stepping in, no he wouldn't have that. He'd nip this in the bud if need be. He got in his car and drove back home.

* * *

Riley lay with his head in the pillow, he didn't want to feel nothing. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. The whiskey didn't even numb him, he just felt low as fuck. He vaguely remembers a scream, a fall and the breaking of something. He gripped his sheets tight in frustration. What was wrong with him, why couldn't he get this shit right. The words addiction and help floated around in his mind but he wasn't brave enough to say them. He didn't want to have an asshole for a brother who was always right. For once he wanted to be right, Huey didn't get to call this one. His heart just continued to bleed, maybe he'd get it right in the future. He let out a yell in anger, he felt crazy and probably looked crazy and god knows what he was doing, done and going to do would be crazy.

Hours later, he stood with his arms crossed frowning at Cindy, they had been arguing about the outcome of his poker game. She had come round, while he was feeling low as fuck talking out her ass about shit he didn't want to hear about.

"Fuck you," She shot hotly at him, he hated what they become but he couldn't even remember how they were to go back to it.

"I wish you would" Riley shot at her, causing her get even angrier. Her fists balling up as her face went bright red.

"Bishop already did" Riley was caught off with that statement. He stared at her hard, she was dead serious about Bishop. Cindy then must have realised what she said and her face held an element of regret quickly afterwards but it was too late. Riley was beyond pissed off with her, his life and the world.

"So that's why you over here talking slick, ignoring a niggas phone calls. Cos you been out there with him, spending my money living the life huh. What yall plan this or something" he bit out agitated, he had a headache from the whiskey he drank straight when he got back from the bank.

"I wasn't ignoring you and after the shit you said to me last week, why would you think I would even talk to you" she asked him her voice straining at his accusations. He stood firm whilst saying his next thought.

"Sure you weren't, never had you down as a snake" Riley told her truthfully, she was supposed to be his friend and she was out fucking the enemy.

On the inside he just wanted to kill Bishop. She was messing with him, was she in on it. he looked at his friend of almost a decade, could he even trust her anymore. He didn't know, he felt like he couldn't trust anyone. Huey wanted to put him Rehab, Aunt Cookie wanted him to move home, Jazmine just wanted him to get a grip. Cindy, Cindy what the fuck did she even want. What was she doing here, did Bishop send her. His paranoia started to set in quickly.

"Get out" he ordered, she pulled a confused face.

"Riley" she begun to protest, maybe seeing his defiant look and knowing this was about to get worse.

"I said get your ass out before I kick you out and I don't have no business laying hands on a hoe" Riley spat, she fucked up, they fucked up but what could they do about it. He had much more important stuff to handle than girl business. Look at her, steady playing that chick that would get niggas killed. He weren't about to get into more shit because of her.

"How can you even say that" Cindy was hurt and her voice had lost all anger from it,

"I'm stating facts, boo." He said nastily

"No, NO. This is your fault this whole thing is your fault, you came to me. You did this. And you're the one with an eviction notice on your front door. You, you're the problem, you lost and you walking around lying to people. Jaz and Huey think your good, when it but that Bish will have you in a ditch somewhere"

"Oh, it's Bish now, how cute" Riley was so bitter right now, he couldn't even think straight. He just knew he wanted he gone. She couldn't be trusted,

"Stop it, stop making it about him. You're not well, and I might be doing some things th" she was still yelling at him.

"Some things like cocaine" Riley interrupted and watched her features glaze over in surprise.

"Girl I can see the signs, you fidgeting like a fiend right now. No daily fix" Riley teased horribly, Cindy eyes narrowed and she clenched her fist tighter.

"Shut up" she yelled at him. Riley made a face of mock surprise

"Yo, you need to get that ugly motherfucker to pay you for your services"

Next thing he knew, he was feeling a world of pain as Cindys fist came crashing towards him, Riley eyes lost all colour to them.

_**SMACK**_

_**CRASH**_

_**BANG**_

* * *

"Jaz, why can't it be Cindy" Huey asked her tiredly as he was driving. Since leaving Tom, Huey had asked her how the coke got into her car. She told him, she only had a client and Cindy and she was adamant it was the client who probably dropped it or something.

"the only people who are careless in rides that aint theres are friends"

"Look, Cindy may be a lot of things but she isn't a coke head" Jazmine told him.

"She likes weed a little but I mean that's it"

"How do you know"

"Because I KNOW" Jazmine voice raised, and Huey stole a glance at her. She was looking out of the window,

"Jaz"

"Huey just drop it" she cut him off.

"You said he found it in the front space of the car, not the back. Was cindy in the back ?" Jazmine was quiet

"Jazmine"

"Over there" she motioned towards the street that had a line of cars parked.

He found a spot and she instantly got out as soon as the car stopped. He noted this as a sign that she was now mad at him also. He got out of his car following the hot heels of his girlfriend, she used her key to automatically unlock her car from a few metres away. The lights flashed and the unlocking sound could be heard.

"Ay" He grabbed her wrist and he was met with an irritated green eyed woman.

"I'm tired of repeating myself, Cindy is not into that" she reiterated,

"She was into it last week" she pulled back her wrist and opened her car door. Huey however was not one for Jazmine avoiding the truth so he closed it again.

"I get it, you don't like Cindy but damn Huey you wanna push cocaine on her she said she got a bad bag of weed last week that's why she was acting all crazy" she informed him.

He hated people taking advantage of Jazmines trust. Right now Cindy was taking advantage of Jazmines friendship and Huey just didn't play that shit. He already knew no excuse would suffice.

"I can imagine, you know you go to get a bag of weed, but instead you walk out with a bag of cocaine. Definitely a bad bag" he replied in typical Huey fashion.

"Well why is it coke, Why couldn't she be on something else like meth" Jazmine said, Huey rolled his eyes at how irrelevant she was being. It was like Santa Claus all over again, believing in shit that wasn't real.

"Because c_oke_ was found in your car" He reminded her irritably.

"You're going to lose your job, that's pretty much set in stone. If your dad screws up forget a fine, Jazmine they'll send you to jail. Wake up, you're smarter than that. She dropped it, misplaced it whatever it doesn't matter, you better check her" Huey told her seriously.

They stared at each other long and hard before she turned and opened her car door again slightly elbowing him because of the force she used to swing it open.

Why were they even fighting about Cindy, Jazmine just didn't want to put the clues together. He understood that this was her friend. Her best friend but he wouldn't be him if he sat there and let her run with a falsified story about the events that took place. He wouldn't let shit happen to her because she wanted to pretend like her friend (who had shown the exact opposite many times before in the history of their friendship) was incapable of screwing her over like this. Huey started to be annoyed as he thought this, had Jazmine forgot last week already.

"Jaz you shouldn't drive angry" he told her seriously as she sat down, pushing her key into the ignition with unnecessary force.

"Goodnight Huey" she said dryly closing her door. They shared eye contact once more, he really didn't want her to drive like that.

He should have just dropped her home and offered to get her car. He especially didn't want her to be mad at him for looking out for her. Huey knew that deep down she knew what this situation was, she just needed some time to process it. So he let her drive off he'd catch up with her tomorrow. Going back to his car, he was angry at the situation, he'd go to Cindys and call her on her bullshit but he felt that was Jazmines place to do so.

He let out an exasperated breath before setting off to drive, between them they had to fuck ups and it was just getting worse. The two people that should be paying for their mistakes were doing what exactly, nothing. They were worry free, just living and continuing on with their shit. While they bore the brunt of it all.

* * *

Cindy's face and hand hurt along with some other parts of her body. She looked at Riley who was also on the floor, the collar on his t-shirt significantly pulled out of shape. A long scratch mark on his neck and another on few others on his face that were reddening and a swollen lip, his braids were beyond scruffy. His eyes were low and pretty dark. She just wanted to cry, no one could have told her 5 years ago that they'd be sitting on the floor of his apartment both hurt, both damaged and inevitably fucked up. No one could have told her that he would ever hit her, call her a hoe and fight with her like he would do another man. Not in her worst nightmare could she have imagined she'd hit him with the intent to hurt him, tell him he wasn't shit and then scratch the hell out of him.

She didn't really remember what happened, one minute they were arguing next minute they were tumbling around like a bunch of wrestlers. She looked at him again; he still had not looked up at her. She wanted to reach out to him, she wanted to apologise but it was too late. It felt way too late for apologies. The look he had in his eye, when he got the drop on her, that's what had brought her back to reality. They had been going at it, and he rolled her over on her back and he raised his fist and that look he had, it was as if he wanted to kill her. Everything stopped in that moment, she waited for his fist to crash down but it never came, he retreated to the other side of the room and put his hands in his head. He started to mutter something to himself. She had got up, noting the pain in her jaw as immense. She wondered if she had a cracked tooth it was nothing compared to the broken souls in this room.

"You should go now" Riley finally said, he didn't look at her, his voice was extremely deflated it didn't even sound like him. He was so quiet, she would have moved but she didn't want to go anywhere. Even if they stayed like this not saying a word she wouldn't care, she didn't want to go. She didn't want to be alone, her hands were trembling and she could hear her blood in her ears. There was no other way out of this, she had to face it right now while she wasn't high, sexed up or both. She had hurt her best friend and the reason was so far from her mind. Was this Bishop, was this money she just didn't know anymore and she felt so lost in this apartment with him.

"Cindy, I need you to leave" Riley instructed again, his voice

"I, Ril-"

"_Bish _will kiss it better"

Riley voice may not have been the loudest but it cut deep with her, she looked around his messed up apartment. It had nothing to do with their scuffle his apartment just reminded her of his life, of their life. She took a deep breath, he started to get up slowly and when he was finally standing he finally looked at her. He looked disgusted, was he disgusted with her or himself he also look hurt. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Get out" he screamed, it scared her it caused her to jump. She was on her feet staring at him in fear and well his fists balled up again and she just couldn't. If he wanted her gone, she was gone.

Riley stared after the frightened woman, so this is what Rock Bottom feels like. He didn't like the taste of this shit. He trudged to his room and pulled out the bag full of dollars, and nodded to himself. He really didn't like the taste, he swallowed hard.

* * *

This chapter has me sad, but the only way is up right ?

Was it too much, did I cross the line ?

However you feel have a good weekend everyone.

Love & Review Me...yeah you, silent reader _REVIEW_ me as well, I know you see that button :P


	11. Pay What You Owe Pt 1

**I know what you want...chap 11. So that's what you'll get :)**

**Schweetpea1870:** Lool Toms on your list haha you know that dude just is over the top, I think he does believe her but all his irrational thoughts and stuff just take front seat. He fears the worst first instead of waiting for it to happen. Huey is that guyyy approach with caution :P. Jazmine's a loyal one, she don't want to see Cindy like that cost that's her girl but she gets over all that in this chapter. Cindy and Riley have just reached that breaking point in their friendship and their own lives, from here on your gonna see them diverge in two separate directions for better or worse. They at the bottom so they can rot there or they can climb back up but that demon Bishop aint tryna let Riley climb, it aint gonna be easy I tell you that much. :P

**Che Black Diamond:** LOL You aint lyinnnnn he's *sighs dreamily* I love him ;)

**Paige1292:** Loool it's Toms own fault he's stuck in his uptight prudish ways. When I read that I was laughing, that has to be reason he jealous of Huey along with the fact Huey is the number 1 man in Jazmines life. I think we all love us some Huey, specially when he all out kicking niggas asses being all arrogant and manly lol I know I love it :P. On a sadder note, Riley and Cindy really just lost themselves to the BS. Money, drugs and love aint a good combo it's all messed up for them right now. Yeahhh Jazmine loool she does like picking and choosing what she wants doesn't she, but it's her friend too obviously she don't wanna think the worst but she gets over it in this chapter.

**MissG2020:** Lool Glad you liked Huey's lil confrontation, he the man. Jaz does the right thing in this chap, and Riley and Cindy pfft they're my personal messes lol but it was a wake up call, we'll see how they both handling it in this chapter too. Hope you like it.

**taydo-the-potato:** Wooo new reviewer alert :D Thanks for your review, that's real cool how my story makes you feel I hope you like this chapter. Oh & I need a update on your new story :P

**Iloveyou1234567890123:** Loool Toms pathetic and that's why he's parts in this story are very far and in between. I personally don't really like writing his character it irks me to do so. Cindy really needs to get a grip, like to be honest her shit is kind of overshadowed with Rileys but I mean the girl needs serious help, she's too easy and you right sex messed up their friendship they should have never done it unless they were serious about a relationship with each other. Ahhh Huey is that nigga, Darrell was in panic mode he try throw them rubbish threats at the start but Huey is Huey, he gon whoop some ass for messing with his girl. Girll Jaz gets over all that and her and Cindy talk this chapter and it aint pretty. Thanks again

**ShelliB:** Trustt Riley and Cindy got into a real domestic, your the 1st person to say that about Cindy and you aint wrong. Like Rileys been the focus but he kind of has a support system for the moment whereas she really needs some help and well she about to lose Jazmine to this BS so there goes her confidant. LOOOL you miss Kayla, never thought I'd see that, I know right her shit was normal compared to what's been happening. You see her crazy ass in this chapter, doing what she does best being a bitch. :D

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

* * *

It took Jazmine a few days to really get her head around what had happened on Monday. Despite her innocence, word quickly spread she was arrested for coke possession and assault. In hindsight kicking that guy in the balls probably didn't make her look any better. Officer Richards did drop his assault charge though she assumed Huey really gave him a scare because he apparently remembered the 'altercation' incorrectly. She still had that stupid cocaine on her name though. Zero tolerance sucked when you were innocent. She was suspended for misconduct of some sort. She didn't really buy it, but whatever it wasn't quite fired but it wasn't employment either. However she had to come to terms with the fact that it was done now, so as long as she wasn't actually convicted and sent to jail, a fine and a smudge on her record could be dealt with.

She had not spoken to Cindy, nor heard from her since leaving her on Monday. She massaged temples; her dad said she'd get a fine which he'd dutiful pay off. She had him drop the talks about recovery and explained it had to have been misplaced by a dear friend of hers. This also didn't go down to well, she was now 'mingling' with 'crack fiends' her dads weepy voice offended her eardrums.

"I don't need this" she muttered to herself,

Jazmine didn't get how and why she missed that development of character in her friend. She closed her eyes again in confusion. This sure wasn't high school, she'd trade Cindy's problems from then for now. At least back then she didn't face messing up her career and jail when the blonde decided to go overboard. Jazmine got up checking the time it was 4pm, Cindy's classes finished at 3 by the time Jazmine drove over there she should be home. She got up and started to get dressed; something told her this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

* * *

Riley felt nauseous, as he sat in the café waiting for Eve to finish her shift. She eventually showed her face, sitting down opposite him.

"What happened" she asked concern after seeing some of his body scrapes,

"Long story, sorry I aint call you" Riley admitted, Eve was a very sane part of his life. She had no idea what he was into, how fucked everything was and for the most part she seemed to like him. at least he hoped she did, for the moment anyway.

"It's ok, I weren't thinking about you anyway" she said rolling her eyes, it made him smile a little

"Sure you weren't, you couldn't take your eyes off a nigga when he walked in here"

"Yeah cos you look like shit, in fact this is the worst I've ever seen you. Damn if you aint gonna do your braids, cut em off." She said and started rummaging in her bag.

"and if you gonna come in here with random cuts, put some concealer. No one wants to see abuse before they go home to sleep" Eve playfully pushed her concealer pad at Riley, he swatted her away with a chuckle.

"Girl quit playin' I'm good"

"You sure ? cos you look the opposite" Eve enquired slowly, Riley was quiet for a moment.

"Things have been crazy, I got something I need some help with" Riley said,

Eve sat opposite riley feeling confused. He looked really sad and she knew he was trying to play it off with his cheeky comments but the sadness didn't leave his eyes and it worried her. She hadn't heard from in a few days and last time she spoke to him, he was saying how he did good at his card game. She could see that whatever he wanted to talk about was serious, and it made her wonder why he wanted to share it with her.

"Are you ok ?"

"Can we talk" Riley asked her quietly as if he didn't want to be caught in that vulnerable moment she was seeing him in.

She felt a little uncomfortable, they never really talked past surface level and now he wanted to tell her something of value. Her instinct was to decline, they were getting attached too soon. He couldn't start putting his problems on her but then she couldn't say no, he looked so sad. She exhaled in defeat.

"You talk and I'll do you're hair cos you look pitiful right now" she offered, whatever it was she doubted he wanted to discuss in a public. setting. He really looked bad; she wanted to give him a hug guess that thug life had its way of catching up you.

"What here" he asked stupidly, she rolled her eyes trying to remind herself what it was she liked about him.

"So I'm going to have to have a brain for the both of us" She said sarcastically as she got up,

"Damn, you get right to business don't you" he uttered and grinned. She turned around quickly,

"Get your mind out the gutter" Eve warned, Riley snickered behind her.

"Yo, baby. I don't judge" he said in this dumb soft voice, touching her arm. She shrugged it away from him but couldn't help but smile as they walked out.

* * *

Cindy frowned as she came off of her high, this was the first time in days a concrete thought had passed her.

"I don't know where you get the energy from" Bishop commented pulling up his pants, she stared at him blankly.

"You alright?" he asked her, coming close he touched her bruised face.

"I'd love to see that other bitch" he continued, she had not disclosed it was Riley who was the bitch in question but he didn't need to know that. Not with their current situation going on in the background of everything.

"I'll walk you out" she stated, Bishop gave her a questioning glance. He got up as she got up but held her wrist firm.

"Youuu, need a pick me up" Bishop identified. She sure as hell did, her room looked like shit.

She'd been holed up in here since Monday, most of the memories were vague and Bishop had just got here today, she thinks so anyway. She walked towards the door with him in tow, at least today he was being somewhat sensitive to her needs. She opened up her front door and he walked out in front of her before stopping and turning back to her.

"So where's my kiss" Bishop asked her, a part of her recoiled ok she definitely needed another line in her system.

Too many feelings and thoughts were floating back into her existence, luckily he always had treats with him. Rileys uncalled for comment came into her mind, didn't he know. It wasn't money she was after. She puckered up and kissed him, he harshly continued it.

"I was talking about downstairs" he dropped, she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Cindy" Cindy bugged, she looked to the side of Bishop and there was Jazmine standing looking very confused and surprised. She didn't notice Bishops wide grin when he looked at her friend.

"Hm, I knew you weren't no myth" Bishop said looking at Jazmine with an interested expression on his dark features. What the hell was he talking about, one minute he didn't know her and now he was all looking at her like he missed her for days. His head swayed as he blatantly checked her out. Cindy closed her eyes, and reopened them to see him not even bothering to disguise it.

"_Right_, Cindy are you busy" Jazmine asked her pointedly, Bishop sly grin appeared. He rubbed his chin

"I'm out" Bishop said to her, before he turned and looked down at Jazmine, that lustful gaze returning and she knew it because he used it with her.

"I'll see you soon, gorgeous" and he winked at Jazmine. Cindy couldn't believe it, Jazmine looked like she wanted to throw up. Why was he seeing Jazmine soon, she was feeling angry, tired and now jealous to add to the list.

"Creep" Jazmine said quietly.

"I can get with a dirty talker" Jazmine head whipped round her face crumpling in irritation. She turned back to face Cindy, her green eyes were hard and questioning and instantly clashed with her angry blue ones.

"What do you want" she snapped, she couldn't help it. Bishop was hers, but now he was speaking to Jazmine after claiming he didn't know her. After they both claimed they didn't know each other like that. Cindy was finding it very hard to keep her thoughts rational, there was just too many coincidences occurring and the voice in her head told her she was right.

"Cindy what are you doing," Jazmine didn't wait to be invited now, she just pushed past her.

"What happened to your face" Jazmine asked her again, she cringed at the mention briefly forgetting she was pissed at Jazmine.

"Me and Riley had a fight"

"What did you take on a couple of heavyweights together or" Jazmine trailed off waiting for an explanation.

"Stop changing the subject, we had a fight ok. We rocked each other" Jazmine face registered disbelief.

"What, you should see him" Cindy put out there flippantly.

She didn't notice her friends angry expression because she was still a bit heated about that exchange with Bishop. Now she was acting as if Riley couldn't do shit like hit her.

"Have you lost your damn mind" Jazmine voice was loud without shouting,

"You know what, I don't even care right now." Jazmine quickly continued afterwards.

"I got arrested" she stated suddenly.

"Damnn, for what" Cindy was shocked, it was enough to sidetrack her from her brewing jealously. Jazmine getting arrested was pretty wild.

"They found coke in my car" Cindy eyes doubled, that's where it went, it didn't even cross her mind she thought she was going crazy and had already used it up when she first realized it was missing from her bag.

"Damnn, and you been sweating Riley too" Cindy said quietly she hated what she was saying but she didn't need goody too shoes all in her business, she had enough shit to deal with. Jazmine stared at her in disbelief of her sideways comment.

"You better tell me what I want to hear Cindy" Jazmine ordered, Cindy rolled her eyes. The mullato weren't fooling no one, Jazmine was not a tough cookie, she was more like cookie dough soft as hell.

"You need to get some help, but I'm here for you" Jazmine pupils became very small.

"Cindy" she said her tone wavering on a new and quiet tone,

"Jazmine" she responded waiting for her next move.

"So it wasn't yours?" Jazmine asked pointedly.

"You forget I can't do that shit cos I play ball" Cindy excused, Jazmine scoffed loudly in response .

"What?"

"So, after being fired, yeah I was fired. I bump into Clarissa on my way to see my Lawyer. Yeah I'm in big trouble. So she tells me, that a certain person got dropped from the team. She says said person failed a drugs test. Now that would explain why said person was in my space on Monday for no damn reason, messing up my life" Cindy looked away from her friend at that point.

"Does this sound familiar to you" Jazmine asked, and Cindy didn't like the way she was talking to her like she was a damn fool.

"I quit the team" Cindy announced,

"Because you failed the drugs test, and you left your supply in my car and I got arrested" Jazmine almost yelled in irritation.

"It was only weed" Cindy lied through her teeth.

"Didn't you have that ex supermodel in your car, how you know it aint her. Yo it's real foul coming at your girl like this Jazmine" Cindy told her, trying to make her feel guilty. Jazmine look softened. Cindy grinned on the inside, she had her.

"You know what, you're right. My bad" Jazmine replied, looking apologetic.

"It's cool" Cindy said, the air was still tense though. Jazmine looked around for a moment and Cindy loosened up. That was close.

"Uh oh"

"What"

"Girl you got any tampons ?" Jazmine asked, Cindy thought it was something serious.

"Bathroom, top shelf, blue bag" . She inhaled in relief, when Jazmine walked past her to use the bathroom. That was too close for comfort Cindy also made a personal note to kick that clarissa chicks ass for talking about her.

* * *

Jazmine walked in, glared at the mirror and then did a detour to Cindys room. She could care less if it was an invasion of privacy

"You need to get Huey to check Riley, he try Chris brown me" Cindy yelled from her front room.

Jazmine just stood in anger as she looked at Cindys room. Her drawer was plasterd in white stuff with stray credit cards and random bits of clothing, condoms etc. Jasmine almost heaved in disgust what the hell was Cindy doing. Not to mention she caught the not so pleasant end of her and Bishops exchange at the door. She wasn't even bothered about the sexual content it was the way how he talked to her she owed it to him, that's what she didn't like. Not to mention the lack of respect when checking her out. she was questioning their closeness because she had no idea she was seeing anyone other than Riley let alone that low life in such a extreme capacity.

Jazmine marched out of the room and back to where Cindy was, the blonde turned with a confusion expression.

"When did you get so stupid" Jazmine hissed

"Now what" Cindy sounded bothered.

"You have to tell the police they were your drugs" she was dead serious,

"Excuse you" Cindy questioned in disbelief

"Your room looks like a damn crack house" Jazmine yelled at her

"Yeah you would know wouldn't ya, snowflake" Cindy shot

"What is wrong with you. So what is Bishop your pimp or something" Jazmine shot back

"You know nothing about me and Bishop" Cindy angrily yelled, Jazmine had not been expecting that. She paused whilst considering that she might be high as they argued. She watched enough TV, crack heads were unpredictable. Cindy's kitchen was nearby and she was not trying to get stabbed. Then Jazmine thought about her arrest,

"_You and Bishop._ You're trickin' for drugs and you're fucking Riley too. Don't try make it romantic Cindy" Cindy eyes narrowed quickly at her disregard for her relationships. Jazmine didn't care, she was selling herself for drugs and dragged her into it without a second thought.

"Oh whatever Jazmine, you don't know shit" Cindy told her strongly.

Jazmine was surprised at Cindy, she was lying to her face. She'd seen her room, she already got arrested and she was still standing there lying. The bruise on her cheek looked pretty bad and when Jazmine noted on Monday that her friend looked strung out. She looked even worse now, her hair was dishevelled and damp looking. Bishop probably sprayed too many times in her face she thought in disgust. The house was a state. She didn't even know what to say to her, Cindy was convinced that there was nothing wrong here. Her heart sank for her friend, how did this happen. They were just at the club last week, talking and laughing. And now,

"You're using" Jazmine stated, she was no longer asking

"That's slander" Cindy replied, Jazmine just couldn't fathom this right now.

However Jazmine blinked and blood was trickling from one of Cindy's nostrils. She stood as Cindy continued to look agitated and uncomfortable, even though she should feel triumphant at the biggest giveaway she just felt sad. She was sad for Cindy, she didn't know how it got like this so fast. Jazmine was seriously wanted to know when this started.

"What you looking at" Cindy barked; Jazmine was fixated on the blood coming from her nostril and then dug inside her purse to retrieve some tissues.

"Your nose is bleeding" Jazmine threw a pack of tissues at her as she walked passed to leave. She was done with this.

"You know, coke head style… if you're not going to the police just stay the hell away from me" Jazmine finished with finality. Cindy was still grabbing at her nose to stop it from bleeding as it persisted in giving her addiction away. Jazmine slammed her friend's door, disappointed, hurt and angry at how things were turning out.

* * *

Riley was impressed as Eve drove him to her apartment. He didn't miss the fact that girl did not drive what he expected a waitress to drive.

"Yo, what you hiding" He asked her as she drove, they had talked for a little bite but the radio was just buzzing now.

"Could you clarify" Riley rolled his eyes, she wanted to be a smart ass.

"You drive a benz, this aint the poorest part of Maryland", Even glanced at him

"Oh cos I'm a waitress" she challenged.

"Yeah" Riley answered honestly, Eve seemed to laugh at this and he wanted to know what was funny. Eve pulled up and they made their way to her apartment building.

"You aint tell me what's funny" He reminded as they entered the lift to her floor. Eve looked at him again and smirked.

"Private joke" she responded, he raised his own eyebrow as the doors opened and they stepped out onto the hallway.

As they were walking to what Rliey assumed to be her place, she opened the door and walked in.

"Damn" Riley exclaimed

"What" she asked casually as she dropped her jacket on her brown sofa well bar chair should he say, it stretched around in an L shape. The place was painted in cream and white, with brown furniture. He weren't too sure what he had stepped into but Eve was not the college girl trying to get by that he thought she was. By the looks of it, she was very much the opposite.

"Take a seat, I'll be right back" she said motioning towards the long sofa. He eyed her suspiciously, he knew he had no right to ask questions but this was a life of luxury.

"You can't help what your born with" she said out loud to no one in particular but it was meant for his questions.

Eve left Riley in her front room, unsure of his reaction. She surprised herself by inviting him to her place, at first she was just going to say they go to his but then it was something about his eyes. He looked sad and troubled about something and she figured maybe a change of scenary would do him some good. She was definitely intrigued by whatever it was he wanted her opinion on, their conversations for the most part had been flirty so she assumed if he just wanted to play with her, he would attempt just that. But he came to her, looking like he really needed somebody to talk to and she felt inclined to be that someone. She picked up some hair supplies, she had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation but a part of her was excited at the new level of closeness they were gravitating towards. For him to want to share it with her he had to think she was important. She looked at the hair cream.

"Caught" she told herself,

...

Eve came back out with a blanket and some products she set them on her centre table and he watched her as she then brought a chair  
"Sit" she instructed, he gaped

"What"

"Sit on the chair" Eve said, Riley looked at her like she was crazy. Last time he checked he had to sit on the floor in between a woman legs for his hair to be done.

"Oh you think you slick, you gon have a nigga on a seat. Like we in a salon and shit" Riley asked, taking of his jacket and putting it on the side of the chiar. Eve smiled at him,

"You don't know the half…now spill" Eve replied as he took his designated seat.

"Girl, that's a push word for me" Eve pulled a plait out harshly

"Stop playin'" she instructed again. Riley sighed, he felt at ease and he did say he needed an opinion but he weren't trying to get caught out there. He took a deep breath, after all the choices he made this couldn't be the wrong one.

* * *

A black Aspen Chrysler pulled up beside a black range rover inside an underground parking lot. The guy inside the rover looked up and nodded at the opposite driver. The Chrysler window started coming down. Sharkies driver sat back a little, as Lawrence sat back in his driver seat.

"He up there" Sharkie asked Lawrence who nodded,

"Who he with" he continued.

"Some bitch, that her car over there" Lawrence motioned to the emerald green Mercedes benz parked inside the parking lot. The man leaned a little outside the car to get a better look, then looked back at Lawrence.

"Why yall call me. He owe you money too I hear"

"He owe me a little more than money nigga" Bishop voice rang from the passenger side of the rover.

"Bishop" Sharkie responded.

"Look, just bring him to me when you finished" Bishop revealed, Sharkie rubbed his chin.

"You think imma believe you tracked this motherfucker down and your giving me the fish, the same fish you after"

"Nigga you the shark, he owe me, he owe you. I'm covering your expenses" Bishop told him, he opened his door and walked out as did the other man. Now the men were facing each other leaning on their cars, Sharkie lit up a ciggerete and rubbed his goatee again and looked back at the green benz.

"That's last years model, that cover me, you and his ass" Sharkie told him.

"I don't care about the car, that's why I called you" The man eyed Bishop carefully.

"If you want him, why don't you take him"

"Yo, this aint plead the fifth. I don't care what condition he in but he gotta be alive, just bring him to me after you handle your business" Bishop voice was menacing now, Lawrence stepped back in the car.

"Got it" Bishop reiterated, Sharkie frowned and looked at his driver then back at Bishop.

"Aiight, business is business am I right" Sharkie responded,

"Correct"

"One fish, coming up" Sharkie replied, simply before walking to go back inside his car

"Nigga just have that bitch ready to be bent over" Bishop responded, Sharkie was already into his car, pulling a slight face of disgust. Poor metaphor choice he thought on Bishops half.

"The fuck was that about" his driver asked him, when Lawrence and Bishop had exited the car park

"Power trip, but I do need my money. So drive me back out there. If he don't play by the rules, he won't make it out the area breathing and get a look at them cameras in there. Home security don't need to be involved with this right here" He informed him,

"Aiight Boss"

* * *

"The fuck you do that for" Lawrence asked Bishop as they drove back,

"You don't see ?" Bishop asked him in surprise

"No I don't see, why he owes you money and you giving him to another nigga he owes money"  
Bishop started laughing,

"Yo Law, I know you annoyed and shit with this but nigga get your head in the game"

"Man the fuck you on about" Lawrence answered back

"Aiight it's like this. He owe sharkie money, he feeling that girl right" Bishop started

"Yeah"

"He giving me his brothers girl right ?"

"That's to be seen" Lawrence answered, Bishop gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

"What's your beef with that"

"It aint right" Lawrence admitted, he weren't down for hurting a female someone who wasn't involved in the world they lived in. It was just G code. You don't hurt civilians and especially not females.

"Well I didn't make the bet" Bishop answered indifferently, Lawrence glared at the road.

"Yeah but you know he addict Bishop. It aint just cards, the niggas ill" Lawrence shot back

"Hate the game, my nigga" Lawrence was quiet for a moment

"What's with the hook up"

"Aiight, I know what sharkie gon make him do. That'll square things on that end I aint gotta worry about another nigga interrupting my fun. But he got a lil thing for this girl, now it's only fair that after that nigga had the audacity to auction up his brother's girl for some dollars. His chick feel something too" Bishop aske

"Ay, Bish cool it. What the fuck do you wanna kill a female for" he yelled, Bishop rolled his eyes.

"Nah nigga, she just gon kick dude to the side when he completes the deed. His bro too, his boy whoever. At this point I own that nigga soul, he just aint realize yet but he will"

"Man why what's up, where's this hate coming from Bish, cos this shit..it's beyond formalities now nigga" Lawrence asked , he felt he had a right to know he was doing all the leg work concerning it.

"I mean why you wanna isolate him like this" Lawrence continued to pry. He understood collecting a debt, sometime you had to be forceful but this wasn't really collecting. His boy was getting off on this shit; he was trying to destroy the nigga.

"I'm Kingpin, just sending a message" Bishop replied calmly but Lawrence just knew that wasn't the reason. There had to be something else that had him so tight about this poker shit to want fuck all areas of his life.

"Bullshit" Lawrence countered

"Law, you my homie but you talking to much. You better stop acting soft as hell, fuck. I'm tryna put that nigga in his place bitch his ass out . He'll be hanging up them titles real soon"

"In order for a nigga to anything, you gotta take away everything and you gotta be the only supplier."

Lawrence didn't even know what the hell Bishop was talking about, he was talking in code he didn't get it. Lawrence inhaled deeply he never really felt uncomfortable around his friend but tonight he felt real strange. He weren't talking like the nigga he knew, he was on something. He wondered if he had some of that Marley before they left the club earlier. Lawrence told him to stop fucking with them drugs, they were fucking with his head. Now look at him riding this shit out like the nigga killed a member of his family or something. He saw Bishop reach in the glove compartment and pull out a 9mm and place it in his lap.

"Now, you find the location of his Aunties house"

"Yeah I got it, I don't think-"

"Let's go say Hi" Bishop told him in a deadly tone, Lawrence blew out a breath and glanced at Bishop wondering what was going through his mind. Shut up and drive he thought, just drive.

* * *

Riley was waiting for Eve, to say something. She had finished his hair a while ago, she ordered in some food and he had finished his long story of recent events. He left out a few details he didn't want to completely have her offside. Eve kept on opening her mouth as if she was going to say something but always stopped again losing the words.

"I don't know what to say I mean how the hell could you do that. Don't you care about your family" Eve said, he could hear the annoyance but most of all disappointment and she wasn't looking at him the same. She was looking at him like he was someone else, Riley slouched a little more.

"Things just happen so fast, you don't know what its like-"

"To be an addict" she finished sharply,

"Look I don't know what this is, but you have some nerve telling me all of that after seeing how I live" Eve told him, he completely forgot

"Nah, it aint like that. Ay I was gonna tell you before why you trippin'"

"Riley you need help" Eve told him seriously,

"Like"

"Like REHAB, I smelt alcohol on you when you first came in the café"

"It was anti septic"

"Are you kidding me, you said you wanted an unbias opinion so I assume your peoples been telling you the same thing so let me reiterate what I'm sure you know"

"Riley you have a gambling addiction and you're a alcoholic"

Silence fell between the two, Eve was disappointed. She was actually starting to warm to him and he drops all that on her. He must have friend zoned her because you don't tell a chick you're trying to get with that you're a fuck up. He was even acting like a fuck up, telling her that in the first place like he hasn't got any sense.

"You should leave"

The keys in her door started rattling, and she heard her front door open.

"Great" she muttered.

"Who's that" He asked confused.

"Riley you should go" Eve told him, he looked at her. His eyes were dull with understanding and she sighed.

"Eviee !...wait is it give a ragamuffin a home day or something ?" Riley lay eyes on Eve's twin sister, with a confused expression.

"What you say" Riley questioned, sitting up straight in his seat. Eve raised her hand to Riley to stop.

" If you didn't notice, this is my sister. Ignore her" Eve instructed,

"Eve ? Who is this" Riley sucked his teeth

"You better watch your mouth" Kayla raised her eyebrow at Riley.

"Kayla you're being rude to my guest. Cut it out" Eve told her firmly, her sister sucked her teeth and Riley just gave her the once over. Funny how he was attracted to Eve but thought her sister was a tramp.

"I am being rude to your guest, he's not exactly being friendly"

"Ow" Riley yelled as Eve hit him

"Happy now ?" Eve turned her attention back to her sister.

"Esatic" she said with a plastic smile, she walked around to another seat in the living room and looked at the couple.

"This is cosy" she commented, Eve made a face at her sister.

There was silence for a few moments,

"Does it have a name" Kayla continued, Riley didn't like this chick. He felt sorry for Eve, shit had to be tough having a bouje bitch as your sister.

"Kitchen" Eve got up and the bitch followed her.

During his stay and talk with Eve, he had made himself right at home, switching on the TV and going straight to ESPN he wanted to see what the odds were on the cowboys to win tonight. Then he had to pause a moment, he wasn't supposed to be doing that shit. He changed to something else but the numbers and odds kept popping up in his mind. He tried to focus in on what the girls were talking about in the kitchen but to no luck, the sounds of cashing in were getting loud.

It felt good to finally tell someone, ideally he would have wanted to tell Cindy but he couldn't bring himself to revisit that situation with her. He closed his eyes briefly as he replayed the scenes from his life for the last few weeks. Eve was a good listener but he cringed when she mentioned the alcohol, he really was just having a pick me up. He felt like shit when he woke up and it weren't like he had any groceries so he just drank to eat and to recover. He was just glad he wasn't getting an 'I told you so' at the end of the conversation. Now her dumbass sister was here blocking his progress, looking at him like he weren't shit. His phone started buzzing again and he looked at the caller ID. Inwardly twisting, Sharkies name.

He switched his phone off after the third repeated call. His palms felt a little sweaty, he should have checked in and stalled for some more time. He sat up leaning forward on his knees, he could hear Eve and Kay talking.

"Dad said I can't go out to Colorado without you. He's says I'm a sponge" Kayla informed her sister who laughed.

"Yeah what's new" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Anyway he says you gotta come with, which is some fucked up shit because I'm older"

"Yeah but you're stupid" Eve replied casually,

"I wanna go for our birthday" Kayla whined

"But I do not" Eve replied.

Riley found this a little amusing, their exchanges kind of reminded him of himself and Huey but on a smaller scale. He looked at the time it was just after 10pm, he remembered her asking him to leave and she was right. ESPN just had the greatest odds, with a dollar he could make like 120 dollars. Miniscule compared to his 120k but any money was good money.

"I'm gonna go" Riley announced as he poked his head into her kitchen, shit was nice too.

"Ok, Riley um we still need to talk" Eve said, he nodded.

"I'll call you" he told her, she nodded and Kayla rolled her eyes.

As he was walking away he picked up his jacket and then he heard something that made him stop.

"Whatever, anyway you know Huey's been giving me the cold shoulder since the benefit. Like really he's going to give me the cold shoulder I mean I should have his ass fired. But dad was all like 'he's one of the best computer programmers he's had in a long time, his vision is unparallel. You know how dad is when he finds a new toy"

"Huey" Riley pretty much shot back to the sisters who were looking at him like he was crazy. It was a big assumption but he didn't know another Huey in this state, so the odds of it being that brother of his were real high.

"Look at me teaching your pet new words" Kayla chimed spitefully. Oh that bitch needed a slap.

"You lucky I like your sister" Riley warned,

"Both of you stop it, or your asses can leave" Eve didn't shout but her tone was strong.

"This is why I don't fuck with street dudes Eve, they lack home training" Kayla was directing this at Riley and he crossed his arms over his chest as eve started pulling out his hair.

"I'm not doing this with you tonight, if you can't be nice just leave" Eve told her waving off her protest.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" Kayla told her, Eve sighed loudly.

"Why are you here, cos you could have called you know" Eve asked irritably,

"How yall know my brother" Riley spoke again wanting to how this bitch knew Huey.

"Brother" they both said in unison,

"Cute" he said sarcastically at the 'twin thing'

"No wonder he looked so familiar to me" Eve mused out loud,

"Aint no one answer the question" Riley said.

"He works for me" Kayla told him

"Oh"

"He works for dad" Eve corrected,

"Same thing" Kayla reinforced.

"He's like your brother or like your _brother_ " she raised her fist and Riley head tilted in complete shock.

"Don't try me" Riley threatened, that right there was not a woman, it was a damn monster.

"What about you" He directed at Eve, she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know him, I know his girl if you must know."

As soon as Eve said it, her eyes opened wide and her focus zeroed in on Riley at first he didn't understand why she was looking at him crazy.

"Omg" She uttered and he froze.

"I gotta go" He told he her hurriedly, he back paced out the kitchen and walked so fast to the door.

"Riley! " Eve yelled, walking out after him.

He opened the door for the stairs and just jogged lightly down them.

"Riley !" he heard her say again.

"What the hell" Kayla questioned in confusion, at the scene in front of her

"Eve" Kayla called when her sister didn't answer her. Eve looked at her and Kayla didn't like the look she was seeing. Eve looked a little scared. What the hell did that boy do to her.

"Eve" She said this time pushing her.

"Uh, what" she said snapping out of her thoughts.

"What the hell"

"Jazmines in trouble"

* * *

"Yo Esco"

Riley froze, just as he was relishing the night breeze. His heart rate sped up. He turned and saw the car window down. He looked around, no one was even around here.

"You hear me don't you" Sharkie stepped out of his car and Riley gripped his pockets tight

"What up man" Riley replied quietly, he glanced at him then around. Where the fuck was he anyway, he didn't even check properly when they were coming.

"What up ?, you think this is social nigga" Sharkie asked as he advanced on him

"Nah man, I know bout the money I was gonna get it"

Riley blinked and felt cold steel behind his head, Sharkie waved someone behind him down but he still felt the barrel on his skull.

"You gon get it" Sharkie told him,

"Come on"

He was nudged forward with the barrel and he squeezed his eyes shut. His heart was beating so fast, he thought he might pass out. His body was so stiff he didn't want take no more steps towards his death. This couldn't be how he went out, Riley's feet got heavier with every step. They walked into the car park and stopped

"I like that" Sharkie pointed towards the green Benz with his crowbar.

"It is pretty nice" the goon behind him said

"Yeah, it's nice enough to square your debt" he looked him in the eye. Riley let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He started to shake his head quickly.

"Nah come on man, it aint even nice." Riley tried instantly.

"Nigga, it aint for you. I like it, you gon get it ?"

"Yoo why don't you pick another one" Riley asked, he heard the gun cock and gulped.

"Nigga, fuck your thought. I want that one, now which B we going with. Bitch or bullet. I'll wait"

Riley let out numerous breaths, fuck was he hyperventilating. He knew he didn't have asthma so his breathing shouldn't be shallow like this. He looked at Eve's car

"I aint got all night" Sharkie told him.

"My debt be cleared ?" He enquired, Eve would get another one.

"You're debt more than cleared, yo your next ones free. Imma make a pretty dollar of this right here" Sharkie informed him. the car was probably worth more than his actual debt to him, which was about 85gs.

"Do I get a cut" he asked him,

Then the two men started laughing, he glared at the ground. Then he was pushed forward harshly. Sharkied shoved the crowbar into his chest causing him to grunt a little as it was the rigged end.

"Lil nigga, pay what you owe" he nodded towards the car.

"We blocked out the cameras so get to work" Sharkie ordered.

Riley moved gingerly towards Eves car, he walked around the drivers side and looked at the car. He looked at Sharkie and his assisting goon. He saw that gun, he heard one less problem flying out his life.

"Fuck it" he muttered, he inserted the crowbar inside and popped the door, quickly jumping and dismantling the alarm before it alerted anyone.

Sharkie and his guy had gone back to their car and he hot wired it. Ed and Rummy showed him how when he was a kid. Starting it up he followed his debt collector out and away from Eves apartment. He kicked the bottom the car in frustration, he felt like his soul was stifled it couldn't breathe. He was in too deep, he just wanted this to end. Riley surprised himself in thinking that he didn't even care what way it went for him, he just wanted it over.

* * *

Cookie Freeman walked downstairs yawning, there was repeated knocking at her door. She flicked the hall way light on as she approached opening the door.

"Evening Ms Freeman" Cookie frowned at the young black men standing at her door. One was dark skinned with a facial disfigurement his beady eyes held a look not so friendly that made her uncomfortable. The other young man, was also dark skinned his eyes not quite looking at her but at his friend.

"Is everything OK, can I help you ?" she asked. Were they police, they had plain clothes on. She started to panic as her thoughts moved to the boys. The scarred man glanced at his friend.  
"Are the boys alright, what's going on-" she stated a little frantically, she was already praying in her heart that everything was alright.

The scarred man suddenly put his hand up and pressed his finger against her mouth

"Sshh, all in due time" he told her, fear set in. They were not police, she shrunk back from his gesture. Stepping into the door as she tried to close it quickly to no avail. So instead the woman turned on her heels, as his eyes shined with cruel intent.

"Bish"  
"Shut up"

Cookie was up the stairs, and ran to Huey's old room she knew he had some objects that could hurt other human beings. She heaved as her asthma kicked in.

"HIDE AND SEEK, I LIKE THIS GAME" she heard a male voice yell from downstairs.

* * *

Riley my nigga I hate it had to be himmmmm

Damnnn, Cookie too. Yo, Riley hell doesn't even want your ass.

Bishops a nasty piece of work I know. I'm gonna be revealing his hidden reason for despising Riley so much in the next couple of chapters,

Hmm, 2 murders will happen in this story :(.

Peace.


	12. PWYO II

Chapter 11, I'm here I'm sleepy as hell. Finished this chapter, I rewrote it a bunch of times, I think I'm too tired to like it atm, but it serves its purpose. Enjoy.

**Paige1292:** Girl I love how your wrote '...Or Cindy' Loool you don't sound too sure about her survival lool. On to more pressing matters, yeah Jazmine did the right thing, she knew Cindy wouldn't openly admit it so she just had to tell her it straight. I knowww, he was so close he had a lil friend there, someone that wasn't holding judgement, then what did he do steal her car. It's a damn shame what one decision can do to your whole life. Lawrence is a weird character for me it's like he knows right from wrong but I mean is really going to go against his boy from day for a bunch of people he doesn't even know ? Ahh if only they rebelled. But you right everyone's in too deep. Bishop disgusts you, girl you might wanna throw up at the end of this chapter, just saying...read on. Thanks for your review

**Schweetpea1870:** Haha, yeahh Eve does like him but he's a mess maybe if he cleans himself up :P, Girlll trust Cindy is crazy right now, she don't know what she's doing she spiraled out so quick her mind is gone. She can't be trusted, can't trust no one it's a mess. Haaa, I aint putting genre drama for no reason lool I know Aunt Cookie aint deserve to be visited like that but Bish is on a vendetta. Bishop's reason may surprise you, can't wait for your response on that. Haa :P Huey's backkkk :D Thanks for your review.

**Che Black Diamond :** Loool they'd make for good reality TV. Haha Huey got it like that, he's back this chap too. Bishop smh, it's all in here. Thanks for your review.

**Iloveyou1234567890123:** It's true Cindy needs less talk more ACTION. She needs to march her ass to rehab with Riley and kick this shit. Ahh you must be the only person who caught that line or just reviewed it Cindy is fucked for real, turning tricks for drugs. Is that what your life is worth, pssh she needs prayer lol. Riley was wrong for stealing her car, he didn't have no choice but I get where you coming from, it's just out of order to be treating people like that especially when yall were just bonding but niggas will be niggas I'm with you I think Kayla needs to get laid lool not by Huey though he off limits. Thanks for your review.

**Miss G2020**: Why does Bishop do any of the shit he does ? We just don't know, we get a lil sight into that now though. It's all goiing on off in here. Thanks for the review.

**ShelliB :** I know, I don't know what fanfic is doing with the site atm, it's just making random changes. Anyway Yh Huey's back in this chapter woo for him. It's actually crazy how one thing can mess with everyone in your life. Riley really rolled the dice on his peoples in this one, it's a damn shame. Aunt cookie poor woman, she don't deserve any of this. Loool I can't even comment on the 'murders' without giving something away so you'll just have to keep your fingers crossed. Thanks for you review

**DMICEPRINCE:** I knoww the last few chapters have been pretty tense, I will give everyone a lil break it can get exhausting with so much shit happening all the time but I'm glad you felt like now was a good time to say something about the story. I appreciate it. Lol, I never had plans for Riley to get back on track so soon, I really wanted to explore the themes more, I'm glad I caught you off guard with it :P. Yeah even to write the Riley and Cindy scene, I was like 'ok, damn' I can't believe I'm putting this up but it happens you know a complete breakdown of friendship, drugs money and love are not a good combo here. Cindy is wack, she lost herself and Jaz had to drop her. & Lmaoo nigga you crazy, you rather be killed than have your grandkids hear you died of an asthma attack that's fucked up lool but it made me laugh :P

**Butterflyeyes24:** Booom, I knew I could reel some of you silent readers in lol :P. Awwhh you don't trust me, whyyyy I didn't do nothing :P lool when I'm writing this I don't trust me either , you right I fucked shit up I'm sorryyyy, my next story will be a fluff piece promise :D We good ? good. Oh & yeah I try not make the characters too see through, specially my OCs everyone got a lil depth to them somewhat. If everyone was just one dimensional the story wouldn't be believable right ? & Yeahh it's real, ppl can be like this in real life. not so extreme but I get you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, Thanks for your review.

**taydo-the-potato:** Jaz should kick her ass she really messed up her job so carelessly and she don't even care. She just worried about Bishops ass, dumb chick. Bishop yeah, there's a reason for the madness or at least a contributing factor in this chapter I mean he is just a sadist.

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...keyword FAN.**

* * *

**Riley :**How you gonna drop the gun, Gangtalicious? That is not gangsta! That's _very_ not gangsta! Man, I can't believe this! You a fraud!

**Gangstalicious: **Oh, oh, oh, I'm a fraud? You're scared too ?

**Riley: **I'm eight !

**Gangstalicious: **Okay, fine, fine, whatever. I'm a fraud, I'm a fraud, I'm just an average, normal dude. I don't wanna do this stupid shit no more! I'm tired of gettin' shot. Help!

**Riley: **It's like going to heaven and finding God smoking crack.

**Riley Freeman & Gangstalicious : The Story of Gangstalicious **

* * *

Last night, Bishop had just been having a little too much fun with everything. They were supposed to go and blow the lid on Riley to the elderly woman, not scare her senseless. Bishop had kicked in the door of the room she entered, to find her clambering around, breathing heavy. She had been so scared she tripped in a bid to get away from his friend landing ungracefully. Bishop was so amused he laughed like it was the latest episode of family guy.

"_Tell Riley, I'm being nicee, I want what was promised to me" He had informed her, she could barely breathe properly _

"_Money" she bit out in between breaths _

"_I, I have money" she told him_

"_I'm not the offering pot at church ms Freeman"_

_She was weezing so bad.  
"Bish come on" _

"_You made your point" Lawrence had told him. _

Lawrence sat leant back in recliner, staring at the blank TV screen. At the house he had left Bishop for a moment to go and find an inhaler, there were a lot of things he could deal with but a causing an untimely time death for an old woman just wasn't one of them. Bishop had protested as he sat the woman up and gave her the inhaler. She had been scared of him, flinching at his motion but he barked at her about wanting to stay alive. Quickly taking what she needed to stay in the game. However Bishop had starting yelling and soon after the lady passed out.

Bishop had not wanted to kill her, he did want to scare the shit out of her. He did want for another person in Escobars life to give up on him. The woman had been a big blob of mess, she couldn't even swing the baseball bat she had picked up at him properly. Mission accomplished, without Bishops help and under his ridicule he managed to move the woman to the bed. She was still unconscious but he had done his bit. She wasn't dead. After he was sure the woman wouldn't undergo another attack he forced Bishop to cut the bullshit, they checked the house out a little before leaving.

The old woman was sure to tell her nephews, but it wasn't exactly Escobar he was worried about. It was his brother, that nigga just seemed a little off when he met him that time Bishop asked him to tail him and all the other times he seen dude dragging Riley out the club and things. There was just something about him that didn't sit right with Lawrence, Bishop didn't want to hear that though. Lawrence didn't care that the dude had a degree and job and whatever, there was something odd about him. He sighed, he felt like he knew where this was going but he couldn't go against his boy they had been down from day 1 and had done many things worse but for some reason this whole situation with Escobar just affected him, maybe because Bishop was so involved he was really hands on with it where he would normally just send their muscle out to handle the business. Whatever it was, Escobar really pissed Bishop off.

* * *

Eve had been bad mood all day, she couldn't get over the fact her car was just stolen out of the blue. Riley was dodging her calls, she weren't slow. You want her to believe that her car goes missing on the same night he tells her he's got an addiction. She sucked her teeth in sheer annoyance of it all, she can't believe she trusted him. She did however find it weird they said the cameras had been broken maybe an hour before Riley actually left her apartment. So a part of her was hoping it was a coincidence but she couldn't ignore plain facts. He was in debt to niggas, he needed the money, her car was worth a lot of money. Why not, she'd get another right she shook her head at the thought of it.

She had called Jazmine but couldn't get through to her, she didn't believe that cocaine mess for a second. That had to be a set up, Jazmine just wasn't that sort of girl she felt bad for her and then with Rileys mess. Jazmine had texted her back later saying she should come to her friends party, Eve didn't even know if it was her place to say, it wasn't like she knew that the guy she was somewhat into was her boyfriends brother. This world was just too small, see Riley thought he was getting away with his problems by telling her because he assumed she had no connection to his life and now look. They were all interconnected like a damn word search. She didn't tell her sister what was going on because she already knew Kayla was not to be trusted, they were sisters but she wasn't stupid and she sure as hell wasn't fooled by her fake act of interest. She'd deal with her later but for now she had to get to Jazmine and make sense of this all.

* * *

"You know what, employment is overrated" Huey heard Jazmine say from his bedroom he stopped neatening up his facial hair. He took a deep breath and turned his clippers off. Jazmine had met him at Hiro's last night one because she was organising a party for Hiro and their makeup sex was overdue. He was relieved she dropped Cindy, not so surprised she was fucking Bishop and naturally pissed off that Riley could now add women beater to his resume.

"Don't get carried away" Huey replied,

"I'm just saying, I should just do it myself" Jazmine admitted, she pushed the newspaper away from her and bit down on the pen she had between her fingers. She had on a pair of white shorts and slim fitting pink t-shirt on, her hair was out and she sat crossed legged on his bed.

"Why don't you just cool out for a bit, it's been a bit crazy lately" he offered.

"Hm, typical you'd like that you'll have to be potential breadwinner in the relationship" Huey

"Potential" he rolled his eyes at her description,

"Yes, Potential" she repeated with emphasis.

"Oh is that what I like" He asked her, she nodded before looking directly at him.

"Yeah, it is" she stated clearly,

"Jaz you were all about gender roles last night" Jazmine laughed lightly at the memory.

"Oh but you liked it Mr Freeman, especially when I called you-" Jazmine replied, he shook his head at her remembering their heated role play after Jazmine insisted she would not slip into a 1950s housewife position. He cut her off.

"Okkk enough of that, I still want you to chill for a minute though" she responded with a smile.

"I'll be your house girlfriend" Huey shook his head at her.

"House girlfriend" he gave her a quizzical look.

"Well I'm not your wife" Jazmine noted, she had a point his brows furrowed now at this reference.

"You going somewhere with this" he asked her, she raised a brow at him and smirked.

"No" she replied and looked back at her paper. Huey nodded unconvinced, at his girlfriends subliminal.

"Seeing as everyone now thinks I'm some sort of drug addict, after Hiros I should throw myself a recovery party" Jazmine stated flatly. Huey sat on the edge of his bed by his girlfriend.

"No one thinks you're a drug addict" Huey told her honestly.

"You're kidding me right, I have people from high school telling me to keep my head up. Sending me links to great therapists and clinics" Jazmine told him, he raised a sceptically eyebrows

"How did it get to facebook" Huey asked in disbelief, of what he was hearing. Jazmine patted his afro in a patronising way he didn't like.  
"Boo everything gets to facebook" she explained, as if social media was the simplest thing in the world.

Personally Huey hated it, it was bad enough that everyone had a cell phone so people automatically knew they could get hold of you. It was even worse with smartphones which pretty much make you accessible to anyone, anytime, anywhere. If you miss a call on a purpose, chances are that persons checking all your social networking accounts for time stamps to see if you're dodging them. It was way too much effort for a guy like Huey. He could deal with a cell phone, he felt no way about ignoring people, he never liked the idea of being tracked all the time and that's exactly what the whole unit did to you. At the end of the day it wasn't like the government weren't peeking in on him now and again, to make sure he's behaving.

"Even one of those random twitter pages tweeted me about reformation and religion. Ways to cope with substance abuse" Jazmine groaned afterwards telling him about her social network ordeal. Throwing her body backwards, keeping her legs crossed.

"That's actually fucked up" Huey told her with amusement.

"I know, you better be careful before people start looking at you Bobby " Jazmine replied with a grin, that he couldn't quite see but could hear in her words that she was smiling at this.

"Sure Whitney" he asked her in return she got back up.

"Huey I need to do something, I'm so restless" he understood this,

"I just want to go to Hiro's and be happy for someone for a change. At least I still have friends who are sane, Oh my friend Eve's coming too you remember her right" She told him.

"How can I forget, in essence I see her everyday" he said,

"Don't remind me" Jazmine warned,

"I would call Cindy's mom but let's be real she never really cared" Jazmine randomly started talking about Cindy.

"I just can't believe she's messing with him…Huey if you ever heard the way he spoke to her, it was just disgusting" Jazmine was still speaking on Cindy, when Huey didn't respond she changed the subject.

"Anyway, are you going to help me later"

"It's my day off remember" Huey reminded her

"Oh yeah, what's so important ?" she was curious,

"What"

"I mean you took a total of 3 sick days by force throughout our academic run and now you book a day off. What's going on"

"Nothing, maybe I want to enjoy life" Huey dropped, Jazmine looked at him suspiciously then started laughing

"No need for lies babe, but fine be spontaneous have a day off, go to the zoo. Who am I to judge" Jazmine was dripping sarcasm, Huey looked at his watch.

"You're right about that, JCoke" he told her as he stood up tall, he walked over to mirror to make sure he was alright and then grabbed his shoulder bag out of his wardrobe.

"It kinda has a ring to it" he added in, he watched her squint as he walked to the door.

"Would you like me to _wri__ng _your neck"

Huey had just caught it as he left his bedroom, so he walked back in, to a standing Jazmine, he tilted his head a little and peeped his competitor.

"Say that again," Huey mocked, Jazmine rolled her eyes,

"You don't want to go there with me" Jazmine warned, Huey smirked.

"Really ?"  
"Really" she replied,

Huey walked over to her and stood right next to her, she turned and faced him. Her eyes were defiant.

"Are you warning me" Huey asked her,

"Are you being a jerk" she replied, Huey did his eyebrow. They stared at each other for a moment longer,

"I'd love to play with you but I have to go be breadwinner" he said responsibly, she rolled her eyes and pushed his chest to which Huey super quick reflexes grabbed her retracting arms and grounded floored her into the bed gently. Jazmine squirmed offering up little squeaks of failure as she tried to break free, his hold was firm but not strong. He knew what he was doing,

She glared at him as their eyesight became levelled, he let her arms go and the flopped beside her.

"You finished" Jazmine asked him,

Huey kissed Jazmines pursed lips, Jazmine pushed against him but still lazily adjusted her legs around him.

"I hate you sometimes" she breathed, Huey looked down at her chest to see two points giving her away.

"Feelings mutual" he replied, knowing she meant the exact opposite.

He got up and she stuck her tongue out at him, reaching for the pillow and pulling it over her head she screamed. He smirked.

"Don't overdo it, don't get arrested" he told her before he left for good this time.

"Funny Freeman"

After Huey was done driving her insane, she was left with her thoughts. A part of her wanted to help Cindy but the other part slap her. How could she be so stupid, taking drugs just cos the guy you like did it? Then she wondered if she could really blame her, she read a whole lot of books and watched films she didn't necessarily care about to impress Huey at one point in life. It was kind of the same, but not the same. She didn't do anything she wasn't comfortable with, but then she couldn't assume that Cindy wasn't comfortable. She let out exhaled in frustration.

Then Jazmine frowned, the girl got her fired. She saved herself and let Jazmine take the fall and then she lied about it. If Jazmine hadn't seen through her bullshit attempt to make her feel guilty which did work on her at times, she wouldn't even have caught her out. What kind of friend was that, better yet what kind of best friend was that she sighed as she wrote some things down for Hiro's party. Cindy was probably too high to remember it anyway and she invited Eve to it so for now she got up taking heed of her boyfriends snide comment earlier. She got up and made her way to the shower.

* * *

"Who is this lil nigga anyway" Bishop took another puff of his cigarette staring at the other man in irritation

"Nigga mind your business"

"This coming from a nigga, who wants to holla out of the blue" Terry replied,

"Yo, shut your bitch ass up. Imma need that warehouse" Bishop told him seriously, the man frowned leaning back in his seat he stared at the thug.

"Did he hurt your feelings Bish" he taunted, Bishop who glared at Terry in response, Terry smirked.

"Huh, I'll get you them keys" Terry tapped the table

"Be careful with them young boys Bish" He said getting up, Bishop continued to glare

"You lucky you walkin right now"

"I'll call you when I got em, don't send no niggas, you come and collect it" Terry informed, Bishop nodded and Terry looked at Bishop.

"You'll never learn" Terry told him before leaving him in the restaurant alone.

* * *

He got a message from the jewellers he visited in DC months ago saying his ring was ready. The jeweller had offered to mail it to him but Huey didn't really want to take the risk of it getting lost in the post especially because he'd been waiting 4 and half months for the ring to be altered, changed up and made especially for his woman. He just had to drop by his office and hand in a report then he could get on with driving up to DC to make sure it's exactly what he wants.

As he was entering the lift, Kayla popped her head in. He continued looking at the numbers.

"You're really rude Huey" Kayla started,

"Trust me, I'm being polite" Huey warned, she didn't want him to really be a bastard about it. Kayla was tapping her claws on the back of the lift, the lift was moving slowly as hell. He wouldn't be surprised if she was the cause for it, he didn't put much past her.

Luckily just as she was about to say something else to him, it came to his floor he hopped out of the lift. He dropped off the report to his boss, and decided it was safer for him to take the stairs because he didn't want to be trapped in a confined space with that crazy girl. Once Huey got outside, he walked to his car checking the time; it had just gone 11am. It'd take him maybe a couple of hours to get to DC depending on how much traffic was on the highway. He got inside his car; he opened up his glove compartment and pulled a Bluetooth headpiece. He was waiting on a phone call, and didn't want to be fumbling around for his phone when he was driving. Before taking off for DC he made a quick call to his Aunt, the phone was picking up and he tried once more before deciding that she had probably gone out or was conversing with the neighbours. He'd try her again later.

* * *

Bishop entered his crib, feeling on edge after his meeting with Terry. That nigga always had something to say, Lawrence was questioning his motives. Speaking of which, Bishop was torn between kicking his ass for that stunt he pulled at the Escobars Aunts house. He really got that fat bitch an inhaler. Bishop picked up his phone, to make a call.

"Yo, you got him" Bishop asked as soon as Sharkie picked up. There was a silence

"Yeah, we got him. when you want him" he replied"

"I'll have some of my dudes come pick him up. We got a party to attend tonight"

Whist at Cindy's she had received a message about a friends party. She was high so she was just talking about it, saying some shit about a DJ and things. All Bishop heard was reunion in his mind. He was about to put that final nail in Escobars coffin in front of all his peeps too and that nigga was gonna watch it all. B  
"Aight" Sharkie replied and the phone went dead on his end.

Bishop went into a room and pulled a drawer bringing out a gun. He was so ready for t his shit, he could just smell it, Bishop closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself. That lil nigga was his.

He made another call

"Yo babe"

"Hey" Cindy answered,

"What you doing tonight"

"I'm kinda sick right now" Cindy told him, he rolled his eyes

"Have your ass ready by 7"

"Bishop"

"I aint playing with you" Kill two birds with one stone he thought to himself.

"Whatever" the phone went dead.

* * *

Riley was thrown in the back of the van, there was a bag over his head and he couldn't see shit. He had tried struggling but that had just got him some kicks to the gut and mouth. He was scared, real scared. They had dropped the car off, Sharkie had got his money and then wanted to just hang out at first he was suspicious but what the hell was he going home to anyway at least them niggas had food and drink. So he stayed, they explained its all business, he understood this. They had to handle theirs cos he didn't handle his. Then he was ready to leave he walk out and a bag goes over his head and he being dragged by some niggas.

"Just let me go" he pleaded, and felt a force on his head and grunted, his face hit the floor of the van and he just stayed down. His protests were on deaf ears.

He was dealing with monsters and they didn't give a fuck about his cries or pain. He didn't give a fuck about himself because if he did he wouldn't be here right now. He'd be doing what he was supposed to do, he couldn't believe he was wanting to swap places with his brother right now. Anyone for that matter, he'd do it all differently that's what he always said but then he always went back, he always played again, one more drink and one more bet. There were no ones after this, he knew it as he heard the laughter around him, the comments and the crushing of his ribs. He knew it, life as he knew would never be the same.

* * *

Huey was in the store, he waiting for the owner of the store to come out with his purchase. Rafael finally showed, with a silky smile similar to his long jet black hair and beard.

"Yall took your time" Huey told him,

"You were so specific, perfection takes a lil longer" Rafael replied still smiling.

"Let me see" Huey instructed, as the man opened the box.

"Is it to your liking Mr Freeman"

Just then his phone rang,

The ring was made of white gold, it had a 2 prong style that wrapped around until it reached the diamond in the middle and then continued the other side as one. The prong body was lighted with swavorski crystals. It was symbolic of them being two separate people but one unit. He always wanted that, to see it in real life now, that was crazy to him.

"Excuse me" he said to Rafael who nodded in understanding

"Huey Freeman"

"Yo, it's Ali. I looked into that dude you sent me the files for"

"And"

"This dude is a mess" Ali informed him, Huey turned back to look at his ring.

"Yo Imma gonna call you back. I'm in the middle of something"

"Aiight man, this shit is deep though" Ali informed before the phone went dead.

"Would you like me to engrave anything into the band for you Mr Freeman"

"Nah, it's fine just like that"

"She's a lucky lady, not many men would go to all the trouble you have"

"This is small compared to what she does for me" Huey simply replied, Rafael smiled and proceeded to put the ring in a box, he pulled out a blue ring box.

"You got a black one" he asked,

"Yeah, would you like me to place it inside one" Huey nodded. Everything about it had to be honest, she had to know he was serious and this was for real. He wanted her as his wife forever.

After collecting his prized possession he kind of couldn't stop looking at it. It was powerful already he thought. That was exactly what he needed and he didn't mind that he had to wait all those months for it to come into action either. Then he remembered he had to call his old college friend Ali back and find out what he found on Bishop. See Huey didn't really appreciate Bishop trying to dig into his life so he was returning the favour just Huey paid attention to detail and there was one thing that he found in his own search that didn't quite make sense to him. So he called his friend who was a practicing PI to follow it up.

"What'd you find" Huey asked as reattached his Bluetooth headset on and proceeded to drive. he hoped he beat the rush so he could get home, change and then head to Hiros for his party.

* * *

"He out back in the van" Lawrence informed him, as walked into his office at the back of his club. Lawrence was sitting on the sofa texting off his phone.

"Oh you didn't feel soft about this one" Bishop threw at him.

"Man whatever, I weren't about to have cops on our ass for a careless death" Lawrence told him back,

"Who in the van" Bishop asked after ignoring his friends correct statement.

"No one, just Esco he all blubbering and shit, annoying the hell out of everyone"

"Good, we gotta roll pick up the white girl and then yeah hit this party" Bishop told him, Lawrence rolled his eyes

"What"

"Nothing, you bringing that girl along a lot"

"Just do what I pay you to do"

"Where you going"

"Check on something" Bishop called back.

* * *

Riley felt numb, he couldn't even feel his hands he had no idea how long he been in this van for. He had no idea where he was cos he couldn't see shit with his hands banded up and now this damn blind fold over his eyes, it was wrapped around his head so tight he feared he'd lose his eyesight before it was taken off.

He heard the door opening, he sighed. There wasn't even any reason to speak they were probably just checking to see if he was still in there. He heard the door close and relaxed again.

Bishop looked down at Riley, he grinned this nigga had no idea. He had him right where he wanted him. Broken and waiting, he stared at him like he was most fascinating thing in the world. Even with his blindfold on, Bishop was enticed by the youngest freeman brother.

_1 year ago _

"_Ayy you drunk motherfucker, pass that blunt" Escobar said waving his arm stupidly because he was drunk too. They had been watching the game, Bishop had kind of taking him under his wing he was saw some potential in the kid. He figured he'd test run it, his mind was meshed now though. Escobar was looking different to him too as the mixture of drugs and alcohol stewing in his system. His hormones in overdrive, he try keep his wits on him, he got up walking over to his kitchen to pull out a beer. He looked back to see the young thug engrossed in the game. He shook his head as his senses were dulling a bit, opened up his drawer _

"_Nigga hurry up" Esco slurred from the couch, Bishop smirked to himself before crushing a pill and putting it inside the beer can. He was shaking the can with force as he walked back to the sofa. He handed it to the unsuspecting man. _

"_You look goofy as hell" Escobar commented before snickering and taking a long swig of his drink. Bishop watched him take it in with pleasure. He put his eyes back on the game, _

"_You alright man" He asked Esco, who made a face of confusion. He was gone, Bishop grinned, he closed his eyes shut real quick trying to compose himself. _

"_Ay, I feel shit fukced med up" he could hardly speak, Bishop gave him a few more minutes. _

_Bishop smirked, grabbed Escobars knee and- _

Bishop noticed his breathing had got deeper and well,

"Who is that…yo I aint playing man get whatever that is out my face"

Riley was scared as fuck before whoever it was retreated, he exhaled loudly. What the hell was that, if these niggas were trying to make him piss himself he was real close. He might not have felt nothing but that sure as hell weren't no hand, the fuck were these gay niggas playing at.

"_Ay, I had the weirdest dream" Escobar told Bishop the following day _

"_What" Bishop asked _

"_Man I had a dream, that you were feelling a nigga up and shit like you some faggot. But I know you aint so I'm da fuck im having gay fucking dreams for. Yo all I know is whatever was in that bud had me trippin'. I aint smoking with your ass again" _

"_Like when I was 8 right I had this crazy dream that gangsterlicious was a homo, man shit was crazy. This the second one too, man that's some bullshit"  
"You into that"  
"Ewwww nigga I aint gay, I aint mean it like that, I'm just saying I know what it is cos it happened before man all them cocksuckers can stay away from me. Fuck, that weed was trippin' who you get it from again. Tell em to rename that shit that faggot weed. Got a nigga in a whole different zone, I was probably doing me nahh mean got shit twisted" he turned and looked at Bishop and started laughing _

"_What"  
"You gay" Riley said, Bishop stopped riley continued his sentence. _

"_Fucking hilarious nigga, imagine as if. That's like mafia being some showgirls. Fuckk shit aint right. Esco be straight I be fucking Cindy I be about this shit" _

_Bishop eyes narrowed, he was fucking Cindy. That would change. _

_As Riley exited the room, Bishop glared at his back. _

* * *

Huey was dumbfounded at what he had just been told earlier he reached Hiro's crib and could see people were out back in the garden he had, it was lighted with flood lights and looked quite nice as music played.

Huey shook his head, Bishop was gay. He was really a closet nigga. Man that nigga was about to have some regrets.

* * *

Riley was dragged up, his blindfold ripped of his head harshly. He winced in pain and looked at the guy who was pulling him out the van and towards a range rover. Bishop was standing there,

"Time for you to collect a certain female, come on get this nigga in the car. I want him to hand deliver this bitch to me" Riley gulped, he should have known it was these niggas who snapped him up. He hands were still tied as he was forced into the car. He frowned deeply out of the window. and looked at the guy next to him. He pulled his leg up and as hard as he could stamped on his foot.

Bang

"Don't try that shit again" Riley screamed as his foot felt like it was on fire after being blasted. Tears started streaming down his face and he was pushed up against the window. Riley was in so much pain, his body was already wrecked and now these niggas shot him in the foot.

"I'm done"

"You aint done till I say so" Bishop menacing tone could be heard from the front.

* * *

Need a minute ? That's cool I'll wait...I don't even know how you guys will take this, but let me know all the same.

HOMO THUG ? AH HELL NAW YOU GOTTA GET THAT ASS BEAT #PAUSE #NOHOMO

You roofied a nigga, mann that's fucked up. You been frustrated.

Poor Riley he got shot in the foot for trying to escape :'( he don't even know the half

Hueyyy you forgot to call Aunt Cookie again tut tut.

I really didn't want to write no details on Bishop and Riley cos I aint about that life lol sooo you can do what you want with that. How far did he go ? was it all a dream, ah no this is no laughing matter, I apologize. **BTW there will be no gay like gayyy scenes, no rape, no relationships, no touching,no nothing, no homo. Homo Thugs exist and well yeah they hide it well. Um, Lawrence isn't gay, in fact no one is, so no more surprises on that theme. Bish bisexual...plz closet dude:/**

This is just fanfiction but because they crazy these days I must note. I do not have anything against the homosexual community, do what you want as long as it don't affect me.

This development of character is in no way meant to offend anyone who is homosexual nor are any references or inferences made throughout the story.

**Again, DON'T REPORT ABUSE ON MY ASS !**

One love...

*side eye at admin* 'Get the gun away from my head now...and away from the delete button too'

Thank you. I know it's been mad tense and I intend to calm it down after the next I get this confrontation out the way :)

Sooo Jazmine, Huey, Bishop, Riley, Eve and Cindy all next chap.


	13. Up Close & Personal

Swishhhh Chapter 13

Who watched the BET awards last night ? 'Uhhhhh Fuck BET !' :)

I must start the chapter off by saying LOL yall me goinnnnn' with those reviews, I know it was just like WHAM there you go but closet nigga will be a closet nigga haa. Moral of the last chap, you just don't know what people are like when you aint lookin yo!

S/O everyone reviewing, favoriting, alerting etc I really appreciate and love that you're enjoying the story as much as I love writing it :).

Also S/O Schweetpea1870 for finding a real fine hint (it wasn't intended to stand out but overlooked so don't trip hint) in this story about Bishop Chap 2 at the end read the conversation again lool. Also chap 11 bishop poor metaphor choice i know you got that. and there's some things here n there that with context don't sound too legit anymore.

**Schweeetpea1870:** Yeah Lawrence is aiiiiiight at least he got some morals and aint LOCO like that nigga Bishop, sorry that gay ass nigga Bishop lol. Awh glad you like how I write their relationship & Yhhh Huey is ready to take that step but these other mofos in the story just don't know how to act nah mean steady being niggas all the damn time :P. Cindyy *sigh* she's where Bishop probably wishes Riley was as you said 'Jump' 'How high' this chapter don't do her no favors either. If you're reading this and your cat is fiendin for your attention MY BAD loool Jazvelli 1 Cat 0, it's all love ;).

**Taydo-the-potato:** LOL, he's nasty fareal.

**Paige1292:** LOOL Bishop is a bitter motherfucker, hates that he can't have Riley lool ugh I don't even wanna write this so you can see why he forcing Riley into a corner #nohomo Cindy is a dumbasss lol the way I'd feel so sick if I ever found out I slept with a closet nigga, ugh i'd probably want new skin. Anywayyy lool you know Huey aint got no behavior, but we love him for it ;) & they gon have their lives to tease each other as long as mofos act right in the story :P. LOL Bishop is an ambitious nigga, plottin for the D nasty ass, Huey's onto him so his lil 'dreams' concerning them are gonna come to a halt beeeleeedat :D

**DMICEPRINCE:** Ah soz I meant the chapter after this one, i'll start slowin it down. As for your question, it's a bit of both, he wants riley but obviously how you gon be a 'thug' and be fucking dudes too that's not gangsta lool i think bishop also might hate the fact he like dudes, and can't openly express it properly hence why he's a bit of a sadist. Tryna take everyone away from Riley so he can force him to accept his shit and pass it off as 'teaching a lesson' or something stupid lol. You know niggas in prison or just niggas be saying 'I aint gay, I just like sex with another man, no emotions n ishh like whatever, male dominance whatever I DONT BUY loool. hope that answers it.

**ShelliB:** Awh thanks, girl I know what you mean it's like our Huey aint really gon grow up to be all mushy, that's way too much of a change but naturally I see him softening for his girl a lil, but not like crazy like have him singing songs outside a window and ish lool. & Haha I'm working Riley back into your hearts, I know right he aint have to shoot him that was foul poor boy, he just wanted to make some paper, now look where he's at he dealing with a sadistic homo. I miss the good ole days as well, when shit was just simple, you logged in o worries you could post and review easyy. NOW every time I log in, there's new features, new boxes n shit for me to figure out -_-. You know me, I gotta keep yall on your toes :P

**Che Black Diamond:** ah lols yh i aint about to let Riley be turnt out by that bitchhh, no way. LOL Thug love, that shit makes me laugh cos his voice is deep as hell too when he says it. Ugh & yh Bishop should really just go to one of them bars or online or something u know like normal closet niggas lol.

**Toondoon:** Haha you'll just have to wait & see ;)

**Butterflyeyes24:** Oh right..I see why you don't trust me now. My badd :P heyy check the hidden clue i gave at the top lol, glad you liked the quote, I almost picked one from the pause ep but I didn't want it to be too obvious straight away. I don't think any of us wanna think about what he might have done to an unsuspecting Riley lets just leave that alone *steps away and closes door* That's why I cut it so yall can run away with your imaginations lool.

**Magz:** I hope you'll still read, and oh yh I was soooo tired i could barely think straight, my lil mistake proves that :).

**MissG2020:** Ha you were on your A game anticipating Bishop secret, hats off to you and here you goooo.

**Disclaimer : I own my OCs. **

* * *

**Huey** "Granddad you don't seem very sad about losing your friend"

**Granddad:** "When you get older you're gonna realize that your friends...well they're not always as loyal as you want them to be"

**Huey:** "Cairo's always been pretty loyal"

**Granddad:** "Well, yeah. Things change"

**Robert 'Granddad' Freeman & Huey Freeman in Wingman. **

* * *

"Ok so now what" Jazmine asked Hiro who laughed, she was getting her DJ 101 session while everyone ate some food and mingled.

"Hiro I think you should train me up" Jazmine said enthusiastically.

"You'd definitely increase my bookings" Hiro said nudging her playfully.

"I'll be your manager for 55%" Hiro said, they both laughed

"No deal, that's a pimps deal" she replied, Hiro chuckled.

"I'm so proud of you, you've done real good. Now I expect to be on the guest list indefinitely. " Jazmine told him, He cheesed.

"You're gonna listen to my show right" He confirmed with her,

"Of course I am" Hiro had finally got picked up by a radio station to host his own show and DJ one of the hottest clubs in town called proud2 on the weekends. It was deserved he was the best at what he did, so Jazmine threw him a celebratory party.

"But seriously hun, when you are you going to grow some facial hair" Jazmine teased, poking his bare cheek.

"Asians can't grow facial hair" Hiro defended rubbing his smooth features. Jazmine laughed at him,

"It's true, Samurai Jack doesn't have none, Bruce Lee either"

"Hiro, Samarai Jack is a cartoon" Jazmine told him in disbelief.

"Yeah but he asian and he aint got no facial hair"

"That is so dumb" Jazmine told him.

"Yeah whatever, slide that nob across and put the headphone to your ear" Hiro instructed.

"I can't my hair" Jazmine told him, he pulled a face of disbelief.

"Girl you will never survive in this industry, put it to your ear" Hiro showed her that he didn't mean over the head just the up.

"Ohhh"

"Such a girl" Hiro said, she nudged him a little.

"What are you doing" Huey asked as he approached the two of them.

"Kung Fu Hueyy" Hiro cheered, Huey raised his eyebrow.

"You saw me yesterday" Huey said plainly, Jazmine laughed.

"Hey baby"

"You saw me this morning"

Hiro turned to Jazmine, sharing a look.

"What do we see in him" Hiro asked, she shrugged

"I have no idea, maybe we should just run off together"

Huey rolled his eyes as Hiro put his arm around Jazmine,

"Please try" Huey replied he sat on the low patio wall that was behind them.

Jazmine and Hiro continued their little DJ session, the turnout was pretty good if she did say so herself. Hiro didn't want anything big, he just wanted to be able to play his music and be around his friends. Once Jazmine finished being a 'DJ' she sat down in Huey's lap.

"How was your day" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not bad"

"Yo did you get what you after in DC" Hiro chimed in from above them, Jazmine drew a blank.

"DC" she questioned, Huey shot Hiro a dirty look and he shrugged,

"I just went for a drive" Huey glared at his friend.

"Because" Jazmine enquired.

"Because I can" Huey replied, Jazmine studied him.

"That's not a reason"

"I wasn't giving one," Hiro started laughing

"Hiro why did Huey go to Washington" Jazmine turned her head to face her other friend

"I aint involved" Hiro told her,

"Smart man" Huey replied. She looked between the two boys who were exchanging looks of some sort.

"Yeah we'll see how smart you are when _you're _sleeping alone tonight" she mused out loud. Huey was still the same unmoving to her words. She looked around at the people and noticed Eve walked into the garden.

"Ooooo, Jazmine 1, Huey nil" Hiro said playfully. Huey rolled his eyes

"I'll be back" Jazmine said jumping up and making her way to Eve.

* * *

Cindy was tired as hell, she really didn't want to be here right now. when Bishop texted her the address saying he couldn't pick her up because the car was full. She thought she had got off, but no he still wanted her to come and be by his side. He said he was getting a payout of some sort, she wasn't sure but he sounded excited about it. However she had been so zoned she didn't realize it was Hiro's place as she walked through his crib to his evening party, she was feeling nervous again. Her highs were becoming shorter much to her annoyance she now fighting the lows that were making her feel out of depth and on edge all the time.

Jazmine would be here, but she couldn't let Bishop down. She was confused, she didn't know he was friends with Hiro it seemed like an odd pairing all together. When Cindy did walk in, she could instantly spot her ex best friend. She was wearing a cream coloured summer dress, that stopped just above her knees, Cindy would have continue to look at her outfit but she couldn't focus that hard.

Cindy really didn't know what she was doing here and she would have felt a lot more comfortable if she actually had someone who was going to talk to her there. Jazmine had been mid laugh with some girl before they made eye contact. She thought the girl would come over and ask her why she was here but she did no such thing. She continued her conversation much to Cindy's dismay. She sighed she needed a bathroom, she shouldn't be here.

* * *

Huey was a lil stunned to see Cindy show up, Hiro had jumped off his decks to go greet the white girl as she retreated inside his house. Huey watched Jazmine walk back over to him with Eve in now

"You guys remember each other" Jazmine introduced again, he nodded.

"Hi" Eve said politely with a smile. She was unlucky to be coupled with Kayla he thought to himself.

"Evening" He replied,

"Don't mind him he's always grumpy" Jazmine told her with a smile,

"I'm sure" Eve said.

"I am not grumpy" Huey defended, as he stood up to form a mini circle with them.

"Can I ask you a question" Huey directed at Eve, who smiled.

"Sure"

"How did your family take it when they announced that your sister clinically insane" Huey asked, his tone very serious. Jazmine shook her head. Eve laughed in response,

"She doesn't really know how to make a good impression" Eve tried lightly, Huey rolled his eyes.

"You got a keeper Jaz" Eve said sarcastically to Jazmine who laughed at her pushing her lightly.

"He's lovely when he wants to be" Jazmine excused.

They broke out into small talk, before Eve excused herself to answer a phone call.

"Did you see Cindy" he asked she nodded. He slipped his arm around her waist.

"You ok" he asked turning her into his body.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she told him quietly.

"Are you happy to see me Huey" Jazmine suddenly asked, Huey was confused until he realized the engagement ring box was in his pocket.

"You need to behave yourself, that's some trinket they were giving out in the mall in DC" he said a little embarrassed.

"You were at the mall" Jazmine said surprised.

"Who is she" Jazmine questioned sharply, he shook his head

"No, wait. Jazmine," Huey started until he heard her giggle.

"Don't do that, it's not funny" Huey told her,

"You're not me. What are you up to ?" she asked curiously.

Huey smirked and squeezed her waist,

Jazmine smiled at Huey, she wondered what he was up to but she guessed she'd find out eventually. She was still feeling off about Cindy's appearance. What was she doing here and most importantly why wasn't she bothered to even try and cover up that something wasn't quite right with her. She looked a mess, her face was drawn, clothes just thrown together. Jazmine forehead creased a little, Huey kissed her cheek mid thought.

"What the hell" Jazmine saw a bunch of guys pile into the garden, but that wasn't what got her attention.

"What" Huey asked as she stepped out of his arms, He turned around to see Bishop and his boys walking in.

People at the party didn't really understand what was going on so they were trying to mind their business.

Jazmine gasped as she saw Riley limping, bleeding and hurt. His eyes were red, his clothes were ripped and he looked like he been through hell.

"Riley" she screamed, Riley in turn was shoved forward and fell forwards. Now people were looking,

Bishop grinned.

"Told you I see you soon" Bishop greeted, Jazmine was in shock.

"What the fuck is going on" Huey barked, Riley was snivelling

"OMG Riley" Eve exclaimed rushing over to him.

"RILEY" Jazmine and Huey said in unison looking at the black woman. Eve was instantly by his side trying to help him up, he grunted looking fearful something Jazmine had never even seen in him before.

"Cut the formalities, I came to collect what's promised to me" Bishop announced,

"Yo what is this" Hiro said coming back into the fold with Cindy in tow, Jazmine glared at her former friend who shifted nervously.

"What's going on?"

"Riley" Cindy gaped as she saw him looking like hell.

"you alright babe" Bishop turned and kissed Cindy. The whole action disgusted her,

Now the whole party had stopped, people were looking. Waiting for the next move, there was a clearly shot up.

"He needs to go to a hospital" Eve announced about Riley's condition

"He aint going anywhere, until he gives me what he owes" Bishop told him.

Huey kept his eyes on Bishop. This nigga really came to his friends crib to try and start something.

"What does he owe exactly" Huey asked directly. This question brought Bishop joy, Huey glared at him he was a sick motherfucker. Bishop licked his dick sucking lips, Huey was growing more agitated

"120gs but most importantly her" Bishop pointed at Jazmine.

"Fuck" Hiro muttered behind him.

"Nahhh man, it aint like that" Riley protested weakly pulling himself up from the ground.

"Huey it aint like that" Riley continued to protest his eyes pleading desperately darting between Huey and Jazmine.

"I don't believe you" Jazmine said in surprise and disbelief.

"He owes me one night with you beautiful, but don't worry I'll make you believe" Bishop winked,

"WHAT" Cindy, Jazmine and Hiro said in unison. Huey's eyes grew dark

"We can get it in afterwards" Bishop said as if Cindy was complaining about someone taking her spot in the queue, Cindy eyebrows shot up high in complete shock, her eyes filling with anger and humiliation. Riley got up trying to make his way to his brother and Jazmine, to explain himself.

"nooo, he lyin man. He lyinn' yo Huey, Jazmi-" Riley didn't get to complete his sentence because he was flying high in the air as Huey's fist connected with his chin in an uppercut. Screaming out in pain he crashed onto the ground. Eve couldn't believe it.

Huey whole body became very tense, Bishop got over the action and smirked.

"So if you don't mind big brother, bag her" Bishop ordered his boys.

Bishop was enjoying this shit. The emotional turmoil going on in here was crazy good but then he frowned. two of his boys went to grab Jazmine but they didn't make it that far, in fact. The nigga was lying on his back and the other was face first in the ground. After this college nigga delivered a kick to the gut and grabbed the back of the other and smashed him into the dirt. His eyes were wild as hell now, Bishop soured a little at this.

"Try that shit again" Huey told him seriously, his voice never wavering. Bishop looked at him seriously.

"Hueyyy man" Riley sounded like he was about to cry, he was still recovering from his blow, Eve had helped him sit up but he was still coughing, grabbing his face in pain.

"You used her for a bet" Huey finally set eyes on his brother,

"Hueyy, I aint, it was like I had it in the bag and argh Huey, I'm sorry" Riley finished,

"how could you" Jazmine said hurt, Bishop didn't care for that though. This is what he wanted, those brewing looks of contempt that were slowly reaching their faces. Riley looked pathetic as hell, now who was gonna want him. Not Cindy, not that bitch next to him now. He's gonna have to play his game.

"Jaz, I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking, I was gonna win that nigga he was cheating"

She shook her head at him, looking at the ground and then at her agitated boyfriend.

A moment of passed as all parties stared at each other waiting, not knowing what the next move would be.

"What'd you guys play" she asked suddenly, Huey head snapped at Jasmine.

"Poker boo" Bishop replied smugly.

"Ok, I'll play you" Jazmine announced.

"But I'll much rather you played with another part of me" Jazmine glared hard at Bishop who grinned. Cindy pinched his arm and he looked at Huey had taken a step towards Bishop but Jazmine had grabbed his arm quickly.

"And this is the guy you want to defend" Jazmine directed towards Cindy.

"Shut the fuck up" Cindy threatened.

"You're pathetic" Jazmine shot back, Bishop was just amazed at how well this was going,

"That threesome would be right" Bishop mused out loud with a smirk, Cindy looked really upset as if she was going to cry.

"Bish lets go" Cindy protested weakly,

"Bitch shut up, I'm busy" he snapped at her so quickly, Jazmine blinked and took a deep breath.

"So are we goin to play" Jazmine interrupted.

"You are not playin anything" Huey told her firmly, she gave him a look of seriousness.

"I'm also not having a good time right now" Jazmine threw back at him, he glared at his girlfriend.

"So, I win you drop dead" Jazmine turned back to look at Bishop, who raised an eyebrow

"I like you, you got fight to you" Bishop added in

"and what do I get if I win" He asked her

"No point discussing things that won't happen" she shot back hotly.

"Jazmine" Huey turned then he took Jazmines hand and led her away

"Why are you being like this" Cindy asked him, Bishop waved her off but she persisted until she was in his face and he didn't like it

"Cindy get out my face"

"What's your problem" she hissed, then he pushed her and she fell.

"I said get out my face, stop whining"

* * *

Jazmine sighed, she felt so hurt after hearing what Riley did. How could he just pawn her off like that, she blinked tightly. Huey looked like he was about to kill somebody and she would rather not have him carted away tonight because of a murder.

"Baby it's one game. Scrap his stupid debt, cart his ass to rehab and we can just chalk this up to a very bad month" Huey shot daggers at her.

"It's not that simple, don't piss me off Jazmine" Huey snapped, she frowned

"I can deal with pissing you off Huey, what I can't deal with is anymore screw ups by those two" she gestured towards Cindy and Riley. Hueys eyes narrowed.

"Just calm down" Jazmine pleaded,

"Jazzy, you really gonna play this dude" Hiro invaded their little talk.

"Yeah, I always beat you guys"

"This isn't a joke" Huey stressed. She wasn't sure if it was Bishop or Riley that had Huey more heated.

"I know Okay, look we can play and deal with this without anything getting out of hand" she touched his cheek.

"I think you're underestimating Poker" Huey told her, she smiled at him and looked at Bishop.

"Have you ever beat me" Jazmine told him. Huey rubbed his face.

"Exactly" Jazmine confirmed,

"Even if you lose, he aint getting what he came for" he told her honestly. She offered him a small smile.

"Man Riley he's fucked up. I can't even believe it" Hiro told them truthfully. Jazmine was looking at Huey whose maroon eyes held this crazy intensity that she knew wasn't meant for her but she really didn't want to be for anyone else because that person would regret it.

"What's Cindy doing, that guy is totally disrespecting her" Hiro sounded annoyed, and why shouldn't he be their friend was there disrespecting herself for some douche bag. Jazmine and Huey hadn't witnessed the little altercation between the two when they walked away.

"I don't care; I just want this over with" Jazmine dismissed quietly, glancing back at Cindy.

* * *

Eve looked at Riley she bent down and figured that with the distraction of what was to come, she should at least try and get him to a hospital. His foot was bleeding like crazy not to mention other parts of his body. She felt so sorry for him, she called him pitful the other day she really didn't know how shit was going to turn out today otherwise she never would have said it. She forgot about her car and all that anger she was carrying for him. Right now, he needed a friend or at least someone to take him to the damn hospital before he had to get his foot amputated.

She was so surprised at Huey; he really decked his own brother like that. That was cold as fuck, but did she blame him. Jazmine wanted to play this guy at his own game, he looked scary and looking at Riley's condition made her scared for her friend. She recognized the white girl to be Riley's friend but had never spoke to her, she only ever seen her in passing. What was that all about, Riley was muttering, snivelling and trying to say something that would make everything right.

Jazmine and Huey and their Asian friend walked back. Huey still didn't look calm though, his veins were pulsing way too much, and if she could not they were pulsing then she knew it was a bad situation.

"So what's up afro, cos I really don't care about no money" Bishop told him.

"You care about some dick right" Bishop stilled, even his niggas stopped and looked at this motherfucker. Bishop started to get angry. Eve raised a brow.

"Oh damn" Eve said out loud.

The one they call Bishop didn't take that too well, even his boys stopped and looked at him funny. Eve looked at Riley who managed to open his bruised eyes a little more at the reference from his brother.

Bishop glared at Huey,  
"You better watch your mouth"

"I think you better watch your mouth, you know that dick sucking mouth of yours" Huey told him,

"Man this nigga being disrespectful" one his boys said.

"Yall better check your boss, word is he likes to bend over. Is that why you after my brother. You chasing that ass, you wanna show someone else who's boss for a change"

"Shut up Huey" Cindy snapped angrily.

Bishop clenched his fists, his pupils become tiny. His whole face contorting with rage.  
"You kinda quiet _Bish_. That's an interesting name too seeing as in chess all that piece does is go back and forward. Like a nigga getting raped in prison, that has to sound familiar to you right ?"

Everyone stared as Bishop lunged at Huey, but he was too slow because Huey delivered a round house kick to his face using his foot to guide Bishops face straight into the ground and keeping his foot there on his jaw.

"Did I strike a nerve" Huey asked, Bishop weren't he only nigga that could play bad.

"You lil motherfucker" Bishop could be heard tryin to get out as Huey crushed his face into the fround with his foot. His boot making a imprint on his cheek and jaw. Huey wasn't letting up.

"What the fuck are yall doing?"

His crew were in a state of confusion, one of the niggas Huey had hit down before was the first to snap out of it and raised as he was standing off to the side he raised his gun behind Huey's head.

"Entertainments over" he told Huey in a deadly tone, as Huey removed his foot upon the fresh steel to his head. Bishop slowly started to get up, trying to flex his jaw and spit out the blood protruding from his mouth.

"That's right, you aint talking shit now huh, where's the tough guy at now" Bishop said, his speech sounding a little off as he tried to regain the movement in his jaw.

Lawrence was processing what just happened. That boy just called Bishop gay and Bishop wanted to fight. That nigga never wanted to get his hands dirty, ever. He stared at the back of his friend, wondering. Dude sounded dead serious and why would he bug like that. Granted if someone called him gay he would bug, but he might laugh too. He wouldn't try and fight him like he just called his momma a hoe. Lawrence stared as one of their boys held a gun to the back of Huey's head. Bishop wanted to taunt now, after his ass just got shown. Lawrence stared in surprise

"Yo Huey, man.. chill" The asian boy started saying, kind of grabbing his arm a little bit.

Is he -

"The fuck" Lawrence said, Jazmine gasped.

Even Bishop was surprised. Huey turned around real slow, as if he didn't' want to upset the position of the gun. His boy was looking at him in disbelief and Lawrence watched that niggas hand start shaking with that gun. Huey the gun lined up with his forehead when he was facing the gun holder.

"Your move" was all he said, his eyes locked on the man in front of him,

"Huey" his girlfriend started saying her voice racked with worry, Lawrence knew there was something wrong with that nigga. He knew it, goddammit he knew it.

Riley couldn't believe what he was seeing, Huey his brother was facing a gun in the face. No fucking fear.

"Huey" Riley said quietly, they kill his brother he aint gon have nothing.

* * *

"Shoot him" Bishop barked, but the guy who was holding the gun was frozen. Riley didn't really blame him, not every nigga was made for killing in fact, just cos you hold a gun to a niggas head don't mean you want to kill him. Sharkie did that shit to him the other day only because it makes a nigga priortise what's important in that moment. Riley knew that now, or at least he hoped that was the case in hindsight but at the end of the day you don't know people, so you never know who would pull it but damn you never expect a nigga to turn around on you and wait for you to pull it. He underestimated his brother, if he weren't so fucked up right now he'd salute him.

"We gotta get you to a hospital" Eve whispered to him, he looked at her but she didn't share eye contact wit him,

"I'm sorry" he told her,

"That is the least of your worries" she told him truthfully.

Huey was growing bored of this nigga, in a swift motion he grabbed his arm and because of hiow much his hand had been shaking the gun dropped. Huey let the protesting guy go, picked up the gun dismantled it and turned back to Bishop.

"I think you're goin to leave empty handed tonight" His tone deadly, his voice threatening.

"Yo, come on" Hiro said pulling his arm, he looked at his friend

"Come onnn" Hiro told him now pushing him.

"Let's just play poker..Ok" Jazmine said quietly, not looking at anyone but Huey and Hiro walking away.

"Kitchen" Jazmine pointed towards the house.

Bishop was still reeling from what he just witnessed, he was picking up on the stares from his crew but most importantly from Lawrence. He was avoiding that, how the hell did that nigga know that shit. Bishop was feeling real hot and sweaty and not in the good way. He shook his head, and looked at that light skin girl.

"You know Pokers a mans game right" he taunted, he had to regain some ground.

"I don't see a man" Jazmine replied with her back turned, he frowned sighing deeply in irritation. This couple thought they were real cute didn't they.

"Aiight, don't cry when I hurt you…ok you can a lil" Bishop voice just sounded like slime, her skin crawled every time he opened his mouth.

"Just play" she responded, Bishop didn't like her confidence one bit but he doubted she could back it up.

* * *

Riley looked at Eve,

"They never gon forgive me, are they" Riley said sadly.

"That's no one faults but yours" Eve told him truthfully then sighed "I don't know, maybe it's not like your in a healthy state of mind and I mean they could understand that..I guess" she offered unconvincingly.  
"Do you understand that" Riley asked

"For what, you agreed with him. I can't say I do" Eve told him honestly, Riley closed his eyes painfully.

"I swear I was going to win"

"Riley no one cares about past tense" Eve told him sharply, there was silence between them.

"Is he really gay" Eve asked Riley,

"I aint never thought about it" Riley admitted, it was a crazy accusation but if he knew anything he knew that Huey didn't lie, and he especially didn't just throw shit around like that unlike him who pretty much called anyone gay just for using a word wrong.

"Weird"

"What" Riley questioned,

"Nothing, I called a cab so you can go to the hospital and get yourself checked out"

"I can't leave, I gotta apologize" Riley told her honestly.

"You better hope your foot holds up, I'll see if their something in there to help till you get to the hospital. Lets go, I don't feel comfortable having Jazmine in there with those vultures"

* * *

"Are you calm now" Hiro asked Huey? He had taken him outside and by his car, Hiro had known Huey a long time and knew he could be a live wire when pushed but damn that shit in there was not cool.

"I'm good" he said coldly.

"Man don't pull shit like that you don't know what people are capable of man"

"Fuck Huey, we gotta do something about your temper man" Hiro told him seriously. His nerves were jumpy and he weren't even the guy who had a gun pointed at him. Huey got off of his car

"Come on, Jaz is in there alone. I'm fine" Huey voice made Hiro nervous and he was his friend.

"Aiight man, damn it aint a party till someone gatecrashers" he tried lately.

"I hope this don't affect you" Huey also noted as they walked back into the house

"Nah, the station people should be cool. It aint like it shit to do with me"

"But yo, one question" Huey stopped a little short and waited for his question.

"What?"

"How you know he weren't gon pull the trigger and splat your brains everywhere" Hiro asked curiously. Huey looked at him, his eyes cold and daring he turned back round.

"What makes you think I knew" Huey responded.

Hiro paused for a moment, he rubbed his face. God Jazmine better win.

* * *

Riley couldn't believe Jazmine was playing Bishop. Huey had walked back in and he looked up at his brother who ignored him completely. Riley's heart dropped, he looked straight through him. Eve had got him a rag and some ice for his now numb foot and she gave him a weak smile when Huey ignored him. Instead his brother sat by his girl whispered something to her to which she nodded. Before taking a step back and letting her work.

The room was pretty tense.

"I might turn this one day into a weekend event" Bishop said to her, she rolled her eyes

"Call" she told Lawrence who played dealer for the sake of the game.

The cards were shown, 2 kings.

"That's a cute bracelet" Bishop noted, Riley shook his head this was exactly how he roped him in. well sort of. Wait he thought, that meant. He looked up

"What does your boyfriend like stuff like this" Jazmine asked him curiously, Bishop glowered at her in response

Bishop was silent again,

"Call" he said quickly, Lawrence turned over the other card, it was a queen"

Jazmine for everything she was, had a serious poker face. Riley couldn't even tell really if she had a good hand or not, she didn't do much that was different. Her reactions stayed the same, it was safe to say that after a gun was pulled out. Hiro's peoples split asap, now it was just the immediate people involved.

"You're clubs kind of big right"

"What club you talking baby" She frowned

"Keys" Jazmine requested, Riley looked at her. Was she really playing him at his own game.

"You're hand aint that good" Bishop told her,

"Then you won't mind putting your keys down" Jazmine reminded him. Oh shitttt, Riley head screamed.

He couldn't style, he couldn't even front he had to put his keys for his club otherwise he would have been punked by a girl. Riley forgot all the pain he was experiencing, Jazmine gave him an expecting look. He was still for a moment before he started digging inside his pocket.

Lawrence just shook his head, as the keys were put on the table.

"Call" Jazmine told him. It was like everyone leaned in to see what was being shown on the final cards. 2 kings, a queen a 3 of hearts and spade.

"Showtime" Bishop said confidently. He showed he had double pairs 3s and 4s.

"Damn"

Jazmine picked up Bishops club keys and showed her cards

"HELL YEAHHHH" Hiro screamed, Jazmine had two kings which made it quad kings which meant she killt that shit.

"I'll be damned" Lawrence sounded hella amused

"Wow" Eve commented

"Fuck" Cindy said out loud

Huey closed his eyes and opened them in what could only be assumed as relief.

Bishop was staring hard at the table.

"You mad bro"asked calmly from the back, he might have been the only person not reeling from Jazmines win. Bishop still looked shell shocked,

"Now, are you a man of your word" Jazmine asked him seriously.

"You lost bruh" Lawrence said, if Riley didn't know any better he say this nigga was pleased about it.

"I can't believe this shit" One of his other guys said. Bishop was still glaring, he looked from Huey to Jazmine.

"I have so many ideas, for that place" Eve put a hand over her mouth at Jazmine's upbeat comment. Bishop snarled at her.

"You bitch" He spat

"I think it's time for you to go" Huey told him.

Riley had peeped Cindy, he was even surprised she was focusing on the game. She got shown up outside, then she was spacing. She hadn't even looked at him, he saw her though looking like a fiend. Bishop had her around his finger, strung out, disrespecting her. Not that he had done any better.

"You are a man of your word right…because it would be a pretty punk move if you weren't" Jazmine asked him.

Again she put him on the spot, did she really own a club.

"I'm a man of my word" Bishop said the words like someone had a gun to his head. Riley felt relief, he was out of debt and well Jazmine was fine.

"What's your first name" Jazmine quizzed, eveyrone stopped

"How am I supposed to have my lawyer draw up the paperwork without your info ?" Jazmine asked rightly, Bishop eyes became slits.

"Well" She asked,

"Eric...Eric Bishop" still forced, still bitter. Everyone exchanged glances but didn't say anything.

"Yo let's go, this is done" Lawrence announced, the crew members seemed to agree. That this battle was lost. Bishop looked adamant but without the backing of his dudes he wasn't so confident to try and start some shit.

He turned and eyed Riley.

"Get him"

"Wait, everythings cancelled now. so he stays with us" Jazmine told him,

"Man this nigga didn't think twice about offering you up as a prize. You wanna keep em, aiight cool but me and Esco got our own unfinished business" he didn't break eye contact with Riley once while telling her this viciously. Riley shrunk back, and looked away from him.

Riley didn't even know what to say, he had no idea what Bishop was talking about. He was done with this life like seriously. He would never gamble or drink or anything ever again.

"Come on" Bishop almost yelled at Cindy stared at him blankly, Bishop was angry so he snatched her up. Cindy didn't even seem to mind she was in her own world. Jazmine glared, Riley shook his head and Eve looked at them funny.

"Cin, you shouldn't go with him" Jazmine told her friend honesetly. Riley sighed,

"Jaz," Huey tried to protest to this, vain attempt to win her friend back.

"& _You_ should mind your own damn business" Cindy snapped as she walked out with Bishop and his crew. Hiro blew out a breath of disappointment. Huey knew it was coming and Jazmine just stayed looking hurt.

"Wow" Eve repeated her earlier comment.

"Can I please take you to a hospital now" Eve asked Riley, he nodded. Her kindness surprised him so much but he was grateful because when he looked at Jazmine she cut her eye at him before speakin to Hiro.

Eve helped riley a bit until he insisted he'd limp to the waiting cab. Eve felt bad for him, he deserved it but it still didn't mean she felt any better about it. Huey ignored him, Jazmine ignored him they said nothing to him when he tried to apologize. Jazmine told him to just stay away from her as he retreated, and she saw how hurt he was. Those were the people closest to him and they shunned him. Eve walked back to say bye to Jazmine.  
"I'm never attending one of your parties again" Eve told her, she pulled a face and Eve smiled

"You're kinda awesome" she continued

"It's tough you know" Jazmine joked "Are you going to be alright" Jazmine asked her after they hugged.

"I'll be fine, im gonna drop him at the hospital then go home" Eve told her,

"Are you two like" She never really got a chance to explain how she knew Riley because she never got a chance to tell her about his stupid bet. A part of her was relieved that her friend was safe now, but she was still feeling off about everything that guy seemed crazy, he was into the whole thing a little more than he should have been and the way he looked at Riley at the end of it all. Eve sighed.

"Not in this lifetime" Eve told her, Jazmine accepted this.

"Are you going to be ok" Eve asked in return. Jazmine nodded

"Yeah, I just need to get Huey out of here he's still pretty tense. I just wanna calm him down. This has been like the worst week ever" Jazmine told her, she sighed in response.

"OK, well you call me when you get home." Jazmine instructed, she nodded.

"So you 're really a club owner now Jazmine" Eve said laughing

"Not even I don't want that place I'll probably give it back. I just wanted him to feel what it's like to lose something important" Jazmine admitted

"Well played girlfriend, well played" Eve told her, they hugged once more before parting ways.

* * *

"What you gon do" Lawrence asked Bishop.

"It's game over son" Lawrence told him again, when he didn't answer.

Lawrence was still thinking about that gay shit that the brother had mentioned. He seemed pretty certain and Bishop had pistol whipped one of thier niggas and left him on the road to walk for bringing it up. Topics like that shouldn't be so damn sensitive if they were false. He was seeing Bishop differently now, he didn't know what to think. Did Bishop like Escobar, was that why he didn't want no one around him, so he would be forced to do whatever Bishop wanted. Lawrence started creeping himself out as he thought about how Bishop was using the words bitch in association with Esco. Prison, he thought, he remembered that but he swore aint no one run up in him. He knew there was a dead rumor like that in baltimore once, but that's cos Bish sold to a faggot and that faggot got carried away, high as fuck making wild accusations. Eventually Bishop dealt with his ass. Lawrence started wondering though, did a high nigga speak truth.

He'd been down with him the longest, he would have known. He would have seen something, he was around all the time.

"Bish"  
"Play dirty, that's what imma do" Bishop voice was filled with promise. Lawrence frowned in response.

* * *

Cindy entered her crib, her eyes were drawn and she was just exhausted from everything. She couldn't even get mad at Bishop, who would she have then. Shit Jazmine weren't there, Riley is halfway dead.

She walked in saw her answer machine had a message on it and pressed play.

* * *

Jazmine entered her place holding Huey's hand, he had been quiet and not said much. She knew he had to be still be thinking about Riley and what he did. She couldn't believe it and it really hurt that he would do that. She actually thought her and Riley were close, but obviously that wasn't the case. He just used her, like he did everything else to get what he wanted. She just felt stupid for even believing in him so much. He only showed her time and time again he wasn't worth it, just like Cindy. But what Riley done was worse, he put a price on her as a human being.

"You want some ice cream" she asked Huey,

"Keep your additives to yourself" he told her,

"I'm just real tired" Huey told her rubbing his face, she wasn't surprised he had a long day, driving up and down and then that stunt he pulled at Hiros and she was calling it a stunt because she refused to believe her baby would play with his life like that. He scared the hell out of her, she was going to talk to him about that in a bit, when they were settled.

Jazmine intercom was flashing, she pressed the answer machine as Huey went to her room.

* * *

Unknown location...

Hi Miss… hope you're well it's Dr... your results came back... congratulations Miss... you're pregnant.

* * *

PEACEEEEEEEEE !


	14. Cold Shoulder 101

It's been a minute. I was hit with Writers block. I think I was writing so much that I was half way through this chapter almost a week ago and my muse left me completely. It was a dark time for this story lool. But I forced myself to write some disconnected one shots to get myself back in mode and here we are. Chapter 14 bang bang.

Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews but damnnn fanfiction is messed up I got like so few guests reviews I don't know who's who cos they aint all signed. Sooo I apologize in advance but I will be answering those reviews from the first to the most recent and will just number them Guest 1 etc.. Soz please sign them if you can. Thanks again, my muse is back but I have a busy week ahead so bare with me a lil.

.

**ButterflyEyes24:** Aunt Cookie is in this chapter :D Lool Jazmine is earning those stripes she could definitely run a club I don't see why not. Also you'll find out who's pregnant in this chapter too so don't shoot me. Hmm Lawrence to overthrow Bishop, my lips are sealed :P Thanks for your review

Guest 1: Loool glad you enjoyed it, I know right Huey can be cray but you know I aint about to take our boy out like that not by some punk nigga like Bishop. Ohh Niggas don't know how to act right, always showing out but it aint a party till someone gatecrashes ;)

**Schweetpea1870:** Huey is a BOSS lool there was no way Bishop was about to be Top Nigga at the party ya know, Huey is just that guy you don't fuck with. Bishop got it twisted thinking cos a nigga been college he won't deal him that in the streets ass kicking. Yeah Lawrence aint taking the new information with a pinch of salt, Bishop can't even rectify he showed his ass at the party no homo lool ;P Awh Cindy on your bad list, don't worry I'm working on bringing her back slowly, but you'll def have to deal with some more of her BS for a min :(

**DMICEPRINCE:** Yeahh funny how the tables are turning on Bishop, Karma is a motherfucker that's somewhat of a start for him right now. LOOL Maury, ahhh shit your baby daddy might be gay. Her life is a mess atm a real mess. She just isn't looking past her own insecurities and issues and it's messing her up. You'll see who's pregnant in here. Thanks for your review.

**Icexstrawberry:** Well you'll find out in this chap who's pregnant and yh I get you with Riley but you know they don't know that they can only see this as another thing he's done because of his addiction. It's a real fucked up situation, thanks for your review :D

**Crunchy Nuggets:** Haha 'ghetto' speech. This is a hood animation but as long as I can read it I don't mind. You're def right, you can only go up from where he's at right now so that's a positive :) Again you have a point about Jazmine POV, her life hasn't been riddled with issues as hardhitting as Riley and Cindy. Divorced parents is rough and everything but I get you, that would definitely cloud her judgement a little. Cindy for example doesn't even have anyone, so she definitely just crying out right now. Lool Tom, no excuses it's your child you should know em but I guess it's one of those things they aint exactly close anymore soo how's he to know what she's been up to right ? Toms still lame lol. :d Yay you see Huey being protective, I'm so glad I was starting to think maybe he was being to harsh and I should have them communicate differently. So Happy to see that you see that Riley does have admiration for his brother, it'd never be an obvious thing because that's just the freeman way lool. Thanks soo much for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Guest 2:** Nooo don't leave us just yet we still got a way to go :P Nice to see you enjoyed Hiro, Jaz & Hueys friendship. I thought it'd be cool to have our coolest asian make a cameo plus I don't want people thinking Huey has no friends :(. Lool Superglue his ass, that shit made me laugh. Huey is a lil cray or at least he can act it either way he aint nothing to be played with. You'll find out who's pregnant in this chapter. At this rate too who know if Huey will even get to propose. Ahhh lmao when I read the bit in your review about not knowing what I'll do next, and Aunt Cookie popping up pregnant, i was dying of laughter ;D I so wanted to write a lil joke scene with that exact thing happening but then I figured ppl would get confused and ishhh so we'll just have to keep that between us :D Thanks so much for your review, enjoy the chap.

**Guest 3:** Thanks, nice to see you enjoying it. Thanks for letting me know you like the way I write Huey, he's human at the end of the day he can't escape that :).

**Paige1292:** Loool Huey is so rude, don't you love it if I were Bishop I'd just have to retreat like damn your name shit you can't change lool. Yeahh Bishop's rep is looking aint looking legit looks like he met his match with Huey. Bishop had it confused, thinking cos Huey been college he couldn't do shit. Well, he's definitely gonna get his, we all know how Huey Does. Oh I know Huey needs to calm it down a lil, guns aint no joke them sloppy niggas might just bust out of fear. But he was lucky, yeahhh Jaz is advancing up the G chart. Poker yh boom, it'd been a mess had she lost and Bishop actually tried 'bag' her, a bloody mess. I mean it literally lol. Damn I need to redeem Cindy everyone hates her lol Yup Riley is in that final stage, he just has to clean himself up and Eve would be a good friend for him to have seeing as his other friend *cough* cindy aint in her right mind to keep her grounded. Oo the pregnancy is revealed here :) Enjoy.

**Che Black Diamond:** LOL Riley freaking out and screaming at Bishop in some Jazmine manner that's what I pictured when I read your review lool too funny.

**BananaMilkshake97:** Ha yeah everyone is acting up, living life on the edge and shiiiiit. (btw are you from London, just you said 'Peak times for him', thats something we use down here.) Thanks for your review.

**Magz:** Lol it's funny the chapter that everyone is mentioning my update speed, is the chapter I leave off fror for like a week or so. Sozz Writers block is a bitch. lool Huey be on that RNS aint no doubt about that, he need to chill though that shit can backfire.

**iAteTehChoco:** Awh thank you, the wait is over :)

**LovinHueyFreeman:** Lool I think BET needed them to show up for ratings, so they gave em the most attention lol. I still can't look at the CEO of BET without her transforming into the boondocks version lool. I gotta bring Cindy back to reality, all that crack has messed up her perception, soon though soon. Pocket hoe, lool that's probably the best way to describe her thing with Bishop I won't call it a relationship it aint that deep. Loool Huey is wild, I aint staring no gun in the face, you must be crazyyyyyyyy but that's why he's that nigga. He aint familiar with BS and frontin' he's about his biz alll day :D. Jaz & Huey a power couple lool this sparked an idea, story even :P. Awh Huey will he ever get to pop the question, dude can't catch a break :(. You know how Jazmine is *rolls eyes* she can be too nice to the wrong people but Huey aint about to let her do anything like giving it back. She got a club in her pocket she cashinnn out :D Yh we're gonna start seeing Cindy tryin to cope a lil but it won't be pretty. Lmao Ah the pregnancy, treats for everyone. Oh I'm gonna be bringing Mace back soon Eve needs some backup. Kayla is still lurking about you'll see her too. Read on, thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate it.

**Iloveyou1234567890123:** Jaz was just playin with Hiro it was all banter, Lool I like your rhyme you'll see who it fits in this chapter. Thanks for your review

**Guest 4:** You gave me an idea, thanks. You'll see what is when the time comes and Ill remember to give credit :D (if you review next plz sign it) Riley and Cindy have a long way to go if they're to ever rebuild their relationship but never say never. Thanks

**Disclaimer: I know, You know. Admin Know... I don't own the show just OC.**

Well now the formalities are done, onto the chapter.

* * *

Eve yawned as she entered her home, tonight's events were way beyond expectation. She couldn't believe some of the things that went on because of Riley. She didn't have the heart to stay with him at the hospital, it felt wrong in a sense. Jazmine was her girl and he had gone against her in the most moronic way possible. But it didn't mean he needed to be completely alone but for the minute she figured it would do him some good. Then she could help him towards recovering from all of this.

Her phone started ringing as soon as she put her bag down in her bedroom. She sighed tiredly and lazily looked for it before answering.  
"Hey sweetie"

"Hey Mom, it's late you know"Eve replied yawning again.

"Hm I know, I just opened up your email with your friends designs " Eve perked up a little

"You should be in bed" Eve told her seriously, the woman laughed on the other end

"I will be, anyway I just wanted to tell you. She should come out to New York and work with me for a little while."

"What are you serious, I mean don't you have anything local" Eve thesked quickly, New York would be great and she was sure Jazmine would jump at the chance but she had a boyfriend and her mom was so not specific with the time frame. A little while could be a long while in fashion terms.

"I doo, but I'd like her around in New York all the same" she replied

"Just promise me she isn't on drugs" her mom requested.

"Trust me, she only overdoses on happy" just thinking of how upbeat Jazmine's personality could be made her a little more tired. her mom chuckled at this.

"Is everything ok with you" her mom enquired shortly afterwards.

"Mom it's late. Can we do lunch or something" Now wasn't the time for idle chit chat.

"Yeah I'll call Kay and we'll" her mother started making plans, that Eve just dismissed instantly.

"Nope, No Kayla" She warned.

"Honey"

"You said all I had to do was be civil and tolerable. No where in our agreement was voluntary time spending part of it"

"I know but she called me and it sounded like you guys were getting on and I thought it'd be nice to have my babies together. I can't actually remember the last time I was out with both of you"

"I can say the same about you and dad" Eve threw back, her mom was silent for a moment before responding.

"Ok, fine. Me & You will go to lunch. Hey invite your friend if you want. I'd like to meet her, test run this 'happy' factor" her mom offered kindly. Eve sighed in relief.

"Yeah that sounds good, I'll come by the house this weekend" Eve replied

"Ok sweetie, goodnight"

"Night mom"

Their phone call ended and Eve just lay on her bed. Her thoughts going back to Riley, Jazmine & Huey. She wouldn't let him become what Kayla was to her. Eve put the past to the back of her mind and got up again to put on some night clothes. **  
**

* * *

_Hi Miss Mcpherson, it's Dr Cooper I hope you're well. Following yesterdays discussion about your sudden nose bleeds and your flocculating mood swings, your hormonal tests are back. I strongly recommend enrolling on a detox program as a high level of cocaine was found in your blood stream and is contributing to your sudden ill health and paranoia. Now there's just one thing that came back, congratulations Miss Mcpherson you're 1 week pregnant. I'd like for you to call back to make an appointment so we can discuss your options and sign you onto a rehabilitation course"_

Cindy's head shot up from the table, did her doctor just say pregnant. She closed her eyes for a moment, this had to be a nightmare. She was pregnant, Cindy groaned in response to her answer machine asking questions about deleting messages.

Closing her eyes very tight she heard the message replaying

Her doctor had it wrong, she wasn't pregnant there was a mistake in there somewhere. Cindy felt tears wet her eyes. She quickly started feeling dizzy, her body was starting to burn as if someone had put her in an oven.  
"What the hell" she yelled to no one, noting her voice sounded very distant. She closed her eyes shut trying to focus.

Bad trip she thought silently, her body burned, she was sweating and she could barely see straight. The last thing she remembered before passing out was pregnancy. God she hoped she didn't have to wake up to that.

* * *

Simultaneously playing in both apartments._

_Hi Miss Dubois, It's Dr Clarkson I hope your well. You're results came back this afternoon, everything's fine your iron levels are a little low but that's fine I can write you a prescription for some supplements. Also these results should be fine for your lawyer should he want them for his records, there have been no drugs, or imbalances of a damaging kind in your system. This leads me to my final thing, Miss Dubois we never discussed this but one result came back positive, Miss Dubois congratulations you're 6 weeks pregnant. When you get a chance please make an appointment so we can discuss your options if pregnancy isn't on the cards right now"_

Jazmine eyes doubled in size, she choked a little on the ice cream she was consuming and stared at her answering machine across the room. She looked at the door of her bedroom, and then got up quickly making her way to the machine.

_**Press 1 to call back this number **_

Huey walked out of her room, no longer wearing his shoes but still in his jeans and dark red polo shirt. They looked at each other across th Did he hear what her answer machine just said? She looked at his face, trying to read him but got nothing. However he had walked out of the room, he had to have heard.

_**Press 2 to hear the message again**_

Jazmine decided that just in case he had not heard the news, and by accident just came out to talk to her the same time her doctor erroneously reported her current status in life. She was pretty sure there was a mix up, she couldn't really be pregnant. She shifted a nervously wondering why Dr Clarkson couldn't have called her on her cell with that life changing update; where was the sensitivity. Wrapped in her own thoughts she didn't notice Huey closing in on the answer machine as well. Until he was there, they stared at each, both not saying anything.

_**Press 3 to delete. **_

Jazmine looked at the machine nervously and then she saw Huey's hand touch it and pressed two. She looked back at him, his eyes hard and expecting.

The message repeated itself, and all the while the couple did not break eye contact. The second time hearing it floored her more than the first. She was pregnant. After the night she just had and the week she was experiencing she looked at him.

"You went to get tested?" Huey asked

"No, I did a all round test for my dad because he won't let the crack thing go. I was trying to give him peace of mind" Jazmine explained

"Oh" Huey replied, Jazmine couldn't really decipher his tone at this point.

"Trying to prove a point, backfiring" Jazmine could be heard saying under her breath, then she looked at Huey again.

"I think I'm going to get a second opinion" Jazmine suddenly announced, Huey raised an eyebrow. Jazmine was on the inside panicking, her and Huey had never really discussed kids. They were young too and were trying to build careers. Well at least Huey still had one at this point. Plus they were safe she well as safe as the 'moment' could make you **_[A/N yeah they were caught in a lot of 'moments' ;)] _**It wasn't like she could remember the last time she missed taking her pill. Jazmine tuned back into what her boyfriend was so plainly putting to her right now.

"Jaz you got tested by a professional, they obviously checked your hormone levels and that's how they know your pregnant not some cheap 5.99 test from the store" Huey explained rationally.

"Right"

"You don't seem happy" Huey said carefully,

"You don't seem happy" Jazmine threw back just as carefully. The couple were trying to feel out where they both stood, unable to tell at this current time.

"Because you're not happy" Huey said a little slower

"Well I'm not happy because you're not showing that your happy" Jazmine countered, Huey raised his eyebrow.  
"So you can't show your happy without me being involved too, Huey that's hardly rational" Jazmine continued.  
"What are we even talking about" Huey said as he pulled Jazmine by her arm. She looked up at him, Huey kissed her then in that moment she knew he was happy.

"Oh, you're happy" she said quietly. She smiled,

"I'm pregnant" she repeated, the words registered as new information every time and this was only the third time hearing it.

"I heard" he followed his girlfriends reasoning, Jazmine grinned.

"We're going to have a baby" she stated, Huey swore if he didn't love her, he'd strangle her for being sweet right now when she was acting standoffish all of 30 seconds ago.

"That's usually what this entails" he replied.

"You're being a smartass but I don't care" she jumped knocking him back a bit as she made some sort of girly noise while latching onto his neck. Realization was a funny thing to watch someone come to, especially on Jazmine. She kissed him this kiss al ot more passionate and wanting than the first. Huey put his arms on her waist and deepened it allowing her to become flat footed once more.

"Soo, should we discuss our options" Huey broke the kiss and stared at Jazmine dumb question.  
"You play too much" Huey told her,

"Hell no" he continued she was a little taken back and touched by him.

"I thought you hated kids" Jazmine admitted, Huey blushed there was nothing else he could do.

"Our kids would be alright, I guess" he said quietly.

"Do you want to have baby right now" he asked her honestly. Jazmine bit her lip and this made Huey nervous then she pulled his face down and kissed him lovingly.

"No" she said flatly Huey's jaw almost dropped. A beat of silence passed.

"I want you to make love to me right now" Jazmine told him softly, Huey was relieved and he was even surprised he was relieved. He glared at her, Jazmine smirked. He sighed and leaned their foreheads together as she giggled at his reaction.  
"Did you like my dramatic effect"

"You play too much" Huey repeated his earlier

"Only with you baby" she said sweetly, hugging him.

"You're just lucky it's love" Huey told her firmly.

"More kisses" she instructed as she slid her arms up his chest pushing him backwards, so he would backtrack to her bedroom.

...

Jazmine smiled, as Huey applied kisses to her stomach, she played with his ear and he rested his chin on her abdonmen looking up at her.

"This has been the craziest 24hrs of my life" Jazmine told him honestly, Huey

"Baby," she called when Huey snapped out of his daydream and back at her. She curled her finger up at him, he reached her lips they kissed shortly. Before he rolled onto the side of her and kept her body inside his frame. She drew circles on his chest

"Why would you stare a gun in the face" Jazmine asked him suddenly,  
"I,"  
"Huey that wasn't cool you scared me, anything could have happened" Jazmine admitted cutting him off in the process.

"Nothing happened, look I got a bit carried away" Huey explained simply.

"Carried away, baby you can't get carried away with your life. Damn that's just-", Huey cut her off with a kiss to calm her down.

"Their ring leader is gay, what the hell are they gonna to me. Just forget about it" Huey told her honestly,

"I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered on to her neck,

"I don't want anything to happen to you" he pulled back and met worried eyes,

"Baby you have to learn to let people get one over, especially when your life is involved. Cos I don't know what you think I'm gonna do if I have to identify your body in a morgue, If that happens I-" Huey touched Jazmines lips.

"Reject your inner tom, that's not going to happen. I promise" He kissed her forehead.

"Huey I'm serious" Jazmine stressed.

"Jaz, you have my word" He said patting his chest, she smiled a little and he resumed what he wanted to do which was apply kisses on her.

"I hate what he did" she declared with a twinge of disgust.

"I don't want you to think about Riley" he said bitterness returning to his tone.

Riley was the last person he wanted to talk about and with the news he just received he was even more pissed off than he started off. The fact that Riley would offer Jazmine up as some sort of prize but now the fact she was in fact carrying his child. So many scenarios passed his mind things that he'd surely kill someone for. Even those thoughts residing with him a bit differently now. Riley really brought that nigga to where Jazmine was, what if he wasn't there. What if she was alone or something like that. Huey gripped the pillow to the side of Jazmine who was contently just playing with his hair. disappointment, failure, anger too many things for the revolutionary to focus on while his girl was still worried about the events that took place.

"I might have made a promise but know that if it means protecting you you're just going to have to deal with it" Huey told her, she sighed and touched his cheek.

"I can't win with you" she admitted, Huey smirked in response. He lay next to her stroking her skin, Jazmine turned so she was facing him too.

"My dad is not getting those results, he'd freak out"

"He'd probably give birth himself" Jazmine giggled at Huey response.

"Stop it" she scolded lightly, as the thought of her dad freaking out like a pregnant woman, racked her body with laughs. She lightly nuzzled his chest

"I'm serious" Huey told her, she slapped his chest lightly still smiling.

"So what are you thinking" He asked. Jazmine considered this, she still wanted to go to the doctor and triple check. She sure didn't feel any different, she might be having a hysterical pregnancy it wasn't like she had the most normal week. Then again, the man beside her was all the way in with her, no matter what. She loved him for that.

"Let's just keep it between us, I don't want anyone getting carried away" Jazmine explained, Huey nodded.

"I'll second that" Huey told her, she smiled

"The motion is passed, Baby Dubois is not to be mentioned outside these quarters" Jazmine stated clearly.

"Dubois" Huey questioned in disbelief. She'd name it already, then this was Jazmine his 10yr old self muttered inside him.

"Of course" Jazmine responded brightly. Huey looked at his girlfriend increadously.

"I hope you know name 'Dubois' will eventually become a myth" he informed her factually. It was her turn to give him a look as a smirk reached his lips.

"Oh how'd you figure" she was curious but Huey wasn't playing her game.

"It was a statement, not open for questioning" Huey replied, Jazmine rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Huey took a deep breath as his Aunt finished detailing what happened just the night before. Riley's situation just wouldn't let up, it hit everyone in some sort of way and now their aunt was being targeted. Huey couldn't have that but at the same time it was done, Bishop knew her whereabouts and had no qualms about scaring an old lady out of her mind. He watched his Aunt looking nervous and started to really loathe the screw up his brother became. He wondered if it was his fault, if he was somehow an enabler. It never felt like that before he had always done the same thing since they were kids so it really just felt like protocol. Jazmine was in the kitchen making his Aunt some tea.

"This is my fault" Cookie suddenly said, Huey shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Riley's just. He just needs to find his own way" Huey repeated, he figured the elderly woman would blame herself for her brothers shortcomings.

"I should have –"

"Aunt Cookie, just stop it. Riley was always going to do what he wanted to do regardless of what we all thought about it…he's his own man" Huey said bitterly. Cookie let out a laugh that held no amusement.

There was silence for the minute as the two soaked in the Riley's reality. Huey was livid that Bishop had been anywhere near his Aunt let alone in his grandfather's house, that really irked his spirit that, that seedy motherfucker was messing with his family. He was certain that after last night Bishop would be keeping a low profile. He had a lot to answer for and that was just within his crew, his thoughts were interrupted when Jazmine walked back in with a tray she smiled.

"Huey we have to help him" Cookie announced after retrieving the cup Jazmine handed to her, Jazmine sighed.

"He's had enough help" Huey stated clearly, Cookie looked at Jazmine who looked off to the side of her.

"What?" Cookie asked the couple.

"I think we should leave Riley alone for a little while" Jazmine offered, returning her attention to the conversation.

"Excuse me" He said, his brother's name was still causing great discomfort for him. He exited the living room and stood in the hallway for a moment.

Cookie looked at Jazmine wondering what just happened,

"I think he thinks he failed" Jazmine offered quietly, Cookie looked towards the doorway then shook her head.

"It'd break Robert's heart to see Riley like this" she admitted, Jazmine silently shared her sentiment.

"I guess I shouldn't dwell on things they don't have control over, how's everything with you" Cookie asked Jazmine

"I'm fine, we should go shopping I know it'll make you feel better,oh and I got you a treat" Jazmine added she started fishing inside her bag until she brought out a little bag. Pulling out a Gingerbread man Cookie smiled

"You know what they say, gotta show them who's boss...at least if you break his legs it'll taste nice" Jazmine said passing the bag to her. Cookie laughed at the mixed girls reasoning, it was cute and she probably didn't mean it but it did make her feel better.

"I'm not even joking" Jazmine added in with a sweet smile, despite Riley's situation she was extremely happy for her eldest nephew. His relationship just made her heart smile and Jazmine was a lovely girl who clearly adored him, she loved her nephew but he wasn't exactly the easiest man on the planet.

"What do you see in my nephew dear" Cookie asked, Jazmine laughed and squinted and glanced towards the door that Huey had walked out of.

"Everything" Jazmine replied whole heartedly,

"But less about him, maybe we can go and get you a new church outfit?" she enquired; Cookie laughed and almost forgot the terrible ordeal she had experienced the 2 nights ago.

* * *

Riley groaned as he got off the bus and limped along timid deer lane. Luckily he still had his foot but that wasn't really what hurt the most. The fact that there was no one there for him, Eve didn't even wait at the hospital she paid for the cab, made sure he wasn't going loose his foot from the injury and ducked. She did however send him a message this morning asking if he was ok. He heard nothing from Huey, nothing from Jazmine and he didn't expect to hear shit from Cindy. When he was healed up a little he was going to reach out to Mace again, he wasn't lying when he said he was done with everything. He wondered about Huey's accusation, Bishop had women or at least he messed with them. He bitterly thought of Cindy as an afterthought she wasn't acting any better than him but from the looks of it Jazmine weren't messing with her either. The two had exchanged a frosty glare during the card game but then when Cindy snapped at Jazmine at the end he figured something had gone down between them. If that nigga was gay he thought to himself, could Huey be right.

"This is Huey" Riley said out loud to himself as he neared his grandfather's house. These crutches were not fly, he shook his head. He didn't need thoughts like that anymore. He fished for his key in his pocket as he laid one crutch on the wall and proceeded to open the door.

* * *

"Huey" Jazmine called from the bottom of the stairs. He had disappeared after his discussion with his Aunt and left the women to talk. She knew that deep down he felt guilty about Riley, it wasn't his fault they all shared a part in it but at the end of the day it was Riley. He was determined to be that person there was nothing they could have done. Huey appeared at the top of the stairs, walking down

"Everything alright" he asked her as he reached the bottom.

"I'm gonna love and leave you" He did his Huey face, she waited

"Why" He asked more importantly  
"Grocery shopping, here give me a kiss" Jazmine said going to peck Huey. He bent backwards

"No you aint" Huey replied, Jazmine stared at him blankly

"Not in your condition" Huey explained. Jazmine laughed at Huey

"I'm in no condition, thank you very much."

"I beg to differ"

"I'll be fine, I just need to pick up some things or I'll starve when I get back tonight" Jazmine informed him.

"You're not listening to me" Huey simply said, Jazmine gaped

"Baby really? We can't be joined at the hip the doctor said 6 weeks not 6 months and I still haven't even been to the doctor yet"

"Even so, this guy came to my grandfather's house. There's nothing to stop him from turning up at yours" Huey explained again, she sighed. He did have a point, it was just scary to think Bishop had found out where his Aunt lived and then had the nerve to turn up and scare the poor woman to death it was just disturbing. She rubbed his arm

"OK, look. I'm going to go to the store. I'll call you when I get home" Jazmine said, as she separated from him. Pulling her handbag over her shoulder.

Jazmine waited for Huey, he smirked

"Get your ass in that front room" Huey in his arrogant fashion with that half assed smile he liked to do now and again. Jazmine opened her mouth to challenge her boyfriends command when the front door creaked open. Huey expression darkened as Jazmine's flickered in conflict.

* * *

Fuck Riley thought silently to himself. What were these niggas doing here. He looked at Jazmine, he could already feel his brother burning a hole into him.

The three just stared, the tension thick

"Who is it" Cookie asked as she too joined them in the hallway.

"Rileyyy" she screeched, maybe because she saw his crutches and bruises. Jazmine stepped out of the way so the woman could give embrace him.

"I was so worried" Cookie explained to him, kissing his cheek

"Honey what happened, it's those guys isn't it. We should call the police" The old woman was the only one talking at this point. He didn't even realize his Aunt had spoken on a situation she was supposed to know nothing about. He was just so tired, he couldn't even care how she found out. He just assumed Huey told her something.

"No, that's ok"Riley protested

"Riley, we should call the police" she continued.

"Seriously, it's fine. I, I" Riley stopped shortly as he looked at the plump black woman in front of him. Her brown eyes filled with worry. He chewed his tongue. He looked behind him at Jazmine and Huey who were still watching the exchange. Dammit he thought as the taste of pride simmered on his tongue.

"What is it" Cookie asked, as she closed the door behind him. He looked at the floor.

"Can I move back in" he said in the quietest tone ever. Hoping her hearing wouldn't screw him over.

"Huh"

"Damn" he muttered,

"Can I move back in" he said a little louder but not loud enough. He was still not looking at anyone, he was ashamed and embarrassed.

"I'd love that" he heard her say he looked up at his Aunt.

"Really ?" he asked in response. He hadn't exactly been the best nephew and he'd given everyone a hard time but seeing as she was still being nice to him. Huey and Jazmine couldn't have told her about his latest screw up.

"Of course this is your home too, I'll go get some sheets and are you hungry" Riley was overwhelmed with the love pouring out from his Aunt. He sighed in relief.

"A little" he replied modestly she beamed.

"I'll fix you something" she told him, she turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

Oh, the love has left the building thought to himself as he stared at Jazmine and Huey. It was easier to look at Jazmine, she was easy on the eye, she didn't share a similar sentiment as her stare remained blank. She didn't want to accept his apology yesterday, they had jointly ignored him. He had to move. Huey was standing near the stairs, where Jazmine was standing closer to the living room entrance.

Riley took a deep breath,  
"You guys, I'm sorry" whoa, why did his voice sound so weird. He looked for anything in either of them. Huey instead crossed his arms against his chest. Jazmine shook her head to herself,

"Come onnnn, I'm sorry. Shit it worked out didn't it" Riley winced as soon as the words escaped. At this point he awould gladly welcome a birage of insults from his silent brother.

"I'll drive you to the store" Huey suddenly said, Riley was confused but then he realized his brother had not spoken to him but to his girlfriend who nodded. Jazmine started for the door, she avoided eye contact. Riley adjusted his crutches and proceeded to walk.

"Aunt Cookie we'll be back in a little while" Huey called out to his Aunt

"OK baby" she called back out to him.

* * *

Huey saw it before Riley did and stepped out of the way.

**_Crash _**

One of his crutches drew his shoe strings out and so when he went to walk it got caught causing him to fall over and land at Huey's feet.

Jazmine gasped quietly behind him, her look changing to one of sympathy. Huey walked around his grunting brother.

"Pathetic" was all he uttered. He reached Jazmine who was looking at Riley who now that Huey was behind him was still on the ground trying to get back up. He figured with his bad foot, it wasn't that easy to get your balance because you couldn't apply pressure on it. One attempt failed. They watched, the second attempt Jazmine made a step and Huey grabbed her leaving his poor excuse of a brother to do something he should have done a long time ago, help himself.

"Come on, let's go" he said and pulled her out of the front door against her will.

* * *

Riley felt like shit, he looked around his old room. Remembering when times were a lot simpler and he was actually someone people liked. He was pretty sure Huey liked him then, even if he never said as much they were brothers it was almost a given. He stared down at the ground thinking about how his brother just left him downstairs like that.

That was some punk shit he thought bitterly. He could have at least offered him a hand or something, the fuck was that. He was acting like he shot Jazmine. Riley frowned he'd show him he wasn't pathetic. He looked around his room, maybe sleeping up here wasn't the best idea. His foot was still pretty fucked and those crutches were a bitch and he had a feeling if his brother returned he might accidently kick him down the stairs or something.

Aunt Cookie appeared in his doorway.  
"I think I should stay downstairs, till my foots cool" Riley admitted

"I was gonna say that, before you got up here" Cookie said, she then sat on the bed next to him.

"Riley" she started, her tone changing to one of concern and seriousness.

"You aint gotta tell me I messed up i know i know" he was so tired of it, he was just accepting it now. He reached over into the little backpack he had brought with him. Pulling out some leaflets he picked up at the hospital

"See" he flashed her the papers with self help on them. She eyed them and sighed

"Riley you never had to prove anything" Cookie said, Riley was silent. She wasn't him, she had no idea what it was like.

"Of course, I didn't" he replied dryly, Cookie rubbed his back.

"Come on, lets get downstairs" She said getting up. He looked at her strangely

"I can walk myself you know" Riley told her with a little attitude

"Boyy you better leave your pride in this room, you're back home now. and I know I aint about to hear you crash to the bottom of the stairs every time you want to go down them and crawl to get back up" his aunt said putting her hand on her hip. Riley looked off to the side, this sucked.

"Ok" he was defeated, he couldn't be more pitiful at this point in time. Why not have his Aunt aid him down the stairs like he had special needs.

"But I'm still a man aiight. Don't be snitching to Huey either" he said out loud, he missed her rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

Bishop was still heated from the night before, he couldn't even go to his club because he lost it to that bitch. He didn't miss Lawrence bitch ass coming at him sideways. That nigga was pleased about this shit, well he'd just find out about that if he pushed him. Bishop shook his head. He weren't gay, nah. He weren't gay, he was a man. He just liked what he liked like a man did. The fuck did that little college boy would pay for that little display he put on. Bishop was willing to accept the fact he underestimated the brother but he refused to let him get away with that.

Now people were whispering, they heard about last night probably though his crew. He banged his fist on the table in frustration. He couldn't believe this shit. He had to fix it, or bury someone.

He rolled his neck, he should have put a bullet in that old ladies skull. She was lucky he didn't know what was going to happen the following day. He rubbed his forehead in thought Huey was a bold nigga and he had a couple moves. Nothing he couldn't stop. Then Bishop grinned as a thought came to him. It was interrupted by his phone ringing

"Bishop"

"We need to talk" Cindy sounded serious, he rolled his eyes

"I'm busy" he lied, he didn't feel like dealing with her shit

"It's important"  
"Not Now " Bishop dropped the phone. Not giving a second thought about the woman he just dissed. He had to figure this whole thing out. He tried calling Lawrence again and still got nothing. Did that nigga think he was slick, dodging him. He didn't have aids, dumbasses.

He let the weed smoke cloud his mind and he took deep breath. If you wanted a job done properly, you had to do it yourself.

* * *

"Huey what's wrong with you" Jazmine asked seriously. As she stalked off towards his car.

"Leave him alone" Huey warned

"He's hurt Huey" Jazmine protested in disbelief.

"I don't give a damn" Huey uttered just as seriously. Opening the car door as she sat down. He walked around and got in the drivers seat.

He started up the car,

"I need to re-induct you into cold shoulder 101. Jaz he put you on a bet" Huey told her, that probably angered him more than anything. Not because it was Jazmine but because his brother had lost all his values in even going ahead with such a deal. She snorted in response

"Look I don't need to give him the cold shoulder if he's a hot mess on the floor with a injured foot. That was cold Huey even for you" Jazmine threw annoyingly.

"He knows I'm mad, he knows your mad. Didn't you see the way he was fidgeting and not looking at anyone" Jazmine asked him still surprised at his actions.  
"Huey"

"He has to find his way her by himself" Jazmine sighed, he turned out of the drive way  
"Tough love doesn't always work" she stated loudly.  
"Jaz, let me handle my brother OK" his voice coming out a little harsher than necessary. She frowned.

"Right, because that's been going well for you" her voice bridging on sarcasm. There was silence n the car, as he drove. She was right, he had let everyone down by being an enabler. He continued to glare at the road in front of him. Until they reached grocery store, he parked.

"Baby, I don't want to fight about this. I'm not saying I'm ok with what he did because I'm not. Just you can't kick a someone when they're already down" She told him honestly. It probably was a low blow on his half but he deserved so much more than a little tumble in the house. Huey gripped his steering wheel a little tighter before letting it go. Jazmine leaned into his space taking his head in her hands.

"Anger is a killer you know" Jazmine informed him softly, he tried to stay annoyed a little longer but it was diminishing with every second she stayed in his space.

"You're annoying when you're act cute" he muttered.  
"& You're cute when you're annoyed" Huey glared hard at his smirking girlfriend.

"Smile baby, you know I'm not mad at you" she forced a kiss on his lips.

"Get out my car" he said ripping lips away from her as she giggled

"I've decided our child can't inherit your temper, pride or sense of humor. I know you enjoyed seeing him fall" Jazmine said as she unlocked her side of the door and slipped out. Huey too got out of the car.

"Had he looked at what he was doing he'd have avoided it" he replied, Jazmine quickly came round shaking her head.

"I really have no idea what I'm going to do with you"

"You could marry me" Huey uncharacteristically blurted out. He eyes opened wide and he was so glad he was a little bit behind her, Jazmine spun around blinking wildly

"What" she tried to sound even but he voice had climbed a little higher. Huey inhaled,

"That was for last night, you know the whole_ dramatic effect_" he said trying to turn the whole sentence into a mock. He was hoping that made sense. What the hell was he doing. Oh he definitely needed a minute to sit down and process.

"Oh" her voice dropped in something he couldn't pinpoint. She turned back around. Huey let out a relieved breath as quietly as possible.

"Like I said, your sense of humor is a no" she announced quietly in front of him. Her phone started to ring while they walked up to the store, she was a little annoyed more at herself because of Huey stupid joke.

She only frowned more when she saw Cindy's name plastered on the screen. She pressed busy, it rang again and she did the same thing and put it on silent. Shoving it in her bag.

* * *

Good ole Fillers.

R&R


	15. New, Old & Confused Loyalties

**What more can I say ? Chapter 15. **

Has anyone seen the new Spiderman film. I watched it last night...eh its kinda disappointing. I don't know what to say about it but the after credits part was more interesting to me. They pretty much botched the plot it was long AF too 2 & half hours of pain lol. Not even the kind where you don't know notice time has flown but the type where you're wondering when it's gonna finish. Fight scenes were poor too. Um saw Ice Age 4 too (had to take my lil cousin don't judge me) that was slyly more entertaining Go Figure *shrug*

**.**

**Paige1292:** Lol this might be what Cindy needs to get back on track a reason to stop the self pity and selfishnesss only time will tell with her. Ha Huey knows Jaz is his soft spot she got it like that ;) Yh Riley did em dirty with everything and it will take a minute for them to get it back together but they fam they have to make up eventually ya know grudges never helped nobody. Lool you probably right about Aunt Cookie, Granddad just about survived for as long as he did what the hells gon happen to her when shit hits the fan, I dont even wanna imagine lol. Riley definitely needs to get over this 'too cool for school' ish he be on cos everybody can see him for what he is. He just needs to focus some and he might just get out of this a better person. Hehe Huey being demanding is sexy AF you aint alone ;P If I was Jazmine I wouldn't even trip I'd be all like 'make me' loool now lemme stop :D. Ay Bishop is a dumbass who can't accept he's gay just like you said if a man likes a man that nigga is GAY point blank period. Low down niggas and homo thugs *shakes head* Thanks for the review girl, hope you like this chap.

**iAteTehCoco:** Awwh that makes me so happy to know you love my story like that :D Joy lool. I know Cindy is *sigh* a hot mess hopefully some good can come of this, but what did she expect fucking around so reckless. Shit happens and she bout to find that out. Oh & Yes Riley is gonna be tryna climb back up to decent human being again lets hope he gets there. Jazmine & Huey would have the cutest baby boy I could just imagine it :D ohh the ultrasound would show a afro before anything else lool it'd be crazy they'd never cut it im sure poor baby ha :P. Girl you know Bishop just a salty ass nigga, he don't know when to quit -_- and don't worry I try not to be gone for too long, I get these chaps up when I can. Writers block had me stuck for a second but I'm back in full swing again as you can see with this new update. Thanks for again for your review :)

**LovinHueyFreeman:** Lemme think about that *thinks* uhh I type real fast...that's all I got lool :P & Tell me about it had her looking crazy AF killing her staff n ishh. LOL cheated nahh they were no rules all is fair out here ;) Ughhhh you make cindy's baby sounds kinda ugly lool it may be unavoidable maybe she should wish for a boy, hey it might still be Riley remember she messed with em both in like 2 days lool. Keep Hope Alive not that it matters they both messes -_- and Huey and Jazmine baby would be a problem I can see it now lol. You right the pride needs to be left outside with the BS, Riley just needs to lose the ego but you know he got a big one but he's getting there. It aint like everyone is looking at him in admiration, shit they see him for the fuck up, harsh but true *shrug*. LOOOOOL 'what's good with them hands' that reminds me of Lil Scrappy on Love & Hip Hop ATL talking bout 'putting them paws on em' if you watch it, yh im guilty of watching it. Oh I clocked in one of your reviews you said you watch Single Ladies, thats my show too :D Keish is the homie...um back to the review. Bish and his ideas, meh I wish I could comment lol. If Cindy was sober she probably wouldn't have called him, shit if she was sober she wouldn't even be in this mess but such is life I guess. I think Cindy just used to Jazmine caving in after a period of time that why she calling her, but not this time boo boo. Yup them murders are still coming not this chap though. But Bish & Kayla are here you might flip on this chapter lol. Thanks again.

**Bananamilkshake97:** Yeah they will, Bishop ugh that nigga lol & Ah cool I thought as much when I read that :P

**Crunchy Nuggets:** Wow your review was amazing btw I love that you love my characters that means alot :). I understand what your saying that's the sort of thought that started this story I kind of saw the brother relationship and thought hmm. What if they kind of continued on like that until adulthood there is sure to be some serious conflict like it happens with people. Sibling rivalry and such & with Jazmine it's a bit weird cos Cindy & Riley are clearly in the same place but I think because Riley has been a gradual process and she's watched him go from A-B whereas with Cindy she had no idea whatsoever and bang Cindy is just B straight away with no explanation or anything just boom coke head. I think she just sees hers as more superficial than emotional like Rileys. I mainly think thats behind her being off with Cindy and sympathetic with Riley. Rileys to her is more serious because its affecting more people, and Cindys just seems like stupidity at the wrong time and Cindy has a history of attention seeking with her. i try my best not to make everyone too 2 dimensional so theres one response lol. Ok Huey, yup I feel you when someone you love hurts you, you feel bitter and resentful. Ppl should note if he didn't care Huey wouldn't do shit, we know how he is. He'd just leave Riley to fuck up but he doesn't want to do that, thats his kid brother its not in him to just leave him out like that but Riley has really pushed his limits and he probably feels like he failed his grandad cos Riley would break the mans heart if he was alive and that is unintentionally partly Hueys fault. Riley wants to be different from his brother, always has been thats why they opposites. Whats the point in being a nerd as well, but it didnt quite work out for him. No need to apologize, I love the how deep your thoughts are going into this, its so nice to see cos there's alot going on not everything will be addressed but then it doesn't need to some things are just part of life like family structures, relationships and so on. its just great to see you seeing those :)

**SinkingTurtle:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story & sorry about the whole homophobic thing with some of the characters but in my defense they exist and in the series Riley is not sensitive to them. As for Huey I don't really think he cares about Bishops sexuality in terms of agreeing or disagreeing with it but he's just using it as leverage against an opponent. It's just a tool in battle for him. I know Jazmine wouldn't care about someones sexuality shes in fashion world. Lawrence and his boys, well you know 'gangstas' being gay isn't exactly 'hot in the streets' but I digress it's not a direct representation of my thoughts on everything at the end of chap 11 or 12 i note this. Thanks for your review.

**Boondocksfeen:** Haha but who said only one person had to pregnant not me lool :P Yeah hopefully being pregnant will wake Cindy up and make her realize they are things bigger than her happening, shes kinda self absorbed at the moment. Cindy's baby could be anyones she fucked 3 people in a short space of time conception could have happened whenever. Yup A baby is definitely said to change everything, a persons outlook on life as they know lets hope for Cindy that rings true. Ah, yup the good ole days when we younger had no worries, living that hakuna matata lifestyle ;P. Thanks for review

**Guest:** Loool I know right, I was a lil misleading my BAD :D Yupp Riley is tryna get back on track finally. Ooo I wonder if your thinking of this story today ? Thanks again.

**DMICEPRINCE:** Huey was bad for that, I know what you mean though but he's just angry it wouldn't make sense for him to just carry on with him. The cold shoulder is needed. Lool Huey slipped up but he's quick on the recovery, Jaz weren't feeling that though lol. Trust me Bishop is lividdd someone gettin in the way of his 'thug love' lool. No need to worry it was just a bit of writers block, I back on form for now :D Thanks for your review.

**Che Black Diamond:** No congrats for Cindy lool dont blame you all the same.

**Butterflyeyes24:** Thanks and everyone is pushing this baby boy idea, I like it lool. Hueys just angry he needs some time to just be angry at his brother hes given him alot of his time and effort and riley has just let him down every time. He's just tired of it right now but Jaz is there she'll keep it from getting out of hand I hope. they'll have to get it together they are brothers, granddad would hate to see em at each others throats and riley aint even goin at huey like that so you know someone just has to be the bigger man. Ha the murders, those murders damn I change my mind every time about whos gonna get it, im pretty much settled on one character but the second fluxuates :D thats all Im saying...yh i like to tease. Lol Cindy is all alone she needs some help :( Bishop you already know and Lol Huey was a lil caught there and Jaz weren't feeling the payback getting her hopes up and ishh. Oh I should off bishop loool, where's the fun in that ? Thanks again.

**MissG2020:** He definitely can't be tough in the streets with those whispers circulating. Hueys um tired thats what imma chalk that slip up too lol. Do you really wanna see what Bishop has in store its coming soon ;p Heyyy I never said just one person was going to be pregnant, didnt not say it either but LOL you still love me :D. Thankss girl.

** Schweetpea1870:** Awh hope you're all good now :) & Eve is actually level headed not so emotionally involved like everyone else so she can step away easier and without too much guilt. She'll be there for him as long as he wants to be there for himself ya digg. *phew* someone who aint tryna say I played em with the pregnancy plot lool, we on the same page :D Uh Cindy really isn't in the best situation she needs to fix up and quickkkkkkk if she really gon have a kid cos a crack baby is not the way forward it could still rileys maybe lol. Yess Jazmine is winning kind of lol even though they young they can work it out they got each other and they aint on drugs or get addictions that always helps :P. Lool first steps ? cheeky poor dude is just tryna get back on his feet lool I knoww Huey & Jazmine are angry and kind of on a united front obviously Jazmine is gonna have to be the one to drag Huey back to reconciliation but for the moment they both on some silent agreement they aint messing with Riley or Cindy right now. Hope is good, Riley needs it, he with Aunt Cookie so he got prayer too there he;ll be aiight hopefully it wont be easy though. Lawrence is bad, your nigga of how long and you drop off the map like he gon try kiss you next time yall meet, thats messed up. They have a convo in this chap right here, ill let you read it. Thanks again.

**Disclaimer : Poor, Black, Poor. Yeah I own my OC's only. **

* * *

**Huey : Granddad, I do not sip tea with the enemy. You could force me to go. But you can not force me to be someone I'm not. **

**Granddad: The hell I can't! You gonna go and you not gonna embarrass me in front of my new neighbors or I'm gonna beat yo' ass! **

**Riley Why can't we be ourselves, huh? Why can't I be me? Are you ashamed of us? **

**Granddad : Very! **

**Huey, Riley & Robert 'Grandad' Freeman - The Garden Party. **

* * *

It'd been a month since Hiro's party. Riley was still trying to find his feet at his Aunt's house but he had no job and no money which made him deadweight in his eyes. He still had a lot of debt he was still fighting the urge to get a drink and club hop. His foot was getting better but he'd probably always have a bit of limp on him because niggas tried to shoot off his damn foot. His apartment had been evicted all his stuff put outside like some free for all, he wouldn't even have known had Mace not called him randomly as he was passing his building and asking what the hell was up. It was then that Riley took the opportunity to just be real with him and tell him what was going on. Much like Eve, Mace didn't have much to say but sympathy and disappointment. He was relieved he was trying to get back on track and apologized for leaving him out like that at the same time. Riley still called him gay for it but he secretly appreciated the fact that someone was still willing to hear him out. Huey definitely wasn't about to, it was awkward as hell when he came around on Sunday's. They spoke but it wasn't their natural pattern of conversation and only took place when their Aunt was in the room.

The days passed as normal, Riley didn't do much in fact what he did do was clean and cook like a little bitch because he was in the house and thought it was the best way he could show his Aunt he was trying. Plus Huey made a comment about him being a poisonous freeloader a couple weeks ago and Riley really hated his brother's way with words. They just had a way of scratching at your soul. So here he was, limping about and cleaning when he should probably be resting but nope even a banged up foot shouldn't turn you into a 'freeloader' his brother thought.

He was rearranging some papers on the table when he came across his rehabilitation leaflets. He picked them up flicking them over slowly and seeing the little success quotes in the corner. A bit of him turned, he hadn't actually gone. He had planned to go to one and his Aunt even offered to go with him but he just couldn't in the end. It was one thing to admit you failed or screwed up to yourself but to a room full of strangers. Nah he didn't need that, true to form he slipped up that night and had himself a little night cap. That didn't end too well. He didn't remember much, things got a little heated when Huey turned up, his Aunt was upset. Like he said he couldn't remember much.

"Are you going to go" a voice came from behind him, he jumped a little dropping one of the leaflets

"I'll be aiight" he replied to the elderly woman who just sighed and took a seat on the sofa.

"Riley,"

"I don't need a bunch of people staring at me collecting stories to tell their fam when they get home" Riley justified.

"That's not how it works" Cookie told him softly touching his arm.

"How would you know" he shot back, he dumped the leaflets in the bin.

"I haven't had a drink in 5 days, aint that the shit they say. So there 5 days sober. Haven't placed a bet in 17 days" He stated loudly. He couldn't read her expression but he could see sadness in her eyes that killed him.

"What" he asked her, he didn't like that pity look. He was doing good, why couldn't anyone just be happy about that Always wanting more.

"I don't know if it's pride or foolishness but whichever one it is. You'll only fall back. You've not drunk or gambled because your in this house with me. What happens when you go out into the world again Riley. Is the story still going to be the same" she asked him seriously.

He didn't really know how to respond to that, so he didn't he just continued on with his activities.

* * *

Huey was typing up a business proposal for a African American writer who was trying to get his literature picked up for a book deal with hopes of landing on the best sellers list. It was a tough thing to do, unless you could get on Oprah to endorse you. All the same, Huey had been pushing a lot of ideas and agreements between the firms associates and companies, some of which had been refused in the past but Huey being a natural born speaker was able to project and present a new ideal and write up a proposal too tempting to turn down. After all the world at the moment thought black people were cool, everyone was trying to do the black thing. He didn't quite understand why anyone would care what Jay-Z had to say about gay rights in america but for some reason they did so black people had to be right now. He rolled his eyes at this sentiment but it didn't mean he wouldn't use it to his advantage trying to put a few more conscious writers out there, give that underground rapper onto a late night talk show exposing him to an audience oblivious to him. Most of the time the marketing behind these people was weak, Huey was just trying to strengthen it.

His boss had mentioned promoting him, the guy was just pleased he was doing 60% of the workload. He couldn't complain he wanted to find a new place to live, somewhere where he and Jazmine could share together with their baby. It didn't have to be a big storybook house he didn't really think that was realistic at this time but he definitely thought they needed a shared space. He wanted to surprise her with it though as he was going to put his proposal on the backburner for a minute. At first after hearing she was pregnant he was still going to propose but then she made a comment about him not feeling he was obligated to marry her or anything. The last thing he wanted was for her to believe was that he was asking out of duty more than anything else. So a new place would have to suffice for the meantime. They both knew they were in this for the long run so they was no need to rush and mess things up out of haste.

It was like a built in sense but he already smelt the perfume, he stopped what he was doing and looked at Kayla. To say she was giving him a hard time was an understatement because her father was too lazy and whipped to tell her no, she was trying to run a slave regime on him. Not in the sense she was sending him out to do things, just he was putting in mad overtime because people would 'screw up' things would 'go missing'. Huey was biting his tongue because he had plans bigger than her to address and to let his temper get the better of him would be the stupid thing to do. She was standing a few metres away from him in a black dress skirt and shirt put together with some heels, her hair was pinned up and she had on some silver earrings. She had buzzed him earlier and said that she had something important to tell him. Huey was obligated to listen to his 'boss' even if it killed him. he wasn't interested in what she had to tell him even if it was work related everything that came out of her mouth was unnecessary noise. She walked over to him with a smirk on her lips before taking a seat on his desk.

"Yes"

"You look nice today" she complimented to which he put his elbows on his desk and looked at her hard.

"Get to the point"

"Oh yeah, so are you going to do the whole long distance thing" Kayla asked him, his squinted a little and looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about"

"You know, when your girlfriend moves to New York" Huey remained still for a moment

"My girlfriend isn't moving back to New York" Huey stated firmly. A bad memory of that city and their relationship started to surface for him.

"You sure about that?" Kayla asked him still smirking and flicking imaginary crumbs off his desk.

"What do you want"

"I just wanted to tell you that, my mom decided to get all cute and offer _Jazmine_ a job working with her, I mean don't get me wrong It's been maybe 2 weeks or so since she offered it to her but I mean who wouldn't want to follow their dreams right. New York is gorgeous too." Kayla announced spitefully. Huey glared at her,

"You thought you would tell me that because"

"Because your girlfriend obviously didn't. and I think it is highly inappropriate to string people along. Don't you" Kayla said pointedly. Huey retracted his elbows off the table. This woman was a piece of work.

"Jealous, she told me how you flipped out on your mom and sister because they were all having lunch" Kayla eyes now narrowed at Huey

"I could care less about their little tea parties" she shot back hotly. Huey nodded knowing that this was obviously a touchy subject for her. There was something about that family, or at least something about her relationship with them that wasn't quite right.

"If you say so" Huey replied, Kayla glared at him.

"She'd be stupid not to take the offer, at the end of the day. She can get another _you_ in New York" Huey eyes grew dark at this mention.

"You can't get another family, can you" Huey replied, Kayla stood up and so did he.

"Listen to me" Huey got very serious.

"Don't bring your little games in here" He told her his tone warning.

"You're sexy when you're angry Huey, but I don't buy. I'm just giving you a heads up" Kayla turned on her heel, in his mind she had evaporated into little particles never to grace the earth again but when she reached the door she turned and smiled at him.

"Nothing lasts forever" she winked before she made a triumphant noise and walked away.

* * *

Cindy tapped on the kitchen counter she was angry that Jazmine had not returned her phonecalls and voicemails. She even left a voicemail where she was sobbing, did the girl suddenly decide to replace her heart with Hueys it was hardly fair. She was running out of time and options she was supposed to go the hospital but she'd rather score. She was supposed to tell Bishop and Riley but she'd rather score. She was, she sighed in frustrating she didn't even know what she was. She listened to the dial tone on her phone which was laying on the counter on loudspeaker.

It finally picked up and a womans voice greeted

"Hello" she said naturally

"Hey, It's Cindy" she replied her voice a bit raspy, she sniffed feeling some stinging in her nostrils

"_Oh_, hello dear" Cindy heart dropped, her own mother didn't recognize her voice better yet the woman didn't even have her number saved.

"Do you need money" her mom continued as she rubbed her eye and took a deep breath

"No, I, I need to talk to someone" Cindy explained, the people she wanted to tell weren't talking to her and she really needed to say this out loud.

"So, why are you calling me ?" the woman asked in confusion that only hurt Cindy more.

"Mom, I'm pregnant" she stressed because she was hurt, tired and her mother wasn't getting it.

"Oh" was all was heard on her end. There was gut wrenching silence, why did she do this again.

"Do you need money" she asked again, Cindy was in a state of shock.

"No I don't need no money, dammit Mom I need some advice" Cindy barked down the phone, slamming a hand into the counter in frustration.

"Well, you should definitely go to the doctor, I know there was a pregnant man this year but I doubt it can happen twice right" her moms laughter exploded on the phone

"Oh Honey, I'm joking. Get an abortion, I'm sure its one of those little black guys you like. They never stick around besides what are you going to do with a baby" she asked as if she didn't just joke about her situation like that. Cindy swallowed.  
"What do you mean what am I going to do with a baby" she replied in confusion, what was wrong with her.

"Cindy, you want to be a single mom. Baby you are taking this black thing too far" Her mom announced, Cindy frowned so tightly she felt that she might just become cross eyed from anger.

"I could raise a baby" she protested.

"& I can water flowers but I don't do you know why. It's because I can't be bothered and have a maid. You should take note because you don't have a maid and you're not the sister girl from up the block"

"Do the right thing baby, don't be selfish" Her mom said in her motherly tone, she could just imagine her patting her shoulder and click clacking her heels out of her large mansion like when she was a kid.

"Like you were" she spat.

"I gave you life, my selfish card was revoked" Cindy sucked her teeth, she just wanted to punch her mom in the throat

"Fine" Cindy was defeated.

"Should I send you some money for the op" her mom asked her, her voice still light.

"NO" she roared into the receiver. She chuckled

"Bye sweetie, oh say hello to Jazmine for me" she added before the line hung up.

Cindy slammed her phone down mentally kicking herself she had no idea why she thought that calling her mother would be a good idea. She would have had better luck calling a random strangers mother than he own.

She shook her head trying to get rid of all the fog inside her mind. She grabbed her jacket heading for the door fed up and pregnant and someone was going to hear about it.

* * *

Kayla looked at her watch a little annoyed with her encounter with Huey. He may have got to her a bit but she got to him way more. She didn't appreciate Jazmine waltzing in on her life like this, Eve was so stuck on the past. She had to get over that, Kayla didn't appreciate Eve preferring to hang out with some mixed bitch over her. She especially didn't like the fact she had her up with her moms, what was that about. Kayla glared, no matter what her sister would not be able to replace her.

The waiter was taking his sweet time with her order. She wasn't on a schedule but she definitely did not want to be in this place for another minute. She scrunched up her noise at the stronger spice scent that inflamed her nostrils. Glancing to the man standing next to her she returned her attention to the busboy who was running around getting peoples orders.

"Tell your boyfriend to come see me if he knows what's good for him" Kayla stopped and looked at the man next to her. Making sure that he was talking to her, she didn't know him so she assumed this was a mistake.

"Excuse you" she repeated, the man grinned and she squinted in disgust.

"Are you deaf" he asked boldly.

"Wait, Huey ?" Kayla was super confused, the man looked at her in confusion.

"Huey ? You his side chick" the ugly man asked, she didn't really want to look at him because he looked like he had a sports tracked carved in his face but this was an interesting conversation. She thought about her response she didn't want to be obvious about her actually not having any idea what was going on so she decided she could play on words dumbly to get better results.

"Side chick" she repeated, the man laughed

"Im gonna have fun with that bitch..you need to check your boy" he told her seriously. Something about let her know this wasn't a joke or a mistake, he had planned to talk to her.

"But imma need you to tell little brother to come to see me ya know. We gotta square some shit" he revealed. Kayla raised an eyebrow at this. What was Huey into she wondered.

"Jazmine" Kayla was now very interested, ignoring the part about Riley completely. The man looked at her as if she was crazy. She realized he must have thought she was Eve. She smirked.

"I cant help you, we're not cool no more" Kayla simply said, turning back around.

"Yall aint cool" he said in surprise.

"Nope, I had no idea she was fucking my man so I had to cut that bitch" Kayla lied smoothly.

"Yeah ?" Bishop said

"Yeah" she finalized.

"You wanna do me a favor" he asked her, Kayla turned around and smiled

"Tempt me" she replied smoothly. Bishop raised his eyebrows in surprise but smirked.

"Bishop"

"Eve" she replied triumphantly.

* * *

Huey looked at the time, he was taking his work home with him it had been a long day. He was about to enter his car when one of Bishops goons appeared. It was the same dude that followed him that day. He was wearing some baggy jeans and jumper with a baseball cap on. His expression was serious but not threatening.

"Yo, I come in peace" He announced. Huey continued to size him up wondering if he was going to have to go to jail tonight.

"I got a question" He stated after staring at each other.

"Go on" he waited, and looked around expecting to see a circle of niggas creep out behind some cars or something.

"That shit you were saying bout dude being gay. You talking out your ass or what" Huey almost smirked, guess not everyone was confident in Bishops bravado after all.

"I wouldn't waste my breath talking shit" Huey replied, the man nodded in understanding.

"You got proof" he asked him, he raised an eyebrow

"Ay I aint that nigga, I just. Man i aint gay" Lawrence announced,

"Tell your boss to stay away from my family" Huey said as he opened the door to his car.

"He aint gonna do that, he heated. You embarrassed him"

"I outed him, he should stop living a lie and you should file for new management" Huey explained.

"Yo, I don't have no problems with you or your brother" Lawrence stated very clearly for Huey to hear. Huey was a little put off by this, he stared at the guy waiting for something in his deameanour to give so that he knew he was lying but nothing did. Lawrence looked at some passing cars.

"If I were you I'd get you peoples out of the city for a lil while. At least your chick Bishop won't play fair" Lawrence told him again, Huey was perplexed for a moment.

"That niggas in hiding, like I said he needs to leave my family alone" Huey reiterated with conviction. Lawrence just shook his head.

"He aint hiding & we both know that" Lawrence words sat with Huey. Then in an even odder move, he extended his hand to Huey. He looked at that man he could have sworn was supposed to be his enemy.

"We good" he asked him, Huey stared at his hand and then back up at him. He put his hand out for a minute. Lawrence then cracked a grin and shook his head and then dropped his hand.

"That was my olive branch" Lawrence stated, Huey was still unsure.

"Noted" Huey replied, Lawrence nodded again and then proceeded to walk off as Huey sat in his car, the door still open.

"Wait" Huey suddenly remembered something, Lawrence stopped some feet from his car

"What you did for my Aunt, why you'd do it" Huey asked, he remembered his Aunt telling him that one of the two guys actually helped her in the end and stopped the attacker from going any further with the invasion. Lawrence shrugged and sprayed spit on the ground next to him

"Every man has a code, you start messing with a nigga who doesn't. man innocent people get hurt. I'm not about that, I handle mine and I keep it moving. All this shit between Bishop and your brother I aint a part of that. I don't know what he wants with him, if he wants to fuck that shits whack. That old lady didn't do nothing, I aint about to have that on my conscious" Huey was surprised by his response. Lawrence turned and started to walk up the street. Huey sat back down in his car closing the door.

Even though he was bone tired he was a little on edge. He could appreciate him coming and extending an 'olive branch' but that only resonated with Huey as bad news. Either he knew what was coming or he knew that whatever Bishop would do would cause more uproar. Huey threw his head back on his seat, did he wait or seek him out. He had too many things to consider like his family, his girl and his baby. He couldn't just go looking for Bishop's trouble. He sat up again replaying his conversation with Bishop's goon or ex goon he still wasn't sure, he'd sleep on it but for now he needed to get some food because he was sure Kayla would be on her BS tomorrow like every other day.

* * *

"If you're playin' me I'll kill you" Bishop stated simply. At first he was confused at the party he was sure this girl was on Escobars side but now she was bitter and disinterested. He figured she was just salty because she herself had been played. There was something about her , it wasn't like he knew her but he wasn't sure she just didn't seem like the same person who was aiding that nigga a few weeks ago.

"If you're playin' me I'll put you in jail…you might like that though" Bishop eyes bugged out of his head.

"Cock ring?" she pointed at the item on the floor and he grabbed her throat. The fuck was that doing there he thought as he saw the little item. He was being sloppy as fuck right now.

"Bishop" Cindy voice rang from behind them, he let her go and turned to look at the white girl who was confused to say the least.

"What are _you_ doing here" Cindy asked Eve (Kayla)

"Leaving" she said casually, smiling she glided past her leaving him and Cindy alone. He stepped on the item just in case Cindy saw it but she looked preoccupied with the Eve leaving his apartment.

"Where have you been" she demanded much to his dismay.

"Around, wassup" he asked normally, he missed her nostrils flare and her eyes narrow as he looked for somewhere to kick the sexual item.

"I don't know, pregnancy" Cindy announced, his head shot up.

"What" he yelled, she stood there looking real thin and sickly.

"You aint pregnant" he said and she sure as hell wasn't here talking about it was his baby.

"You wanna tell my doc that" Cindy challenged through gritted teeth

"I know you aint here telling me its mine" Bishop told her, her eyes became slits

"That's some sucker shit, you know its yours" Cindy angrily told him,

"Bitch whatever, you been fucking Esco" Bishop told her, Cindy looked on with surprise.

"Yeah I know about that shit, so carry your ass out of here" Bishop instructed strongly. He was getting angry

"I mean it" he yelled when she didn't move.

"I aint going nowhere till you-" Bishop advanced on Cindy quickly. He looked at her then brought his fist up.

"WHOA" A males voice was heard,

"What the hell" he screamed, as he realized Lawrence had intervened.

"Everyone just walking in this bitch" Bishop yelled,

**_Thud_**

"Fuck" Lawrence muttered as the white girl fainted.

"What the fuck" Lawrence yelled at him, Bishop looked at him then he looked at Cindy on the floor. He started to drag his foot back, he'd see about pregnant. Just as he was about to kick her in the stomach, Lawrence bent down unknowingly to check her pulse.

"She breathing, but we better get her to a hospital" Bishop grounded his foot in annoyance. He glared at him

"You out here saving hoes" Bishop accused

"Man, at least I like hoes" Lawrence replied, Bishop stopped for a moment caught off guard and Lawrence picked Cindy up.

"We gotta talk" Lawrence told him seriously,

"Ay, I aint gay" Bishop announced out of nowhere. He couldn't see what flashed across his friends face but he shook his head

"Imma drop in her in the hallway and call the ambulance" Lawrence announced before walking out with the limp girl in his arms. He returned 5 minutes later his features holding no signs of friendship.

Bishop raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Runnin' scared" Bishop asked Lawrence. His crew had taken what Huey had said with a pinch of salt and they were working on getting them a new spot for business seeing as that Bitch held his club but Lawrence had kept his distance till now.

"I aint scared of no bitch nigga" Lawrence admitted which only angered Bishop.

"I aint gay, how you gon believe some random nigga" Bishop was angry that this was happening. His right hand nigga second guessing his credibility.

"Cos you reacted nigga, if you aint. Why you wiling out, why you tryna bring Esco down the boy is done, finished" Lawrence asked him curiously.

"Nigga can't just go around running their mouths, you know that shit" Bishop voice was climbing a bit.

Lawrence eyes narrowed, he sucked his teeth.

"Aight, squash it then" Lawrence proposed.

"What"

"Squash it, write off nigga" Lawrence explained he was watching him closely. Bishop exhaled loudly.

"You fighting for peanuts nigga. We bosses there's bigger shit going on than Esco and his brother" Lawrence continued this was true but Bishop was blinded by his.

"You need to get back to business nigga, I know this lil nigga aint got open like a bitch" Lawrence choice of words were winding Bishop up and he assumed Lawrence knew this.

"That's some punk shit" Bishop spat angrily.

"But you got nothing to gain, unless there's truth to dude & you chasin' ass" Lawrence, Bishop glared because Lawrence wasn't the dullest nigga in the world. He chewed his tongue.

"Go against me, just do it. I'll put a gun up your ass & squeeze no homo nigga" Bishop threatened, Lawrence was his boy but he'd take him out if he had to.

"You think you just gon walk in here, talk some shit and walk out. Nah nigga, believe I know where your peoples stay. You wanna try me" Bishop continued with his threat and saw his friend tense and frown at him.

"Yeah that's what I thought, so dead all of that. Aint nothing weird going on here, that bitch you put in the hallway screaming she pregnant. Tell me what gay nigga gets a hoe pregnant. You ever seen me round some niggas" he pretty much yelled at him as he angrily tried to justify himself.

"Nigga you touchy" Lawrence shot back, Bishop brought his fist crashing into his face with such force that Lawrence was knocked over onto the ground.

"Damn right" He said menacingly

"My fist, my gun and my foot can get real fucking touchy with you nigga" Bishop told him.

* * *

Lawrence wasn't even surprised Bishop hit him. The nigga was looking very uncomfortable with their conversation where her pretty much outed himself. He should have known, that nigga from Baltimore wasn't lying, shit that lil nigga Kamar wasn't lying and Lawrence had taken him out for Bishop for trying to claim rape on him. It was one thing to be raped by another man but to admit then to make what at the time seemed like an elaborate relationship they shared was just downright disrespectful. That nigga was claiming domestic abuse, rape all sorts of shit on Bishop and what did he do as a ride or die nigga not buying into the bullshit. He killed him in cold blood then they relocated down here when the police were tryna investigate. 1st time someone says something you take it with a pinch of salt, you know your peoples. 2nd time though, you gotta start wondering where this shit is steaming from but a 3rd time there had to be some truth in it. 3 disconnected people saying the same thing didn't just happen. He figured Bishop wanted to run a similar thing on Esco. He looked at that nigga, someone who he trusted turn into something he didn't even expect. He nodded and spat some blood out before pulling himself to his feet.

"Good luck" Bishop eyes crossed, Lawrence turned and with one swift motion socked Bishop in his jaw.

"You're dick sucking lips will need it cos the crew gon hear about this" Lawrence told him before exiting his crib. Bishop kicked the sofa in anger.

"All you niggas is dead" he screamed after him.

* * *

Cindy started to come round again, noting an ache in her neck. She looked opened her eyes fully pulling herself up in her hospital bed. Hospital, she started to panic what had Bishop done all she remembered was him running up to her. She actually thought about her baby and then her eyes doubled in size when the visibly irritated green eyed woman entered. Cindy briefly remembered that black girl at Bishops apartment she'd seen her and Jazmine talking at Hiros. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't put a lot together at this point but that couldn't be good.

"How am I your emergency contact" Jazmine uttered in both an accusatory tone and confusion.

Her eyes never leaving Cindy's face. She didn't even know what was happening or how she got here. Cindy looked somewhere else and then back at her best friend. Jazmine let out a frustrated sigh at the silence. Cindy was embarrassed and blushed at the question she couldn't help it. She changed it so long ago from her her mother to Jazmine mainly because she had hurt ankle one summer playing ball across town. She'd been taken to the hospital for the fracture but her mom was too busy somewhere to think it was serious enough to get her out straight away. She told her to spend some hours there and she'd pick her up in the evening as if she was at a friends house. So she called Jazmine, Jazmine had been with Sasha and they had got Sashas older sis and came to get her. The fact remained, Jazmine no matter what had always been there for her. She'd always been loyal to be fair, even now she was so Cindy didn't make a mistake in putting her down. It just made sense. Cindy ran a hand through her hair pulling a little on her disheveled locks trying to unknot a tangle. When she rejected her at the party it was more out of bitterness than anything. She didn't get to do the pity thing with her, that wasn't what she needed. At least until Bishop started acting bitch made wasn't trying to prove a point every step she took.

"Forget it, let's just get you discharged. It's late, I was in the middle of something" Jazmine informed her coldly. Cindy still didn't know what to say and was grateful when the doctor walked in.

"Well Ms Mcpherson, you had a little spell there but their expected in the early stages of pregnancy, but there are high doses of um, chemicals that can be harmful to the baby" the doctor informed her. She watched Jazmine make a face at the doctor that said _'is this a joke'_ but the doctor completely missed it. Jazmine actually glared at her and Cindy almost shrank back into her covers, god she could use with a pain reliever right now.

"We could have you out tonight but I strongly suggest staying to get the toxins flushed out"

"You mean Detox" Jazmine uncovered the euphemism he was using. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat

"Yes, detox but only at the request of Miss Mcpherson" Jazmine now looked at her waiting for her reply. Her mouth was extremely dry.

"So I'm still pregnant" Cindy said instead,

"Yes, no harm done not yet anyway" the doctor told her. That was good to know at least.

"Ok" she replied quietly, she could feel the glow from her green eyes across the room and it wasn't nice.

"Can I just have the papers to sign" Jazmine bit out, Cindy sighed.

"Will you be looking after Miss Mchpherson, it's important she has someone around just in case she has another black out. I'm going to give her some hormonal pills to help but just in case. This is a very temperamental part of her pregnancy we want to make sure everything is going to go smoothly"

"I bet" Jazmine muttered under her breath. Cindy watched Jazmine as she squinted and her tongue fished around her cheek.

"She has a boyfriend" she stated cleanly for the doctor to hear looking Cindy in the eye.

In that moment, shit would have been great to feel like. A boyfriend was what she didn't have when she thought about it she wasn't sure she even had a serious relationship before. She always figured her and Riley were serious but that had all gone to shit now. She was pissed Bishop was acting like this, he always shown such interest in her but now he didn't want to know. Maybe her mom was right, maybe this wasn't the best idea what would having a baby prove anyway. She'd still be a screw up just she'd have a kid to show for it.

"Oh, that's great. Should I schedule the detox" he asked afterwards.

"Yeah _Cin_, should he" Jazmine asked shrugging her shoulders and blinking with a smile that was far from what her eyes were saying.

Cindy exhaled and proceeded to speak, Jazmine eyes grew a little softer in a moment as she begun to speak.

"Not tonight" Cindy replied quietly, she didn't look at Jazmine. The doctor understood and walked out of the room, Jazmine got up too. She watched her friend leave her hospital bedroom. She shortly returned with her discharge papers placing them on the foot of the bed.

"Congratulations" she turned on her heel and exited. Cindy slumped, she could kick this shit by herself she'd done it before it wouldn't be that hard to go cold turkey again.

"Thanks" she mumbled sadly.

* * *

Don't you feel a lil bad for Cindy ? just a little bit c'monnn lol

Kayla & Bishop are a match made in heaven... -_-

Down time is about to be OVER ya hear ;) Suit Up lol, nah I'm playin'

If you like it review me !


	16. Ante Up

Chap 16 :D

Thanks for those reviewing, favoriting and everything else that keeps me writing this story. I appreciate each and everyone of you :)

S/Os

**Crunchy Nuggets:** Yeah I get you, Cindy is really alone she has no one to fall back on like family. It's definitely an issue when someone you care about, obviously defend just throws it all back in your face. Jazmine has just had enough of it and it's fucked with her life as well it's not just Cindys she's really had to pay the price for it. Bishop ughhh that nigga just see the shit he pulls here. Thanks for the review :)

**Schweeetpea1870:** Awh Riley has been doing well considering but he hits a big bump in the road in this chapter like BIG lol. Cindy's mom is just the root her problems, I wanted to show that a little cos I think self pity was getting too much like get a grip nahh mean. But her convo with her mom just shows where she gets it from. Lmaooooo Kayla is too dumb, she's so deluded into thinking faking with Bishop with help her plans to get Huey in anyway. Can't help these hoes. Oh she never slept with him loool I just had to put the conversation in less busy setting and I assume she'd never wanna be seen around with someone like him. Kaylas crazy enough to think this is just some small thing between Bishop, she has no idea dumb hoe. Does she get better in this chapter but I give a glimpse at her and eves history its only fair :). Bishop is PUNK nigga, trust I've heard so many stories of niggas tryna stage 'accidents' when chicks tell em their pregnant dumbasses, Cindy a fool too though she was all loving the attention and thinking this is what she wanted and now look. Regrets, pregnancy and a coke addiction nice one Cin real smooth way to show em -_-. Woo Lawrence has earned approval :D Bishops a weirdo we know this loool all that D has messed him up essentially he a thirsty hoe too :P. The emergency contact thing is bad right, imagine just one person in the world to call on. Not even your mom, an uncle, a cousin. It's actually shit and for Jazmine to storm in like what the helll lol can't do much for her self esteem. Jaz still cares c'monnn she showed up lol. Ahh lmaooo a quick cameo scene a few lines like some comedy sketch hahah leave Cindy baffled like 'a bitch really knocked me out, the fuck I do to her' loool :P. Thanksss for the review, hope you like this chapter as well.

**MissG2020:** Yes sympathy for Cindy, well a little but a little is good. She's still a fuck up. Cliffhangers nah the last chap was supposed to be calm, just a heads up hun this chapter has a cliffhanger :D Can't wait for your review. Thanks again.

**Che Black Diamond**: Almost is alrightt I guess lol. Kayla grit your teeth and bare with her thirsty ass she will be dealt with.

**Paige1292:** Lool I know what you mean, the dude in the old films was weird like he was a real nerd he wasn't even cool not even in the suit. Oh Nicki Minaj has one of those ratchet voices and obviously she was playing some mean girl mammoth lool. She sounds like she's chewing gum everytime she had a line on it. anyway yh ratchettt. Look at you droppin' spanish lol. The elders are always right but Riley is still stubborn he just doesn't seem to want to think outside of his own comfort zone. He feels like coming home was enough, but he gon learn a lil something about that and then hopefully he can just get back on track. *sigh* Freeman charm, we're all victims to it lol. Kayla's deal is in this chapter so I won't give that away. Jazmine isn't that the natural cause of things people giving out advice and then ignoring it but then I guess her and Cindy are a lil different. They just friends, Huey and Riley are brothers mehh her mom is a mess nothing she says can be ensightful or helpful to Cindy. I guess she panicked lol. LOL that club is just up in the air, well you'll see its not actually her thats keeping it on purpose in this chapter. Loool Kayla you'll get how she came to know about all that in this chapter. Hehe enjoy the chapter the fillers are done for the minute.

**IAteTehCoco**: LOOOOL I can't promise a train but she'll get hers pwomise :D. Oo Huey is strong but Jaz gotta check herself on not telling him about her little job offer that wasn't cool. Ahh didnt meant to make you cuss but that means its good right lol. I Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last :)

**ButterflyEyes24:** Fanfic is always on some BS ignore them lol. Hueys militant he wan see your blood sweat and tears before he considers your trying lool you know them hard niggas there. Kayla is just tryna mess with Huey like she does everyone. lmao swingers you know its all in this chapter just read on. Uhhh no one is safe aiiiiiight. Enjoy the chap

**ShelliB:** Glad you liked the fillers :) Yeah I don't know what she was playing at not telling him but they talk about here in this chap. Looool she needs to be superglued a few feet under ground for good measure :P. You're so right Cindys mom is a mess but Cindy really has to see that Jazmine is actually paying for he shit. She's fine like just holed up at the crib snorting coke but Jaz is actually the one taking the blame. Confused loyalty im tellin ya. Lmaoo yeah Kayla is just a BITCH unlikeable at best loool. This wasn't even writers block this was just overtime whooping my ass :). The wait is done enjoy the chapter

**magz**: lol yeah it's all gonna come full circle in the next couple of chaps. sit tight

**Iloveyou1234567890123:** Looool Jazmine had to pick her face up off the ground after Hueys lil slip up haha. As for everything else in the review, you know what is already. Cindy is a lost cause for now anyway. Bishop is fucked for wanting to kick her like that fake bitch niggas cindy really got herself a keeper -_-. Thanks for the review.

**LovinHueyFreeman:** Loool really ? didn't you think that peter parker was weird the new spiderman aint all that anyway. You need to go see the new Batman now thats how you do a comic book movie. Lool I know what you mean, Raquel is just a replacement Val but I hear Stacey Dash is singing now...loool she got a single and everything #fail. So the review, Riley is pretty stubborn he thinks hes done enough to just declare himself recovered but he hasn't not yet anyway. Some house work and the occasional relapse isn't enough. I agree Cindy's mom could care less she was just talking that money ish like a real douchebag. Oh Kayla lmao I know right ? she's crazy to even think of Huey like really crazyyyy. Good that you feel way about Lawrence he's a bit of a conflicted character he aint really stable with the sides he plays. Right now he seems cool lol. Lmaoo sheep for Bishop I'm dead you're too funny *sigh* Bishop what can I say about that I haven't said already nothing he is what he is. Whatever that is it aint good. Eve featuring Jazmine loool something like that will have to happen haha. Thanks for the review, enjoy the chap.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my OCs.**

* * *

**Uncle Rukus:**Ah, between me and you, your granddaddy shouldn't be too worried. Everybody knows niggas can't fight.

**Huey: **I'm sorry?

**Uncle Rukus:** You heard me, nigga, niggas can't fight. They don't possess the strength of character or the mental quickness to be a great fighter. That's why all the best fighters in the world have always been white men. Jack Dempsey, Rocky Marciano, Sly-vester Stallone, and don't forget Ralph Macchio! Name me one great, black, heavyweight fighter. Name one, go ahead, try, name one. See there? Ya can't do it. What, what what, what? Oh, oh, oh, oh you wanna pull Ali out yo' ass? That what you thinkin' 'bout? Muhammad Ali? Well, if that nigga so tough, then why he didn't go to Vietnam? I'll tell you why. 'Cause he was scared, that's why. Shoot. "No Vietnamese ever called me nigga." I call him a nigga eight times before I have breakfast, now what he gon' do? Hold on, I'll make it nine... NIGGA!

**Huey Freeman & Uncle Rukus: Granddad's Fight.**

* * *

Bishop locked up the warehouse, it was set for his next task. He walked back to his car hating the fact that his crew had disbanded on Lawrence's word. He still had a couple guys with him but it was the perception that he was now soft that he hated. He was nowhere near soft and he'd make sure niggas knew this. He already knew how he wanted this to play out, the thought of Cindy being pregnant annoyed him to no end. You couldn't trust a bitch to do shit these days, he was considering paying her a visit and getting rid of that problem all together. He looked around the area, nodding to himself those Freeman niggas were gonna get theirs and he'd make an example of them his preferences or not he wasn't to be fucked with. Escobar whether he liked it or not would dance to his beat.

* * *

Lawrence looked in his rear view, what the hell was that nigga up to. He could have played it cool until he knew his plan but he just didn't want to be around that fake nigga any longer than needed. He watched closely, Bishop was getting sloppy didn't he know to check his perimeters before setting up on niggas. Seems his friend was blinded by self gain and was making some mistakes. He continue to look around, there would be now way he could get in that building right now, he'd have to go back and get some equipment. Bishops car left the spot, he felt to follow but this warehouse was key to whatever twisted plans he had. The fixation on this whole situation wasn't right and quite frankly, Lawrence wasn't about to have his ass land in prison because Bishop wanted to be sloppy and kill niggas when everybody he and his crew were down with him. His change of heart surprised him, he didn't normally care in other situations but this was a little different, Bishop changed on them started taking this thing personal and ultimately he'd damn them all.

Not only was he fucking that white girl, supplying her with drugs and turning her into a coke head he was hearing she was pregnant from some other niggas who had hooked up her up with some cocaine around the way. Not only could this chick go and run her mouth on their whole operation. The club had been closed ever since that mulatto won in the poker game, he was surprised Bishop had not simply gone and redeemed it by force but as he already knew. Bishop wasn't himself, he didn't even look like he was thinking straight. The few times he seen him since their altercation the dude was just looking a little wild and crazy, he was popping too many pills and snorting too much. His mind was messed up.

Lawrence scratched his neck before pulling out the area, to embark on his own thing.

"You niggas stay here, when dude gets back hit me up" Lawrence told two of his guys who nodded

"Yo, you got lunch money nigga" Lawrence frowned,

"The fuck, is this school nigga I aint your moms. Just stay here" he growled before leaving them cursing under their breath.

* * *

Cindy wiped her mouth in disgust while slumping down on the floor of her bathroom, breathing deeply after a 20 minute bout of morning sickness in the damn afternoon. Her first thoughts were of Bishop and his dumbass accusing her of lying. Granted she had no idea but she wasn't that far along but from the time frame it didn't really seem likely it was Rileys. Not that, that would have been any better seeing as they weren't talking and haven't seen each other in over a month. She got up a little off balance, last night was a long night she made a promise she'd get straight after getting high for the last time when she got home. She at least had to tell Riley what was happening before Jazmine did, not that her best friend looked very impressed with her new situation. Her mother's words echoed in her mind in a teasing fashion. So no one thought she could raise a baby, they thought she was incompetent, a failure. She let the water burst from the shower head in thought. Despite her recent shortcomings she never did anything to prove such things. It hurt to think the people around her had such a low opinion of her. She closed her eyes as another voice whispered she could forget with just a few items.

Maybe she'd try to talk to Jazmine, hopefully Huey wasn't there he had a way of making Jazmine feel guilty for caring about people. She was holding on to the fact she came last night, so she must still care. She could make peace, maybe she'd go to her place later and appeal to the good nature she knew she had. She was ready to change she just wanted some help. That was all with these new hopeful thoughts in place she felt a little better about everything. If anyone would help it'd be Jazmine. If God had any sympathy, he really wouldn't let Freeman be there when she went to grovel.

Her face scrunched in annoyance, who the hell was at her door banging like a damn lunatic. She reluctantly

"CINDY, get your ass out here" Bishop bellow could be heard.

"Great" she muttered, walking back into her bedroom she pulled one of her drawers open pulling out a shank. Let that nigga try something with her, she was so not in the mood right now.

* * *

Huey sat outside in an open lunch area near his office. He had his laptop out and was writing up some thoughts about Gwenyth Paltrows recent use of the N* word in reference to Jay-Z & Kanye West's track Niggas in Paris. To be honest he thought it was pretty stupid to call it that in the first place, simply because of things like this. Now she had a bunch of black stars falling over themselves defending her use of it. He already knew it wasn't put out as a racial slur but it was still irresponsible. Anyway his main frustration came from Nas calling the white actress a real nigga, the fuck was he thinking. CNN were just waiting for such a thing to be said. He stopped briefly,

"You're late" he announced without looking up from his screen, he heard Jazmine huff behind him.

"Stop doing that" she whined slightly before taking a seat next to him, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Huey" Eve greeted, he looked up briefly to see her take a seat on the opposite side of Jazmine.

"Hi" he said warily, he looked at Jazmine for some sort of explanation. She was setting a small shopping bag on the table instead so he proceeded.

"What were you guys doing" he asked a little confused, he was under the impression she was coming to meet him for lunch because of the disappearing act she pulled last night. He had some things he had to ask her as well.

"I was saving her from a cheeseburger" Eve revealed laughing, Huey raised an eyebrow glancing Jazmine who sighed sadly.

"I broke up with cheeseburgers today" Huey just rolled his eyes,

"I guess the universe has decided I shouldn't eat them anymore" Jazmine added cryptically. Eve just laughed while she ran down the story of ordering the meal and then damn near passing out because the smell attacked her, then in true Jazmine fashion freaking out because she was back being 10 years old thinking that Fried Chicken was murder which was morally and ethically wrong.

"It took you this long to feel guilty, girl did you watch one of those restaurants exposed documentaries or something" Eve said amusedly,

"Shush you" Jazmine said, Eve smirked.

"So you might live longer than me after all" Huey replied, Jazmine scoffed at her boyfriends response. Then reached over taking his prawn salad he shot her a look.

"_Support_ me Huey" Jazmine requested playfully as she helped herself to some of his lunch. Huey rolled his eyes,

"Oh tell him what you told me"

"Uh, your brother is on the road to a full recovery. He might even enroll back into college but he's playing some sucker shit at the moment. I'm working on it" Huey was silent for a minute, then he looked at Eve.

"You know, if you were wondering or anything" Eve gave Jazmine a look, looking for some help. Jazmine looked at Huey

"Huey"

"I wasn't. Are you sleeping with him, because if..OW" Jazmine had pinched him while Eves eyebrows shot up at the question. He rubbed his arm

"What ?" he shot at her his glaring girlfriend.

"You can't ask her that" Jazmine told him seriously,

"Why, because I'm not a woman ?" Huey asked in disbelief, Jazmine rolled her eyes at him. While Eve watched them.

"Guys" she said,

"No because it's rude Huey" she continued over Eves plea.

"But it's about my brother" Huey defended, Eve just watched the exchange quietly placing her face in her hand waiting for the couple to finish.

"So" she replied, Huey was waiting for more of an explanation than that, Jazmine was over reacting the girl was telling him Riley was going to enroll in college, what motivation did his brother have now that he didn't have a couple years ago if it wasn't sexual. Of course there was something going on with the two, it didn't make sense.

"So" he replied waiting for her to continue, she turned her head back to look across at Eve.

"Do not answer him, he has **no** manners" Jazmine apologized, Huey frowned

"Are you kidding me I could have said fucked, I was polite about it. Are you telling me this is like asking a woman her age" Huey continued to say, Jazmine waved him off.

"You don't talk to people like that"

"I'm not talking to people Jazmine, I'm talking to you" Jazmine now engaged in a full staring competition with Huey.

"Uhh, SO. You guys have time in don't you" Eve wasn't quite sure how to respond, so instead she chose to comment on their relationship.

"Huh" they both replied. Huey held a cynical look on his features as Eve smiled at them.

"Well I still want to know" Huey admitted, Eve might have been roped into his brothers lies, he didn't encourage false hope.

"I'm not sleeping with him" Eve stated clearly.

"Then you are what exactly" he continued

"I'm his friend" Eve told him, he made a face

"He doesn't have female friends" Huey explained factually.

"What about that white girl" Eve offered, it was Hueys turn to scoff.

"..."

"Guys" Eve questioned eyeing the couple carefully,

"Where were you last night" Huey asked Jazmine, changing the topic.

"HELLO" Eve sounded a little annoyed by his sudden dismissal.

"They were messing with each other" he added after Jazmine didn't answer him.

"Huey that's Rileys business" Jazmine protested loudly. He shrugged indifferently.

"Because if I give a damn" Huey reasoned, Jazmine just gave Huey one of those looks that simply read 'you're impossible'.

"Oh" Eve commented on the new information.

"You said you weren't messing with him" Huey now concluded, Eve frowned

"So," she replied a little defensively.

"So you seem a little disappointed" Huey continued as a smirk begun to form on his lips.

"Huey" Jazmine groaned just shaking her head in defeat.

"I'm not disappointed, I'm just surprised. She didn't look too good at that party" Eve admitted to him even though he wasn't completely convinced by this he could see it was making her uncomfortable.

"Tell me about it" Jazmine muttered

There was a silence at the table, Eve checking her phone, Huey typed on his laptop and Jazmine was devouring his prawn salad.

* * *

Jazmine wanted to slap herself in the forehead, she should have known better. Huey cared nothing for unwritten social rules, her and Eve bumped into each other as Eve was leaving from one of her classes and getting lunch, where the cheeseburger incident happened. It sucked to Jazmine that she was clearly going off of meat based meals because Huey was a damn vegetarian and her baby was getting cute with it. She looked over at him, he was concentrated on whatever he was typing so being naturally curious in anything Huey does she moved her head back to peer onto the screen. Huey turned his head right on cue and smirked moving a little down the bench, she pouted at him but smiled afterwards.

"Mind your business"  
"You are my business boo" she winked at him, he tried not to smile by turning away from her. Then in almost the sam breath Huey and Eve let out an annoyed sigh at the same time sharing the same expression.

"Kayla" they both said at the same time, Jazmine pulled a face of disbelief while looking at them both.

"Huh" she was confused

"This is cosy" the bitterness was so high.

"Oh" Jazmine deadpanned, when she heard the bitchy tone coming from her left. Jazmine squinted as the sun blinded her a little, there Eve's sister stood. Their last encounter had not been so nice so for that Jazmine pulled her sunglasses down onto her face. She'd rather not look into the eyes of medusa.

A few weeks ago, Eve had explained about her mother needed someone with her when she went to style a couple shows during NY fashion week and that she put a good word in for her and she'd want her to come. Jazmine was surprised, grateful but she already knew the timing was so off. She still went to dinner with them, they had a good time talking and everything was going smooth. Until Kayla had popped by the family house to pick something up on her way out of town for the weekend and saw RED when she saw Jazmine. At first she didn't pick up on the vibe, because she didn't say anything to anyone as she saw them. Plus in actuality Jazmine had only met the woman once before. Kayla just went to collect whatever it was she wanted. It was when she came downstairs and her mom for some reason was justifying the dinner out of nowhere. For Jazmine that was weird in itself and then it happened. She just blew her top, they all started arguing and forgot she was in the room.

_"What is the point in even trying with you two" Kayla spat angrily. Jazmine stared hard at the table, this was obviously not a public moment. She felt so weird just sitting here watching them argue like this. Kayla was clearly jealous, Jazmine noted she was just a jealous person in general. If she was going to catch an attitude about a dinner date, she had serious issues._

_"She is not shit" _

_"I hope you're talking in third person right now" Jazmine quipped at Kayla. Who raised an eyebrow at her. _

_"Please your hope is futile" _

_"Like your life apparently" Jazmine replied_

_"Kay, leave her alone. You have no damn choice in this after what you did to this family" Eve stated just as angrily back at her sister. _

_"You mean YOU, Fuck you guys" Kayla continued, she was probably trying to lazer Jazmines head off with her stare. _

_"Kayla, girls come on. Look it wasn't as if we were trying to leave you out" Her mom was babying the situation. _

_"Oh save it, I don't care about your little gatherings." She lied, even Jazmine could see that as she turned to walk out of the house in fury. _

_"Yeah like you didn't care about Warrens car" Eve suddenly said, Kayla whipped around so quick. Oh no, she should find an exit anytime women are in a heated exchange and a mans name comes into it you know some skeletons are about to come out the closet. Kayla's presence just irked her sprit Kayla didn't even know her but she was some sort of source for her troubles right now. Jazmine frowned deeply. _

_"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT" Kayla voice climbed in pitch, this wasn't a new argument she could tell that much. _

_"There are no accidents with you" Eve replied with conviction. _

_"Girls" her mom tried to be pacemaker. Jazmine wondered if she should just pull out her iPod or leave. She didn't want to be caught in an awkward moment. _

_"You know what, who cares. Why was Carl driving his car anyway, that was stupid he knew it was still a work in progress" Kayla started asking Eve, who squinted in irritation. _

_"NO, he knew it was drivable, you know until you lost your mind and tampered with it" Eve said, Jazmine couldn't help but be interested so they didn't sleep with the same guy. She was suddenly guilty of being interested. _

_"That was between me and Warren. Is it my fault your boyfriend jumped in the drivers seat, I didn't push him there" Kayla defended. _

_"Who the fuck does that to their boyfriend Kay. So what if he was spending more time on the car, it was a project. What if he was the one that died"_

_"Are you forgetting that motherfucker cut up my prom dress, that was just payback" Kayla asked her sister seriously. _

_She was crazy for real, like seriously out of her mind. She messed with her boyfriends car because of a prom dress. Jazmine almost couldn't breath, she needed help. It was both amusing and sad. That was just the perfect description of teenage stunt gone terribly wrong. She thought back to her own Prom, well Jordan almost killed her by accident so she guessed she could have lashed out and tried to poison him later or something you know if she was crazy._

_"He never drove the goddamn car, he was never going to drive it and when he would have, he would have fixed the damn breaks. I was just setting him back on purpose" Kayla stressed, it was obvious she had explained this one too many times. _

_Jazmine didn't feel it was her place to put clues together but she was getting the picture and understanding why Eve resented her sister. _

_"Yeah well, he's rotting in prison now" Eve said bitterly. _

_"Yeah and Warren's' rotting in the ground, so we're both unhappy. I'm so done with this"_

_"Wow" Jazmine mouthed quietly, that was cold. She had too much hate in her, how could she say such a thing. _

_"Kayla!" Her mom shouted _

_"What !, she can say that to me, but I can't say anything back. Look we both lied to the police, I'm not the only one dirty here" Kayla protested. _

_Jazmine gaped, you really didn't know what went on behind closed doors. _

"Jazmine" she wasn't even trying to be friendly.

"Hi" she said quickly there was no need to entertain the conversation longer than that.

"Huey, have you finished yet" she simply asked, Jazmine turned away from the angry girl her vibe was horrible. She saw the knitted frustration on her mans features. Something told her that being here would probably make it worse for him. She looked at Eve who was disinterested in her sister all together and she guessed they had not spoken since their fight. The sibling dynamics she was witness to as of late, were just crazy for Jazmine an only child who had always wanted siblings and here these two were trying to be indifferent and disown the ones they have.

"I should be done with it in about an hour" he told her

"Well I need it in 30 minutes" she countered sharply, Eve let out a small laugh

"Is there something funny" Kayla asked tightly

"You wouldn't get it" Eve replied, then picked up her bag.

"Jaz, I'll call you later. Thanks for lunch or the lack of to be honest" Jazmine smiled, Eve gave her sister one last disatisfied look before leaving them.

"You know I'm not deaf right" Huey directed at Kayla who was staring at her sister leave.

"You're not a lot of things Huey, _we_ both_ know_ that" Jazmine sighed.

"_Really_" she said out loud, that was just the worst attempt on messing with her head.

"Is there something wrong" Kayla challenged,

"I just don't know anymore, what has therapist said. It's above my expertise" Jazmine shook her head and sighed knowing she really wasn't concerned like that. She looked back at Kayla with a smirk, to which she received a poisonous stare.

"You're so cute when your around him" she said in a fake coo that held a venomous end.

"Please continue" Huey tone sounded daring. You can't make an semi threat in front her boyfriend. God help these people.

"30 minutes Huey" Kayla reiterated, Huey glared at her an exchange going on between the two. Why was she just surrounded with angry and messed up people. She blew out a breath,

"Baby you should really get another job" she told him.

"If it was only that easy" Huey replied, then she scooted closer to him palming his cheek, he turned his head a little to look at

"Speaking of jobs, does one in New York ring a bell" Jazmine tried to keep her composure. So Kayla wanted to dabble in her life, OK she was getting sick of people doing that.

"Don't believe everything you hear"

"Or don't hear, where were you last night as well" he pressed on.

"Long story and you only have 30 minutes."  
"Jaz, sometimes you act like you just don't know me" Huey replied lightly imitating her mock concern she displayed towards Kayla earlier. She laughed but begun to explain everything to him.

* * *

"You sure this is the address" Bishop asked.

"Well unless she lies on her resume then YES"

"You wanna get a hit in" he asked,

"Nope, I just like encouraging Karma" she replied.

"This better be the right place"

"Look it is, my mom has it on her system. Now get the fuck off my line" she announced before dropping. Bishop sucked his teeth, no matter he didn't have time for her uppity ass anyway.

He got out his car and walked up the pathway. Bishop knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer when the door opened. Escobar stood looking confused, a little scared.

"Get in the car" Bishop said stoically, the young man shook his head

"Nah, I'm done with you niggas" he said about to close the door in his face, Bishop drew for his gun.

"I said GET in the car" Bishop stated again but a lot louder, Riley stared at the gun.

"Man, I aint want no problems. I'm done" he sounded defeated, Bishop remained silent watching the thug,

"Get in the car, or I'll put a bullet through ole girls wig" Bishop threatened he'd been in waiting way to long for this for Escobar to think he could throw a few 'I've changed' lines at him.

"Wassup nigga, you like a nigga foreal" Riley asked, Bishop cocked his gun and Riley held his hand up quickly, side stepping nervously.  
"Aight man, fuck" he muttered, He walked out in front of him towards his car.

"Keep your eyes forward nigga" He didn't like the way he was just looking around. When Riley reached the car, Bishop pushed him roughly into it, looking around for people before pressing the gun into his side whilst bringing his bodily unecessarily close to Escobars.

"The fuck you doing man" he could hear some panic in his voice.

"Now, you're gonna play to my fucking beat understand" Bishop said, Riley grunted and Bishop grinned to himself. He let him get into passenger seat, before going to his drivers side.

"Guess you don't believe in No homo anymore" Escobar muttered very quietly to himself. Bishop looked in his rearview

"Rileyy" The old woman had come to the door calling for Escobar, when she saw him he flashed her a grin and sped out of there. Missing the horror on her face.

* * *

Huey yawned to himself glancing over at Jazmine who was sat next to him, legs pulled up with popcorn while she put him through the trauma that was some Jennifer Lopez romance film. He forgot the name hours ago. They had talked about her job offer, she declined it but was still offered something at her company which she planned to take up. It was weird at first he was pissed she never said anything but then after his conversation with Bishop's ex Goon he was feeling a little different about it. Of course he wouldn't want her to go, she was pregnant but he was conflicted it might be better until this blew over. However to go against his character and tell her to go would mean to tell her about his encounter he had with that guy and he didn't want to worry her. He all but had to cease those club keys from her because she thought the club was a bad omen and Huey thought she was dumb for wanting to give it back to him. As if Bishop himself was going to give her a pass, after Rileys stupidity landed her in a possible rape situation. She also mentioned her impromptu visit to the hospital because of Cindy, so now Riley might have a child on top of everything else. Even if he didn't want to think about it he couldn't help it so as he sat slightly slouched looking at Jazmine he realized he would have to let her go to protect their family.

"You should go to New York" Huey said, Jazmine looked down at him it was dark in the room so only the light from the TV gave away her perplexed look.

"You're suffering from exhaustion. I think you can sue your company for that" she replied normally as if she didn't hear what he said returning her attention to the TV.  
"I'm serious" he snaked his arm around her waist lazily prodding her side.

"Me too" she replied, Huey inhaled deeply. Sitting up feeling fatigue throughout his body, he shouldn't have spent that extra hour at the gym after work.

"I'm serious, 2 weeks isn't a long time.", she turned her attention back to him again.

"Why, would you want your pregnant girlfriend to go across state." suspicion was evident in her eyes and voice.

"You were saying you were bored, why shouldn't you go" Huey tried, her eyebrows shot up in a 'that's the best you got'

"Because Fashion shows are stressful and stress is not good for the baby" Jazmine replied her eyes still searching for his ulterior motive.

"I think you'll be alright" Huey noted, Jazmine frowned at him.

"Huey" she said placing a hand on his cheek, he looked at her expectantly.

"You have one more statement before I get offended" She warned, this caused his own brows to furrow.

"Are we dropping this" she asked after his silence.

"You should go" Then Jazmine face changed, it registered shock.

"What's wrong" he asked her quickly

"We have a third voter" she explained when she was a little less shocked and seemingly less annoyed with him.

"Huh"

"the baby doesn't agree with you" Jazmine said, Huey looked at her weirdly.

"What are you tal-" Jazmine grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach. He was still confused,  
"Um what-" then it happened, he felt something tap or move. Wait, was that.

"Oh wow" Jazmine expressed in a quiet voice, Huey felt it again,, it was a faint movement but it was a movement like a small patter of taps. His baby, their baby.  
"Whoa" Huey pulled his hand away, that was weird. A good weird he thought. Huey looked at Jazmine who smiled at him, what were these feelings he was getting now, Huey felt very strange. Jazmine seemed fine, unphased by this subtle introduction their child had made. It was different to seeing her scan the first time it. It was so soft, it was turning maybe he wasn't sure it was strong enough for a kick but it was there. Huey didn't know what to say about what was taking his being over, he couldn't really describe it right now, he'd articulate the thought later.

"So, 2 to 1 it looks like" Jazmine replied, Huey was just recovering from his babies kicks, moving or whatever it was but it was. Dare he say Incredible.

"Huey" Jazmine called when he didn't respond. He looked back at her moving in towards her he put he slid his hand under her top and placed it on her stomach.

"Nice party trick" he replied.

"Don't act cool now Huey, I believe you just got scared of your own child" Jazmine was smirking her green eyes sparkling with amusement. He frowned  
"I did not"

"You pulled your hands back pretty quick"

"No, I, well...you know what stop changing the subject" he defended, he was not scared that was not what happened. He hated the way Jazmine liked to embarrass him she must have gotten some sick pleasure from it.

"Pitiful" she voiced and flicked his nose with her finger. He glared at her.

"That was uncalled for" he protested, she smiled knowingly at him making his embarrassment intensify.

"Oppinated at 11 weeks" he changed the subject from his little moment.

"& messing with my diet" Jazmine added in that moment Huey was still feeling a wave of things things he couldn't put his finger on, things he knew well but most of all he knew what he had to do.

"Do you trust me" he asked her seriously, she nodded.

"I need you to go to New York" he continued seriously.

* * *

Jazmine looked at Huey he was really serious about her leaving. She was torn between being hurt, confused and worried. What the hell was going on, for everything Huey was he was overproctive and since finding out about her pregnancy that had tripled if possible. Just in normal circumastances he didn't really like her being in places where he couldn't get to her easily if anything went wrong. Now he wanted her to go to a New York no questions asked. New York wasn't a foreign place to her but it was just the manner he was asking her that worried her.

"You don't need me here" she asked him quietly cupping his face while she looked into his maroon eyes.

"I just want to keep you safe" Huey admitted to her pulling her closer his hand gently caressing her stomach. All signs pointed Bishop.

"I have to sort this out, all this sitting around waiting for something to happen. I just can't play around like that" he explained.

"You could start by taking the keys to him" she offered that might help. Maybe at least.

"I could also start with my foot in his mouth" Huey replied.

"You promised you wouldn't do anything stupid" she reminded him seriously.

"There is nothing stupid about that" Huey clarified, earning a glare from Jazmine. He smirked and kissed her, feeling the light taps.

"He agrees" she laughed.

"Nice try," Jazmine replied dryly but pulled him closer to claim his lips for herself.

"You'll go" he asked

"I'll think about it" she replied, New York would always be there and she wasn't so unemployed anymore. Angela had succumbed and said that if she really insisted on staying then she still had a place for her at her company. She understood Huey's concern and she sympathasised with it but she didn't want to leave him alone especially when there was no one she really trusted around to have his back.

"I'm open to persuasion though" Huey buried his head into the crook of her neck kissing her.

"Their listening" Huey suddenly said, Jazmine gaped and begun laughing.

"It's weird" Huey told her honestly he brought his face back out, he was dead serious

"Baby you're so precious" she cooed much to his annoyance.

"Stop that" he said pulling her into him so he could hold her against his chest she stretched her legs across the sofa. He held her protectively

Jazmine continued to giggle and Huey continued to groan in response. He was too cute at times.

She turned in his arms so she could face him pecking his lips

"I have to go" she told him she had some proofreading to do for some feature she was writing up. Her new boss wanted to test her and she definitely didn't want to fail. Huey locked his arms around her tighter.

"OK" he replied, she shook her head at him. He could be impossible sometimes.

* * *

Riley was nervous, he had no idea where they were driving too. He was starting to think this was his last day on earth he'd given up looking at locations ages ago the whole thing was making him dizzy. He was going over everything that had taken place the last few months feeling heaps of regrets. He looked across at that sick bastard humming along to some country song. He just wanted to smash a brick in his skull, he glowered back out of the window.

"You excited about being a daddy" Bishop suddenly said, Riley snapped back to him

"What"

"Your white bitch is pregnant" Bishop

"She try put a claim on a nigga but I'm rooting for ya bruh" Bishop continued. Riley stared

"You lying" Riley said

"That's what I said" Bishop started laughing, Riley was dumbfounded at this madman. Bishops phone started ringing

"Yo you got her ?" he asked into the phone.

"The fuck you mean she aint there" sounding frustrated, Riley didn't even want to try and go into this niggas mind

"Aight, fuck all of that. I got a better idea" Bishop was listening on the other side.

"Yeah I got him" Bishop winked at Riley who recoiled into his seat. He dropped the phone but then it rung agan.

"So security rotate like that" he asked into the phone

"Ma you're incredible" Bishop grinned.

"Eve you got that" Bishop said. Riley eyeballed him hard. What did he just say, it must have been a different Eve. It had to be.

"Ay, what do you fucking want with me. Damn, this is supposed to be squashed" Bishop didn't reply to him but drove continued driving after his call.

"Your gonna do one more thing for me, then it's squashed" his voice was low, sinister and Riley gulped a little. Part of him knew he should just do whatever he could and get out of there but what if he had niggas by Aunt Cookie and they killed her. That shit would be all on him.

* * *

Cookie Freeman tapped furiously at her phone, why would Riley go with that man. She'd been trying him for hours and it was now evening and he wasn't back. Huey wasn't picking up his phone either. She was starting to panic, she didn't know what to do what was wrong with him, all this time she thought he was getting better and returning to his old self. She had been reprimanding Hueys negative attitude towards Riley, but to see him in that car with that thug just, she had no words for him. She heard some chatter

"Yo whatever, you loss you owe me dinner & a niggas ordering lobster"

"You're attempt to date me is cute" Eve replied to Mace,

"Hi, Mrs Freeman" Mace greeted with a smile, Cookie looked at Rileys friend. They couldn't have known of her nephews complete lapse of judgement yet.

"Hey Mrs Freeman, is Riley here" Eve too greeted, Cookie looked at Eve and Mason standing in her doorway.

"Hey kids, Rileys um. He went with that man"

"What man" Mace said seriously, his smile dropping right off his face, Eve face twisted in concern,

"The one he was in trouble with" she explained. Eve looked at Mace who frowned

"You sure"  
"I saw him get in the car" Cookie continued

"Fuck" Mace muttered,

The three stood their for a moment

"You called Huey" She really didn't understand why these boys would have phones if they were never gonna

"Call Jazmine, something aint right. Riley wouldn't just go with that nigga" Cookie raised an eyebrow,

"Man" Mace corrected timidly, Eve shrugged but proceeded

"Should I say he's missing or, wait is he even missing. He relapsed ?" Eve asked Mace, who also had his phone out,

"Nah girl, come on. Have we not been with him pretty much every other day for weeks. He aint relapse that nigga got something on him""

"When does that guy not have something on anyone" she said with an eye roll.  
"Man, I been hearing some stuff but I aint think nothing on it but" he stopped and looked at her,

"Mrs Freeman, don't worry we'll get Riley back"

"_We_" Eve started, Mace shot her a look.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's a valid explanation for all of this" Eve replied still giving Mace a look of seriousness.

She didn't believe them for a second but she was too old to be getting involved with such things, she just wanted Riley away from that monster. It had gotten to a point the woman had considered moving, wondering if her nephew woudl come. It was safe to say Huey could look after himself but Riley needed a little help and maybe getting away from Woodcrest would help. She was just running out of options, she was scared for his life.

* * *

Riley opened his eyes a little then closed them again and opened.  
"He's awake" Riley pulled himself up but felt his body sway, his arm stung too. The fuck he thought as he tried to look at it but couldn't see the stream of blood leaking from his vein.

He tried to focus, he was still in the car but his memory was a little blurry. He remembered them going somewhere, stepping out the car then nothing. Not only that, he felt buzzed. He peeked at the streetlights and the dark figures moving under the night.

"What...the fuck...did you niggas do to me" he stammered, his heart was racing and he felt hot as fuck.

"I need water, fuck I need some water"

"You remember that thing I wanted you to do" Bishop looked into the backseat grinning evilly. Riley tried to keep his left eye from rolling out of its socket and onto the ground.

"This bitch owes me money"

"What"

"She coming nigga, one hit. Bring her and we good"

"Mann, I can't even see straight" Riley protested, he didn't have it in him to walk let alone collect for Bishop.

"You could just strangle the hoe" someone said, who was in the car with them. Riley tried to shake his head in an attempt to clear it. There was just a mass fog , he was sweating like a motherfucker too, feeling hype, feeling adrenaline cursing through his veins.

"Ayyyy who" he tried to look out of the window but everything looked the same and shit was way to bright.

"You ready"  
"You better get that shit, you better get me some damn water" Riley yelled, why was he yelling. The men laughed at something he must have missed.

"Yeah we got your water, this one" he pointed out the window, there was no use in Riley even looking he couldn't focus properly.

"This one" he started to open the door. His breathing was shallow and his blood bubbled in his ears. He just needed some water, this bitch was the ticket. He could just do this and be done. Finished once and for all with everything right, seemed good. Sounded good, yeah he could do this. He'd repent and never do a bad thing in his life again.

"Wait for it" Bishop said, he then reached back under his seat before coming up with a bat. To Riley it looked like a bendy ruler

"The fuck I want a ruler for nigga"

"I don't know nigga tickle the bitch with it" Bishop shoved it into him.

"We don't need a scene" The other guy was saying,

"Just bring her silently" Bishop told him, his dark pupils piercing with danger that Riley could only decipher as encouragement

"We gooood though" he reiterated, this was his aim and main priority. If he could do this then maybe Jazmine & Huey would talk to him again and shit could start being normal.

"I said so nigga, come on you stalling, she half way up the block"

* * *

Cindy rubbed her forearms as she walked up the street, it was chilly out here the last wisps of summer disappearing quickly. She needed some fresh air but that wasn't the only reason she was outside. She only had a visit from Bishop with his dumbass telling her to get an abortion and quite frankly the thought of something of his rotting inside of her disgusted her so much. She'd be so stupid and blind, now she was out looking for a dealer seeing as she refused to give Bishop the pleasure of such a thing. She pulled her arms closer to her body, they had got into a little fight but she had her shank on her so he get crazy. As she'd gladly stick it in his neck and watch him bleed. She just wanted go talk to Jazmine if she didn't talk to her tonight she was sure to fall back she could already feel her body lashing out at her without it's daily fix.  
"Nearly there Cindy" she told herself

* * *

Riley did his best to focus as he stalked up the street, bat in his jacket. He saw the gate, the gate to his freedom and all he all to do was bring a girl to Bishop. Shit that had him hyper than a motherfucker. Again shaking his head some, she turned down the corner, the fuck wasn't she out being discreet when she owed niggas moneys, fuck he at least knew that's the first thing you do. Bishop and his boy were rolling along the road with him in pursuit.

"Fuck it" Riley muttered, picking up pace. If anyone wanted to talk on it, they'd meet the bat. The drugs only backed up his attitude.

* * *

Cindy looked behind her briefly before continuing on her stroll up the block the closer she got the better she felt. She'd been so wrong but she was so ready to put that behind her. Maybe she should have bought a peace offering or something. Hm, she squinted when she recognized that car that was coming up the block.

Wait, she remembered Bishop saying an abortion was the only way out of this, she stopped momentarily and physically stilled she didn't even have time to respond. She could only Zero in on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed in shear fright.

* * *

_**CRACK...**_

_**VROOMMMMMMMM **_

* * *

_**Say what, **_

_**See ya soon :)**_


	17. Dancing with the Devil

Oh, looks like a double update :) #TGIF

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the OCs

Note: They be cursing like crazy in here.

* * *

**Sarah Dubois:**Tom, did you erase all my mp3s?

**Tom Dubois: ** Hey, file sharing is a crime. And I'm not gonna be anally raped so you can listen to Usher.

**Sarah Dubois:** You know Tom, this whole anal rape thing is _really_ causing us to miss out on _a lot_ in life.

**Tom & Sarah Dubois: A Date with the Health Inspector. **

* * *

Cindy looked behind her briefly before continuing on her stroll up the block the closer she got the better she felt. She'd been so wrong but she was so ready to put that behind her. Maybe she should have bought a peace offering or something. Hm, she squinted when she recognized that car that was coming up the block.

Wait, she remembered Bishop saying an abortion was the only way out of this, she stopped momentarily and physically stilled she didn't even have time to respond. She could only Zero in on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed in shear fright.

She was staring at Riley, whilst Jazmine was staring at her in confusion. She'd made it to her apartment building but Jazmine was just looking at her not knowing that Riley was advancing on her. Riley unknowingly swinging that bat.

_**CRACK**_

He didn't see her, he didn't know what he was doing. She was in a state of shock Jazmine going limp not a scream, not a damn sound she fell forward but Riley caught her checking around shiftily his eyes were wild he was under the influence. Whoever was driving Bishops car came out and retrieved her friend and the next thing couldn't have had been worse, Riley was clearly completing whatever it was with no conscious, only to be pushed back onto the pavement as the car sped out of the there. It was like a horror movie, she could only scream and run towards them.

Riley fell backwards on the ground, using his hands to ground his fall a bit. Wiping his sweaty face, he didn't know what just happened. Bishop looked so pleased and then these niggas couldn't even give him a ride home, what kind of bullshit was that. He just did them a favour.

He spat feeling angry

"Motherfuckers!" he screamed, not caring about the few people who may have witnessed what just happened.

"What the hell!" he heard someone scream, he pretty much rolling on the pavement.

"The fuck !" he screamed back at whoever it was. He stood up and staring into the blue eyes of Cindy who was shaken. She didn't look good, fuck she lost more weight. See what drugs did to you. How the hell was she pregnant, Bishop must have been lying. He shook his head his head throbbing and his high was putting his body through all sorts of motion.

"Riley what the hellllll did you just do" her voice was laced with panic.

"Man fuck you, I was squaring my shit. The fuck outta my face" he said pushing past her she grabbed him and he winced. They both looked down at his arm, was that a track mark.

"You doing heroin now" Cindy asked in horror, that was a pretty big gash. Riley gritted his teeth muttering 'druggin motherfuckers'. He glared at her, the mix of drugs, foolishness and anger bubbling.

"Fuck You!" he shot hotly,

"It was Jazmine" she yelled at him

"Ay, I don't know what you on about, but the fuck out of my face you crack head hoe" Riley pressed pushing her a little. No his inner self battled, it was the drugs they were fucking with him.

"IT WAS JAZMINE" Cindy said her eyes almost watering. He squinted tightly, he listened.

"It was Jazmine" he repeated to himself, why wasn't it making any sense to him.

"You gave her to him" Cindys voice sounded broken. Wait

"OMG" Riley screamed, a couple people stopped even Cindy looked at him.

* * *

"NOOO, NOO" his head zipped back towards the road that Bishop had gone up.

"NOO" he repeated turning to the spot she fell her bag.

"You lying" he told her grabbing the bag, sifting through it furiously

"I SAW HER" Cindy protested.

"Why the fuck didn't you do something" he yelled

"Why did you fucking do it" Cindy yelled back at him. They looked crazy as hell just shouting at each other in the middle of the street.

"I, the fuck" he saw the ID, he saw the phone he saw. Riley was hyperventilating, his heart couldn't deal with this. Whatever was in him, wasn't reacting well

He scrubbed his head looking at Cindy,

"Don't you dare faint" Cindy warned, steadying him as he dropped the bag. His hands shaking with fear.

"What have I done" he said in disbelief, his body almost hunching over. He was about to faint.

Cindy couldn't believe this the one time she was trying to do the right thing. she watched Riley his eyes were just blinking a thousand time a minute.

"Where are they going Riley" Cindy tried to shake him, but he was unresponsive his eyes had zoned out. Why the hell was he taking heroin, she sighed brought her hand up and smacked him hard across the face.

"Don't put your hands on me" he yelled shoving her. His mind was still lost she glared at him

"Snap out of it. OK" she tried to think rubbing her face. When did it get so fucking hot out here.

"Is everything ok" another voice asked, they both looked at the community officer

"Man the fuck yall been at" Cindy snapped, it was a little late. The man looked at her confused and looked at Riley.

"Is everything ok" Cindy was about to notify the cop of what had just happened but Riley pulled her away forcefully.

"What the fuck" Cindy snapped at him.

"Nigga if you say no fucking snitching, imma break you in half" she seething in anger right now.

"Come on, you know the police only fuck things up" he said in a jagged breath

"Rich," she mocked rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Miss" the cop continued called again.

"We're fine" she stated, he gave them another stare before continuing on is patrol of the block

"Where did they go" Cindy asked him again.

"I don't, I don't know" Cindys heart dropped at that. Riley looked murky as hell, his face was glistening and his t-shirt stuck to his sweaty body

"Yo gotta go tell Huey" Riley shook his head wildely

"Hell NO" Riley exclaimed.

"NIGGA THE FUCK YOU MEAN HELL NO, THIS IS NOT OPTIONAL" Cindy screamed. Riley took a step away from her maybe because of her screaming maybe because he wanted to run. She wasn't sure.

"NO, I can't" Riley said quietly.

"Right now aint the time to have pride"

"Nah I can't you don't understand" Riley spoke a lot softer than before. He exhaled,

"Yo gotta go" Riley todl her she shook her head

"No you gotta go, Huey is your bother you did this" she informed him firmly.

"_Exactly_, he's my fucking brother the only fucking brother I have. You think. You think I'd do this to him. man I was doing this cos I thought I could get em to talk to me again. You gotta go" Riley pleaded, she shook her head

"You are going to go and tell Huey, we gotta find her before Bishop I don't know KILLS HER"

* * *

"You sure she's cool" Mace asked Eve,

"Yes I just spoke to her like 20 minutes ago, she said she was at Hueys and her phone was in her bag. Hueys at the crib sleeping or something and she's gone back to her place" Eve explained for the millionth time to Mace. Who sat not so convinced

"Then where is Riley" he thought out loud.

"imma call Cindy" He announced,

"Is it really that serious" Eve asked him seriously. She figured if he's gone awol why would Cindy know that it wasn't like they had been speaking.

"Look _rich girl_, coincidences don't happen Riley especially with that nigga Bishop involved" Mace said, she sighed.

"Ok, call her then" Eve encouraged.

"I can't believe I actually want him to be in like a strip club or something" Eve said, Mace nodded in agreement

"Me too"

* * *

Lawrence saw Bishops whip zoom across the crossroads. He perked up in his seat taking a left and seeing Escobar and the white girl on the side.

"Ay whats up"

"You got some nerve after what you niggas did" Lawrence frowned at Cindy yelling.

"Anything to do with Bishop I'm not a part of" he explained shortly.

"Whatever, you niggas is bitchmade" Cindy just looked like she wanted to kill. He looked at Escobar,

"He got her, we don't know where he's gone" he revealed. Lawrence stared at them hard.

"How the fuck did that happen" Cindy glared at Riley, these niggas had to be the most screwed up niggas he ever met in his damn life.

"Don't matter, you know where he is" Escobar asked, Cindys phone started ringing.

"Yo you sure he has her" Lawrence asked again, Escobar pupils were pretty small and it didn't take a genius to see he was buzzed as for the chick.

"POSTIVE" Cindy snapped

"Where your bro at"

"Riley is gon find out right this minute" Cindy directed at him. Escobar was looking nervous and was fidgeting. Lawrence just shook his head, his phone started buzzing. He sighed in annoyance, fuck niggas.

"Come with me" he directed at Cindy

"Give him your phone"

"Find you brother and wait for her call" Lawrence instructed clearly. Riley shoved his hands in his pocket

"Man UP Esco this is on you. Go drink some water or something nigga you look a mess" Lawrence also added. Cindy hopped in the car

"Don't call me a nigga" Lawrence told her seriously, them other motherfuckers might tolerate that but he really didn't. She was still white and she weren't even a cool white chick, she was a coke head she could chill with the nigga word around him.

"Whatever, nigga" she said on purpose he glared and started up the car again.

"Riley you better get your ass to Huey" Cindy yelled as pulled off.

* * *

Riley stared at the ground. What part of he was his only brother did she not understand. Right now Huey hated him, that wasn't much different to their relationship growing up but if he went there and told him that he was unintentionally handed his girlfriend to him then, shit could go left for everyone especially Riley.

He scrubbed his face and started down the road, his head was feeling clear. He guessed if he didn't go and Huey found out it was still going left. So he couldn't win he stuffed Cindys phone in his pocket before it started ringing again she didn't pick it up the first time,  
"Who this" he answered

"Reez" Mace asked on the other end

"Why the fuck you calling Cindy" Riley asked him suspiciously,

"Nigga where the hell are you, your aunt is worried sick" Mace asked back, he faltered there and then.

"Man, I done something" he said noting his couldn't hold this phone up for long his nerves were bad.

"Like" Mace added

"Something bad" he continued, he couldn't say it just yet.

"Dude, stretch your sentences" Mace stressed.

"I gotta go tell Huey, that Bishop got Jazmine" Riley admitted kicking himself for being so stupid again.

"WHAT" he heard Eve scream in the background. Oh that word was being overused tonight.

"Just, look just I don't know man. I can't go there. I can't" he protested maybe they could go.

"Mace" Riley called when he didn't hear anything.

"Mace"

"Nigga shut the fuck up. I'm praying" Mace snapped angrily.

"Oh"

"You done"

"Yeah, yo you gotta go see Huey" Mace said, Riley continued to deflate.  
"But"  
"But you a man right" Mace asked, he sighed he thought he was until all this shit hit the fan

"Yeah" "  
"Then you gotta go tell him" Mace said carefully

"Riley don't stall, this is serious. You know where that nigga went" he told him honestly he could hear the concern under his harder tone.  
"Nah but Cindy with one of his dudes. seem like he turned I think they gon get em. They said they'd call" he explained dumbly.

"How do you know that for sure" Mace sounded annoyed with this.

"Cos he said so nigga" Riley justified,

"Mann I can't believe you" Mace bit out in frustration.

"Look just trust me aiight" Riley snapped, he had so much going on.

"Just go tell your brother man & pray to every god available" Mace advised.

No, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to do this final bad deed. Repent and then make amends with Jazmine & Huey. Why didn't god love a nigga, why the fuck wasn't his granddad putting in a good word for him.

Those niggas, they drugged him put some shit in his arm made him feel all crazy. Had him out here looking like a bum, just crawling along the street to go destroy the last figments of his relationship with his brother. All for what he thought angrily, some dumb cards. A couple bets a few bottles of aces. Why couldn't shit just have blown over like he thought in the first place. Why did it have to be all this,

"Why me"

* * *

"This isn't happening, I just spoke to her" Eve said panicked,

"Is everything alright" Cookie asked them as she entered the front room. Eve didn't even know what to say this was all too crazy.

"Yeah, uh Riley is on his way to see Huey" Mace covered with a smile. The elderly woman raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Really" Cookie asked in surprise and some happiness could be seen her. Eve felt so bad, it wasn't even like that. This poor woman was going through hell for these boys.

"Yeah, he said he wasn't thinking straight when he got in the car but he gon see Huey and just talk. He's really trying" Mace's words sounded paper dry,

"He had me worried he'd gone off the rails again" she admitted, Eves heart was just sinking at every word.

"I'm gotta make a phonecall" she lied as she got up and exited the front room. She took a deep breath just thinking about her friend and the danger she was in. She felt a little sick, she was here helping Riley trying to get him back on track and he had been so stupid to let such a sick bastard get to his brothers girlfriend.

"Mace" she called, he appeared in the doorway.

"Do you know where Huey lives" Eve asked

"Yeah why" Mace answered.

"Do you think we should go there. I mean won't he kill Riley" Eve asked him seriously.

"We don't know what's happened yet" she glared at him.

"Mace you aint slow put two and two together"

"He wouldn't" Mace said seriously to her

"Mace, what _hasn't_ he done" Eve stressed it wasn't like she wanted to think bad of Riley they had all bonded quite a bit over the last month or so. It was sad for her too.  
"He'll be alright besides we don't need to worry Mrs Freeman" He told her honestly, she sighed in defeat

"Fine, but if we don't hear from him in an hour we're going up there"

* * *

Bishop was hype, that dumb nigga actually did it. Lacing him up with some heroine was the correct move he couldn't deduce shit. They pulled into the parking lot,

"Drag her ass out" she was out cold he grinned at the image. His guy perched her over his shoulder before they entered the warehouse.

"Sit her there" he instructed to the chair, he saw some movement in her face he crouched in front of her as her eyes started to open. She had some pretty ass eyes he noted however the next thing that came caused him to jump.

"Damn" his guy said from behind as Jazmine screamed in his face. Her eyes wide as saucers for that his hand had to grab her throat to quiet that scream.

"Nigga you got a screamer"

"Kinda like that" Bishop said with a smirk.

"Wha, what is. omg. what" she couldn't even speak.

"Told you I'd see you soon" She shut her eyes the pain must have set in.

"So lets have some fun shall we. I don't need 'forced entry' coming up" he said as he opened the briefcase.

* * *

Jazmine was so confused it was unreal how did she go from parking her car and walking around the corner to her apartment to some next place strapped to a chair.

"No" she looked at him setting up, what was this place. Her mind moved a million miles a second.

"What's that" he asked not looking up he was setting the liquid.

"No, you can't. do you want your club. Look you can have it" she said quickly. Her head was throbbing like someone dropped something on top of it.

"Think of it as a parting gift" Bishop told her eerily. She shook her head again in fear.

"Pleasee" she pleaded with him.

His goon laughed at this, she glared. She watched him squirt some of the liquid out she was shaking her head.

"I'm pregnant" Jazmine admitted very quickly. Did he even have a human side, well that would be her attempt to awaken it. Bishop looked at her weirdly his dark pools blinked then he started laughing.

"Is that the line of the month. I'm pregnant" he asked her she didn't get it so she gaped.

"Noo I am pregnant" Jazmine protested he was actually sick.

"Oh from fucking with homegirls man huh" Bishop said

"Whatt" Jazmine exclaimed

"Eve told me" he started to face her pulling her resisting arm up she tried to pull it away but it was strapped pretty tight.

"How you fucked with her dude" Her head couldn't take such things right now.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she protested her and Eve were friends.

"Got one" he said gleefully as he saw the sprouting vein he wanted.

"Huh, Escos was a lot easier to find" Bishop mused. Jazmine closed her eye shut

"Please don't do this" Jazmine yelped, as she felt the prick.

"You only have your nigga to blame" Bishop reasoned. Jazmine could feel it, it was seeping into her bloodstream. She was doing everything to shake this chair away from him. He just grinned at her attempts.

"Let that set, then we'll go for a second dose. Yo set up the camera" He revealed, she blinked. She was feeling some sort of way, this wasn't happening.

* * *

"You think she'll be ok" Cindy asked Lawrence as they pulled into somewhere unfamiliar which made her wonder where the hell these niggas found these places.

"He in there man" She saw another guy jump out his car. Lawrence reached under his seat for his gun.

"He got some chick with him" the guy continued.

"I don't know" he said looking at Cindy honestly. That didn't make her feel any better, she just couldn't believe Riley how could he have been so dumb to do this to anyone not just because it was Jazmine but just anyone in general. He should have walked away. They both should have walked away she reasoned sighing deeply.

"I'm coming"  
"Stay in the fucking car, so we can drive to a hospital" he tossed his phone at her

"Call the police too"

"Hospital" Cindy exclaimed

"So you think everyones going home in one piece tonight" Lawrence smirked and closed his car door.

* * *

Bishop watched as she fell in and out of consciousness, the second dose had her on the limit of overdosing. He looked towards the camera he needed this to be artistic.

"Jazmine" he said quietly

"Huh, Huey" Bishop nodded, her eyes rolled for a second then she blinked hard.

"Huey" she said again, he grinned B

"Baby your smiling" she said, Bishop was more fascinated

"Yo can I get a turn when you done" his goon asked.

"Shut the fuck up" he shot back at his boy quickly.

"Be nice" he heard her say causing him to smirk.

Bishop was fascinated, the things that drugs did to people. It totally fucked with their perception and made them fair game for pretty much anything. Cindy and Riley were prime examples of that. He was actually intrigued by her response where Escobar relived some memory with his grandfather, weeping before passing out. She was just blissfully happy in some interaction with her lover. Bishop touched her and she jerked that he didn't expect. She was still had some reflexes.  
"Yo, you want her to OD nigga" his goon asked as he took another needle and filled the flask.

"She still too awake for a niggas liking" Bishop told him firmly. It had to be completely consensual seeing as he was filming it.

"She calling you another niggas name"

"Get away from me" she screamed, he grunted. What he looked at her her heel flicked off into his side.

"Bitch shut the fuck up" she begun to scream again, he punched her in the face and she fell sideways with the chair onto the ground.  
"Fuck" he muttered as he dropped the needle.

"You dumb bitch, shut the fuck up. I'm working" Bishop told her, he heard some weeps from her. He set up again

"I wanna go" his goon announced, he glared at him seriously.

"Nigga this is business"

"Man you about to get your dick wet on camera, what business" he remarked, Bishop frowned

"Just stand there you dumb motherfucker" he said in irritation. He grumbled something to himself before turning away.

* * *

Riley stood in front of Hueys door, he had buzzed numerously but he had not answered. He was probably asleep which only meant he was going to be grumpy as shit when he opened the door. He stood there shifting back and forward trying to get his words right. How did he put it in a way that didn't implicate his involvement. How did he explain how he knew without implicating himself it's not as if he was just at home and got a feeling or something. His brother would ask all sorts of questions but most importantly he'd question Riley. Riley stared at the ground, he couldn't tell him. He would find out, he'd get a call or something. Then he leant against the wall, no this was Jazmine his friend not just his brothers girlfriend shit she was like a sister to him. He sighed, they couldn't find out, but then what kind of person was he. Things always came to light.

He looked a this door, would he respect him for telling him the truth or kill him. He walked that high off still not believing Bishop drugged him like that. He took a deep breath everyone was right. He wanted to be a man well this was what men did. He raised his hand and delivered his loudest knocks on the door. Waiting patiently for his brother to answer.

* * *

Lawrence was disgusted he saw a video camera, the girl was on the floor and Bishop had some sort of instrument in his hand. He wasn't sure what was going on or what he was doing but it was looking like he was about to rape this girl on camera. Why was she just zoned like that, there was blood on the floor and he wondered if they had struggled with her. He cocked his gun mindful to make sure the silencer was on. He looked and pushed the door open. These niggas were sloppy as fuck he crept a little and then shot him in the back.  
"Ahhhh" he screamed out.

"The fuck you doing back there" Bishop asked from in front of him, Lawrence eyes narrowed.

"Sloppy Bish" He could see the bare back stiffen. He turned slowly but Lawrence shot him in the shoulder he didn't have time for this.

"Sneaky motherfucker" Bishop yelled grabbing his shoulder in pain, Bishop rolled a little getting his own gun near the briefcase. Lawrence dodged as the shot rang off loudly. Fuck this was just an open space, no where to hide. He took another shot at him in the gut. Bishop grunted dropping his gun. He saw the heroin or lack of in the case. He also saw the pale skin.

"Nigga you a knight now" Bishop said laughing to himself in pain.

"Fuck you. You didn't have to do this" he said kicking him in the gut. He wasn't dead yet but he had more pressing issues like whether or not she was dead.

"She's goneee nigga" Bishop added, he checked her pulse it was faint but it was still there but her skin was paling. he hoisted the chair up.  
"Ay, can you hear me" he asked looking at the woman in front of him. Not a damn response her body felt like dead weight. He looked around quickly for something cut these straps. Seeing nothing he tugged at them. Bishop was laughing.

"Ay, what you gon get nigga" Bishop asked again. Lawrence got up again frustrated with his former friends craziness. Kicking him straight in the face so he heard his nose crunch.

"Shut the fuck up" Lawrence ordered. He got it loose.

"Hello" he tried again, she spluttered like she was.

"Oh fuck no" Lawrence said keeping her head up right, she was about to swallow her tongue. He dreaded to think how much he injected her with.

* * *

Huey scratched his neck as he walked towards his front door. Not understanding what anyone would want at 11pm he had fallen asleep pretty much as soon as Jazmine left. She was probably right about exhaustion. He took an annoyed breath before looking through his peephole. He frowned more when he saw his braided brother on the other side. He opened the door unimpressed

"What is it Riley" he asked his tone bored and tired. He tried to ignore his brother was saturated with what looked like sweat, oil. Riley didn't meet his eyes he looked past him.  
"Riley" he said getting irritated when his brother didnt speak. Riley looked him in the eye,

"You alright" he asked him, he raised an eyebrow

"Nigga you better have a good reason for being here"

A phone started ringing, Riley looked at his phone nervously. Huey watched him closely what was wrong with him. He looked scared

"Answer it, it's fucking annoying" Huey ordered making his brother jump. He answered quickly pulling it to his ears. Huey watched in annoyance as Riley listened to whoever. He then closed his eyes, wait. Why was Riley looking like he was going to cry.  
"Ok, yeah I'm here. No about to" Riley said quietly. He pulled the phone away and stuffed it in his pocket

"We gotta go to the hospital" Riley announced, Hueys eyes narrowed at his kid brother

"Why, has something happened to Aunt Cookie" Huey asked him seriously, he shook his head sadly

"Nah, we just gotta go man" Riley said, Huey stared at him. He looked at Riley and the way his jaw was clenching or shaking. His body was moving as if it was trying to stop itself from crumbling in on itself. He looked into his eyes, feeling as if he could see his own reflection in them. Riley teared

"Jazmine she, yo. Dudes got her, but Lawrence & Cindy they taking her hospital right now"

* * *

Riley looked at his brother he was waiting to go into a wall. He was waiting for anything. He knew Huey had a temper, shit everyone knew he had a temper. A temper that was extremely sensitive when it came to his girl. He waited for him to say something

"We gotta go" Riley said quietly, he didn't want to trigger anything he just wanted him to understand. Riley looked at Huey who's eyes had almost become slits.  
"What did you do" Huey asked his tone was sharp it was quiet it was dangerous. He shook his head quickly

"Come onnn" he urged him it wasn't important who did what. Huey's face he couldn't read, what was that he saw in him. Fear ?. Riley took a deep breath. Huey then disappeared into his dark apartment. Riley exhaled but not in relief Huey had not lashed out which meant it wasn't over for him just yet. His brother returned in a pair of black jeans and t-shirt. Not bothering with a jacket he had his car keys in his hand. He gave Riley another look he couldn't decipher but it couldn't have been anything positive. He just walked out and took the stairs, Riley followed behind him.

* * *

Cindy was biting her nails her version of the night would have gone much smoother. She and Jazmine would have talked they would have made up and she wouldn't have got high. Only the latter came true. Lawrence should have killed him, he should have killed him. Instead of letting the police catch up to him. She had called Riley he didn't sound too good not that she blamed him. This was all his damn fault, but she felt guilty too couldn't she have shouted at Jazmine. Warned her, maybe alert Riley he was making a huge mistake again.

They couldn't seem to get it right it was like maybe he didn't want to get it right. Maybe he just didn't want to get it right for once. It seemed that way ever since his grandfather died. Proving a point, living up to his expectation even though she doubted Mr Freeman meant any of it. Adults always said things when they were heated.

Cindy continued with the nail biting

* * *

Eve and Mace were at a loss for words. Aunt Cookie insisted on coming to the hospital with them. She was understanding more and more what Mace had told her earlier about coincidences. She looked at that white girl, so she was with Riley when this happened. At least she didn't look strung out like last time she was more nervous, obviously about Jazmine. What had taken Riley so long to get to Hueys because they weren't here and Jazmine was admitted maybe 40 minutes ago she wasn't sure they had just arrived 10 minutes ago. Even Jazmines parents were here and everybody was just waiting for something to happen.

She hoped that guy was going to jail indefinitely you couldn't play with lives like that just because you didn't get what you wanted. She frowned it was just her sister in male version. She glared at the ground, Jazmine had to be ok.

* * *

She thought everything was OK and this was all done with but looking at the worried expressions in the waiting room. Cookie Freeman almost lost all hope not for Jazmine but for Riley. Had he caused this Mace & Eve had kept tight lipped and wouldn't say much they were rightfully concerned about Jazmines well being but it niggled at her. He left and then this happened she may have been old but she could deduce facts. He wasn't here though so she still held onto the silver of hope that maybe just maybe this guy had done what he done to her and found out her whereabouts. Her thoughts moved onto her other nephew, she didn't even know how he would take the news that his girlfriend was in hospital but he was with Riley and they had each other, she was happy about that at least.

She peeked at the Tom and Sarah and saw they were arguing it looked like or whispering in a hostile manner. While her new man sat tapping away on his phone. Cookie was a little taken back that the two were squabbling, their daughter could die couldn't they just put to the side for one minute.

* * *

Tom huffed.

"I told you she was taking drugs"

"She's not taking drugs" Sarah shot back at him quietly.

When her ex husband called her and told her that their daughter had been pulled over and arrested for the possession of cocaine. Tom wanted to make a point, he wanted to blame her for this. As usual he wanted a scapegoat to cover up for his shoddy parenting. Jazmine was not a drug addict, she had to force feed her daughter kid tablets herself when she was younger. She'd like to think she knew her daughter a bit better than that despite her irrational fathers theories. That and Jazmine was with Huey surely if Jazmine was on drugs they would not be together. Huey was always on Jazmines back about anything he felt was inappropriate way before they were together as a couple. So she just found it a little hard to believe he would tolerate that. She glared at her ex husband as he did that annoying huffing sound.

"Stop that"  
"We're not married anymore you don't get to tell me what to do" Tom replied back, she rolled her eyes.

"She's going rehab"

"Tom, can they tell us she's alive first please" Sarah stressed in irritation. Her child was between life and death and he was concerned about rehab. She just shook her head and dismissed him. Closing her eyes briefly rehab was the least of her damn worries and she resented him even more for stating it.

* * *

Bishop sat up in the cubicle as the nurse dressed his wounds. The cops to the side of him wanted to go through questioning. They wanted to know why he was at that warehouse but already knew his story. He was targeted and shot by an assailant. It wasn't like anyone could contest it right this minute.

He caught a glimpse of a red t-shirt Riley had been wearing passing his cubicle. He loved when a plan came together, even if he wasn't supposed to have holes in him. Plus he didn't get his tape. Ok it was ok when the main event came through he thought evilly as he watched the brothers pass him.

"How long is this going to take" the cop asked the nurse that was patching him up.

"I'll be done soon" she replied

"Then we're gonna have a little chat Mr Bishop" the cop told him, he rolled his eyes in response

* * *

Riley was surprised at his brothers composure even though he shouldn't have been. Huey had not asked anymore questions after leaving his apartment. He had not said a word, Riley tried to be comforting him but it just didn't feel right not after everything. Not with all that would happen later, he knew things would happen.

They entered the waiting room and all eyes fell on them. Damn he thought everybody was here even his Aunt Cookie. That shit sucked right now, Cindy glared at him along with Eve and Mace. Tom and Sarah just looked at Huey as did his Aunt. He looked at Huey wondering if he was going to say anything. He just looked like he didn't want to be here, his eyes would just flicker in a fashion that just let everyone know not to say anything to him.

"Yo, is she alright" Riley decided to ask, he got no response because no on seemed to know.

"Excuse me" Riley and Huey both stepped to the side as a doctor made their way through them.

* * *

It echoed

"We did our best, I'm sorry"

* * *

Deep breaths, deep breaths.

Until Next Time.


	18. Super Ugly

I'm back, I know it was wrong to leave the last chapter like that but why it felt soo right ;) But we here now chap 18 lets get it :D

S/O everyone who reviewed, cursed and threatened me for the last two chapters, I was really reading some reviews 'oops I hit a nerve.' lool. I just love reading all your reviews you guys leave the best and funniest comments :D

So reviews...

Taydo the potato: Lol girl just some friendly advice.

**Crunchy Nuggets:** For some reason when I read 'At least Cindys babies ok' I laughed. Maybe cos Cindys fucked up atm that's why but it was funny like on the bright side we still have Cindy lmao. It amuses me. The babies fate is in this chapter you had all the right options :) I know right Riley ugh he can't get it right and Huey they just had that little moment with the baby and now look how things have turned out. Thanks for the review, enjoy this chapter.

**Schweetpea1870:** Yuuuuup He hit Jazmine, he passed her over to Bishop. Cindy saw the whole thing. I kinda wanted to rope them into something together and that scene was just perfect for it. Yeah Riley really was just trying to do the right thing ? Bishop played him again but he still did that shit. He could have ran once he hit the street. I know he got a lil limp now but shit happens ya know. He hasn't even told Huey the extent of the damage yet. Babysteps I guess. I knowww Tom was wrong for that I just thought he'd be petty enough to say it, lol tom makes me laugh sometimes he can be so dumb. Bishops pretty twisted but you know this lawrence probably should have killed him but then Jazmine might have swallowed her tongue and died there n then. Cause and Effect niggaaa :P. Awwh I'm hype you felt the emotion in the chaps, sad that I can't really tell you not to grieve :( Well I should let you get to this chapter now. Thanks again girl, you already know imma do the right thing and make my new story reall happy lol.

**iAteTehCoco:** Awh damn, you haven't read chap 17 yet have you ?. I think maybe the double update didn't alert you to it but um yeah you might wanna go back and just read 17 lol. Thanks for your review. Hope you don't hate me too much by the time you get to 18.

**Guest 1:** (you didn't sign the review) Sorrrrry something had to give, it just happened to be Jazmine. Ummm there's no lollipops here but there's no really crazy stuff either if that helps.

**MissG2020:** Haha, well I don't know what you want me to say soo imma just say read on :).

**LovinHueyFreeman:** Oh I clarified the Eve&Kayla drama for you in this chapter. It would be good if Huey got a job in NY they could just go and have their baby and be happy...in a perfect world. & I knoww right who just goes around smacking ppl over the head with bats. Drugged up motherfuckers that's whoo. Yeah lawrence was all in the right place at the right time. Lool you know niggas will be niggas even in front of god. Riley would like to have scapegoat but he knows its all on him, he knows this all boils down to his decisions. He just couldn't have guessed it'd be like this. Bitch niggas will be bitch niggas Bishop is just a sadist he really just upset he couldn't get _**in**_ riley so he just taking everyone away from him instead. Trust me to even think people like Bishop exists is a disturbing thought. Looool Tom just doesn't know when to quit he's a slow kinda guy lol. I gathered you must have been pissed to say you wanna light Tom on fire, my bad. I'm glad I can write and get some reaction from you though :D. Ahhh lool those double pregnancies, well I hope you like what I got in this chapter. Thanks again.

**Paige1292:** all caps you musta been mad lool. Lool Tom is being a lil concerned with being right instead of just being there for his daughter. He sucks I know, ah well he tries a ting in this chapter so that should do for now. Riley really was trying his best, I don't blame him he thought it was a small task you know just some hoe but once again life throws him a curve ball it sucks to be him right now. Oh Aunt Cookie really is being put through the motions, I'm sure she's thinking I did not sign up for this Robert lol. Yuuup Shit happens lol. Awh thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**ShelliB:** LMAO you putting in a bid to sacrifice lawrence hahaha that made me laugh. I wish it was that simple :P. Awwwh damn, thats crazy I can't even comment on Jazmine *passes some tissues* :). You never imagined it like this ever, ever ever. Now I'd like to know what you thought it'd go down as. Bishop really is a devil in this, his time is really coming. Thanks again

**Che Black Diamond:** LMAO shiiiiit you piss on Kaylas prom dress she'd probably cut you and blame it on the cat or something. She aint right. Bishop is a loser and his shit is coming. Sorry you just can't be Crossing Huey like that nope, it aint gonna end up well for the opposition. Lool I need Thug Regulation you know, look at me referencing em like they the power rangers. Nah Certain people need to be handled and they will be believe me they will.

* * *

**Huey: **I'm not going to fight you, I'm grounding you

**Riley: **Ground me, what is this ? family ties nigga you can't ground me !

**Huey: **I just did, don't leave the house**. **

**Huey & Riley Freeman - Home Alone**

* * *

Riley was surprised at his brothers composure even though he shouldn't have been. Huey had not asked anymore questions after leaving his apartment. He had not said a word, Riley tried to be comforting him but it just didn't feel right not after everything. Not with all that would happen later, he knew things would happen.

They entered the waiting room and all eyes fell on them. Damn he thought everybody was here even his Aunt Cookie. That shit sucked right now, Cindy glared at him along with Eve and Mace. Tom and Sarah just looked at Huey as did his Aunt. He looked at Huey wondering if he was going to say anything. He just looked like he didn't want to be here, his eyes would just flicker in a fashion that just let everyone know not to say anything to him.

"Yo, is she alright" Riley decided to ask, he got no response because no on seemed to know.

"Excuse me" Riley and Huey both stepped to the side as a doctor made their way through them. He fiddled with his clipboard for a moment while everyone waited for his announcement. Riley felt himself holding his breath, he didn't want to hear.

"We did our best, I'm sorry, but she didn't make it"

No his mind screamed. She couldn't be dead. Riley dipped his head as tears started to wet his eyes. This wasn't happening.

"Noo" he bit out angrily

"No, not my baby" Sarah voice cracked as tears started to run down her face. The other people in the room tried to not pay attention to the scene in front of them. Huey closed his eyes momentarily. Tom was just shaking his head inside his hands. Riley chewed on his bottom lip hard.

"Jazmine, she can't" Cindy choked on her own voice.

"My little girl" Tom was the first to start weeping, before the waterworks really set off.

"This can't be happening" Eve said sadly tears were evident in her eyes. The whole room was rocked by the revelation.

"Nooo, it's not supposed to be like this" Riley muttered. He was supposed to make up with her, they were all supposed to make up and be peoples again.

"Fuck" he stamped his foot and found a wall to hit. He was so sorry, he felt like he should swap places with her.

"Damn" Mace muttered shaking his head whilst looking up at the ceiling.

"If it's any consolation, Ms Dublaine put up a good fight just the anyrusm she suffered was aggressive we were unable to stop the internal bleeding"

Riley snapped his head back at the mention.

"Who the fuck" he roared loudly.

"What the hell" Cindys head shot up, tears stained her eyes and zeroed in on the doctor. Huey turned his head to look at the doctor, anger registering on his features instantly.

"Are you fucking serious" Eve pretty much yelled.

"For christs sake! " Sarah exclaimed but he wasn't sure if it was in horror or relief.

"Doc say what ?" Mace said.

"Dublaine" Tom repeated in confusion as it all started to sink in.

The doctor looked at them all seriously as if they were the crazy ones

"Are you not Ms Dublaines family" he asked dumbly. Riley slapped himself in the head as he opened his mouth to speak

Riley groaned in frustration and exhaled in some relief that there was still hope.

"Doctor, uh" a nurse ran into the waiting room but looked at them all and could tell the mistake had been made.

"No Nigga we aint, why the fuck you coming out announcing other niggas news like that. Goddam you playing with my damn blood pressure right now. Dublaine, DU FUCKING BLAINE. Yo get the hell out my face with your false news. Niggas out here reporting shit like they TMZ incorrect like a motherfucker" Riley cursed

"I said left" she said quietly to the Doctor who's face had gone a hot pink.

"Riley that's enough" His aunt scolded loudly from across the room. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yo, you better go and deliver that bad news somewhere else. Fuck" Riley yelled at the Doctor as he and the nurse scurried back out and down to find the correct family. Everyone in the room sighed in relief and begun wiping their eyes. (A/N gotcha :P)

* * *

Riley let out numerous breaths that illustrated just how damn relieved he was, he had to lean back on the wall to support himself. His chest heaved, shit had just happen like that. That Doctor was so dumb, just announcing shit making everyone all weepy eyed. Tom was over there snivelling for a little while because he couldn't control his sobs after they started. Even though he knew Jazmine was for the most part still alive. Huey had taken to a wall as well his brother was speaking to anyone. He didn't blame him though he knew that Jazmine was his world. That thought alone scared him for his brother. What if she died. Damn they'd never be straight again. He'd never be able to make up and put things right with them which was all he wanted to do. That's all it was, he wasn't thinking straight he didn't know. He didn't even look he just thought it was random broad, it definitely looked like a random broad from behind. He couldn't see straight and it was dark and Bishop aint tell him it was Jazmine. He said the girl owed him money and yeah he shouldn't be whacking people over the head but fuck every man for himself. He had his own shit to deal with, he just wanted to be free from Bishops clutch. That's all. He sighed he just wanted to be free from it.

He looked at his watch it had been like 30 fucking minutes since that dumbass walked in. Another Doctor walked in and Riley held his arm up instantly

"Yo, who are you coming in here to tell us about" he asked seriously. The black doctor looked at him confused

"A Miss Jazmine Dubois" he clarified he was skeptically.

"You sure"

Tom and Sarah had stood up to face the doctor.

"Riley let the man speak" his aunt gave him one of those looks that read 'boy you better shut up' he was sure if he was younger it would have been 'im gonna beat you when we get home' look instead.

"We did our best, I'm sorry" he started, he closed his eyes. NO his minds eye screamed for the second time that night. He just deflated in general.

He didn't want to hear that his heart sank at the grim topic starter, he almost thought they were in the clear. That she was going to be alright.

"WHAT" Sarah screamed, Tom pupils dilated. Riley could see they thought they were in the clear too.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he muttered.

"No" Cindy said while the doctor turned to face her parents as Cindys expression was a mixture of anger, resentment and sadness as she looked at him. He didn't know what to do. This was the real thing, Jazmine was gone.

"Were you aware that your daughter was pregnant" The doctor announced. An exchange of looks between them all, Sarah shook her head No.

"She's pregnant" Tom voice was high in disbelief. Riley couldn't believe it.

_"was" _Riley looked at his brother as he spoke his first words since entering the waiting room. He said through gritted teeth, Riley couldn't fathom everything going on right now. No it wasn't bad enough that Jazmine was in here but she was pregnant too. Oh hell to the fucking no. He didn't think this could get any worse unless they announced she was dead too.

"Miss Dubois suffered two bouts of heart failure in the event the baby was too weak to survive coupled with the extreme dose of heroin in her bloodstream. She had already miscarried upon admission. We've restarted her heart twice but we believe her overdose is too severe at this point. We've induced her into a comatose state in the hopes her heart will return to self sufficiency soon. However I've come to ask that in the event that this does not"

"What" Riley knew he was slow and he probably shouldn't have been talking but he didn't understand a word of that. Did that mean she was dead, why did it have to be like this. Why couldn't she have lived.

"In other words, they have her on life support" Huey answered for him his tone unnaturally calm even for him. Riley took a little air in, life support was good he was sure it was.

"Are you insane, you're not actually asking us if you can turn it off" Sarah almost screamed at the Doctor. Oh that's what he meant. He noticed Tom glaring at him and his brother, damn he looked like he wanted to fight someone. Emotions were pretty high especially with the screw up earlier everyone was frowning and sucking their teeth. Seriously looking like a mob that was about to hang the doctor for even implying such a notion.

"You have to understand she overdosed on heroin, an extremely lethal amount. She's suffered heart failure twice, she -"

"She's alive right ?" Sarah asked him abruptly

"She's" he was cut off again by an angry Sarah.

"Alive" Sarah told him firmly

"Yes for now" he replied quietly.

"Then you should be in there doing your goddamn job instead of out here asking us dumbass questions" Sarah snapped angrily.

"Sarah" Tom reprimanded she frowned.

"GO then" She instructed the doctor. Who looked around nervously before making a hasty exit. Jazmines temper came from somewhere he noted. Riley needed to sit down, he then noticed his Aunt Cookie was here. He looked away from her and towards Mace and Eve who just sat silently. Eve was upset obviously Jazmine was her friend,

"Everything was fine an hour ago" Eve suddenly said

"How the hell did this happen" Sarah also questioned. He saw Cindy rub her hands together and made a quick dash across the room.

* * *

Tom dusted off his slacks before standing up.

"You did this" wagging his finger between Riley and Huey.

Tom didn't care anymore his daughter was hooked up on life support because her boyfriend and his family were just human magnets for trouble. It didn't take a genius to figure out they had something to do with this. Riley looked like they just dragged him out of bar fight or a strip club.

"Tom you can't say that" Sarah piped up, Tom rolled his eyes she was always a defender of the Freemans like her daughter.

"I can't can I. Lets just face facts these sorts of things don't happen to Jazmine unless it has something to do with them. So what happened Huey, who did you piss off" Tom almost taunted as he asked Huey. He wanted to know what happened. How it went from picking his daughter up from the police station to being asked if he should switch off her life support. He wiped his nose briefly before continuing.

"Tom that isn't fair" Cookie said getting up to approach her nephew. He continued to scowl at the oldest Freeman brother.

"Why did Jazmine overdose Huey" Tom continued he was livid with the Freemans. He was even more pissed off with the blank expression Huey was wearing on his features. This riled the Lawyer right up to the point he got in Hueys face.

"What the hell happened" Tom yelled at him pushing him back hard. Huey took a step backwards.

"TOM" Sarah and Cookie yelled at him in unision. He didn't care this was his daughter they were talking about. Huey and Riley would not be made out to be innocent in all of this. If he had to fight the young man he surely would, he wasn't completely scared of him. Even if the majority of his fear factor was going out of control right now. He wanted some damn answers.

"No Sarah, Cindy and some random thug brought her here. Does that sound normal to you. Is that normal to you" he snapped his eyes still on Hueys blank face.

"The cops have some guy down the hall accused of hurting her and I assure you he does not look like he could spell his own name" Tom seethed. Missing the flicker of recognition in Huey's eyes.

"He's here" Huey suddenly said.

"SEE" Tom started back up, all the confirmation he needed.

Someone walked down the hall, and into the waiting area from the other side. It was that random thug who arm was bandaged up. Tom glared and looked back to Huey.

"Bishops here" Huey said suddenly, turning out of the waiting room with speed.

"AYYYY" Lawrence yelled after him, zooming past him.

* * *

Cindy glared at Riley who didn't meet her gaze. It hurt that Jazmine was in this position because of him, because of her because of everyone. This was wrong on so many levels she lost her baby. Cindy felt extremely selfish, here she was coking herself out of her mind for what, the fact she didn't feel good about herself one day, she didn't have a boyfriend. In hindsight she was so pathetic she couldn't believe those were her some of her problems. She messed up her friendships for reasons as shallow as that. Jazmine was on damn life support, for what ? for being a good person. She just tried to help everyone even if was sometimes misguided she just wanted everyone to be OK. Cindy dipped her head looking at Riley how could he have done that she didn't care if he was drugged he still did that. He still hit her, he put her here. She realized that girl was there, wait she seen her before. Cindy held off on her own tears.

"You" she pointed at the black woman sitting next to Mace who was confused by her address

"Um"

"You were at Bishops apartment" she revealed Cindy was angry when the girl pulled a blank stare

"What, no I wasn't" Eve replied

"Yes you was, I saw you" Cindy accused.

"Aren't you on drugs, we can't really rely on your account of events" Eve admitted boredly. Waving her off which only pissed Cindy off more. This fake bitch was in here acting as if she cared about Jazmine when she probably set her up. How else did Bishop know where she lived. She refused to believe Riley was that stupid as to give him her address.

"NO" Cindy growled at her.

"You were with him" she continued hotly.

"Were you on the phone to him" Riley suddenly asked at the girl as well.

"What" Eve said in surprise looking at Riley in surprise. Mace looked between the three of them in confusion.

"Yo what you talking about" Mace enquired naturally.

"I remember him talking to someone called Eve on the phone earlier" Riley admitted. Cindy gritted her teeeth, she was going to kick that girls ass in a second. She helped put Jazmine in here.

"Are you seeing this" Tom bitch ass was

"Could someone tell me what the hell is going on" Sarah asked irritated with everything going on. Her husband rubbed her arm.

"This is your fault too" Cindy accused at Eve who was in complete shock and disbelief.

* * *

Lawrence didn't know much about this cat but he did know that bashing the niggas brain in the middle of the hospital couldn't be the best solution.

They reached the front of the hospital, only to see Bishop being escorted out in handcuffs. He smirked and winked at Huey.  
"You only have yourself to blame" Bishop called out across the room. Huey made a move towards him, Lawrence tried to hold his arm back but he flicked it away.

Lawrence advanced with him as Huey stopped in front of the cops who held Bishop.

"Excuse me Sir, could you get out of the way" one of the cops behind Bishop asked. Lawrence watched Huey looked Bishop dead in the eye he brought his hands up slowly never breaking his stare with the deranged criminal, dusting off his shoulders in a way that was disturbing to watch. What was he going to do to him.

"Come on, this is not the place" Lawrence told him seriously. Damn when did he become a responsible motherfucker.

"Prison can't even save you" Huey voice was even, deadly as he stepped out of the way. Bishop then puckered his lips like the gay ass motherfucker he was

"She had nice lips" Lawrence grabbed his shoulders before he landed a blow on Bishop and got himself arrested. The cops looked at him seriousl

"Lets us handle this son" one said as they passed

"Yo are you crazy, you aint no good to no one in a jail cell"

"Ay get off me, Jazmine is no good to anyone on a damn machine" Huey snapped at him.

"You know what, it's been a long fucking night. I have done my good deed for the fucking year. Nigga just go and be there for your chick aiight" Lawrence said, he patted his shoulder as he started to leave the hospital.

"She'll need you when she wakes up" he thought that would be encouraging. The man didn't move then looked off to the side.

"Thanks" he muttered as he too started off back in the direction he came from. Lawrence rolled his eyes he'd accept that he guessed.

* * *

Cookie didn't know what to label what she was seeing. The kids were fighting, Sarah her husband and Tom were arguing. It'd occasionally cross over and have Tom arguing with the kids.

It was a horrible sight, the nurses had already came in and warned them to be quiet but the conflict continued. It was as if they were all so concerned with pointing the finger that they had forgotten that Jazmine might still live. She could still live, her heart broke for her nephew when she heard she had lost their baby.

It was evident to her that Huey had already known this, she had watched his face twitch as he covered his own pain. Thomas yelling at him obviously didn't help he was in his own thoughts, probably thinking about the events that led up to this. Like everyone else she was curious to know how such an awful thing could have happened. She sighed sadly, when she saw her nephew walk back into the room. Tom was back at it accusing him

"I want you to leave" Tom started, she frowned.

"Leave" Huey repeated

"Yes" Tom stated. She knew he was hurting and lashing out it was his daughter in their after all

"I'm not going anywhere" his voice firm.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that"

"Ay, leave my brother alone you dumbass"

"Riley" she called

"You set her up" Cindy was still accusing Eve of being underhanded with Jazmine.

"No I never" Eve shot back.

Cookie shook her head, this was not getting anyone anywhere.

"Stop it, all of you. Jazmine is a button away from death and all you want to do is point the finger" Cookie raised her voice but didn't shout.

"Exactly, your family have done nothing but harm" Tom started.  
"Harm" Riley exclaimed

"Yo, Jazmine is like a sister to me" Cindy scoffed at Riley and Cookie wondered what that was about. Riley eyebrows furrowed into another frown before he spoke again.

"Tom aint no one want nothing bad to happen to Jazmine" Riley assured him

"Then why the hell did it" Tom questioned. He was a father, his daughter was hurt and well her boys were at the centre of it looked like. Everyone looked at Riley.

"Things happens" he mumbled

"Things happens" Tom screeched his eyes widened and then laughing with no humor

"You good for nothing, you good for nothing niggas. My baby is dying because of some mess yall have done" was he being ghetto. Cookie raised an eyebrow

"Why I gotta be a nigga" Riley shot back

"I want you to leave, I want you and your brother to leave." Tom reiterated.

"That's the best you can come up with" Sarah also commented on Rileys poor choice of words.

"Dumbass" Mace muttered,  
"Way to go" Eve replied dryly.

Huey was making his way over to the far side of the waiting room when Tom went on after him

"You're going to answer me Free-" he grabbed his arm.

Huey left fist collided with Toms face in a quick but firm jab. That saw the lawyer fall on the floor instantly

"Not now" he growled.

"Huey" she screamed in panic. What was he doing she got up instantly, she didn't give a damn how upset he was he couldn't go around hitting people because of it.

* * *

Damn, he really knocked out Tom.  
"You have to tell him" Cindy whispered to him

"No" He told her again,

"He's gonna find out, then what" Cindy asked him in another hushed whisper

"You see what he did to Tom" Riley said

"What he gon do to me if she dies. he already lost his kid" Riley told her honestly.

"Then I'm gonna tell him" Cindy admitted.

"They deserve so much more than this" she continued.

Riley just closed his eyes shut and leant back on his seat.

* * *

Eve couldn't believe that coke head was accusing her of setting Jazmine up. She had to be out of her damn mind to even think such a thing. She glared at her across the room and what the hell was Riley talking about she was not talking to Bishop this afternoon. Shit didn't make sense, Mace gave her a sympathetic smile which she appreciated.

"I've seen the guy once in my whole life, what is she on about" Eve asked quietly, Mace shrugged

"Who knows besides you been with me more or less all day. I know you aint done nothing. Reez probably just confused too" Mace reassured her.

"Yeah, I mean its pretty crazy she's so sure she saw me and-" she trailed off as a dark realization started to surface. She pushed it to the back. No Kayla wouldn't, in fact Kayla was no way connected to this mess because her sister was too far up her own ass to care about other things. Kayla wouldn't seek someone out to hurt Jazmine. She thought about her boyfriend who was killed in the car crash by accidently driving Kaylas boyfriends car whom she had fucked with the brakes because they were going through a rough patch. Hm, she also figured they both lied to keep Kayla out of prison for manslaughter instead Kaylas then boyfriend got the blame and went down instead. She wasn't that crazy about Huey, was she ?. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm going to kill her" Eve muttered and promised. The girl was posing as her, making people think she's a suspect what if this crazy white girl told the police. Then they might arrest her, Jazmine would think she betrayed her. She shook her head as her anger started to get intense. She was going to throw her bunny boiling ass in a mental institution she didn't give a damn what her parents said. She was insane. Once she knew Jazmine was alright, she was finding a suitable instrument of pain for her sister.

* * *

"So who's trying to kill you"  
"I don't know" Bishop replied for the umpteenth time. The detective rolled his eyes.

"What about the girl who was admitted, a woman claims you tried to rape and drug her" Bishop forehead creased into multiple lines

"When, while I was getting shot or after ?" Bishop asked the detective. He saw the consideration.

"The other guy, the guy we found you with. What was he doing there"

"He's my bodyguard, you know people be haters nowadays they hate to see a man making money"

"Oh yes, you're money. The club that has been shut down for more than a month now" he started fishing around his pocket, pulling out his club keys. This bitch had the nerve to carry them around with her.

"We found these in the bag that belonged to the woman outside an apartment complex. It appears someone pulled her off the streets. We're running CCTV back now and dusting for finger prints" He put the keys on the table..

"That's a damn shame" the only person they'll see on that tape is that that bitch Riley. Bishop was bitter things didn't go to plan and he didn't get his full way with him. However he was satisfied with these results.

"So why's the club been shut"

"Renovations" Bishop stated clearly. He could tell the detective didn't buy it but they couldn't exactly keep him with no real evidence he had been anything more than a victim of circumstance.

"Renovations" The detective laughed at this.

"Yeah, I gotta spice up the surroundings make it more up market" he lied.

"I doubt you could be up market Mr Bishop" he replied, Bishop ignored him.

"Are we done here" Bishop asked him directly, he flicked over some papers.

"Yes we're done. For now but don't go getting any ideas. We'll have to bring you in for more questioning when the tapes come back which should be soon"

Bishop rolled his eyes he weren't on no damn tapes. At least not the one he wanted to be on. Damn that nigga Lawrence tryna be an angel. He was a sell out, Bishop was disappointed in his former partner. They could have all exited this in a better place. He was escorted back to holding. He'd be out in a few hours when he informed them of who was on the tape. He was far from scared, he'd welcome the police when they came knocking with their bullshit questions. Just so he could answer them and have em run back and tell them motherfuckers he's oh so innocent and their closing the investigation.

Now that's just justice he smirked to himself, well almost.

* * *

_"Oh so you think Ponies grow on trees ?" a 10 year old Jazmine had asked him her eyebrows knitting into a frown. Huey gaped _

_"What kind of question is that? It's a large 4 legged mammal" Huey responded logically, it was just a pony why was she mad. _

_"Or maybe, I'm just supposed to wait until I'm an old woman before I get my pony. How am I going to look, Huey. A 65 year old woman riding a pony?" her tone was so accusatory as if he was wishing these 'bad' things on her himself. He'd admit it would be pretty stupid if you saw a 65 year on a pony. But she still didn't have a point. _

The memory amused him now that he was older. Jazmine had some of the strangest reasonings he had ever come across. For the most part she was intelligent but she had a way of defending or dressing up the most peculiar things. He looked off to the side of the room, Tom was nursing his eye with a ice pack. He probably shouldn't have punched him but his voice was irritating him. They were in a middle of a crisis and he wanted to point the finger. Huey knew it was his fault he didn't need that whiney man telling him it. He especially didn't need him saying he should leave when that was the last thing he should have let Jazmine do. He was in between minds he wanted to be optimistic he just didn't have it in him. Her heart failed twice, the thought just killed his spirit. He was just holding her a few hours ago, she was laughing. He could still smell her. She couldn't die, he couldn't bare the thought of it and he of all people knew that 'one day everybody you know will die' cruel words spoken by an angry 10 year old. Words spoken by him. He just didn't need that day to today, or anytime soon. If there was anyone working the structure of the world they wouldn't take her away him. It was a big IF.

Huey sat there head leant on the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. Their baby was dead it was a bitter pill for him to swallow he had finally figured out the feeling her felt when he felt his baby for the first time. He was excited. He had been excited to be a father and to know they were going to be parents together. He knew he had to do everything in his power to protect them. What did he do instead, he went to sleep. Huey internally twisted, he was sleeping while she was. He closed his eyes for a second as the pain tore at him. He was asleep while she was being hurt, while that nigga had her somewhere terrified out of her mind. It took everything in him not to have a nigga moment in the hospital and simply body Bishop in front of the police but Lawrence was right he'd be no good in jail. Besides he was thinking death would be too easy for Bishop not that he cared he just needed Jazmine to be alright. Her heart needed to start up again, he hated that a lot of the power was in fact in Toms hands here. Well Sarah was there too, but after their split Tom became main custodian. He didn't trust him, he didn't trust him with her life and that was her father.

Huey had failed her. Tom had a point, he had pissed someone off and now look. He didn't want to admit that because of his own bid at power play the one thing he cared about was a sitting duck in the game of life. His child was dead and he could never give that back to her. He could never make that right. Huey suddenly started to worry about her reaction if she woke up. How could she forgive him, he looked over at his brother who was leant forward on his elbows he'd occasionally catch him looking at him. He hadn't explained how this happened, he just knew that Cindy and Lawrence found her and brought her here. It didn't make sense, Riley should have been at home. Not anywhere near Jazmine, he was under the impression he and Cindy didn't talk anymore so what were they doing together. Huey eyebrows knitted together and he went back to his earlier question.

"What did you do" he asked clearly across the room. No one needed to reply unnecessarily they could all see who he was looking at. Riley looked at the floor. It wasn't that Huey thought he did anything, things happened he knew that. He knew Bishop found out where their Aunt Cookie stayed and turned up there. It could have been the same thing but his brother was acting off. He appeared panic each time the doctor came in with an update or lack of. He and Cindy were whispering about something and Riley looked fearful every time the white girl uttered a word out loud to the group.

"Who me" Riley asked dumbly, he knew Huey was speaking to him. The waiting door room opened and an officer walked in he tipped his head a little in acknowledgement of everyone in the room. Cindy had perked up and was looking at the police officers

"We have reason to believe that a Mr Riley Freeman is present" he announced, everyone looked at Riley who shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that you sir" the cop asked Riley who nodded.

"Cuff him"

"What" his Aunt screamed in disbelief. Even he himself got up in confusion.

"What's going on" Huey asked.

"Who are you" the cop challenged

"I'm his brother, now what's going on" told them strongly.

"We have reason to believe that Mr Freeman was involved with the victims kidnapping and assault" Huey took a step back and stared his brother dead in the eye. Riley didn't look at him.

"Riley" Huey questioned seriously.

"That bitch nigga Bishop tell you that" Riley seethed as a cop advanced on him.

"We have CCTV evidence sir and several eye witnesses, that shows you tracking the victim as she walked up the road. To which you then"

* * *

Cookies mouth opened wide she stood back from her youngest nephew.

"No, it weren't even like that" Riley protested. Cookie squinted as she felt tears

"You did this" Tom started,

"I didn't know it was her" Riley voice was high pitch, he turned to his Aunt

"I swear I didn't know and I had all these drugs in me. Man I aint know what they put in me. I weren't thinking straight" Riley continued to protest he was waving his arms trying to explain is point.

"At this point we can only bring you in for questioning in relation to the other offenses that happened tonight until Miss Dubois wakes up and gives us the go ahead to press charges against you Mr Freeman however if she dies. You'll be charged with manslaughter. The videos pretty clear" he added in there in true asshole cop style.

She didn't know what to do, she looked away from him. Ashamed, she was so ashamed of him and what he had done. Who he had become.

"If it's only questioning can he not go to the station tomorrow morning" she surprised herself, the cop looked at her

"We all want to be here when Jazmine wakes up" Cookie said quietly. The cop thought about it, he looked at Riley and nodded

"In normal circumstances we wouldn't but if I have you"  
"You have my word he will be there" she said seriously.

"Even so, one of my guys will stay here with Mr Freeman" he nodded to the other guy with the handcuffs ready for Riley.  
"Wait until news on the girl breaks, then bring him in" he instructed. The cop nodded and took a seat on the other side of Riley.

The room was silent once again.

"It's not like that" Riley almost yelled, he got in front of her and she turned away from him. She couldn't look at him,

"Aunt Cookie" she heard his voice crack, she tried to help him. She wanted to save him but he was gone. How could anyone do such a thing but to do it to someone so close to you. To your brother, Riley didn't even do it to just Jazmine he did it to Huey too.

"You're a disgrace, I'm ashamed to be here with you right now" she explained in a grief stricken tone. She took so many breaths she thought maybe she was having an asthma attack. He shook his head his marroon eyes begging for forgiveness but she had none left to give.

"Huey" Riley turned to his brother, she watched her oldest. He was standing just staring at his brother his look very empty.

"Huey, i would never do that to Jazmine. I'd never give her to Bishop NEVER" Riley told him seriously.

"But you did"

"No, I had some shit in me. I couldn't see. I just." Riley tripped over his words as he spoke.

"You handed her to him on a plate" Huey laughed but it was so empty it chilled her.

"She defends you even when you proved you weren't worth shit. She still had sympathy for you" his voice got gritty again.

"I know, that's why I did it. Bishop said I'd be done if I just got this girl that owed him. I did it for you" Riley revealed, Huey shook his head

"Nah, you did it for yourself because your selfish" Huey told him.

"Come on. I'm a lot of things but I'm not that nigga who sells his own people out"

"You forgetting you auctioned her up a few months ago" Huey asked him in response. Cookie gaped, Huey looked at his Aunt.

"Those guys didn't just come out of the blue you know. Riley owed them Jazmine for a night I'm sure they just wanted some leverage if they didn't get what they wanted" Huey admitted. Riley was shaking his head, Tom and Sarah sat still watching the exchange as did everyone else. Riley chewed his lip and looked down his body shaking a little.

"Aunt Cookie" Riley pleaded

"Huey don't make it out like that. I didn't walk up in there and say 'yo you wanna play cards, I got a chick to put on the table" Riley yelled at Huey

"Yo Mace tell them" Riley directed at his friend, Mace held up his hands

"Dude just stop" Mace said sadly.

"Well then that's ok then. I guess collateral damage" Huey repeated.

Cookie didn't know what to do, she didn't know what Huey was going to do he didn't look very stable. His hand was shaking with what she might assume was anger, it might have been shock. It could have been anything but it wasn't good, his jaw was tight his words were low. The black jeans and tshirt he had on didn't really encourage her to think there was an ounce of positivity in his being right now. She looked at Riley who was shifting awkwardly, spluttering his words trying to get himself out of a hole that was already too deep. She bowed her head, she was so disappointed.

"Be a man Riley. I'd respect you more" Huey suddenly said. She watched Rileys eyes narrow.

"I am a fucking man. I aint perfect. I made mistakes but I am that much. I hit her. you happy I FUCKING HIT HER. and you know what it felt good. Because I was thinking Yes, finally I'm off the hook. This nigga aint got shit on me no more. I can start making amends with yall" Cookie couldn't control her own heartbreak at her nephews explicit confession. She glanced at the cop who was probably thinking that Riley couldn't have been very smart to confess in front of authority. It was clear Riley had forgot where he as or at least who was here.

"I thought yes, that was easier than a motherfucker. Alright next step talk to Huey" Riley said to his brother

"Because obviously my life aint shit if you aint got your stamp of approval on it" Riley bitterly shot at his brother. Huey looked at his brother

"Right, because if I'm not on level with you. Then I'm not shit to anyone, not granddad not Aunt Cookie not no teachers not no one. Your hatin ass is what I'm supposed to be looking at like the fuck would I wanna be you nigga. I try tell niggas you aint shit what kind of nigga has his pregnant girlfriend out in the streets when he knowsss niggas is on his case. They call you the smart one" Riley tone had turned nasty, he was through protesting with them.

"Don't try put this on me" Huey started,

"Try, nigga this is on you. I just wanna be me. But that aint fucking good enough. So I was trying to mend a bridge, I was trying to be better. I know what I did, I gotta live with that shit. You think I need you there talking about don't eat meat Riley, BET will kill your brain cells Riley, You're going to lose Riley" Riley bit out at him.

"Riley, I never said you had to be like me"

"Fuck you" he spat.

"BOYS" Cookie tried but it was on deaf ears, they were in their own zone. She just wanted to shake them both.

"You're trying to flip this on me. You're that low in life your going to use this to put on me. I'm the reason for your troubles. Get a fucking grip" Huey barked at his brother. Cookie was just so sad to watch them like this, Robert would be so heartbroken. She had definitely failed her brother how did it get like this.

"You're pathetic" Huey threw back at his brother

"Granddad had all these high hopes for you because you know you're the normal one. You guys had stuff in common so naturally he had high hopes for you. You're standing there trying to say that everyone wants you to be me. That's backwards Riley, grandddad liked you more where the hell are you getting this all from" Huey asked him.

She was at a loss. Where did either of them get it from. Robert loved them both, where did this sibling rivalry come from she always thought it was just a boy thing. Boys being boys just trying to be better than the other but listening to them now. Hearing the bitterness and resentment in Riley's tone she knew it was more, it was deeper. Whether it was warranted it didn't matter because they believed it. She didn't understand how they had come to these conclusions. They both equally meant the world to their grandfather.

"Then again I guess I am the more successful brother. I got straight As, I went to college. I got a job. I don't have any addictions. I haven't put anyone in hospital who didn't deserve to be there in the first place. I'm just an all round stand up guy" It was Hueys turn to be nasty.

This upset her deeply. She felt sick to watch them in this moment knowing there was nothing she could do.

"You two stop it" Cookie warned as the brotherly exchange was taking a nasty turn.

"You are a disappointment Riley but not because of me or anyone else. It's because you're a failure. Just you no one else" Huey stated very clearly looking at his other.

"What don't you grasp about that" Huey questioned his brother even though it was more mean than anything.

"Of course because your so wise, excuse anyone trying to breathe the same air as you Huey" Huey shook his head at his brother and looked at the floor.

"You're just like our father and that's ok I mean it's not your fault if our mother hadn't had run out of gas and missed her appointment. With Granddad picking her up and refusing to take her there. We'd all be better off but you said it yourself shit happens" Huey looked into his brothers eyes.

Cookie eyes opened wide, Robert wouldn't have been so reckless as to tell Huey that.

"What"

"I wish she could see you now because I know she would have walked to that abortion clinic and made damn sure she made the appointment"

Cookie was floored, why an earth would Robert tell him that.

"Granddad told me when I wanted to piece things together about our father...it was just part of the story" Huey explained quietly to her questioning glance.

"I hate you" Riley screamed at Huey as he lunged at him, he caught him in the gut. He smashed him against the wall. Riley was livid, Cookie was saddned by it all.

"Damn" she heard one of the kids mutter. Riley punched Huey in the face. Huey grunted but he wasn't fighting his brother.

"Fight me you bitch nigga" Riley spat, Huey shook his head no.

"No, you're not worth it anymore" Huey replied coldly, that stopped Riley in his tracks. He frowned his fists clenched.

"Hit Me!" Riley yelled at him. Huey rubbed his chin, one hand on his abdomen.

"Huey you hatin' ass nigga, you scared. You wanna talk some slick shit about mom wanting to abort me and not stand your ground that some bitch shit" Riley taunted.

"I'm just telling you the truth, It's about time you understand the world doesnt revolve around Riley Freeman. Dad was abusing her, she was really sick her cancer was coming back. Who knows maybe he would have killed you himself. All I know is that Jazmine might not live. No, Jazmine is currently not even alive by herself and you want me to stand here and entertain your pity party. Riley you know two things about me. I love her and I don't tolerate bullshit. Don't in your fucking life come near her or me again. You can do what you want, be who you want to be. I don't want to know. And just so we're clear I'm going to act like I have amenesia if I have the unfortunate luck of seeing you again. I tried to be here for you for Granddad because your my brother and that's supposed to mean something. But it's just not enough anymore and it will never be" Huey shut the conversation down. Riley stood frozen by his brothers word. The finality in his tone was so sharp it scared her.

Cookie couldn't believe what she was hearing, her boys they were ripping each others heads off. Did she resent Jazmine for this, no that would be too easy. She hated to think it would always have been like this but she always hoped even if they did drift apart. It'd be a natural thing as they got older and more into their lives and settled down. A phone call now and again but not like this. Cookie pleaded with Huey he just looked away from her.

"Huey you don't mean that. JUst stop it. Both of you just stop it" she almost screamed at them. They weren't going to turn their backs on each other, it could be fixed. It would be hard but it would be fixed. They looked at her defeat was evident across the bored. Riley wiped one of his eyes, was he crying or about to.

"I'm sorry. I'm done with him" Huey told her honestly.

"If you wanna house him, look after him or whatever. That's fine. You just won't see me for a while" Huey told her. SHe shook her head. No she wasn't picking sides, Huey wasn't doing this.

"Huey, don't say that" Cookie warned him, this wasn't a joke. He couldn't make her chose, she wouldn't chose. This sibling rivalry had to stop.

Huey just turned away from them and walked back over to his side of the waiting room rubbing his face and sighing. Riley stood there not quite sure what to do. She saw his hand raise a little towards his brother but it quickly dropped. He looked at the ground once more before storming out.

"Yo Reez" Mace called out after him

"Riley" Eve too called out

The cop they had assigned him quickly shot up out of seat and followed in pursuit.

"Imma go after him, keep me posted" Mace announced before getting up and walking outside

"This is a mess" Eve said quietly, Cookie agreed.

The doors opened wide as the black doctor from before came in fiddling with his white coat. He looked at everyone in the room unaware of the tension that was so high.

"How is she" Sarah was the first to snap out of everything, asking about her daughter. The doctor sighed.

"Miss Dubois..."

* * *

Dum dum dummmmm.

I know this chapter was long as hell so if it felt dragged out then, my bad. I aint mad if you skipped bits.

Depending on your belief system you might think the baby dying was a murder, Bishop did kill him/her :'( but 1 ADULT murder coming up. That must mess with you just a little right ;)

_Is she giving it away, is she not. What's going on ? I hate her, fuck this story. _

I know I play too much :P

Lets just hold hands and pray :)


	19. Mixed Emotions

Guess who ? So I've been working like I was born in debt & partying like my names Rihanna but I'm so over that life at the moment lol.

Let's get back to business

**DMICEPRINCE:** Yeah the last 3 chapters were a bit draining to right, I was all thinking my next fic has got to overdose on HAPPY it's only right. Siblings are always going at it but this fight between Riley & Huey went far, you're right we wouldn't want Jaz to die for nothing. Tom doesn't do himself any favors at all. You'll hate him a lil more in this chapter too. LOL yes I have to work my way to the good things now. Thanks again

**Che Black Diamond:** Haha that silly doctor I'd be filing a complaint if I were in that hospital. It's unlucky that Jaz has to be the one on the receiving end on all of this, she really didn't deserve it. Thanks for the review.

**Paige1292:** Lol those doctors really need to up their game, you can't go around messing with peoples feelings like that. Tom is always trying to assert some power in the situation, Huey did the right thing he was annoying everyone. Jazmines lucky to have one sane parent, glad you like Sarah. -_- Bishop that nigga, don't even worry Bishop and Huey are due to have a show down hopefully in the few chapters. I'm getting my ideas straight with that atm. Ha, Kayla is about to get hers. Aunt Cookie lol she needs a vacay after this ordeal. So Huey & Riley, yuuup Huey was wrong I won't lie he has a less than pleasant exchange with someone in this chapter as well. Emotions are highh. I know Riley should have just said it straight how it happened, it probably wouldn't have helped but it would have been much more clear as to why he did what he did. Maybe he'll get a chance to tell his story again but for the minute it's just all fucked up. Ah girl, Hueys my nigga I hate it had to be him :'( Baby Dubois/Freeman will not be forgotten *sigh* One murder coming up. Thanks again for your review.

**LovinHueyFreeman:** LOL, yeah they should probably look into it or something, can't go around telling folk they fam is dead when they aint. I have a good mind to shut that hospital down :P. Yeah the baby unfortunately had to go, glad you found it realistic I knew any other way would have some raised eyebrows. Tom does not know what he is doing lol, he's worse than a woman sometimes, one minute he's up, then he's angry then he's upset. He probably needs someone to talk to lol. Well Riley did set the ball rolling with the card game that if I might add feels like ages ago in this story lol. Lol I saw Cindy as trying to redeem herself by trying to give some answers out. Yeah nice try white girl lool. Lool a Nigga Moment, Aunt Cookie aint never seen her boys like this before she is about to be inducted :P. Huey shouldn't be playing around with abortion I know but in the heat of the moment anything goes :(. Haha cliffhangers are good for the soul...yeah don't mind me just enjoy the chapter :) Thanks again.

**ShelliB:** Ayyyy I don't know how to feel about this sneaky title lool. Imma roll with it for the minute though :P LOL Uhh no comment on the murder cos you gon find out anyway. Loool Yes that was the intention, I was thinking some comic relief before all the serious stuff and judging by the response Mrs Dublaine did the job :D. Huey has to be feeling all kinds of fucked up its been rough. LOL now I can't say Jazmine getting in on Bishops suffering hasn't crossed my mind it'd be soo good right ?. Lol Eve is gonna confront Kayla soon so u know im working on some justice. Thanks again.

**Guest:** Awh soz, hopefully this chapter lifts you up a little bit :)

**ButterflyEyes24:** I know I was wrong for the dublaines, my bad. Lmaoo one rule for the dublaines another for Dubois, gotcha ;) Yeah the baby had to go, it was 'gods plan' see what I did there lol. Ignore Cindy, she just messed up obviously she saw what she saw but she don't know any better so she just trying to shed light but she wrong for trying to put out there in public. Huey & Riley did have a terrible exchange, it's gonna take a lot to get em back together and you right Aunt Cookie shouldn't blame Jazmine it aint her fault. Tensions are high. Enjoy the chapter.

**Schweetpea1870:** Haha I had to lighten the mood a lillllllll bit lol I'm quite proud of that little moment. & Lmaoo Sarah almost had a nigga moment that made me laugh too much, you're probably right shiiit she probably would have swung herself had the dr continued on his bs ha. Tom I know, he should stop talking nothing he says comes out right and I know he's trying to help or whatever buttt he should just be quiet he's sucha a square. Huey showed him whats up its kinda bad though hitting your girls dad, wheres the respect lool. Trustttt Cindy is forgetting her place in life right now trying to get Eve in trouble. Loool I knowww I love the block is hot, Jazmine was on her HUSTLE but her and Huey arguing was too cute :D. Yup that fight between Huey and Riley wasn't right. Riley was all on his recovery then this happened, he didn't mean it but how'd everyone feel if Aunt Cookie was down and out. It's a tough decision. But I hope you like this chapter too.

**Iloveyou1234567890123:** Awwh don't be mad lol :D I know Huey went far with it but he's hurt too and they both just wanted to get one over on each other. I hope you enjoy this chapter :).

**Guest 2:** Lool I'd never just up & stop this story without warning. So here's the new chapter :)

**JayJazz:** Don't worry I'll plan to finish this story, I've just been a bit busy with other things. I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

**Uncle Rukus: Don't trust them new niggers over there / Leaving they nigger essence in the air / Them happy, nappy head niggers / With they finger on the trigger / Don't trust them new niggers over there / Don't trust them big nostrils over yonder / They suck up so much air it'll make you wonder / Don't them new niggers / With they spidey little nigger figures / Don't trust them new niggers over there. **

**Uncle Rukus - The Garden Party. **

* * *

Cookie Freeman was still reeling from the argument that had happened between her nephews. Sehe was seriously worried for them individually, Huey had overstepped the boundary and clearly left details out concerning his mothers planned abortion. It was just sad for her to see them like that it was a horrible sight. Riley had still not returned and Huey had been waiting patiently for any news on his girlfriend.

Rileys frown etched into his forehead so Huey was done with him well he was done with Huey. He had just about enough of his shadow, Riley squeezed his eyes shut as he wondered about what his brother more than alluded to in their argument. Riley didn't know much about his mother and his memories of her were very faint and insignificant and for his brother to put that sort of thought in his mind was just, it was cruel. Riley rubbed his face, he was tired. Very tired.

"Mr Freeman" he looked to see the cop coming towards him, he also peeped Mace in the background advancing up the hall.

"Take me in" Riley requested quickly, the cop was surprised

"You deaf, nigga arrest me" Riley snapped

"But, I thought-" Riley gave him a sharp look, when was he ever going to get a nigga willing to go to jail. Riley just had to get away from here and away from everyone. Jail wouldn't be so bad, he could clear his head maybe change would be easier inside with people who didn't judge him. He weren't getting raped though and if found that bitch Bishop there he would be sure to kill him. Riley wanted revenge towards the dirty drug dealer who had successfully alienated him from everyone he'd ever loved. Riley made himself a promise, he'd definitely kill him if he got the chance.

"Man what the hell" Mace spoke as Riley was cuffed accordingly and begun being escorted out of the hospital. He didn't say anything he just continued until he felt fresh air hit him and for the first time that night he felt a relieved as he was put in the back of the police car and driven away from the hospital. He looked out of the window and wished that Jazmine would be ok. She was the last person that should be hurt because of this. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. There better have been god he thought as he made his silent plea with his maker.

* * *

Bishop yawned feeling the last of his adrenaline leave his body, it had been a long night and the police had no choice but to release after not finding anything on him in those cctv tapes. They wished they could catch him on this but unfortunately, Escobar had his own agenda as he explained to them so they could do what they wanted with that. All Bishop knew was that he wasn't going to prison and he did feel satisfied in knowing that he no one would fuck with Escobar, a little annoyed he couldn't but he had that interfering brother. He exhaled a little thinking about that college nigga, he weren't scared. He'd be sure to get to him before Huey got to him. That was if that nigga didn't want to take his dead girlfriend as a clue. Bishop shook his arms in front of him trying to shake off the tight feeling. He had to neaten this situation up, it was still a little too messy for his liking.

* * *

Tom was disgusted with what he had heard about Riley and Huey. He was almost certain that if he could go back he would have had a stronger hand in making sure his daughter didn't socialize with them. How dare Huey just hit him like that, he had no respect for anyone and he knew that his grandfather didn't raise them up like that but then did he even raise them at all. The majority of the time the Freeman boys ran around the neighborhood like a pair of stray dogs and if they weren't out getting into or causing trouble you could bet they were coaxing his daughter into carrying out some favor for them. Tom was livid that this was happening, he stared at the doctor as he readied himself to hopefully deliver some good news. The last few hours had been anything but peaceful.

"Miss Dubois is very weak at the moment, but she's stable for now"

"For now" Sarah pressed

"We're monitoring her closely, it was a lethal dose of heroin so her body is still reacting to the sudden removal of the toxins. Normally with addicts we don't recommend going 'cold turkey' straight away because it causes complications with the heart and can induce heart attacks and other problems. So we're keeping a close eye on it as it's been under major strain along with the miscarriage she's lucky to still be here. We have however stopped the bleeding and reduced the swelling on her brain after the nasty hit she received"

"Is she conscious" Tom asked, this was so much. He couldn't help but think why Huey would let something like this happen it was obvious he knew the depth of the situation during his argument with Riley, why did Jazmine have to be brunt bearer.

"She's responsive"

"What does that mean" Sarah asked

"We don't want her to overdo it and go into cardiac arrest, so we've got her under light sedation but you'll be able to talk to her" the doctor informed. Tom let out a relieved breath, at least his daughter was alive. He was a little apprehensive as to what to do next.

"It'd be worth considering checking Miss Dubois into a rehabilitation facility giving she responds well over the next few days" He saw Sarah frown at this comment but she didn't say anything.

Tom quickly looked at Huey who had a scowl carved into his features. As a father Tom was angry, he missed the tiredness in the young mans features and sheer emotional strain he was under following all the events the night had carried out.

"Ok, well I want to see my daughter" Sarah announced, Tom was thankful she had said something towards that end.

"Huey" Sarah turned towards him as she called him.

Oh Hell NO. Tom thought.

"_Huey" _Tom screeched in sheer disbelief of his ex wife.

Sarah turned to face Tom questioning him hard with her stoney glare.

"What, tom" she asked pointedly

"You've lost your mind. This is all his fault"

"He's her boyfriend" Sarah challenged, Tom didn't care he should not have been the first person she thought about taking in with her. Tom was starting to wonder if he was just invisible.

* * *

Huey rubbed his face, he was so fucking tired of this. Tom and Sarah really weren't about to start arguing about this right now. He was just relieved to hear she was OK, or at least she was going to be. His Aunt had not taken her eyes off of him and it disturbed him a little as he knew she was focused on him and what had transpired earlier. Huey resisted the urge to punch Tom again, he was could be such a jackass.

"Tom, Jazmine isn't a child she's going to ask for him" Sarah revealed

"If she makes it" Huey was to say the least, appalled. Sarah gaped

"What the hell is wrong with you, that's your daughter" Sarah yelled

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. This is his brothers fault, he's at fault. For gods sake Sarah dress it up, talk it down whatever way you like they've put her there. He should be the last person you want near her, you didn't even ask me"

"I thought it was a given you were coming inside Tom" Sarah said through gritted teeth. That was obviously the rational train of thought that everyone else had Huey thought. Tom really needed to do something about his insecurities. He was acting as if Sarah picked him last for the team or worse.

"Tom" Huey thought the man should probably calm down, he knew he was angry why wouldn't he be but this wasn't necessary. Huey also didn't need anymore reminders of the fact that he was somewhat responsible for this along with his brother.

"You're being a jackass," Sarah announced, Huey agreed silently.

"I didn't put my pregnant girlfriend in harms way" Tom repeated. Huey internally cringed at this remark. Is that what people were going to think he did.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" Cookie interjected, Tom frowned so hard that Huey thought Tom might not be able to get his facial structure back.

"What is it with you women" Tom asked angrily, he pointed at Huey for maybe the 100th time that night.

"You just refuse to see the facts" Tom started.

"Who gives a damn Tom, this isn't a court. The only thing that matters is Jazmine...You know what, you shouldn't come in with me like this. You'll just upset her" Sarah said. Huey took a deep breath. Well said Sarah.

Huey energy levels were seriously drained as well as his tolerance level and he was pretty sure next time he reached for Thomas Dubois it'd be to hand him to god himself. Jazmine was ok, that was his main concern he didn't want to get wrapped into any petty squabbles with her father.

"It's fine, you guys go. I've gotta take care of something" Huey announced to everyone's surprise.

"Huey do not listen to him, of course you can come with us" Sarah offered kindly with a small smile. He was appreciative but he had enough arguments and turmoil for one night. He wanted to see Jazmine alone away from everyone else. He could wait for that, Tom could play his father role for his own self esteem. Huey wouldn't be apart of it.

"Seriously, I'll be back" he made a very quick exit pacing past the doctor and parents of his girlfriend. Leaving a preplexed waiting room.

Huey walked down the the corridor hearing all the beeps and orders being yelled by doctors. His eyes narrowed as he reached the main waiting area of the hospital near the entrance.

That niggas time was well and truly up. He remembered he had left his apartment with nothing but his car keys. Fuck, he thought he needed to make a phone call to someone he wanted Bishop dealt with once and for all. He'd let this go too far and maybe Tom was right for loathing his presence right about now. He took a deep breath. His vision locked in on Mace who was returning from outside with a disappointed look on his face. Mace looked at him and opened his mouth to say something but didn't say anything. Then Huey had an idea

"Can I ask you something" Huey initiated, they weren't friends but he didn't have anything against the guy but he did definitely need something right now, seeing as he couldn't get his cellphone.

"Go ahead" Mace gave him the green light. Huey lowered his voice and got a littler closer to him, making sure no one was within ear shot.

"I need a gun" Huey told him, the guy started to shake his head. It wasn't quite a question but Mace understood where he was going with it.

"Nah, come on man. Yall gotta stop this. It's gone too far already" Huey wasn't trying to hear that.

"Have you got someone in your phonebook or not" Huey asked him seriously. Mace was clearly uncomfortable he was probably fighting those little battles that Riley did when forced to try and maintain a rep and or be a good person.

"No" Mace lied, what was it with niggas. When you didn't want shit from them they were always trying to push something on you, the minute you want something they get morals. He just wanted someone to stay true to their side of the fence.

"You know what you and your brothers problem is" Huey waited expectantly visibly annoyed with Mace and his sudden bout of morality.

"Yall don't know when to stop. Your girl is laid up because of this dude and you wanna go find him still. Man it's done" Huey stared at him blankly. Mace was going to say something but then he just shook his head.

"He handed himself in by the way" Mace announced as he passed him.

Huey almost scoffed, they were going to take Riley regardless. It was a little late for his brother to act noble. He stepped outside the hospital for some fresh air trying to ease his mind. He couldn't stray from his murderous thoughts or chose not to he wasn't sure. It'd be a good time to be a smoker he thought as his body was unable to relax. He walked back through the hospital until he reached the room again, bumping into Cindy.

"Oh," she said quietly. Huey stared at her

"I'm really sorry, if there's anything I can do" she offered, this irked Hueys soul to no end. He stopped instantly.

"She's still my friend" Cindy protested to his silent dismissal.

"There is something you can do" he started with a promising tone.

"Yeah what" Cindy asked naively.

"You can go and overdose don't feel obliged to make it because no ones thinking about you over here. That might just breathe a little justice into tonight...or if you don't like that option you can just go somewhere and just be pathetic, worthless hoe." He spat venomously.

How dare she ask if there was anything she could do. She could go and get a bullet in her damn skull for all he cared. He was insulted that she would even think that she was needed right now, that Jazmine would even care if she was here or not.

Cindy eyes watered, she frowned deeply.

"I know your angry Huey but -" Her voice was smaller than he had ever heard it and she wasn't looking at him anymore but at the ground.

"Ah, mistake. This isn't a conversation. The former is very attractive option you should seriously consider" his voice holding the tone of a bargain but his eyes saying anything but. Cindy looked up at him, she squinted.

"You're a real piece of work Huey. You're no better than me or Riley. But you've fucked up now" Cindy shot back finding her voice again, her bloodshot eyes not daring to let a tear loose in front of him.

"I've fucked up" Huey said in disbelief and finding it almost amusing that Cindy was actually trying to get one over on him. She nodded strongly

"I guess it's time to see how much she really loves you" Cindy voice held the wisp of a taunt that Huey did not like.

"Otherwise you might wanna go somewhere and just be a cruel, angry, lonely bastard. That's a pretty attractive option that I think everyone would agree with" Cindy challenged with just as much venom as him. Huey glowered at her, what the hell was she talking about. Jazmine did love him. Cindy smirked

"Good luck" Cindy passed him almost triumphantly.

* * *

He scratched his neck, after squeezing through the kitchen window. Clearly motherfuckers didn't know about social security. He dusted himself off before proceeding to the rest of the house. He reached the hallway and Bishop kicked his shoes off and set them in alongside the other pairs at the bottom of the staircase.

He walked upstairs quite aware of his surroundings passing some pictures and what not on the wall. It was a shame he thought to himself quietly as he reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hallway. Niggas made out like his sexual preference stopped him from being the hardest nigga out, but it didn't and everyone was learning their lesson tonight and he meant everyone. He turned the knob to the bedroom gently before pushing it ever so slightly to peak into the darkness. He saw nothing but the bed but he checked the boots by the side of the door. He almost smirked at the thought that even a bitch had to get a booty call in now and again. It didn't bother him it just meant someone else would be unlucky tonight. He lurked into the darkness standing at the foot of the bed he could make the shapes out better. A female on the right side and a man on the right side. Ok, he licked his lips. If it was your time to go, it was your time to go.

* * *

Cindy did blow out a shaky breath as she approached the receptionist counter. Huey was a cruel human being she had no idea why Jazmine was ever with him. How could he comfortably tell her she should go and kill herself. What was his problem didn't he know that sort of shit messed with people, he damn near had his own brother in tears over that abortion stunt he pulled. He disgusted her, she had to leave the waiting room because her body was crying. She needed a hit soon, now she knew she wasn't supposed to just go cold turkey even the doctor had said this in relation to Jazmine. She was probably just supposed to lower her doses right,

"Stop it" she muttered,

She had to stop making excuses, her best friend almost lost her life and she was still trying to give herself some room for error with cocaine. She took a deep breath, Jazmine had lost her baby when Cindy didn't even want hers. Her guilt was at its highest she had gotten high pregnant, she had been harming an innocent life.

"Can I help you" the agitated receptionist asked.

She had to do this, it was the only way forward. There was no way she could sit there and listen to the things that Jazmine had to go through and go home and do exactly what everyone expected her to do. No, she had a plan tonight. She was going to get back on track. Her mind itched all the same, just lower your dose a little won't hurt.

"Miss" the receptionist pressed.

"I need to uh, I need some um. Rehab centers" she rushed her words just in case anyone heard her. The woman gave her a once over not saying anything but judging her all the same. She wheeled back on her chair pulling a cabinet out from the back and retrieving some booklets. She wheeled back towards Cindy who was shifting nervously.

"Here, good luck" she handed them to her. Another exhale followed and she took them gingerly.

The first step was acceptance or something right.

* * *

Sarah was worried about pretty much everything at this point, given the circumstances not only had her daughter been through a terrible ordeal she had lost a baby too. She was angry at Tom for acting like such a fool out in the waiting room, the one time she just needed him to act like a mature adult he wanted to point fingers and make Huey feel worse than he was probably feeling. Of course she was angry with the events and appalled with Rileys actions but those were things they just couldn't change right now. Sometimes her ex husband just couldn't see past the end of his own nose and it was one of the main reasons she left him in the first place.

She was surprised at Hueys reluctance but then she wasn't sure if she blamed him or not. It had to be extremely awkward to have the father of your girlfriend putting you out there like that, after such an explosive argument with your brother. Maybe it was best he just kept his distance she definitely didn't want to see him lash out at anyone again plus the look on his poor aunts face just confirmed that what took place in that waiting room should have never happened.

Taking a seat next to her daughters bed, Tom shifted awkwardly in the corner. Not that she cared but he should be feeling awkward he all but wrote off his own daughter from start to finish. Jazmine had a gash above her right eyebrow followed by light bruising on her cheek bone. The mother just frowned surely Riley couldn't have purposely done this to her as far as she remembered the boys had always been good to her daughter. It was so extreme for her to think about one of them purposely wanting to hurt her for their own personal gain. Riley had sounded broken and desperate in his plea with Huey but that didn't excuse his behavior. Because as she looked at into the very vacant pair of green eyes nothing could excuse the sadness she felt right now. Jazmine was lying on her side. The doctor had informed them she'd be weak but they never said she was like this.

"Jazmine" Sarah called quietly, Jazmine body jolted a little as if she was pulling her back from somewhere. Her eyes lifted upwards in a small squint before trying to lift her head. Sarah looked back at Tom who was watching Jazmine with an ansy expression on his face.

"Hey mommy" she replied in a meek voice.

"Hey baby, I am so sorry" Sarah apologized whole heartedly. As a mother you never wanted your child to go through such things but she was just glad to at least not have outlived her only daughter tonight. She helped her sit up right on her bed

"Jazmine we're so glad your OK" Tom finally spoke and Sarah was relieved he had not defied logic and delved into the incident. For that she was appreciative.

"Yeah" Jazmine replied, Sarah wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was under sedation but she felt something was off with her daughter at the moment. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked back at Tom who walked to the other side of the room near her bed. This was definitely strange, she had not been in the same room with both her husband and daughter in around 8 years. A few more silent moments passed with no one saying anything.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant" Tom accused,

"TOM" Sarah had to restrain herself from yelling. He was like a child sometimes. There it was, Jazmine eyes flickered ever so slightly

"It was none of your business" she told him sharply. Sarah was surprised.

"You're my daughter, I had a right to know. What an earth were you thinking. Do you know that"

"Are you a complete dumbass, the doctor said we shouldn't talk about this" Sarah interrupted him. He blew out air and walked back up the the side of the room.

"We have to handle this, so seeing as you're unwilling to your job as a parent. Let me" Tom shot at her.

"You tell me how it went from you're friend leaving cocaine in your car to you ending up overdosing. Huey beefing with some drug lord and Riley being his little crony jumping you" Tom asked quickly. Sarah palmed her forehead of her ex's stupidity and insensitivity.

"Because I am confused and upset because you know what waiting for hours on your only child life status will do that to you" Tom stressed. He shouldn't be making this about him she thought regretfully.

"I cannot believe you're doing this right now" Sarah was in disbelief.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, what did I keep you from. An endless pile of bullshit case studies" Jazmine retorted, Tom was opened his mouth to retort then closed it again. Low blow, maybe she wasn't sure. It wasn't like she knew what Tom got up to these days.

"Baby don't even listen to him right now. Just focus on getting better" Her eyes however remained fixated on the man in the room.

"Get out" Jazmine requested

"What"

"Get out!" Then she started to shrink back into her covers.

"Sweetie just calm down" Sarah tried, jazmine gave a little head shake.

"just make him go away" Jazmine requested quietly as she turned onto her side again not looking at anyone. Sarah didn't even know what to do. Tom had brought it on himself and she knew her daughter had to be upset and angry. She sighed, Tom looked on in disbelief

"For gods sake, Riley was smashing you over the head with a bat and Huey well" Sarah glared at him.

"Tom, stop it" Sarah warned.

"I just want to protect you, this should have never happened" Tom justified. Jazmine didn't respond instead she became vacant again. Something that Sarah really didn't like.

"Jazmine" she said, then her daughter simply closed her eyes.

Sarah got up marching over to Tom dragging the fool by his arm outside of the hospital room.

"You asshole. Can't you see she's hurt"

"You think I'm doing this on purpose, Sarah the longer we leave it the worse it will get"

Sarah had given up trying to figure out what was running through her ex husbands mind.

"You need to leave"

"What"

"Call this picking up the slack on 'parenting' Leave my daughter alone. Leave everyone alone. Right now the last thing she needs is you coming down on her for not keeping you in the loop about something that is quite frankly no ones business but hers and Hueys. So I'm going to need you to just leave the hospital. I won't you have you stressing her out"

* * *

Eve was so surprised at Jazmines father. He was just making an ass out of himself so she wondered if he was just acting this way because he was racked with grief over the incident but then she wasn't sure because from all the eye rolls and Huey punching him. She could kind of tell this might have been a normal thing for the man. Her moms husband had stood up to put a strong arm on Tom, urging him to leave the hospital. It was probably the best decision made all night because there was way too much testosterone in the building. Huey just watched with an annoyed expression and she didn't blame him. She wanted to see Jazmine before she left. She looked at Mace who just shook his head at the scene before letting out a yawn.

"I'm going to go see her" she whispered, Mace nodded as she stood up walking towards her mother who was now waiting for her ex husband to leave as requested.

"Can I go in" Sarah nodded,

"She's resting" Sarah informed her, whilst Jazmines mother gave Tom an icy glare before turning back into her daughters room with her in tow. She didn't even know what to expect. Jazmine was in deed sleeping she at least looked peaceful. Eve sighed, this was a mess she didn't even know if there was a way to put this right between everyone. Sarah had taken a seat next to Jazmine again

"Hun, your dads gone. You're friends here" Eve was not prepared for what happened next.

Jazmine eyes bolted open, Ok maybe she wasn't sleeping.

"Friend" she repeated before looking up, Eve smiled at Jamzine but was met with a glare.

"Uh Jaz, it's me" she was a little confused at the hate.

"What did you tell him" Jazmine suddenly questioned. Oh no not this again.

"Honey, she's been waiting for you to wake up." Jazmine was not buying it.

"Jaz, I don't know what your talking about" Jazmine eyes said everything they simply flared.

"You lied to him about me, you told Bishop I -" Eve gaped, this was really happening.

"I didn't. Jaz you're paranoid" Eve kicked herself that was not the best thing to say right now.

"It wasn't me, it was Kayla" Eve revealed.

"Just get well soon" Eve wasn't even mad, shit if she went through something like that and her attacker was talking about her friends of course she'd be suspicious next time she saw them. She did hope her friend didn't stay paranoid. She excused herself from the simmering scene and made her way out to Mace who stood up.

"You ready to go"

"You waited for me" Eve suddenly realized, that in actual fact there was no reason for Mace to still be at the hospital. He sheepishly smiled

"No, we just happen to be leaving the hospital at the same damn time" Mace told her as he bumped her on his way to the corridor. She rolled her eyes

"Of course" she responded quietly.

"Ms Freeman are you going to be OK, we can drop you back if you like" Eve offered, the elderly woman smiled appreiciativly but looked towards her nephew and declined

"It's fine sweetie, you guys go on home. Be safe" she told them, Eve accepted this.

The woman all but cried when Mace told her that Riley had gone to the station to plead guilty. She was just happy he didn't inform her that her oldest nephew was on a vendetta since asking Mace for a gun. He reckoned someone needed to ground Huey before anything worse than tonight happened but he just didn't know anyone who could. She gave Huey a small smile as he watched them leave. He was a really hard guy to read but she knew that tonight had been as painful for him as it had been for Riley. It was all there in their eyes during their fight.

* * *

Huey moment of peace was cut short, he had been thinking of ways to get Bishop. He already knew Bishop wasn't making it to next month and the fact that such a chilling thought resonated with him comfortably should have worried him. It only confirmed that this had to be done. He briefly thought that Lawrence could be of some help, he'd see about it after he tended to Jazmine.

"Huey" he heard his aunt say

"Aunt Cookie"

"I'm not going to talk what happened with Riley. The time isn't appropriate but I just want you to know that I am still here for you" she told him. In other words she was pledging to Riley and her advice was still open to him should he want it. He didn't scoff or have a smart response for his Aunt.  
"Ok" he was all he could get out.

"I love you both"  
"OK" he told her again, what else could he say.

"You can't let her put him in jail Huey, he's your brother" she added. Huey looked at his Aunt seriously

"Huey I know you love her but events like these change people. Sweetie, no girl is worth losing your family over"

"So suddenly Jazmine isn't worth anything because Rileys freedom is at stake is that what your telling me"

"No, god know Huey I just I know you & I don't want you to use her as an excuse to hurt your brother" she revealed.

"Aunt Cookie I'm exhausted. I have a million things running through my mind and the only person that can give me peace of mind is in that room over there. So just don't ask me to use her to help him." Huey told her with finality.

He resented the fact she wanted to be there for him but was still trying to help Riley. If Jazmine wanted to press charges he wasn't going to stop her or at least he didn't think he would. He didn't want to be the one ask her to brush off the fact that someone killed their baby and almost her. He wasn't going to chalk it up to a bad month he was just going to stand by her and hope she'd be understanding and forgiving but he was prepared for it if she wasn't.

"That was not what I was getting at and you better mind your tone young man" she warned him. Huey resisted the urge to roll his eyes and simply dismiss the elderly woman but even if had stooped to lows with Riley & Cindy he didn't need to with the last of his family.

"You should call a cab and get home it's late" Huey diverted the conversation. Her shoulders slumped in defeat

"Would you like me to wait for you"

"No" he answered a little roughly than intended.

"I'm not leaving tonight" Huey followed up a lot softer. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry about the baby" she offered. Huey just inhaled deeply. He watched his Aunt leave.

* * *

Eve & Mace were walking towards the exit of the hospital. It was actually the first time since her boyfriend died that she sat waiting in a hospital room. It felt weird but she was just relieved to know that unlike last time, Jazmine would be OK even if she was a little paranoid right now. Not that Eve blamed her friend. She saw Cindy sitting down filling out something and suddenly a thought popped into her head, Mace had told her he was going to get something from the vending machine before they left.

"Cindy right ?"

"You're not about to set me up" Cindy replied, Eve rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do anything, I have a twin sister and she is who you saw." Eve stressed, Cindy raised an eyebrow

"So if I beat you down she'll feel it right" Cindy asked, Eve glared at the thin white woman.

"That'd be stupid, I'm going there tomorrow you should come with" Eve offered earning another suspicious look from her.

"Why"  
"Oh I thought Jazmine was your friend you were all ready to try and kick my ass" Eve questioned.

"Try" Cindy repeated,

"Did I pronounce it wrong or something ?" Eve asked as Cindy sucked her teeth.

"Are you trying to get me to do your dirty work for you" Cindy asked carefully.

"No, it looks like you been in that line of work a lil too long already. I just want to teach her ass a lesson" Eve told Cindy truthfully,

She was still going to kick her ass but she figured just one ass kicking wasn't enough. She didn't need to question her sister about it, just the fact that Jazmine knew something that was related to Bishop because of her confirmed it for her. Cindy had glared at Eve for her comment the women didn't have to like each other but they could work together on this and then go their separate ways. It wasn't as if she wanted her sister to go to prison but she needed her parents to see that she had issues bigger than vanity. There were just values Kayla had taken away from her teenage relationship that had initially made her the fucked up chick she was today that needed serious evaluation. Either she needed an ass kicking just for the bravery to pose as her, what if the police wanted to arrest her. What if this Bishop cat threw her in it, Kayla would be cool it would be her who got all the grief. She waited for Cindy to reply

"Well" she pressed, Mace was coming back with a bottle in his hand.

"Ok but if your pulling something, I swear I'll get beat you both together" Eve rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure if the girl had noticed she looked less than threatening with a unhealthy appearance.

"Yeah I get it" Eve was bored, she got took the paper that she was scribbling on and put her number on it realizing it was a rehab form. She didn't see the need to comment it wasn't her business. It was good if she was getting help, didn't mean she liked her anymore though.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Eve informed as she went to catch up to Mace who had left the hospital.

* * *

Bishop grinned from ear to ear as he pulled out. The almost lifeless body beneath him made a painful sound.

"Damn that was actually good. This is a fucking shame" He let another shot ring loose into Lawrences dome as the last of his life seeped away. Bishop walked around the edge of the bed after pulling up his trousers. He looked at his former friend with an odd fascination.

"Man, you selfish. You just made your kids orphans. & now what they gotta grow up and learn they daddy was getting fucked in his last moments. Trick turned bad huhh" Bishop spoke to Lawrences dead figure, his eyes were open with no life. The tears that stained his face and the blood the continued to leak from his head just made Bishop shake his head.

"At least a nigga was respectful to your situation, unlike you. I took my shoes off, I only shot your girl once and I shouted surprise before you know." Bishop conversated with his dead foe.

"See as far as I'm concerned my shit is hearsay. But you can't explain getting fucked nigga. No one can. So their daddy was a fag, niggas got it twisted. It's you trying to cover up your shit. But really nigga a threesome you should be ashamed of your bad self. A damn shame too, you were-" Bishop chuckled to himself. He didn't finish he just stood up, the fun was over.

"That Hero shit don't seem worth it now does it" Bishop asked again before tossing the emptying the contents of the rubber onto the corpse.

"Freaky lil thing" he laughed to himself as he walked out of the bedroom that his former friend lay. He

"Daddy" Bishop froze looking at the little boy he knew to be the son of Lawrence. The boy was confused looking at him.

"Go back to sleep" he ordered in a stern tone hoping the 3 yr old didn't know the difference. He stood for a moment then started crying. Ah fuck no Bishop cursed kids. If it wasn't for the fact that Bishop wanted Lawrence's legacy to be ruined.

"Lucky motherfucker" Bishop muttered, ignoring the cries of the toddler as he descending the stairs. He put his shoes back on and walked out the front door.

* * *

Jazmine was lost and confused. So Eve wasn't out to get her but Kayla was, she felt like her dad was out to get her as well. She already knew that bastard definitely tried to get her. Riley wanted her too. She couldn't shake some images and sounds from her mind. She couldn't forget the pain in her arm and that anguish she felt under the dark eyes of Bishop. Angry, upset, scared? Jazmine wasn't sure it kept on changing with every passing moment. Maybe her mom was just messing with her, she could be playing good cop with her dad. How did she know what anyones motives were anymore. She squeezed her eyes shut from the horrible nightmare she wouldn't wake up from anytime soon. That callous laughter rumbled in her ears and she jumped when someone touched her. Did someone touch her she thought. She took a deep breath trying to calm her racing thoughts to no avail. Her mind wasn't settling down she was remembering the moment, the moment they left her. Maybe between being hit and being injected she felt her baby leave her. Something just happened that let her know that fighting was in vain because her baby was gone already. She felt the blood on seat, she was a A student in science she knew what miscarriage at her stage of pregnancy entailed. He'd be so mad she went home when he wanted her to stay but she just had to put work before her safety. Then Cindy what was she doing at her apartment. Jazmine figured she was probably in on it too nothing would surprise her anymore. Everyone had showed their hand.

She was fed up with trying to sleep because she couldn't get her mind off of anything else. She started to rise slowly ignoring the throbbing headache she now had from earlier. They had to be pumping her with something because her body never felt so heavy in her life but she couldn't only feel heaviness and dull aches nothing more than that.

"Easy" she froze as Huey eased into a more comfortable position. She looked at him unsure of what to say to him but seeing that same feeling in him.

"I'm sorry" she was tired of apologies they didn't help anything not anymore.

He reached for her hand and enclosed it in his own. His eyes never left her face as he waited for her to say something to him. What did she say, she couldn't think of anything that would work for her. She had lashed out at her father, been paranoid with Eve. Her mom was the only person she that she had been OK with. As she had not replied, Huey pulled his chair closer to the bed giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Say something"

"Can you just" she stopped did she want him to leave she couldn't deny it was painful for her to look at him at the moment for various reasons.

"Just hold me OK" she settled on her better feelings. He looked relieved and nodded as she moved over a bit. Maybe she'd be able to sleep better now he was here. Huey stroked her hair as resumed her position on her side.

"He's not getting away with this Jazmine. There's no way in hell he's getting away with it"

"Bishop or Riley" she asked they had both hurt her and she doubted he would make his brother pay how could he.

That was his brother and she twisted on the inside at the thought of it. She could never make him choose and had this not happened she would never make him chose. But, she felt different now that people had made certain choices that affected her indefinitely. Her feelings were changing towards certain things, being nice and good to everyone clearly didn't do her any favors. What was she supposed to do now ? Had she been nice to her father he'd still be in the hospital jabbering in her ear about drugs and secrets. She was nice to Cindy and she still lost her job, she helped Riley and still lost her baby so where was the power in being good to people. When she wasn't they seemed to act better, Cindy didn't look half as confident when Jazmine dismissed her at the hospital. Riley wasn't half as ignorant when he called her asking for her to forgive him. Her dad was less than certain when she set him straight about the cocaine found in her car. So maybe there was something to be said for the meaner individual.

All Jazmine knew was that being nice had cost her just about everything, so right now being nice was overrated.

* * *

:( Wait Jazmine don't turn in your nice card, there's only fucked up cards to trade with.

Eve & Cindy for a lil tag team. That sounds promising.

Here my little story about this chapter.

I have this big alternate chapter that I wrote when I first started this chapter, so everything is pretty much the same but um Eve died. Yeah I killed her first she was who I was originally going to kill. Then I thought about it, reworked some stuff and decided I like EVE she can stay, I'll kill someone else off and go in a different direction. I thought I'd just share that with you guys seeing as Eve won't be dying anymore.

R.I.P Lawrence you're going to thug heaven.

p.s I did & didn't mean for you to exit in such a compromising way.


	20. Mean Girls

**Chapter 20**

**Hey guys, hope your all having a good weekend & have some time to read this new chapter :) **

**I've been getting a lot of alerts & follows this week so I just like always I'd like to say I appreciate all my reviewers and everyone alerting and favoriting the story. Thanks so much.**

**Awesome Reviewers :) **

**Paige1292:** Nahhh I aint about to have Riley raped in prison, I need him to have a clear head not get fucked and have suicidal thoughts. I'll leave that for another writer to write up. LOL Tom needing some ass made me laugh, it'd probably help though it gotta get rough with all them late nights. He was pretty dumb for tryna come at Jazmine like that but he's just very concerned and is trying to make sense of it but the timing wasn't right. He'll def have to rethink his approach, shit Huey already socked him in the jaw I know that nigga don't want anymore problems. Ah Cindy was definitely unlucky in bumping into Huey but she weren't smart anyway, who told her to talk to him ? Bt Huey is actin like a jerk :( *sigh* everyone dealing with their pain in their own way I guess but he was wrong for what he said to her. Yes Huey will have to come a lil smarter than just getting a gun shooting a nigga & going home to eat a salad but our boy is a smart cookie :P. Lool Huey did have to just put all that jerk shit on the back burner when Aunt Cookie called him on that Respect your elders ishh :D. Yup Cindy & Eve got something Kayla this chapter. Oh Bishop was just talking about the things he could say about Lawrence now that he fucked him, obviously their was a chick in the room so it could have been a threesome done by Lawrence. I know he's sick Lmao 'Came back harder' #PAUSE...OK lol yh I think I can still progress her character whereas Lawerence kinda served his purpose for me. I couldn't even give the thug hero a better exit but we all know the truth so its all good. Ha I love reading your reviews so its all good girl :) Thanks again. Hope you enjoy this chap

**LovinHueyFreeman:** Scoree! gotcha thinking about morality & life lol. You know what Riley could have avoided everything had he asked for help but you know niggas but your right I feel bad for him but some time out should be good as long as he don't get no trouble in jail. Life is def unfair. LOL Tom jumps to conclusions his mind is probably got a thousand different things that have happened. Yup everyone is guilty of making this situation what it is, some more than others but they all in this together. Sarah is probs used to Tom being like this, the dude flipped out on over some mp3s. I aint never heard of someone doing a bid for dloading some mp3s but you know TOM punk ass. Lol Mace is like that quiet voice that is just overlooked for one reason or another, in this case Hueys thinking he's a thug who's using his conscious at the wrong time. Ay its a vicious cycle of death, Huey should probably think a lil about it though. Ahh I know Lawrence went out (like a bitch) it wasn't his faulttt lol jumped in the middle of the night with a bullet in your dome :( his son has got a tough road ahead them gay jokes or w/e that gon be made about his dad that aint even true :'(. Yeah Jaz is gon be a bit jumpy, but I dont blame her she just went through hell. Oh you btw Lawrences chick was like collateral damage lol, another main character is still gonna die. :D. Thanks for the review

**Schweetpea1870:** Haha Riley & Huey put their differences aside and unite to try & kill Bishop hmmm interesting lol. Riles is definitely tired of all the BS he's been through it all and lost it all. Poor thing needs a break and I want him to get better :). Lol Tom I know I don't write him in the best light, I should probably change at some point got some reviewers already asking why I hate him lol which I don't but anywayyy Aunt Cookie can still get a lil Bossy which is good cos like you said Huey is getting a lil outta control. I wouldn't try him right now, glad you can see him thinking like that though. Whether he goes with it is another question. Girll I should def take a note from your trendsetting asss & throw you in the story and few other reviewers haha have bishop & kayla up in a pinata and just whack the shit outta em :P. Jaz is gon struggle a little in this chap with how she wants to continue but she has a good heart she'll be alright but she def will be on edge for a bit. Thankss, hope you like this chapter.

**MissG2020:** Awh damn girl, hope everythings cool with your fam now. Yeahhh you thought it couldn't get any worse and then look what I did ;) Huey gotta think of something, we can;t have him going in getting caught and shit. We don't need two freeman bros in prison. Jaz is gonna go through the motions a little. Thanks for leaving me a review in the midst of everything going on with you, I appreciate it :)

**ShelliB:** Yeah but at leasttt Rileys salvaging a lil bit of himself by turning himself in. Loolo you were right I can't write all that fuckery & kill Jazmine that would be so cold and inhuman lool. She alright but she gon have to switch up that Happy Go Lucky shit she been on in the past, it aint working for these new niggas she be dealing with. Haha the calm before the storm is a perfect description :). I know Lawrence had to go his character kinda came to a natural conclusion for me thug redemption n all. Bishop yeah lets just not speak about that dude. Lol mixed feelings about Cindy its cool, I know what you mean. I think she should chill still claiming the friendship when shes been fucking it up for the longest now. Meh maybe she'll get better & sway you lol. Maybeee :P Thanks again.

**AppleCores:** So I'm gonna say your review was really refreshing to read. Its always good to see a different take on the characters to the majority so I appreciate you taking the time to let me know how you feel about it. I probably know why you hate Jazmine & Huey seeing as I am writing them unless you just dont like em in general then yeahh...My over bashing of Tom. Hm, well I never really said Tom was a bad parent or Sarah was a better parent. Toms if you like is the more passionate parent hence him not being able to just sit quiet and wait for the truth to come full circle. This is his only child & like you said he obviously his feelings are intense and he just wants to know whats happened and Sarah inviting Huey who he believes has brought this situation around just like Riley isn't pleasing to him. Sarah, *shrug* she's his ex wife they were hardly gonna be the most civil person in the world to him. TBH I don't think Sarah is even thinking as deeply about the situation as Tom is. Yeah everyone is saying the same thing Huey is an Asshole the way he's treated Riley & Cindy and just about whoever comes into his zone. It's not pretty but to have him act any different would be OOC i think anyway. Lol Eve & Kaylas family is just a mess it just seems like a bout of playing favorites. but thats their biz. You won't like Eve in this chapter either I'm sure lol. Yay a positve about Cindy maybe her sudden realisations just went unseen by everyone else but yeah she's waking up :D Go her. Thanks for the review, it'd be good to know what you think of this chap :)

**DMICEPRINCE:** Huey is ready for a lot of things does he have the heart for it is another question. I know Huey & Riley were just mad they gotta make up right ? Yup Cindy is finally waking up and gonna try and get her life back on track, if nothing good came out of Jazmine incident Cindy signing some rehab papers was good. I know its a shame Riley has go to jail but he could hardly get away with it, he was caught on cam but you right he def needs to get away so he just gotta keep his head down inside. Thanks for the review.

**Che Black Diamond:** Lol put down, he should probably be gassed to death or something. Oh your right about Jaz she's not trying to be everyones friend right now.

**BananaMilkshake97:** Girl where you beeen ? Glad you liked the chapter :D This chap is a lot easier on the heart :)

**ButterflyEyes24:** Be Easy lol in my riley voice I'm like 'Bob Marley nigga' lool ignore that. Anyway Huey is ready for to take Bishop out the game fareal, he aint playing. But lol would you really believe me if I wrote Bishop getting run over and dying instantly? Yeah Jazmine is gon add a lil bit more bite to her bark now, she has too. Yh Rileys in jail he handed himself in. Oh Cindy & Eve gon do something don't worry about that. Read on, thanks again.

**MCLuvU:** Wow, like WOW you gon make me blush:D but black people don't blush sooo i'll blush on the inside :p. I really appreciate you letting me know how much you love the story & characters, I'm still a little taken back by your review so thank you. That made my day & prompted me to take a couple hours out & finish this chapter today instead of tomorrow which is what I originally intended. Power of the review :D (it was like 85% done already I was stallin a lil cos ish kept coming up )

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Boondocks, just my OCS ya digg. **

* * *

**_Huey Freeman:_ Is the cop here for me or him?**

**_Robert 'Grandad' Freeman :_Your brother was caught doing grafitti on... wait. Why would he be here for you?**

**_Huey Freeman:_** **Uh, no reason.**

**Robert & Huey Freeman - Riley Wuz Here**

* * *

Questioning didn't take too long seeing as they was nothing he could deny. His red t shirt and jeans gave him away. It was weird to watch himself back on tape, he looked so different. The way he was moving and even though the CCTV couldn't show a close up of Riley he knew that he was definitely not in his right mind. He could just see the way the figure was so fixated creeping down the road and how recklessly he hit her in front of people. Then to watch her being put in the back of a car it was just pitiful. It was another hard pill to swallow after thinking that he could do no worse than disrespecting and hitting a woman, he helped kill his own niece or nephew.

Now he was holding waiting to be carted off to prison soon. He was formally charged with aggravated assault and intent to kidnap. He denied all ties or links to Bishop who was clearly trying to put this all on him. It baffled Riley why the police would even consider this train of thought, he wasn't in a correct state of mind. He never ever wanted to hurt his family like this, he just wanted them to understand. Sure he had his issues with Huey but it was just part of their relationship they shared or should he say used to share. He blew out a puff of air as he went over things.

He'd appear before a court in a few days to be sentenced for the crime. Riley surprised himself with how calmly he was taking this, he never cops or prisons but here he was willingly waiting to be taken away. He welcomed the scene that he had long bragged about being too real for. He remembered that visit Mr Dubois had taken them on when they were in elementary and he and Huey were on the verge of being expelled for being a couple of badasses. Those gay ass niggas and their dumb ass demands and Mr Dubois with his awkward fear of rape.

Riley frowned, he couldn't believe the police weren't holding Bishop to nothing at all. They all but found him at the scene of the fucking crime. So what if that nigga was shot it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. It was hard not to dwell on something that affected your life so much. With everything that went on it became almost impossible for him to remember why he started gambling and drinking in the first place.

"Freeman" he looked towards the cell doors, some other guys in holding grunted and muttered.

He stood up shaking his legs and arms out in attempt to get his body to move a little sharper. Walking towards the Marshal who kept the stoic expression on his features, holding out the cuffs they were putting on him. Riley was inwardly anxious, he was actually going to prison. He couldn't help the bubbling feeling of disappointment & loneliness residing inside him. He was almost certain maybe his Aunt would have turned up at the station to see him by now, but instead he got nothing. No one had made an effort to check in on him to see if he was at least you know alright. Granted he left the hospital in more than a fit of anger but still he thought it was pretty cold to be left out like this. She probably sided with his brother, after all it did sound like an ultimatum he put out there in hospital. He didn't see the point in using his one phone call as he knew everyone was at the hospital still waiting on Jazmine to pull through and no one really cared if he was in this situation right now, they knew he deserved it. He followed behind the Marshal on his way out the back and into a van that carried some other passengers.

As he was placed in his window seat he noted the messed up individuals he was banded with. A couple of those motherfuckers looked like they really killed someone or worse. He looked out of the window, it was a nice day out the sun was shining and the skies were clear but everything happening to him was far from alright. He didn't even have the energy to entertain the thought of wanting a drink of any sort. So he just closed his eyes and prayed that crazy nigga in the back that was talking to himself wasn't going to try and kill them all and slept on the way to his new home.

* * *

Huey had finally calmed Jazmine enough to sleep but she still wasn't talking to him. Well not like how he wanted her too, she was opting for sounds and one word answers. Then he wouldn't lie she gave him a scare when her body started to convulse due to the withdrawal she was apparently going to suffer from the heroin. For them they were expecting it for him, the thought of Jazmine dying in his arms was not one he could just brush off it disturbed him to no end and he couldn't wait until she was out of there and somewhere more stable. Sarah had stayed the night at the hospital and Tom hadn't returned but he was sure he'd be back soon. Whilst Jazmine was still asleep he left the hospital in the early hours so he could start setting some things up.

One he didn't want that nigga to see next week, two he really didn't want that nigga to see next week and three, he didn't want her to be afraid of anything when she fit to leave.

His plans for them to move in together were surely thwarted in what would have been sentimental value but that didn't mean it couldn't still happen and well he needed to do what he should have done before which was protect her and where he was sure there would be no backlash he could be certain Bishop wouldn't get one over on him again. Huey was quick to conclude that the second Bishop had involved Jazmine in this ranging back to the card game he had with Riley he already had ill mannered plans towards his brother. He was bitter that his brother couldn't see that at that point when Bishop brought someone else, it didn't have to be Jazmine it could have been Cindy or his Aunt but the minute he started talking outside of money. Then the whole situation wasn't about money to begin with. He was sure in hindsight his brother might grasp this, but it was so late for that.

On his way back to the hospital he drove past Bishops closed club. He pulled up in the parking lot, he stayed inside his car as he looked around the street lights, lamppost for the CCTV cameras. The last thing he needed was someone pulling up tapes from days before and seeing him lurking around a future dead persons old quarters. It was early so he decided he'd come back at night and check the place out. He gripped the steering wheel as he drove out of there he'd revisit at night. He had sent his boss a message letting him know he wouldn't be in for a few days because of what he would call a family emergency and he'd update him if he needed more time. With his consistent track record it wasn't a problem for him to give him the time off.

He did however have to make a quick pit stop to his grandfathers place. It was quiet he assumed his Aunt was still asleep as it was around 8am as he ascended the stairs of the house. He got to his old room and went to his cupboard opening it up he moved some old garments out of the way before pulling out some boxes. He pulled the box out that was covered with some dust on it. Huey made a face as he found a cutter and opened the box up.

"Numchucks" he said out loud, checking out his old weapons that he hadn't used since he became more law abiding.

"Shirukun" which were his old ninja stars. He moved around numerous random weapons, not finding what he was looking for in that box he pulled out another one, having to go on his knees as he opened this up. He sifted through some other items before finding what he wanted. He picked up the 9 millimetre he had easily purchased when he was 17 and was under genuine suspicion that the government were still trying to kill him, after a car crashed into him out of nowhere after he wrote a blog about the conspiracy behind Obamas election.

He could chop Bishops head off, Black Thought was in his apartment under his bed but he figured he had to do this right a gun was only fitting. Last night he realized asking Mace was more a impulsive thing he did, not the smartest thing. The best way was too make sure no one was involved that way it couldn't be traced. He checked the gage to see if it was loaded, he couldn't remember if it was something he did back then. He picked up the box of bullets that were in the corner of the box next to a suspicious rope. That must have been his extra strong kidnapping rope or at least the rope he and Riley used to use when tying up their baby sitters.

He clicked the gun back into place, the silencer he picked up also and placed in a bag. He didn't need to set it up right this minute.

"Huey"

Huey eyes did widen for the sheer fact his Aunt was awake and by the sounds of it not too far away from him either which meant she could see the very black steel in his hand.

"Damn" he muttered to himself but just in case she didn't see it, he stood up slotting the gun into the back of his waistband pretending to fix his shirt & pat his jeans.

"Good Morning, you sleep ok" Huey asked casually. Her eyes shifted from his face to his now empty hands.

"Huey, what are you doing" she asked him her voice shaky with concern.

"Nothing" which was true

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital, I was just going to get ready and come by to visit Jazmine" she told him quietly Huey in turn nodded at his aunt in understanding

"I'm on my way back, I just wanted to get some things for Jaz" while he searched her face for signs she knew what was going on here. The woman who wore long sleeve night dress and pink slippers she continued to look at him which in turn was making Huey a little uncomfortable.

"I gotta go" he announced after some uncomfortable silence between them. He walked past her missing a solemn look on her features.

"You can't take _that_ into a hospital" He mouthed fuck to himself but then what did he expect. There was something to be said about that maternal thing that parents and guardians did. His granddad would always be able to tell when he or Riley were up to something it was pretty much one of the reasons the old man was always complaining.

"I'm aware of hospital policies" Huey told her

"Huey" she paused, closing her eyes briefly as if trying to restrain herself from something. Huey watched the old womans pained expression. What was wrong with her he thought completely confused by this look she was giving him. So instead he turned back to exit.

"I know you're hurt & angry but that isn't going to help. It's not going to help Jazmine or anyone" Cookie grabbed his arm so she could look him in the eye.

His eyes became slits.

"Aunt Cookie, there's just some things that people don't understand" he explained, as far as Huey was concerned you couldn't negotiate with malice.

"There's no power in hurting another human being, you should just forgive like the good book says Huey. " He almost scoffed at Bishop being a human being. This was the same guy that damn near would have killed her months ago. Like his girl his Aunt had way too much faith in human kind when they had not even warranted anything worthy of faith in the first place.

Huey was all for giving his Aunt a platform to speak on she was the last family he had that he was in contact with. When she spoke logical sense then he was game, but spirituality didn't resonate with him in any sense. He glanced at his watch he wanted to be at the hospital before Jazmine woke up.

"I'll see you later" Huey told her firmly before walking out of the room and down the stairs. He got into his car and made his way to the hospital.

* * *

Kayla sat at her vanity with a make- up brush glossing over skin. She had barely giving a second thought passing on the living details of Hueys girlfriend as far as she was concerned she was under the impression that guy was a friend of hers or something. Even though Kayla was curious to find out what business Huey had with an obvious criminal and even more important how her sister tied into everything. She forced herself not to get too involved, she didn't need second thoughts creeping up on her. Who knew maybe whatever happens Huey will be open to the options clearly available to him or not, either way she could never say she didn't try. She felt it might be about time she cut her losses but not before this last effort. Kayla had easily disbanded the number she used for that thug as she didn't want or need a backlash from whatever would have transpired. Her phone buzzed with a notification letting her know her cab driver was downstairs, ready to take her to the airport. Giving herself the once over she got up satisfied with her look and making her way to her wardrobe picked out a bag and proceeded to exit her apartment. When she did reach the front door she stood a little startled to see her sister on the other side ready to knock.

"What do you want" they still weren't talking and Kayla didn't want to miss her flight messing with her sister and her you 'ruined my life' attitude today.

"Where are you going" Eve asked puzzled by her small suitcase

"Colorado, like I told you" she informed her with boredom.

"I thought dad wouldn't give you the money" Eve questioned suspiciously

"You act as if I don't get a monthly paycheck" Kayla told her.

"Right"

She didn't want to explain anything to anyone. Eve frowned like Kayla expected, she really thought her sister needed to lighten up a little and had they been on better terms she may have invited her. Not that she thought she would have accepted the invitation.

"Well this was fun" Kayla announced as she went to move past her sister who suddenly pushed her back.

"Not so fast" Eve revealed her brown eyes locking on hers in a expression that told her she wasn't to even attempt to leave.

"I have a cab waiting" Kayla tried tightly in annoyance of her sisters behavior.

"Jazmines in hospital" Eve hissed at her, Kayla pulled a face

"Who" she asked dumbly

"Oh really ? you're going to pose as me. Make people think I had something to do with her almost dying and losing a baby and stand there ask me who she is. Are you sick or something" Kayla couldn't mask her surprise. She knew this visit was too early and too random for it to idle.

"Eve I haven't got time for this I have a flight to catch" Kayla honestly admitted. Eve blew out a breath and before Kayla knew what had happenend her cheek was recovering from a stinging sensation.

"I can't believe you" Eve shot at her angrily.

"What's wrong with you" Kayla rubbed her throbbing cheek.

"Why don't you understand you can't play with peoples lives because you didn't get what you wanted. What if they arrest me because of this"

Kayla huffed in irritation. Eve knew nothing, she was throwing a bunch of accusations around and what the hell was all this talk about a baby. Last time she checked there were no pregnant people in this equation. Everyone was young and eligible to be fucked up.

Eve scowled

"Jazmine was pregnant and lost her kid. She almost died. You helped that asshole set her up"

"Cute story sis" Kayla looked at her watch and made one sweep to go past before being pushed back roughly

"Okay EVE, I'm over the twin thing so I will kick your ass. If you lay one more hand on me" Kayla was seething at the treatment she was receiving from her own sister.

"Huey doesn't want you" Eve spelt out for her, Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Oh fuck Huey, I could less about him now. As for all this Jazmine bullshit, girl whatever. She messed with the wrong people that is no way my fault. Shit how you know your little thug boyfriend didn't set you up. But you would turn on your own family before looking at some strangers. He stole your car or did you forget" Kayla accused, her sister rolled her eyes.

"How do you know that ? I never told you" Eve accused before throwing her arms up and shaking her head.

"You just do all the work for me you do know that right" Eve glared at her, Kayla bit her lip.

"So you weren't lying" another voice was heard as a thin white woman walked through her open door. Kayla looked at her Eve what the hell was going on here. While she glared at her sister she was indefinitely knocked in the side of the head.

"Whoa" Eve exclaimed.

"Does this look like WWE to you" Eve continued loudly, Kayla was too dazed to even understand what was going on but knew there another person here beating on her.

"This fucking bitch put Jazmine in hospital"

"It's cute you wanna be Jaz's devoted advocate now but um lets not forget your role in all of this. Just calm down" Eve warned. Kayla swayed for a minute trying regain her focus. She gritted her teeth.

"You bitches are crazy, I'll call the police and have you both arrested" Kayla muttered holding her head while she got her balance back.

"The fuck you will, cos we'll tell em how you were in on this whole thing" Cindy told her. Kayla glared at the lesbian from the gym.

"You really have no proof, besides Bishop or whatever his name was said he was a friend of Jazmines that had forgotten some of her details. I was doing a good fucking deed" Kayla lied, did she care no. Did she care about the state of her face, yes. Eve tapped her foot at Kayla who was already aware of how contradictory her statement came out as but damn she had random fists and hands coming at her, of course she was going to be a little shaky with her story.

"You want us to believe that" the gym rat asked in disbelief.

"I saw you in his apartment that wasn't just some friendly exchange and why you gotta say you someone else." Kayla closed her eyes half in pain from the blow she received and complete disbelief this was even happening.

She had been hoping to get out of Maryland for a little while until whatever happened died down then return but with these two DIY cops in her front room the chances of that happening were very slim.

"Do you even care that I could be blame for having a part in this" Eve asked her seriously she groaned in response everyone was so damn serious.

"Trust me, you're fine" Kayla promised as she dusted her outfit off after finally pulling herself from the floor. She looked between the two women.

"You're disgusting, I'm telling Mom & Dad" Kayla rolled her eyes again.  
"We're grown, they can't do shit to me"

"They can amend your trust fund details...I'm thinking cannot touch her trust until she has undergone extreme therapy & recovered from being a sociopath"

"They wouldn't do that"

"Well we can find out" Eve told her, Kayla frowned getting angry.

"You do that, I've been over that family shit" she snapped at her sister, she picked up her bag and as she passed the white girl she shoved her and that might not have been the best thing to do because next thing she knew her she was going backwards again. Gravity just wasn't her friend today.

"Cindy stop it we don't want to kill her" Eve announced, Cindy had a fist full of her hair and was slapping her face. Cindy grunted and tossed Kayla onto her couch once again. She gritted her teeth in pain.

"You're going to go to the police & tell them what happened" Eve started instructing clearly.

"Not in this lifetime I'm not" Kayla muttered back. Touching her lip that was cut due to biting it too hard.

"You will, or I'll blow the lid on Warren & you'll go down for manslaughter" Eve dropped. Kayla head shot up as she looked at her sister. The pain could wait.

"You'll be an accessory to murder" Kayla snapped again it wasn't like Eve was so innocent.

"Nope, I'll fiend ignorance like you're doing right now" Eve eyes were unmoving, un sympathetic and she never hated her sister more than now and to be fair she had quite a lot of love for her sister.

"So, because of this random chick you'll willing to turn your family in."

"Because of man you used my identity to hurt someone. Do you know how fucked up that is. Kay this isn't a game people are goin through real pain right now and you wanna go on holiday like nothing even happened. Sis you need help serious help" Eve sounded a little concerned and Kayla resented this. She sucked her teeth looked at her pitbull of a whitegirl.

"Like I said I thought he was a friend simply looking for her. I was being polite" Kayla repeated.

"Get your ass up, we're going to the station" Kayla briefly remembered that nigga saying he'd kill her if shit went belly up for him.

"See if I go to the police, understand he doesn't know about me. So you better watch your back" she said coldly to her sister. Who was appalled at the notion that she was suggesting. Kayla did feel a little bad for putting Eve in a tight situation like that but at the time she just wasn't thinking about the aftermath. Besides anyone would think Kayla put hands on Jazmine herself. Cindy seemed to have stopped to her words.

"But if this is what you want then whatever" Kayla said flippantly the sooner she was out of here and away from the hard slaps and hair pulls the better. Her suitcase and flight were a lost cause she'd have to rebook for the evening or go straight to the airport and buy a ticket.

* * *

Eve didn't say anything, her sister was really gone and consumed by her own personal gain that she couldn't see anything else. She really just put her life on the line like that. She could totally understand how Huey might feel towards Riley and why he acted the way he did with him at the hospital. It was painful, she stared at her.

"You know what forget it" Eve announced.

"What, girl what the hell" Cindy exclaimed, Kayla smirked. Winner.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like she'll go jail" Eve told her again, her fist clenching beside her

"Exac-"

_**SMACK**_

"Oh snap" Cindy screamed out in surprise as Kayla went flying backwards. Eve had knocked her the fuck out. The girl landed on her back her eyes dazed before rolling closed.

"Come on, she's not even worth the hassle" Eve sighed disappointedly, shaking her aching hand out. Cindy walked over to Kaylas limp figure looking over it.

"Winner" Cindy pointed at Eve who sighed deeply. It was far from a joke or something to be pleased about.

"It's going to be very tense at your thanksgiving table" Cindy said carefully as they made their way to the lift. Eve shrugged at the white girl she didn't really feel like it was her place to say anything but then Eve had to remember she brought her into the situation so she had to expect a comment or two from her.

"You think we should go to the police" Cindy asked again after no response from her.

"Let the police do their job" Eve told her honestly.

"You know they charged Riley, they took him to prison this morning" Eve revealed because she was fully aware of the relationship the two shared or had shared.

"How'd you know ?" Cindy asked quietly a lot less hype than before

"I called, I wanted to check on but im they said they already took him" Eve simply said, she missed the suspicious look Cindy gave her and almost jealous shift of her eyes on the black woman.

"Oh" was all she replied with.

As they were leaving, Eve sensed a little apprehension from Cindy so she stopped and looked her mindlessly looking around.

"What are you doing" Eve asked her, she kicked something on the ground before stuffing her hand in her pocket for her phone. Eve dismissed it and decided to leave as she had classes and she needed to call her mom.

"Are you going to the hospital" She heard her call out behind her. Eve had her hand on the door handle of Kays building exit.

"Yeah but I have a classes soon so after I finish I'm going to go" She replied simply.

"Oh" Cindy again looked down at the ground before walking towards the exit she was near.

"Well, it's been fun" Eve finished.

Cindy was a bit strange but then she wondered if she wanted to get high because all of a sudden she was acting nervous, she also considered that Cindy could rob her to get high. In her defence junkies were unpredictable and Cindy was making her a little nervous with the instability she was showing right now. Plus another thing that she wondered was whether or not she should have been fighting, she didn't look like she could take a hit back had her sister got a better hand on the situation.

"Maybe you should go & see Jazmine. She is your '_friend'_ and all" Eve air quoted. Cindy glared at her for the air quote.

"Bitch you been on the scene for 5 minutes & -" Eve held her hand up.

"Look if you wanna go & see her just go. After seeing her last night she'll do one of two things. She'll kick you out or she'll go off on you then kick you out" Eve cut her off quickly because she had her own stuff to do deal with she didn't need to add a jealous female to the list.

"I have a ultrasound, then I'm checking into rehab" she admitted quietly. Eve eyes popped open and she stared a little harder at Cindy now. Where an earth was the baby growing she didn't really look pregnant.

"Um" Eve was unsure how to respond. Cindy ran a hand through her stringy blonde hair.

"Congratulations" Eve tried but her tone was very unconvincing because she felt awkward and confused. This woman just shared some personal information that she didn't have to with her so she didn't know what to do. They really had no connection to each other and from their brief exchanges she doubted they'd get on that well even if the situation was different.

Eve started fishing for ideas, did Cindy want her to offer to come with her or what. She could kind of tell the girl didn't have any friends at the moment or at least not the ones she wanted. Jazmine was in no condition to be supportive and they weren't talking. Riley was in prison and Mace wasn't that fond of her. Eve had been playing this neutral card for a minute but Cindy clearly needed some support. Did she think their confrontation with her sister now made them peoples.

"Good luck" Eve encouraged lamely. Cindy mustered a half smile.

"Thanks" she let out a large sigh before pushing the door open and walking out before Eve. Who was relieved that at least she wasn't going to be in a tiny room watching a baby appear on the screen. The more she thought about it, she realized how crazy it was that Cindy was pregnant and Jazmine wasn't. Life had a funny way of treating people.

"Seriously though, Good luck" Eve was much more enthusiastic this time round because she did mean it. She didn't know her or anything but she could understand wanting some support or at least a friendly exchange.

* * *

Jazmine squinted at the bright light that was being flashed into her pupil.

"Pupils are fine, no signs redness or strain" The doctor commented, Jazmine wasn't a doctor she didn't know what that meant, all she did know was that she was tired and this guy had woken her up to flash a light in her eyes.

They watered due to the light and air in the room, she moved a hand to wipe, he did the same thing with the other eye. When he was finished her moved backwards on her bed and smiled

"How are you feeling" she raised an eyebrow, did he really want her to answer that.

"I'll be better once I'm out of here" she answered bored she scratched her arm and felt the bumps where she had been injected by that monster. She gingerly touched these spots.

"We've got some good counsellors and support groups here, I'll have some leaflets ready for you. You should really consider getting involved" Jazmine gave the man a look of of a cynic.

"You say it as if it's the same as joining the debate team" The doctor smiled at her response.

"Can you give me something so I can sleep" she asked him in return. He patted her knee, Jazmine didn't appreciate that.

"Let's just see how you go" he replied, this was not the answer she was looking for. He got up and retrieved his clipboard. Looking over it as he exited and Huey entered. Jazmine frowned at his response it wasn't like she was asking for morphine she just wanted to be numbed out so she could shake the images of last night away.

"Morning" Huey greeted quietly.

"Hey" she replied, they didn't talk much last night mainly because she could hardly believe just 24 hours ago everything was fine, well maybe not fine but it wasn't like this. It couldn't have been yesterday they felt their baby kick and now. Jazmine exhaled as Huey pulled up a seat next to her.

"Where'd you go" she asked him curiously.

"The doctor said you're going to be here for a few days, I just wanted to go get you some things so you're comfortable" That's when she noticed he had a small holdall and a carrier bag. He put the holdall in the corner and kept the carrier bag that contained miscellaneous items.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

"Hospital food is just a fancy way of saying prison cuisine" Huey started as he pulled up a chair to her bedside. Jazmine might have smiled on a different day just not today. He pulled out some grapes & apples, a bagel and some orange juice. He even got her a chocolate muffin.

"Is this real chocolate or organic?" Jazmine questioned, Huey pulled a face.

"Organic, what kind of man do you take me for" he replied, she looked at the chocolate treat and found a little energy to shrug.

"Maybe later" she put the things to the side because she didn't really have an appetite at the moment and even though she knew he was trying to be sweet. Her mood just wouldn't allow her to embrace it.

Silence filled the room, Huey fidgeted played with the side of the mattress. Occasionally looking up at her and with any small noise they would both think the other had said something but it was just their nerves. Jazmine looked at Huey who was looking out of the window behind her. His expression held it's normal seriousness.

"I'm gonna lie down" she announced after the silence proved too awkward for her to sit through.

"Are you going to be here" she asked afterwards looking up at him, he nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere" he promised. She settled back down it wasn't that she'd be able to sleep she had already found knew that was going to be a hard task from now on. So she just lay facing away from him with her eyes open just stewing in her own anguish.

* * *

Cookie Freeman smiled at the bright sky above then looked towards Robert Jebediah Freemans gravestone, whilst contemplating the last 24hours. Riley had messed up she understood that, she was disappointed but she knew the only thing her nephew could do now was move forward and not make those mistakes again. Huey she feared was about to make the biggest mistake he could ever make as person. Cookie closed her eyes, what was she supposed to do. She was a 56 yr old woman with arthritis, asthma and as of last night a very broken heart. To see them willingly try to rip each other to shreds verbally and almost physically was just a sorry sight. She received a phone call from Eve this morning who let her know about Riley. To hear Riley would now be incarcerated for 6 months was saddening but to watch Huey shrug off murder as duty to this situation rendered her speechless.

"What could I have said Robert" she asked softly.

Did she turn Huey in before he did something he'd definitely regret? She was bitter at the fact there was no longer a strong male influence to steer him away from this train of thought, no one to reel Riley in from his misgivings and insecurities. She came into their lives when they were already men with opinions and ideals about the world. All she could do was watch over them and offer advice when needed but this whole thing with the madmen, the gambling the sheer disregard for life in general was a carnage that the woman just couldn't fathom in understanding.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do" Someone had already almost died and the loss of an innocent life had already been taken. Tom may have had a better chance but judging by the poor treatment he received from Huey & to some degree Riley that was a dead end also. Even if she was to share Huey's intentions with the lawyer she couldn't be sure he would react in a way that was beneficial to anyone at this current time.

Cookie Freeman squinted at her brothers gravestone a very last, last last resort resided in the corner of her mind. Would it make a difference she wasn't sure, would it make it worse definitely.  
She stood up,

"I know you wouldn't want this but I refuse to let them lose themselves like this any longer" Cookie voice was firm as if brother was right there protesting but there was a stronger wind.

"If there's just a small chance Robert, I should take it" With that she stood up to leave the cemetery. Resolute with the decision she had just made she made her way to the hospital.

* * *

Cindy looked at her new room and walked over to the bed to sit down. She bit her lip

_Maybe Eve had a point, Jazmine did not look happy. Sarah gave her a small smile which she returned. _

"_Hey" Cindy greeted the bi racial girl glaring at her. Cindy chewed the inside of her mouth _

"_Jazmine" Sarah urged, Jazmine eyes grew darker. _

"_Mom could you get me some water please" Jazmine asked, Cindy knew that meant. Eve's second option was about to reign true. Cindy however couldn't help but be a little annoyed. At least Cindy had come to see her, Jazmine didn't even check in on her knowing she was suffering with cocaine. She didn't even call to see if she had made any progress of any sort and where Cindy kind of deserved it at least Cindy as far she was concerned was being a good friend. No, Jazmine was just off living her life. _

_Then Cindy remembered her friend had been pregnant, that made her guilty her ultrasound went ok. It was weird, she should have had one sooner but she just kept missing the appointments because she was occupied with other activities. Her baby was almost 8 weeks it was pretty small too. Its heartbeat was really faint that might have been her fault she wasn't sure. She had been desperate to know if anything was wrong with it but the doctor said they couldn't tell at this stage. _

"_Did they tell you I had amnesia or?" Jazmine asked her not even attempting to hide her disdain towards Cindy. _

"_Alright you hate me whatever. Look I just wanted to say I'm going to get help, get better and raise my kid ok" Jazmines eyes narrowed _

"_a crack baby actually" Jazmine corrected, Cindy glared at her _

"_Jazmine we're girls, with everythings that happened we should just call a truce don't you think" Cindy asked her honestly. _

"_No" Jazmine dropped easily. _

_"You screwed me over to screw Bishop and you want me to call a truce. Don't insult me" Jazmine continued. Her messy curls and dark eyes did make her look a lot more threatening. _

"_You're my best friend and I am sorry for everything. Why won't you let me make this right" _

"_Cindy" Jazmine voice was a little softer and Cindy perked up _

"_Get out" Jazmine followed quickly with a deadly glare. Cindy stared at the ground. _

"_Fine, be a bitch about it" _

"_I don't need running commentary while you leave" Jazmine said from behind her _

"_Oh you're lucky you're a hospital bed"_

_"Of course, very mature Cindy. Then turn around and say I'm acting like a bitch" Jazmine rolled her eyes. Did this bitch actually just fight for her life just last night. Cindy was hurt but she was angry by Jazmines attitude towards her. _

"_I'm trying to make it better between us & your being a jerk" Cindy paused once she said that, she sounded like Jazmine. That was scary, _

"_Are you finished" Jazmine shot at her _

"_Why are you being like this" Cindy questioned helplessly. _

"_Maybe I don't like you very much Cindy" Jazmine threw out there, _

"_We're" she started. _

_"We were best friends. We're not anymore & your making my blood pressure rise so just get out because by the looks of you I could probably blow you over" Jazmine finished unimpressed as she sized Cindy up. _

"_Now who's making threats"_

_"It's not a threat" Jazmine told her seriously, her eyes cutting into the blonde with intent beyond Cindy's understanding. _

_Weren't patients supposed to be weak, Jazmine had a whole lot of negative energy to dispense at this current time. _

"_You should be less focused on being mad and more focused on appreciating the fact your alive"_

_"Yeah you and your boyfriends plan didn't work out completely did it" Jazmine asked, Cindy was surprised Jazmine would even think she would play a part in this. _

"_Jaz I would-"_

_"I don't want to hear it. So you just turn up at my apartment out of what sponantiety" Cindy could see agitation all over her features. It could be heard in her words, seen her face and body language. _

"_I just kicked a bitches ass for you" Cindy stressed, Jazmine eyebrows met in the middle tightly. _

_"& I just lost a baby because of your psychotic boyfriend" Cindy shook her head. _

"_I know I've messed up but can't honestly believe I'd put you out there like that" Cindy asked her in disbelief. _

_"Why not, Riley did" she had a point, then she realized something that made Cindy stop in her tracks. _

"_Are you leaving or not" Jazmine asked abruptly after her pause. _

"_Yeah" Cindy was defeated. _

_She realized that if her baby was Bishops which was a scary reality she'd have lost her best friend for good. The way she saw Jazmine now so unforgiving and hostile. How could they ever be friends if she gave birth to a replica of the man who took her own child away from her. _

"_For the record, I was coming to ask for support. I wanted you to come my first scan then help me through rehab. Cos you know, I thought we were friends and stuff and I could make it up to you by getting back on track. But you've made yourself very clear that I'm not welcome in your life anymore" Cindy looked at Jazmine for a second waiting for the her to back down and just forgive her. Near death experiences were supposed to make people more open minded, Jazmine had always been optimistic so it should have just reassured her of life right. She thought she saw her friend for a moment but she quickly vanished. _

"_Trust me I'll be better off for it" Jazmine voice was even and Cindy accepted this. She walked out but stopped to say one last thing to her. _

"_Well at least I trust you" she finished and left her ex best friend. Sarah smiled at her as she returned down the hallway with the water that Jazmine had requested._

"_How is she, I know she's a little snappy but did she say anything. I just wish she'd talk to me or someone you know" Sarah confided in her. Cindy mustered a small smile._

_"She's um. Jazmines different" Cindy couldn't really say much else. Sarah sighed _

"_I know" _

"_Will you be back" Sarah asked Cindy as they started to go their separate ways._

_"A little later" she lied, Sarah didn't see it and just turned back around and entered Jazmines room. _

Cindy was feeling very low while remembering the events that took place at the hospital with Jazmine earlier in the day. She put a hand on her stomach and gulped. She could still get an abortion but then she could also still snort cocaine neither option was better. At least she could still get numb if she got an abortion. Cindy shook her head, she wasn't supposed to have these thoughts. She picked up the diary they handed her in her welcome pack. She was supposed to document her thoughts and feelings everytime she got an urge to get high. She swallowed again and pulled out a blue biro.

With a deep inhale she put pen to paper, this was the start of forever.

* * *

The afternoon had rolled around slowly; Jazmine was still avoiding most talk outside general things with him. He couldn't lie and say it wasn't frustrating but what was more concerning was the weird mood she was in. She was edgy, then weak then pissed. She was switching between emotions so frequently he had questioned the doctors about what they were giving her because her behavior wasn't normal. Jazmine who he knew better than the plight of black people had not done one very necessary thing to him.

"Hey, do you two want anything from the cafeteria" Sarah asked kindly looking between the couple.

"The food will kill you" Huey stated plainly, Sarah laughed at him.

"You've got such a sense of humor Huey" Jazmine scoffed, he raised an eyebrow. Her mood had changed again.

"No" Jazmine answered for herself.

"Baby you should eat something" Sarah encouraged gently with a smile.

"I said no" Sarah stood awkwardly for a moment at her daughters hard tone.

"OK, well can I get-" She begun with a counter offer, to which Jazmine shook her head.

"Mom" Jazmine warned, Huey scratched his neck and signalled to Sarah to leave the room.

"I'll be back" Sarah told them. Huey looked at Jazmine irritated expression as she tried to burn a hole into her bed sheet.

"You alright" Huey almost regretted saying it as soon as he said it.

"You've been asking me stupid questions all day" Jazmine was in her annoyed phase again. She played with the stickers on her arm and pulled it off. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm going for a walk" she announced,

"I"

"Alone" she finished firmly.

He frowned mainly because he didn't appreciate her responses. He looked towards her room door. Standing up he walked over and closed it before she could get there. She glared at his hand. Huey resented what he was going to do

Huey didn't know what to do, Jazmine could barely look him in the eye and this was just the first day after what seemed like an eternity for her to wake up. His mind echoed words spoken by Cindy and he resented her statements but knew his weren't of a better nature.

"We both lost something important yesterday" Huey started even though he knew she didn't want to talk about this particular subject let alone this very painful detail. He watched her eyes narrow quicker as her face tightened.

"Don't" she told him sharply.

"Jaz, you gotta talk to me" Huey didn't want to stress her out but he didn't want her to lash out at everyone. He knew she was hurt and was resisting using her normal outlet to express her sorrow.

"Huey get out of the way" she ordered.

"Jazmine we have to talk" Jazmine head snapped up.

"Talk about what Huey, the fact that your brothers stupid addiction isn't even the sole reason I'm here. That I could deal with, but this power play you and Bishop have going on" She stopped for a moment taking a deep breath. Hueys arms fell by his side.

"Yes, if that's what your mad about then yes. Let's talk about that" Huey didn't care if she wanted to scream at him for it.

Anything would be better than her not talking to him. At least if she was yelling at him she still cared enough about him to want to push his buttons. This emotional disconnect she turned on & off wasn't working for him. It was messing with him. Huey was regretful because she thought it was a power game and she got caught in that. It was never his intention he never really thought Bishop would be so twisted to really take it this far. He looked at his woman who was clearly in pain but wanted to hide it from him. She was walking away from him and back to her bed.

"Jaz, come on. Please" He hated this.

* * *

Why did Huey have to be so difficult, she left him by the door and returned to her bed like a prisoner. He wasn't going to drop this she could already tell. She crossed her arms against her chest and looked at her boyfriend. He was watching her closely.

"Do you blame me" Huey asked leaning against her room door. This made her pause, why would she blame him. Sure she was angry about it and kind of just wanted everyone to disappear forever so she could just be upset without the words of encouragement being spoken to her every waking second. Her heart became very heavy in those moments thinking over who was really to blame here? Everyone was to blame including herself. She took a deep breath to keep herself in check. What was really being achieved by going at everyone including her man? It wasn't like she felt better being meant.

"Is that a yes" Huey asked her, breaking her out of her own thoughts. His voice was closer and she hadn't realized he had moved away from the door. He stood towering over her now.

"Jaz what do you want me to do" Huey asked her honestly bending down in front of her he sounded sad. She didn't like Huey sad that just made her feel even worse. Jazmine clasped her hands in her lap and Huey picked up her hands and kissed them softly repeatedly.  
"I don't blame you" she told him as tears welled up in her eyes. Huey made sure they were looking each other in the eye while he waited for a sign of lying.

"I mean it" she took one of her hands and palmed his cheek softly. Huey kissed the inside of her hand.

"I'm just tired of being hurt by this" she said as a few tears begun to stream. He nodded before getting up and sitting next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist & pulled him into her chest.

"He took our baby Huey" she couldn't get her head around how quickly everything just went to hell. She started to cry, it was the one thing she didn't want to do. It was why she wanted to be short with everyone. They'd leave her alone and she wouldn't be so weak. She felt worse and quite frankly it took a lot more energy to purposely be an asshole. With that being said she should probably find Cindy at some point she really didn't need to be treat her like that. She had her own problems too. Then Jazmine felt annoyed at herself for even caring about such a thing, what was wrong with her she always did this. Angry tears started to spew. Taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down but failing. Huey just rubbed her back softly. Jazmine didn't have to trust anyone, as far as she was concerned everyone she held close helped her to get into this hospital bed and to some extent she did too. No one told her to play Bishop at his own game and win. Bitter tears fell from her eyes she hated this, could she just scapegoat someone to make herself bitter. Well she tried that earlier it didn't work and resulted in her almost launching a scathing attack on Huey.

He didn't like Jazmine crying but this was necessary thing he needed her to do. The more she cried the more his hatred for Bishop and resentment of his actions coupled with his brothers grew. He held her a little tighter.

"I don't...wanna... be weak Huey" she blurted out in between sobs

"You're not weak" Huey pulled her back a little looking at her seriously. Bishop was the one who was weak.

"Just trust me, I got you" he reassured her she didn't say anything but wiped her eyes and cuddled back to him.

* * *

Cookie put the phone down surprised with how smooth the phone call had been. She did feel a little anxious about making the call in the first place but it was pleasant and it gave her a little hope that maybe things could work out for better. She just dreaded the consequence if it didn't. The old lady picked out some truffles for Jazmine she hoped they could have a talk about some things. Her situation was serious but it could get a lot worse if Huey continues with his current line of thought.

* * *

I actually don't know how this chapter got to this word count, I think it's my response reviews :/. I should probably stop writing now though, it's like I'm exactly helping the word count. So... Peace people, have a good weekend.


	21. The Other Side of Pain

So I was a little cheeky & uploaded a new story a couple days ago ;P but at least I'm back with this chapter now.

Reviewers :)

AppleCORES: Yay a couple points for Jazmine she's definitely just in a confused space at the moment. You know when your beliefs about people are just put to real test, it's not something she thinks she can forgive but that'll has problems all on its own. Riley is finally getting to that space where he can just evaluate everything that has been going on with him and how he wants to proceed with his family or lack of one. Glad you liked a little more insight into Kayla, in no way is she going to make some drastic change but at the end of the day she's human too and has her own issues that are often overlooked because of the selfishness of her acts. Thanks for the review :)

Che Black Diamond: Cindys a fiend all she knows 'I' Jazmine did the right thing. & Loool Kayla already got her ass served, not that it would hurt to have it happen again.

ShelliB: Lool you make it sound like Cindys baby being alright is a a consolation prize. Haha, she'll be ok in time. Ah don't worry I'm guilty of liking mean Jazmine a bit as well i've kinda always wanted to write her out like that a bit. However with Huey its a NO but some people definitely don't deserve her being nice all the time. It was fun for me to write those scenes. Everyone's kinda changing now, so I hope you enjoy some of the character developments in mind, nothing drastic but after such an event. You gotta change the rules :).

MissG2020: That tough love is the only way to get through to ppl sometimes. Yh Jaz is going through the motions right now, there's a lot she's trying to deal with and she's not herself so things a lil muddled. Which you'll see in this chapter.

Paige1292: Rileys time in prison won't be the smoothest but you know what doesn't kill you makes you stronger (you'll see why I said that this chapter :P). The best thing for Riley to do is keep his head down but we all know what he's like lol. Ironically he's kinda living the flipside of being a 'real nigga' he's always talking about the uglier side of it all. I know Huey should rethink what he's doing but he's guilty of being caught up not being able to see past his own agenda. Aunt Cookie she aint built for this lool let's just hope she was calling her pastor ;p. Yeah I get you on that Riley & Kayla thing, Eve had to be the one to knock her sister out, just like Huey had to be the one to break Riley (not that I'm condoning how he did it) but yh its pretty fucked when your own family are the ones doing the BS (your right that aint the last of Kayla). Like everything would be a lot easier if it was just some strangers fucking with em, oh well such is life. Loool Eve & Cindys exchange was funny for me to write, I rewrote like 3 times. I just kept thinking hmm why would she even say shit then I was like she's LONELY why not she has nothing to lose :D. Yes I swear people are overlooking the fact Cindy actually took her ass to rehab unlike Riley lool, but she's still got a long road ahead with all that 12 steps ish. Keep rootin for her. Mean Jazmine is fun to write but there's kind of no limit there too cos she just dismisses Cindy like shit lol but in hindsight I probably shouldn't have had em see each other so soon it was only ever gonna end one way :(. Sad Huey makes me sad too, awwh in the Rev Ruckus ep I just wanted to hug him damn granddad for not giving him a ride to the prison lol.

MCLuvU: Girl you have a point, I don't think Jazmine can handle anymore bumps in the road let alone her man being jailed. Will Huey refrain ? well lord knows lord knows lool. Yeah I like Aunt Cookie too, I don't see her in many stories so I thought it'd be cool to put her in this it's a shame the situations are so hopeless with the guys though :(. Cindy is trying, she's still a little into herself but Jazmines near death experience has opened her mind enough to be like 'alright i need sort myself out' which is a good thing. Glad you like Eve, I know Kayla is a trip she had to get slapped up for her BS, karma is real in my story ;).

BananaMilkshake: Awh that's cool hope you had a good time. Haha Aunt Cookie, everyone wants to know what's up you just gotta keep reading to find out.

Schweetpea1870: Haha I fully read that Real Jail part in Toms voice so great impersonation lool :P, You know Rileys been talking the talk now he's really gotta walk the walk & test this real nigga shit out. I love how everyone is changing their minds now about Huey doing some unholy shit to Bishop I get it though, we want em to overcome this, oh well. Lol Eve kept it real gangster Kayla thought had got away with & had to taste her fist. Aunt Cookie that woman she's not for this lifestyle she needs to go on vacation or something. Cos now she's dabbling in god knows what :P

Guest: Don't worry, I don't plan on changing Jazmine into some ice queen that's not really what I'm going for & I totally get what your saying everyone pretty much feels the same, they want Huey to do something but they don't want him to go jail :(. I know Cindy definitely needs to take a step back and just let Jazmine recover but now she's in rehab so she's about to get her shit together finally :). Ooo that Aunt Cookie keep an eye on that one ;).

* * *

Cindy tapped the side of small room's desk in boredom. They didn't even have posters on the walls for her to look at, she was bored out of her mind and she had only been here a few hours. She was starting to wonder if it was a bad thing she had come here. Cindy was pretty certain seeing as her mind was getting right she could just kick this habit at her own crib. She crossed her arms and uncrossed them. She leant back on her chair making the two front legs raise up, letting out another frustrated breath. She stood up and paced around her room.

She kind of couldn't help but wanting to know what was going on with Riley, it felt like a whole other lifetime since she last spoken to him properly and Jazmines incident really wasn't what she called pleasant. She was honestly surprised at Huey's behaviour it wasn't as if she expected him to be nice in all the time she'd known him he'd always been miserable about something. It's the main reason why she never really got Jazmines tolerance of him. So what if he didn't go out and rob people and things, he was still a rude asshole all the time and Riley was playing a losing game trying emulate an asshole. She frowned and her thoughts led on from Riley as she was also suspicious of Eves motives, why was she so involved with Riley checking up on him, why was she suddenly Jazmines best friend. It irked the blonde that this woman had somewhat come from nowhere and was replacing her in her friends lives. It was weird, her sister was a bitch and she was glad she had a chance to slap the shit out of her but Eve was just all in her life with her people.

She groaned feeling a warm sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach, how an earth was she going to find out whom the dad was. She recently remembered the random from a hotel; she thought about telling Riley but was it fair to put it on him when she really had no idea. Despite everything he was still the safest option. Her stomach twisted and her mind flared at the thought of Bishop, the way he acted when she told him she was pregnant. She should had a good mind to find his ass and shoot him in the dick. It made her so angry that she got caught up in it and even more so because a part of her genuinely believed he did like her. If he was gay, she wasn't sure he sure as hell didn't fuck like he was gay. She'd seen no hard evidence and she knew how Huey was he liked to get the opposition down by any means necessary. He also didn't have reasons to lie on the guy, but fuck that she thought if he was the father of her child she wasn't about to accept he could be undercover too. How would that look, not only did she sleep with a psychotic motherfucker but he didn't even like women. She could just hear her moms laughter in her head, remembering what cruel joke she had asked when she first announced she was pregnant. Cindy drummed her fingers on the table in deep thought. He could die for all she cared, it'd be better than having to deal with him for an eternity. She dared him to come to her with his bullshit, she'd take him out herself. Leaning forward, she pulled out her itinerary for the day, looking over the meetings she was supposed to attend, the assessment with a therapist and other things that made her head hurt.

It was all for the best though, this was what she needed to do. Cindy already knew she was desperate, she didn't see a reason to call her mom this time. She was more likely to ask her who her dealer was than actually care about the fact she was in need have help.

"Miss Mcpherson" she turned in her seat to see one of the assistants that worked here at the door.

"12 steps start now huh" Cindy asked in response, she got a small smile from the woman. Cindy sighed; people didn't even smile at her anymore.

"Don't be nervous, everyone here is in the same boat"

"It's a pretty fucked up boat" she said dimly as she followed her out.

* * *

Cookie was having a peaceful conversation with Sarah until Tom arrived, yesterday when she came to the hospital she was informed that Jazmine was exhausted so she to see how she was doing. Sarah and Tom were still arguing about his behavior the other night and Sarah didn't want Tom to further upset their daughter and Tom wanted to launch a full investigation into the assault. Cookie didn't want to get involved there were clearly left over animosity from their divorce that fueled a very simple conversation into an argument. Instead she excused herself and entered Jazmines bedroom. Huey wasn't there he had left the hospital to get Jazmine what he called a 'real lunch' 15 minutes ago. She'd not spoken to her nephew properly since their last encounter but she had at least managed to call Riley this morning. He however didn't sound so good and was quick to end the phone call almost as soon as it started. It was so hard trying to juggle the two of them when the situation was so delicate.

When she walked in Jazmine was reading a magazine of some sort, her cheek and eye were still bruised and she saw the girl jolt a little as she looked up to see who had entered her room. First fear, then relief.

"Hello dear" Cookie greeted softly,

"Hi" Jazmine said quietly before she sat down.

"How are you feeling" Cookie asked, the girls eyes seem to glass over.

"I'm fine; they said I can home maybe tonight or tomorrow" Jazmine revealed.

"That's great, I'm not a fan of hospitals myself" Cookie told her, she half smiled.

"Join the club" she replied, there was silence between the two women.

"I'm sorry about the-"

"It's ok, it just wasn't meant to be" Jazmine finished quickly before Cookie could even finish her sentence. She nodded gently as she heard a tinge of bitterness in her voice. Another silence followed and Jazmine fidgeted with the sheet.

"What have the police said" she asked her genuinely.

"That we're both victims, I was in an induced state my account can't be totally reliable"

"" Jazmine quickly changed the topic of conversation and she could see the frustration building in the young woman voice. When she had been speaking that only made her feel bad for asking. The police sometimes couldn't always get it right.

"No thanks"

"Are you worried about Huey" Jazmine suddenly asked, Cookie stared at her as she finally looked into her unusually dull green eyes.

"Well I'm worried about you, why would I be worried about Huey"

"You have the same look I get when I'm worried about Huey, or _him" _Cookie already knew who she was referring to.

"Are you not worried about Huey" she asked her in return, she shook her head no.

"Jazmine, he's in a dark place. I'm worried about what he might do"

"I think that's a Freeman theme" Jazmine replied, she started pulling her orange apart.

"No, this whole thing it's driven a rift between him and Riley. He's turned his back on him & I just fear that he might do something he'll –"

"Why are you telling me this" Jazmine did look perplexed by her sudden revelation but Cookie was also confused as to why she was confused.

"They're brothers. They need each other, all this animosity and resentment it's not fair. Huey doesn't understand that Riley needs him now more than ever. He's just angry & I get it but it's just not worth his family" Cookie told her,

"Oh" Jazmine said quietly, she wasn't sure what the girl was thinking at this point. Jazmine chewed the inside of her cheek.

"I don't really know what you're asking me" Jazmine replied looking back at her.

"We both know if he's going to listen to anyone it's going to be you"

"I don't have any control over Huey, he does what he wants. If he doesn't want Riley in his life well I can't say at this point I blame him" her voice took an uncanny turn to cold. Cookie was taken back by her sudden shift in demeanor.

"That's his brother" Cookie told her seriously

"I know, but like I said I don't have any control over what Huey does or who he keeps in his life or not" Cookie felt a little defeat. She clearly underestimated her influence or she was just in denial.

"Honey we both know better" Cookie told her, Jazmine sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Just give them some space"

"Space is exactly what's fuelled this situation. You didn't see-" Cookie sighed as she remembered the ugly fight between her nephews. She wanted Jazmine to understand that it was bigger than her but at the same time not wanting to undermine her own situation. She really couldn't do with alienating her as she felt she had done with Huey.

Jazmine eyes flickered with concern, she doubted anyone had detailed the specifics of the waiting room war .

"Excluding myself, Riley is the only family that Huey has and at the end of the day in spite of everything that won't change. Huey needs to realize that, he needs to let go & he sure doesn't need to dive head first into hitting back at the guy who attacked you" Cookie said, Jazmine nodded this time.

"Ja-"  
"Hey I'm back" Huey's voice interrupted their conversation. Jazmine looked up at him as did Cookie.

"Everything OK" Huey asked the two of them. As he set down a white paper bag that she assumed contained lunch for his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I was just telling your Aunt I'll be leaving here soon" Jazmine informed him Huey accepted this. He avoided her own gaze and she wondered what he had done with that gun.

"I wanted to talk to you about that" Huey replied to Jazmine who was confused and Cookie

"I've got to church, so I will see you soon" Cookie said to Jazmine,

"I'll pray for you" Cookie, Huey eyebrow raised skeptically at her. While Jazmine gave her a small smile.

"Thanks"

"Be careful, call me when you get back, there's a lot of dangerous people about " Huey said cryptically

"Some a lot closer than we think" she responded to him. Jazmine looked between the two not saying anything but hearing the exchange.

* * *

Bishop scratched the side of his head, where the hell was this chick. He was outside Cindys apartment and he'd been waiting for 10 minutes and the bitch hadn't even opened the door. He frowned deeply, he wasn't feeling to play hide and seek with her ass. He just needed to see her and rectify that pregnancy situation. He kicked the door in irritation, if she was in there getting high he'd be sure to slap her ass around first before getting down to business. When he still got nothing he was going to kick her door again but one of her neighbours appeared. He continued to frown, inhaling deeper.

"No matter, the bitch has to come home" he muttered to reassure himself that he could iron out the rest of the kinks.

"Tell Cindy, I'm looking for her" He said to the nosy neighbor not bothering to even say who he was. He left annoyed he'd have to wait for her to show up.

* * *

Jazmine had been waiting for the doctors to give her the go ahead that she could leave the hospital tomorrow but they were stalling. She just wanted to get out of here, the whole place just made her feel uneasy. Huey had been telling her he wanted her to stay with him when she was released. He ultimately didn't want her going back to her apartment and she wouldn't have been comfortable being alone in the first place. She'd been a bit conflicted with him, when Ms Freeman mentioned him being a dark place. Well there was two ways she could feel about it and two things she was seeing with him at the moment.

One was that Huey had shown no real signs of being in a 'dark place', he was unnaturally calm & extremely sweet. Two, despite this he'd been secretive before asking suggesting she stayed with him, he asked her if she wanted to leave the city for a while. To her it sounded like he was trying to get rid of her for whatever reason. It wasn't as if she was pregnant anymore. So she was starting to think he was indeed up to something. His phone was always going off and he was stepping out to make calls nad where she could chalk it up to work. She doubted it, but he just wasn't acting like the hot head she knew and she didn't feel entirely great about it. A quiet, calculating Huey was more dangerous than an vocal, angry Huey. Then she had to ask herself if she even cared if he did something in retaliation. She was pretty tired of rising above everything. Bishop had successfully turned everyone into a worser version than themselves. The man was truly a poison and she only wished he'd meet a ugly fate.

Jazmine closed her eyes deciding to focus her resentful thoughts towards bishop elsewhere. The way Ms Freeman had approached her disturbed her for reasons she was surprised for. The elderly lady made an assumption about her role in Huey's life & two she dismissed that very role all in the same breath. She had been confused when their kind of easy conversation turned to the subject of the brothers. She herself wasn't ready to talk about Riley, or anything related to the other night in much detail. However whatever happened sounded serious but Jazmine found herself very distanced from it. She didn't feel responsible but somehow she felt that Ms Freeman was trying to make her feel that way. By assuming she could fix Huey & Rileys relationship, by re-emphasizing that they were family and clearly she was not. So they could break up & Huey would have a broken relationship with his brother all because of her. Jazmine with a hint of paranoia, figured his Aunt didn't like the idea of her relationship with Huey anymore. Clearly, she wasn't important enough for Huey to dismiss his brother for a little while.

Then Jazmines other thoughts started to play out, Riley was his brother and that wouldn't change. Could she forgive Riley for what he'd done, the part he's played in her miscarriage. She'd have to right ? if her and Huey were going to stay together. What if she couldn't and he welcomed him back into his life. Could she still be with him. A part of her understood why her dad was so upset. If the people closest to you are the ones harming you the most, why would you have them so close. She didn't want him to chose but the way she felt she just knew she'd be damned if she got caught in a crossfire again because they couldn't keep themselves in check.

"Jaz" Huey called, she looked at him.

"Sorry" she had completely zoned out looking down at his hands locked around her waist protectively as she sat in his lap.

"What'd you think" Huey asked her but she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What about?" she asked him.

"Moving in with me" he asked her.

"Sounds nice, we'll have to label our hair products" she replied lightly trying her best to feel good about this. She didn't want to go back to her apartment & she sure as hell didn't want to bump into that monster again it was enough to see him every time she closed her eyes.

"Nice to see you still have jokes" Huey replied,

"Anywhere is better than my apartment, even if it's just for a little while" Jazmine replied while she remembered New York. Maybe his Aunt would feel better if she wasn't around so he could make up with his brother.

* * *

Riley was staring at the wall in front of him, he'd been staring at it for god knows how long but it'd been longer than a motherfucker for him. He was pretty sure he knew every single marking on that wall, there was even a splotch of blood on there. His new home as the veterans in this place called it was a black hole. As soon as he entered he could feel those hungry eyes sizing him up. At first he thought these niggas weren't shit, they were just a bunch of thirsty motherfuckers looking for something to feel on & in no way was Riley going to be some niggas wife in this bitch.

He continued to stare at the wall in front of him.

"Great, hasn't he been here like 12 hours or something" he heard a voice say from above him.

He then started to see the wall move as he was helped up. Those thirsty niggas were quick to try him & he scrapped for everything he was. They eventually left him, but not before making sure he couldn't do shit. Bloodied and bruised he'd just been lying on the ground of his cell staring at the wall. He knew his body was in pain because he couldn't feel shit. His blood was on the wall from where the forced his head into it.

Riley swallowed blood, was this really what he deserved. His tears had stopped falling after what he assumed had been hours ago after the assault happened. How could these lazy motherfuckers only turn up now, he could be dead. On his first full day & night in prison he could be dead. He remembered speaking to his Aunt earlier in the day but he didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Mace had turned up but he only wanted to push forward one idea to his friend. If he didn't do it then he didn't want to know. He lost everything over Bishops obsession. He had been relieved to hear Jazmine was alright, he knew despite everything she really only had his best interests at heart. As for his family, he had only been concerned about Jazmine because of the deep part he played. Otherwise, he didn't want to talk to his 'family' he didn't want to talk to those people who were fickle and ever shifting their opinion of him. One minute he needed help, next he was a disgrace. He just made up their minds for them and took his ass to prison. He never anticipated it being like this. He then felt something hard beneath him as he was propped onto a prison hospital bed.

6 months in here he thought, six months and he already almost died. He closed his eyes; he might as well kill himself. What the fuck was waiting for him on the outside. Riley came up short with that question. He stopped battling his injuries and succumbed to his now physical pain. He'd be safe here for a prison hospital for a while, he hoped cos he sure as hell didn't think he could do 6 months in here. If he doesn't make it out then at least Mace won't let it be in vain right ?

* * *

Huey was relieved he could take Jazmine out of here. As he got the last of his stuff he knew that this was just the beginning. He'd notice the shift in her behavior, she was rightfully on edge and he hated it. She was startled by the smallest things, she hadn't been sleeping at all. All she had were nightmares and he had to sit there and watch her throughout the night relive those moments with that bastard. The doctor agreed to give her sleeping pills upon her being discharged but Huey didn't think this was a good idea either. She was hardly in the right frame of mind to be then given synthetic drugs that had more bad than good in them would do her any good.

He was also interested in the conversation she had, with his Aunt. He didn't want to think the woman was conspiring against him after seeing him with a gun. However he couldn't help but think those things. With everything that was going on, everyone's motives had shifted. His Aunt was obviously holding onto this false ideology that he & riley gave a fuck about their brotherhood. Well his brother had not, or he wouldn't be where he was. Huey could admit to himself that he only wanted to help his brother not ignite resentment but he was over that now. When his buttons were pushed & Riley did push him he had to let go of all that family stuff. Riley thought he could just mess up, say sorry and everything would be all good. It just wasn't going down like that this time.

Also the thought of his Aunt possibly talking to Jazmine, trying to manipulate or get her on side didn't sit well with him. Huey sighed and ruffled his afro. Two paranoid people in a relationship won't work. Jazmine was waiting by the entrance for him.

"Ready" he asked as he got closer to her, she looked at him with a contemplative look on her features. She nodded quickly after and took a step outside. They walked for maybe 30 seconds before the janitor was emptying one of the outside trash cans and dropped it. Jazmine froze.

"Jaz," Huey gently took her hand in his. He saw the fear register on her face,

"I, I think we should go back inside" she suddenly announced. Huey looked at her in disbelief

"Come on" He tugged her gently but she didn't budge.

"Huey I'm not going. It's safer here" Jazmine stated very firmly her eyes hardened as they looked at each other. He looked towards the Janitor

"It was a janitor" he explained

"So"

"So you're being ridiculous" Jazmine frowned.

"I just want to go back, I don't feel so good maybe they should run some-" Huey took a deep breath, put the bags he was holding down. He stepped into Jazmine looked down at her seriously. He had a feeling she'd be like this, after all this was the same girl that refused to leave her room because of 9/11 terrorist alerts. He rubbed her arms gently,

"Look at me" he instructed and she did so. Her lips beginning to pout.

"I'm not going" she told him.

"You're not going where" he continued with relieved that she was exhibiting.

"Anywhere"

"So we're just going to stand out here forever, we'd die in a week" Huey told her, she pouted completely now.

"He's still out there" she mumbled lowly,

"I don't want you to worry about that" he told her firmly, she looked up at him her eyes sad. Jazmine didn't say anything else but complied. Once in the car she relaxed and took up looking out of the window. He started up his car and pulled out of the parking lot. As Huey stole a few glances in Jazmines direction he realized she was a lot further away than just being in the car with him. Since she woke up he almost felt like she was only half there even after they spoke about the things bothering her. She wasn't all there

* * *

Mace rubbed his forehead he had no idea why Riley was being so difficult. He was trying to get him on a visit and this nigga was refusing a visit. He knew his boy had to be down after all that stuff that went on at the hospital. Now he was in jail, just rotting there. He shook his head and he had to sleep with the fact that Huey was about to catch a body as if things weren't fucked up enough. He weren't into snitching so what could he do. He knew Bishop wouldn't be alive for long, he just knew it. The look Huey was so convincing he knew when he was going to take him out. He could just feel it and it made him oddly sick.

There was no way things should have been like this. He felt bad; he should have pulled Riley out of the poker game as soon as Bishop posed that dumbass offer. He knew then it was a set up, he knew then it was more than cards he was just gave Riley options. He should have been heavy handed and dragged his ass out. Even when the sprinklers came on, he should have just taken him out of there. He glared at his phone as he dialled, even if Huey didn't take Bishop out the game. He weren't short of motherfuckers that really thought he was gonna mess with his boys family and no one would have anything to say. Something had to give, he was real sick of this. His moral code was all fucked up, he was missing that simple life of hoes, busta ass niggas & club popping. Now he had all this guilt & anxiety. His boy was in prison trying to cut off from everyone. He shook his head to himself. He had driven up to see Riley who was looking like a shell of himself with the dark circles & messy hair. He weren't even acting normal. His request was what had Mace sitting in his car battling with.

_"Yo, you don't mean that" Mace recalled. _

_"Look in 6 months imma be 21, so my next fam payout is due. I want that nigga gone, & i got the money for whoever does it" Riley told him quietly and seriously. _

_"Ril-" _  
_"Nigga, don't preach to me. If you got my back, if you my boy just get it done" Riley had told him _

_"Or don't come by here again" Riley had said. _

Mace just stared across the street.

"Yo, I got some work. Hit me back" he left the message reluctantly.

He knew Riley wanted him to fold, he wanted to have another reason to believe people didn't give a damn about him but he was his friend. They'd been down with each other for years and this was just some bullshit that would blow over in time he knew it. Bishop already had niggas thinking they were in hell, he wasn't even sure this dude would do it. He heard some things about one of Bishops ex members turning up dead and raped. The rumors were so wild now, no one knew what to believe. How was he even supposed to know, the whole crew were probably fucking each other. There leader was gay, and some of them niggas stayed on with him too. He didn't know the story but if guys were ending up dead and raped over this, then like he said before something just had to give. The skies were getting darker as it approached late evening. He decided to end his aimless driving around the city and go home and sleep the possible consequences of Rileys request off. He was sure to be getting a phone call back at sometime in the next 24 hours, over which he'd have to set it up. He didn't want to get caught up in this but Riley was questioning his loyalty, but when the price of it was freedom. Riley was already in jail, all they could do was add years to him and his boy knew this & still wanted to go ahead. He felt he should talk to his Aunt about Rileys current state of mind but he didn't really see her making much of an impact on the situation. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't stop this, both Riley & Huey were beyond her control. Shaking his head one more time, he made his way home.

* * *

So it's not just Huey plotting for Bishop then, now who's gonna get him first ? Guess we'll see next chap.


	22. Smooth Criminal

Chapter 22 & it's the moment you've all been waiting for :D

Reviewers:

McLuvU: I knowww Cindy awh poor chick right ?, Aunt Cookie is definitely stressed over them but she should probably just take a step back let them just collect themselves, it's a lot to just want em to make up straight away. They need to vent a little. Yh Riley is going through a lot right now with his feelings, he's in a hole. He really thought he could hack prison but he's seeing it just more than he can handle. Well once he realizes he's not alone he'll be alright. :D Lool Bishop that grimy motherfucker ha. Enjoy the chapter :D

Che Black Diamond: Haha, consider your wish granted :P

MissG2020: I knoww Cindy is getting back on the straight & narrow and Jaz gets her 'swagger' back this chap :D & Bishop, well just read on lol

Bananamilkshake97: Thanks, you know I try to keep yall interested :D, I think you'll like this chap a lot.

Paige1292: Lool Preachhh, I know it's like Bishop should get bodied by Huey but at the same time we need him out of Jail lol *sigh* niggas! Oh & Yh I know Jaz was annoying but it just had to be done you know after effects & ishh. She got it all twisted with Aunt Cookie though, damn that paranoia but Huey aint about to let her go back to that 9/11 phase. Not cool ! he got something that :D. Awwh I know Riley is really having an eye opener right now he does & doesn't deserve it, it's reexzy :( but karma doesn't discriminate. Just like Cindy being in rehab, prison should help him reform or at least find god lol. All we can ask they do they're best right. Ooo Mace it's all unfolding in this chapter, Enjoy.

ShelliB: Haha *thug face* made me laugh lool. Aunt Cookie should chill though everyone just needs some space to breathe and think about how they feel and shit. Yeah Riley is learning his lesson the hard way. For a hard head I think it's appropriate but still sad :(. Yuup everyone is after his ass right now. Plan are in motion, read on it's all here.

Schweetpea1870: Yeah Cindy got unlucky with Bishop, he was a poor choice in general lool but then he a undercover very very poor choice. She'll be alright, she at least is in her own space away from everyone for a minute. Hah I know Jazmine is too confused I don't think she knows what's really going on. Bishop messed with her and Aunt Cookie is innocently trying to appeal. I know Jaz is so not trying to be responsible for Huey right now, she's ducking from all of that. She'll be a lot better in this chap though. Huey...you gon see in this chap anywayyy lol. I know Riley is getting that real hard knock lifestyle, if it don't kill you it makes you stronger. Sooo we need him to believe the last part of that saying right there :). Hm, who is going to get him, guess you should read on ;)

iAteTehCoco: Loool that would be cray if everyone turned up to kill Bishop at the same time, haha Bish has no idea what's coming his way. Well you can see how it plays out in this chapter. :)

* * *

**Huey Freeman: You killed a man in defense of your ego. **  
**Robert 'Granddad' Freeman: Tough titty for him! He's dead and I'm goin' fishin'! **

**Robert & Huey Freeman: Stinkmeaner 3,The Hateocracy.**

* * *

Riley rubbed his eyes as the prison alarms went off for the umpteenth time that night. He sat up grunting to himself. He was lucky enough to have a retarded motherfucker as his roommate and this nigga was just snoring his ass off. He got up and walked towards the front of his cell, looking out at the hollering & rowdy inmates. It'd been about 2 and half weeks since he got here and he was surprised he was even still here. The fights he was getting into, the prison nurse was probably sick of his face. He had to appear in court to be formally charged a part of him had hoped to see Jazmine or Huey there but no one showed. The state could charge him without her consent because he was caught red handed but had she chose to press further charges he could be seeing a longer time in here. A part of Riley was hopeful because she didn't press any further charges or pursue the case that there was still a chance to repair their relationship.

He saw some guys being dragged across he grounds by some guards, another fight possible homicide. He was pretty the niggas who were beating on him were Bishops niggas. All that hazing shit was for white boys and it stopped after a couple days but just like niggas. They didn't know how to do shit so they were taking this 'hazing' to a whole other level. Riley body ached, it was bruised and now they were strategic about it. They'd only get him on his body or trip him up in the line for some food. The shower was probably the worst & Riley found himself completely understanding why Tom had that fear. Anal rape weren't for play, he heard a couple niggas getting turnt out and it made him sick. He tried to keep himself quiet but his mouth moved a lot quicker than his brain and he only had himself to blame.

All the time it was always his mouth and his pride getting him into jams like this. He thought about what Mace had told him, he was acting a bit iffy and Riley didn't need that. He wanted Bishop dead he wanted a hit on him. Mace was reluctant he thought there could be another way without potentially increasing his time inside. Riley just remembered telling Mace he really didn't give a fuck about his time inside. It's not as if anyone was checking for his ass outside. Which made it even more perfect, he knew he orchestrate this from inside. He knew he could order a successful hit on Bishop. Who would think to tie him into it, sure he had a motive but he was behind bars. To Riley it seemed like a perfect plan. Mace just wanted to let everything play out instead and Riley was for that. Not anymore, he'd been letting it play out, letting guys play him. Instead of taking control and running things like they were supposed to be. He was done being a fuck boy, he'd do this right and he'd do it with or without Mace.

* * *

"I thought you wanted to pursue this" Tom was asked, he looked at the investigator.

As he stared at a case file, after the police did a shoddy job of arresting the guy who put Jazmine in hospital. Tom decided he would go after the guy himself and have him convicted. Bishops history was pretty long but it was air tight and anything that was left to chance had already been confessed to a crew member and or he had served his time. Tom had grown frustrated in his search for justice; he had muddled the lines and sent people in to question the thug about his activities. Unfortunately for Tom his finesse at interrogation had only irritated the man.

"He's lying" Tom said through gritted teeth as he looked at the other investigator.

"See this is why we closed the case, but you thought you knew better. Now look. Great going Mr Big Shot. We gotta bring her in" Tom eyes widened and his heart sunk. Why was it when he was trying to make things right they just went left for him.

"You do understand what happened" he said angrily to the chubby investigator who scratched his chin

"No motherfucker I don't, that's why we closed the case" he took a second

"Do you wanna bring her in or should we" he asked him thoughtfully. Tom grimaced, Sarah was going to kill him. Jazmine was already at odds with him and he had not spoken to her since she was in the hospital.

In fact both she & Huey seemed to have unplugged themselves from everyone else. He had spoken to their Aunt Cookie briefly the other day and she mentioned how she couldn't get a hold of her nephew and it'd been 3 weeks since the events took place. Thanksgiving was approaching Jazmine had declined both offers to see her parents on the occasion. It was worrying for Tom, who couldn't help but go straight to the worse. He wondered Jazmine would cut off from everyone and more importantly why Huey would allow her too. The lawyer had seen a movie similar to that once, where the guy got inside the girls head and made her completely reliant him. Was he wrong to think this, it was very unusual for Jazmine to be so anti social. He knew she was going through a rough time but they just wanted to be there for her and she was just hiding away. As a father it hurt but it was worrying too, he did wonder what Huey was encouraging seeing as he was the only one with direct access to her. He frowned a bit before remembering he was in the middle of something.

Tom took a deep breath, he really needed to stop thinking the worst.

"No, you can't she didn't do anything" Tom told them, he was going to drop this. It wasn't worth the hassle and disruption to his daughters life.

"Well it's too late now, he's said it on tape. We have to follow it up"

"Release him" the investigator said to the marshal. Tom slumped in defeat again. Bishop walked out with a grin on his face.

"You're daughter is a very bad girl" Bishop said smugly as he left the station.

Tom groaned, he looked at the investigator who was just shaking his head. He looked at his watch it was just after 5pm.

"Big shot" he mocked in reference to Toms latest screw up. Tom turned away and proceeded to bring Jazmine in for questioning.

* * *

"I cannot believe you are making me do this" Jazmine told him, Huey made sure the noise blockers were on her ears properly. As she stood in her block,

"You'll enjoy it," Huey reassured her,

"I prefer the old way we used to relieve stress" Jazmine replied. Huey propped her arms into the correct position.

"Now you wanna fuck" Huey replied in disbelief, he heard Jazmine scoff in reply and already knew this was a good idea because for the first time in weeks. Their conversation was just flowing, there was no fear, hesitation or awkward silences between them anymore.

"How do I look" Jazmine asked him, he rolled his eyes behind her.

"Alright, see if you can hit the middle, pull slowly and keep a firm grip" completely ignoring her question. She huffed but shuffled a little.

**BANG **

Huey raised an eyebrow, it was off target but he was surprised at how well she kept her composure.

"Whoa" Jazmine said quietly.

"Not bad" Huey said as he came to the side of her.

He had taken her to an indoor shooting range just outside of town. The idea came to him as part of his plan to one restore her confidence and two a perfect alibi for the activities he plans to carry out later. The RSO guy was in his little glass booth reading his newspaper whilst he taught Jazmine how to fire a gun.

"Keep going till all the bullets are gone" Huey instructed, she looked at him.

"No fear" Huey continued, she looked straight ahead. Nodding to herself quietly before she let off a range of shots.

"Damn" Huey said as the place got very loud as Jazmine got trigger happy.

Once she was finished emptying her gun, she looked at him expectantly. Her eyes were covered with the goggles and were a little dusty from the debris in the place. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was wearing a knitted black cardigan & skinny jeans and ankle boots.

"Your turn" Jazmine told him. He stood in his own vicinity, held his gun and let loose. Jazmine watched in awe.

"Show off" she shot at him he only smirked. Putting his gun down and motioning for hers as he got out another round to reload hers with.

"How'd you get so good" Jazmine asked curiously,

"Stress relief" Huey said on purpose, Jazmine rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Again" he instructed, she gaped a little but quickly got into mode before taking her gun from him and turning back to face the target boards.

"This is the oddest date we've ever had Huey"

"It's just different" Huey answered, as cocked the gun back. He watched closely, just as she was about to pull it. He decided to answer her earlier question.

"You look sexy by the way" Huey was relieved to see her confidence at it's peak as she winked at him and pulled the trigger.

Very sexy indeed.

* * *

Bishop flicked his cigarette bud into the street; those niggas just wouldn't leave him alone. He was pretty sure he had taught them a lesson about following dead leads. Now that he threw baby girl back in the mix. He grinned in amusement; it would be real crazy if they pulled her on a gun charge. It wasn't like it was his aim or nothing he just didn't appreciate being pulled back into the bullshit. He weren't sure what that lawyers problem was but he weren't happy about his newest accusation. Now he was giving them more leg work to do. Lazy fucks he thought to himself as he made his way to meet a buyer.

He had to get back on his hustle and start rebuilding his team. Anyone that was looking at him funny can meet Lawrence's fate whoever wanted to step out of line could be put in a box. He weren't playing with niggas and he was certain that those Freemans understood that. He already had Escobar victimised in pen, he aint seen his brother. That nigga was right to disappear. Neither of them were about this life. So Bishop was back to business, he still hadn't found Cindy the white girl had just vanished. He knew she'd probably show in 6 months or something with a milky looking nigga saying it's his, like the crack hoe she was. He did not have time for that he was a boss nigga. Besides all those damn rumours floating about would never do a child's self esteem any good. He smirked; Lawrence's son would experience that first hand. He already knew guys would be confused with that and that's why it worked out so perfectly in the end.

He was a free man and he was about to cash in right now as well. What a good day this was shaping up to be.

* * *

Jazmine & Huey arrived back at his apartment; she had to admit that the shooting range was fun. Obviously Huey was not your typical boyfriend but the thought was sweet and he had a point. She really did feel better, it was almost as if she just let go off everything with every bullet she popped off. Jazmine stared at Huey, this was a very strange method of catharsis but she wasn't complaining, she had been getting tired of yoga anyway. The last few weeks had been somewhat of a blur for her, her mind had been all over the place. Her sleeping had been pretty non existent she just felt better not sleeping. It seemed safer that way os that she wouldn't have to dream about her attack or losing her child or a different outcome and then waking up to the reality. She followed behind Huey as he unlocked the door and walked in.

"Huey" she called, he turned back as she closed the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for" Huey asked her suspiciously,

"I know I've been unbearable to live with but "

"Jaz"

"Thank you" she said, Huey stared at her for a second.

"I just want you to be ok" Huey told her

"I'm ok" she replied. Hm, she figured getting trigger happy did something to the brain. She'd been acting crazy prior to it. She gave him another kiss,

"You passed your training so I got you a present" Huey said quickly afterwads. She raised an eyebrow at her partner. It was now her turn to be suspicious. Huey went into a cupboard as she sat on the sofa. He came back with a black box in tow. Jazmine eyes widened.

"For you" Huey presented the box, Jazmine gaped as he popped it open.

"Huey!" she was surprised when she laid eyes on the gun.

"It's a fun gift, besides you're only to use it for protection. I don't wanna hear about holding people up in Barneys over sales" Huey smirked, Jazmine could not believe Huey got her a gun, and she hit him for his silly joke.

"You didn't think to just get me karate classes" Jazmine asked as she took her present.

"Awwh you put a bow on it" Jazmine said to Huey who pulled a face of denial, shaking his head. She marveled at her new toy. Ok she knew it wasn't a toy but it was really nice.

"What ? You expect me to believe the guy you bought it from put a pink bow on it" she asked him.

"Don't get cute" Huey poked her, she smiled.

"I'm calling it Percy" Jazmine announced happily, Huey rolled his eyes at her choice of name.

"Is that really necessary, it's not a pet Jazmine" Huey asked. She shrugged

"My gun, my name" Jazmine told him as she stood up and waved it about.

"Ooo I love it, I feel like Angelina Jolie" Jazmine started to get excited, Huey leaned back on the sofa and was watching her with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Imma make it POP"

_**BANG**_

"Fuck" Huey yelled, Jazmine jumped as a bullet rang out of the gun and into the wall.

"It's loaded" Jazmine screamed after her initial shock stabilized.

"Aren't you a little genius" Huey voice dripped in sarcasm and she glared at him. They both stared at the small hole in the wall.

"Umm" Jazmine bit her lip.

"You think anyone heard" she asked him a little concerned, that they were going to have the police at their door soon in 20 minutes.

"If anything they probably think we're having a domestic" Huey told her calmly. Jazmine nodded and put Percy down on the table.

"Bad boy" she said to the gun. Huey shook his head at her and she stuck her tongue out. She moved closer to him and sat in his lap.

"Can we put everything behind us" Jazmine asked Huey seriously as she ran her fingers through the front of his afro. He held a look of consideration.

"The baby" he asked, she nodded. It hurt, she guessed it would always hurt but there was nothing they could do now.

"Everything" she reiterated, Huey shook his head.

"Ok" he pulled himself up and kissed her softly.

"Now you're all strapped up, I just remembered I told Hiro I'd help him move some of his equipment tonight to his studio" Huey told her, she laughed at his description of her being strapped up. He patted her legs as she got off of him. He stood up, then the buzzer for his apartment went off. They both looked at each other. She looked at the time, it was just coming up to 10pm. Time really did fly when you were learning how to shoot a gun.

Huey went over to answer it, he looked at it a little weird before dropping.

"It's your dad" Huey said, she was totally confused. She had not spoken to him since she was in hospital. It must have been important for him to come to Huey's place.

* * *

Eve was sitting on a stool she was slightly confused why she was here but Mace told her it was important. However she was failing to see how being at the club was important. She didn't want to write off whatever it was he needed from her so soon but she was still confused. He'd been acting a little strange over the last few weeks, in fact ever since he went to see Riley he'd been a little off. She wasn't sure what was going on but he was definitely tense. It was a little weird now that Riley wasn't around she and Mace were originally only around each other because of Riley but since he's been gone they've maintained a friendship. Riley was a bit different too when she had gone over to see how his Aunt was, she explained that the youngest Freeman didn't want to see her and had removed her from his listing after her first and last visit. Eve was taken back, it was weird. One minute he moaned about how there was no one there for him, then he was pushing his Aunty away. She tried to ask him about it but he wouldn't tell her anything. Then when she did go to see visit him she saw exactly why he didn't want her to visit anymore. It had really been hard to sit across from him and see his bruised face so she understood why he wouldn't want his Aunt to see him like that. Eve looked around the dimly lit club wondering what Mace was playing at. He made it sound important so she was here but she was losing patience. Then she spotted him, it looked like he came in with some guys but she wasn't sure as a group of people came in but the guys separated. He spotted her instantly

"Is everything alright" she asked him as he approached her taking a seat.

"You couldn't have a picked a less formal setting" she joked,

"The crack house is full" he said with a easy grin.

"Anyway, what's up" she asked as she spotted him looking around.

"Gas prices, aids -"

"Ugh, boy ! Really, what was so important you couldn't tell me on the phone. Start talking" Eve demanded. He sighed and ordered a drink asking her if she wanted anything. She declined his offer and waited.

"Well" she asked him. He did a sweeping look of the club again. It was getting a little weird for her she wanted to know what he was looking for. His phone started ringing, he smiled apologetically at her.

"One sec" he said as he answered the call. She watched for a moment as he got up to go to a quiet area to take the call. She rolled her eyes & sighed in annoyance whilst denying all the drinks coming her way from the bar tender. She spotted a familiar face, what the hell was Huey doing here she thought as she did a double take but when she looked again he was gone.

"What the hell" she whispered to herself. She was sure she just saw him there but maybe it was just someone who looked like him. She tried to spot him again but failed as he wasn't there. Eve squinted in thought. She shook her head to herself maybe he wasn't actually here. Jazmine had always told her the club thing wasn't even his thing. So it really made no sense. However even as she pushed the mirage of Huey to the back of her mind, she still didn't like the feeling she was getting from this place. She saw Mace making his way back to her which was a relief because she wanted to get out of here. She was clearly seeing things.

* * *

Tom sighed as he drove to the station, Jazmine was behind him in her car. She refused to ride with him after he delivered the news she'd be brought in for questioning. He might have missed the fact she specifically didn't pursue the case because she didn't want Riley to get into anymore trouble than he was already in. He also might have forgot she was trying to move on. However Tom did not miss the fact that Huey had bought his daughter a gun. Who the hell does that was the lawyers first reaction when he saw the piece placed casually on the centre table. And once again they both had looked at him as if he was the alien in the room. Tom didn't freak out about that too much because he didn't have time too and had to bring her to the station and nip all of this in the bud again. They pulled up to the station, she looked at him but shook her head at him.

"Dad I just wanted this to be over" Jazmine said to him as the walked inside.

"I know, I'm sorry" Tom said honestly,

"Lets just get this over with" Tom had been a little surprised Huey had not opted to come with her. It wasn't like Huey to leave Tom to do his job without interference whether it was parenting or being a lawyer but tonight he was accepting of Tom.

"Just answer honestly and we'll be out of here soon" Tom told her with a small smile.

"I hope so" she replied.

* * *

Mace looked at the time, he felt bad for using Eve as an alibi but if this was going to go to plan then all areas had to be air tight. He danced around what it was he wanted to tell her which was nothing. Then finally took her home while one of his niggas waited on Bishop to show up. They clocked his new hang out and this nigga was cocky enough not even think anyone was looking for him. It didn't matter though, Mace was on his way back. The bounty was out and he pointed all the niggas willing to get that cheque in that Bishops direction. He just had a few things Riley wanted specifically done to Bishop that he had to carry out. If any questions came up he knew Eve would say they were together tonight, which they were. As far she was concerned he'd be heading home and he needed that train of thought to continue. He knew she'd flip if she knew that he was helping Riley with this but sometimes you just had to ride shit out with your boys. Riley was primarily holed up because of Bishop and he understood the anger he had to have felt. He didn't agree, he wanted him to just let it go but he also knew that it really wasn't ever about what you wanted. He looked at his phone

_'Yo he's here'_ is what the message read. Mace looked at the red light he was at. Sending one back, telling them to wait until he got there. He knew how niggas could get, just going wild messing shit up. Next thing they knew everyone was getting carted off to prison. For once, Riley was using his head. He wanted this done right. Everyone had to come correct.

* * *

Bishop sat in the passenger seat as he was driven up to the arranged spot. He was feeling pretty good, today had been a good day. It felt like everything was getting back on track and the trouble of the last few months was just a wake-up call, never to get too comfortable. But he came out on top so he couldn't complain. He peeped his surroundings he found a new club to chill at, though he didn't own it. It was pretty much a given he was the top nigga in that joint. There was a nice space out back to get business done in private. No cops or anything to interfere with the transaction. Either way he just needed to make the drop in person to see who he was dealing with and if he was a fuck nigga. He'd just drop him and leave his body to rot in a ditch somewhere. He smiled to himself; he did love he got a bulk order but loved he was dealing in hard cold cash. He could get used to this new guy if he continued like this. He received a message to come out the back. He paid the owner some money to rent him the keys for the night, while he handled something inside the club while it was empty. Bishop had to make sure just in case anything went wrong, he was prepared to drop that nigga.

"Do a once over, wait for my signal" Bishop instructed before jumping out the whip.

He was just waiting; he was looking and checking his watch. This nigga was late. He took a out a cigarette lighting it up. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"Fuck man" Bishop yelled angrily as some nigga bumped into him. Damn drunks. He blew out the smoke.

"My bad" Huey said as he turned around. Bishop eyes popped out of his head but not before him.

"The fuck" he said out loud. His eyes darted around,

"That for me" Huey asked looking at his duffle bag. Bishop went to draw for his gun,

"Behave" he warned in deadly tone.

"Ah" Bishop yelled as his hand started to burn and he dropped the bag after a bullet went into his hand. He glared at that motherfucker shaking his hand out rapidly, trying to shake off his pain.

"Billz" he yelled, trying to call for his back up. That motherfucker couldn't still be patrolling outside.

"He just got a message that the spot has been moved downtown, apparently you're catching a cab. Tight time frame and all" Huey answered his unspoken question. That's when he felt himself go back with a great thud as Huey sent a strong front kick to his chest. He heard the backdoor open. Before his collar was being dragged up. He dragged him inside, Bishop swatted and caught him but was stepped on in response. He yelled in pain as his boot crushed into his chest again. Huey took some steps away from him, he was suddenly occupied.

"No one's looking for your tonight" Huey words echoed,

Bishop tried to dig for his phone with his other hadn't but found it was missing. Looking across at the guy typing away on it before he dropped it on the floor. He blinked hard. This place was empty now. Bishop had switched off the cameras because he didn't need shit backfiring on him. No cameras, no fucking alarms were on because it was supposed to be shut. He inwardly twisted at how fucked this was. He stared at Huey in his all black attire; he saw that gun he was tucking away. He saw the baseball bat he was pulling out from his back. The nigga just looked dark, his eyes were all low and shit. He took a deep breath and tried to get up to run out of there.

"That's real disappointing" Bishop choked as he felt a cool steel of a bat restricting his airwaves as it pulled his neck backwards. Huey had closed in on him and locked him in with his baseball bat. He struggled to breath. He saw the black gloves on the end of either side of the bat.

"What nigga, you gonna kill me. You gon kill me in a club nigga" Bishop said through gritted teeth as he struggled against the grip he had him locked into. Huey let him go and he dropped to the floor gasping and rubbing his neck. His hand throbbed and he was kicked in the side. Grunting as he rolled over.

"Yeah" he heard him say before he opened his eyes long enough to see the bat crashing towards him.

* * *

Mace made his way to where Bishop was supposed to be, he took a deep breath. He saw his dude sitting in another car. He nodded at him and pointed towards the club as he opened his car door.

"Let's do this" Mace instructed.

"You got the alibi" he asked as they walked

"Yeah that's all sorted" Mace said

"You got the street cams" Mace asked in return

"All taken care of"

"Ay" Mace said suddenly,

"We only end this when I say so, we gotta do this shit right" he continued. Once agreed they proceeded.

* * *

Jazmine couldn't believe she had to go through questioning over some fake story created by that low life. It angered her that they would sit there and tell her she could have shot him as she was under the influence. Whilst continuing to imply she was some heroin junkie who was strung out and needed a fix that Bishop wouldn't supply. To further ask why they had props at the scene of the crime. PROPS, Jazmine almost stormed out of the room. Her dad did his best to fend of the questions and get her out of there quickly. However they explained that because Tom had initially wanted to pursue the case despite her wishes not to. They had to now be more specific and accurate when speaking to her. It was beyond a joke, she the victim sitting here being accused of being the aggressor.

The world was so messed up, she frowned until she felt the lines would be etched into her forehead forever and once she was released having hashed out hours of rubbish evidence. Not so much evidence against her but just things they found such as why did she have his club keys. Was it really a kidnapping or was it all orchestrated on her behalf. They really let their imaginations run wild with them. As if she would willingly put herself and unborn child in danger all to just shoot Bishop, not even kill him but shoot him. She sighed deeply disappointed. The day had been going so well, she looked at her dad who was shifting nervously next to her.

"Can we go now" Jazmine asked the investigator,

"Yes, you're good to go"

"So Bigshot, now what" he directed towards her father who cringed. She got up along with him and exited.

She was tired and irritated so she didn't want to discuss why she just wasted too many hours of her life in a tiny question room with two sweaty police guys. Nope, Jazmine just wanted to go and cuddled up with her man. She had enough of this. She was over Bishops tyranny.

She told her dad goodbye, not really wanting to hear the excuses right now. After all she did know he was just doing what he thought was best. She got in her car and made her way back. She looked at the time with a small yawn. Huey would have got back from Hiro's ages ago. She pulled up to a red light and took out her phone sending a message to him. Looking up as it turned amber she started to make a turn for the right corner.

"Huh" she blinked in confusion.

* * *

Bishop could barely move, he was in a bad way. He was pretty sure he in need of a body transplant. He was broke, he groaned as he felt his coldness enter his body. It chilled his core. He tried to focus on anything that would stop the pain tearing through his brain to no avail. He felt the blood mounting in his throat, but he knew this wasn't it. He coughed unable to control his bodies own backlash against the action. He grunted some more. He heard footsteps,, here he was thinking he was finished with him. It'd been a bad fucking night, he was fading. The footsteps stopped and he let his eye roll to its side to see the leg by him. He mustered all his strength and grabbed it.

"Changed your min-" he never got to finish spluttering his words.

**_BANG_**

Bishops whole picture went blank, it was finished.

* * *

POOF Vamoose son of bitchhhhhhhhhh

Who's got bragging rights ?

B.I.H (Burn In Hell) No R.I.P out here.

Well I have to go now, sooo let's talk next chap :) x


	23. Safe ?

Long time no see ? Sorry about that, there's just a lot going on right now with school starting back up and stuff. So yeah, sorry for the wait.

BTW LOL I don't think I've seen so much love for a character death before, I don't blame ya Bishop was a devil incarnate lol.

Also 200 reviews :O :D Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing and reading this story, it means a lot. Thanks again :).

Reviewers:

Daeimagines: Girl you changed your name, I still like it though. Glad you found the shooting range scene cute :D, I know Tom means well but he just puts his foot in it all the time, at least in my stories he does. It was definitely time for me to kill Bishop, I never seen so many happy reviews about a death lool.

Paige1292: Loool there was really no other way around Bishop exit in the story. He had to get his ass kicked & well yup Riley tried but he just missed it lol. I know Huey is that dude you just step away from when he's in a bad mood but our boy aint dumb he has his plan. Lets just hope it all works out for him. Ummm Tom also tried to be a 'hero' but he sucks so he failed that, I'm kinda done with Tom really, I'm not trying to have him do much more so you probs won't see him for a minute in this story now. Soo I'm thinkinggg you should write this Bonnie & Clyde Huey/Jaz fic lool that'd be so hard. Oh yeah, I thought about really putting Jaz through the motions but then I just felt it was too much for this story. Sooo they went to the shooting range instead, glad you liked them bonding again, I missed it too :D. Huey is sweet, don't you just love him *sigh*. Eve kinda got played, Mace just needs an alibi in case anything goes wrong. No shots to Huey's dome, maybe off target shots..nah I'm playing I'm not brave enough for any crazy shit like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Nicki7994: Hmm you'll find out who killed him in the next couple chapters, who's your money on ? lol thanks for the review.

Guest: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you thought it was interesting how I had em go to the shooting range. He is a good man :D. I guess I should let you read on here to find some of those questions out. Thanks again.

Schweeetpea1870: LOL yes Huey got her a loaded gun cos this how he shows his love for his woman :P, & what does she do, she shoots a hole in the wall lool. Jazmine & Percy are the new dream team out in these streets ;). Awh thanks, cos of the nature of the story I try to just make sure yall aint looking at it like o_O 'really dude, where they do that at ?' all the way through and just add some a bit of realism to it, so I'm happy you noticed & appreciate it :). LOL yeahh Huey aint playing no games, it's real out here real niggas do real things ya digggg :P. Will it come back to bite him in the ass (no homo) We'll see. You are the only person who considered Jazmine & this is why your so awesome lol but I'm not saying nothing imma let yall suspect for a chap or so, you'll find out in a couple chaps :D. Sorry for the wait, I hope you still enjoy the chap though.

Bananmilkshake97: Thanks, Ha I think everyone's hoping it don't backfire on Huey I'll do my best with it :)

MissG2020: Haha I'm glad you guessing with Bishops killer it's what I wanted, you'll find out soon who did it. & Yhh Jazzy got her swagger back you know I couldn't leave her all angry and miserable for long. Shit Huey is really out in these streets causing some damage, mann I'd just stay on his good side. Thanks again. Enjoy the chap

Che Black Diamond: So your happy about Bishops death ? Sorry I couldn't tell :P I've definitely not seen so many happy messages about a character death like that. I was laughing when I saw your review, the caps just made it even more funny. Guess I did that bit justice then. Thanks :D

ShelliB: Girl you're so right about the video and all that mess. These investigators are real sloppy they just closed the case cos they didn't wanna deal with it. Which is some BS. Yes Jazmine is getting better, I really couldn't keep writing her sad for too long lol. There's enough of it in the story already. Huey is not to be messed with and to mess with his family, only a fool would try him. Thanks again, enjoy this chapter I know it's been a minute since my last update :).

Magz: Awh your checking the site for my story, well I hope you like this chapter.

LovinHueyFreeman: Loool I'm really not tryna have Riley get raped in prison like that shit happens but uhhh it can happen to someone else, so don't worry about that. He just getting bullied in there at the moment, and yuuup had he just listened this whole thing could be different. Niggas ey. Yeah I thought giving them some space would be a natural thing, from when everyone around you is throwing more shit into your life. You gotta step back. Tom you're right, but Toms just in his own bubble about things, go ahead smack him he deserves it lol. Lmaooo yes they haven't had sex in a while cos lets face they some freaks 3 weeks probs feels like years in their world. Awkward rapist lool you're funny, I guess she's just realllly distracted :P. Ha you like their banter thanks and it's true they all there bonding over guns and whatnot and Tom shows up on his BS *sigh* it's not a perfect world by any description. Hmmm Eve & Mace, I'm definitely considering it but because I know they're both trying to be friends to Riley it could get tricky, I dunno if it's for this story I just gotta see how it all flows first. I know Mace is wrong for using her as an alibi but u gotta do what u gotta do. Why did Jazmine say 'huh' you'll find out soon enough :P. Ohhh & you were my 200th reviewer, I only got cookies *throws* lol.

iAteTehCoco: I am here lol, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks *yawn***

* * *

**Huey Freeman:** Well, this is the apartment building where it all happened. Maybe someone saw something.

**Ed Wuncler III: **Oh, somebody saw somethin' all right.

**Huey Freeman:** Hey, slow down. We gotta be tactful.

**Ed Wuncler III:** Tactful? What that mean?

**Gin Rummy:** He talkin' about diplomacy.

[_cocks gun_]  
**Gin Rummy:** I don't do diplomacy.

**A Date with the Health Inspector. **

* * *

Mace was highly confused he looked to his left

"The fuck" he whispered at Bishops dead corpse his head sported one hole. He looked around not seeing anyone in the alleyway but himself. The streets were silent at this hour and that one shot he shot.

"Yo, that nigga is gone" he looked at Q in disbelief. Mace rubbed his chin.

_They walked towards the back whilst being mindful of any stray people about. They saw the side door was already open, Mace stepped in quietly he didn't want to alert anyone whilst Q followed behind him. They heard a muffled grunt coming from the far side, they crept along slowly being careful to stay behind the large podiums inside the club. Mace stopped behind one podium and peered around it. Bishop grunted, he was on the floor there was a man towering over him and it was very clear that he had been beaten to a pulp. He saw the bat on the ground, Q shot him a look. He shrugged in confusion. He didn't know what was going on, he couldn't quite see the niggas face it was dark in here and his side profile left a lot to be desired. He crashed his fist into Bishops face he heard a little crack of some sort. Why wasn't this nigga saying anything. Then he stepped off from him as his phone went off. He watched the guy look at his phone before looking back down at Bishops limp and broken form. _

_This was not what he expected, he thought Bishop would be alone. They'd tie him up, rough him up a little and leave him in a ditch somewhere outside of town. Now this new nigga was in here doing their job, the guy started shaking his hand a little. The place reeked of fuel, he was guessing a pipe was broken. Mace watched his movements closely , he looked around the club he couldn't see anyone else so this couldn't have been a drug deal. He saw a duffle bag but he also saw Bishops broken form on the floor. Then the man stuffed the phone in his pocket before bending down, he said something to Bishop to which Mace couldn't quite here. _

_Mace shot his boy a look, he had made a sound the guy had shot up and looked around quickly. Just as Mace finished glaring at Q he turned back to only miss the profile of the man. Bishop coughed, Mace was still as he waited for the moment of intensity to pass. He heard the scooping up of something, possibly the bat and then he heard a match being lit. _

_His eyes bugged as he heard the flame ignite and then the side door close. He was wrong about that broken pipe. _

"_Yo we gotta get out of here" Q persisted, as they both came out from behind the podiums they were hiding behind and looked at the flames igniting all around the club. Mace stared at Bishops frame that was surely to be burnt to ashes in this very intentional act of arson.  
Q had rushed to the door, not being able to open it. _

"_Ay grab him," Q suddenly said, Mace pulled a face _

"_Nigga are you crazy" Mace yelled, _

"_Yo he aint done, it's too easy" Q ran back and started dragging the bloodied body across. Mace coughed and put a hand over his mouth. The place lighting up quick, he rushed to kick the door in but it was wedged closed, whoever it was must have known there was someone else in the building. _

"_This aint happening" Mace said out loud, trying to keep his cool but failing miserably. The fumes from the smoke caused his eyes to water and he pulled at his collar as he kicked it harder. It started to wedge a little at this. He only agreed to have him humiliated and beaten up he couldn't have anticipated this. _

"_This nigga is dead weight, the fuck you wanna do" he yelled at Q over the crashing of things and alcohol smashing on the ground only adding to the fuel of the fire. _

"_Finish the job" Q said. Mace gave the door one last kick before it burst open. They scurried out with Q instantly dropping Bishop on the ground. That nigga had gone to work on him, he looked a bloody mess, his body was all snapped out of place. He squinted a little at the sight, their whole thing hadn't been so gruesome. He would rough a nigga up but this was some next shit. _

"_Imma get the car, run this nigga over & we out. Fuck the plan" Q told him, Mace shook his head quickly, why was he the only nigga not trying to catch a body tonight. Fuck why did he even agree to this, he knew he shouldn't have let Riley guilt him into this shit. Ok there was one thing with backing your boys and following through but Bishop was as good as dead. He was pretty sure that was what all parties wanted including the random nigga they had just witnessed. Then Mace had an idea to at least get the humiliation part completed if he did nothing else tonight. He was a little relived if he was honest. _

"_Nah, imma just mark him then we out of here aiight" Q grumbled but agreed as they both looked at the Bishop before heading back to the car to get some of the props._

_ Riley had wanted a special message to go out to Bishop, he didn't appreciate the way he was played or the way he made everyone turn his back on him. He didn't want Bishop to go out like some gangster, he weren't Scarface he was a fraud. Riley wanted it known what a punk this guy was. They weren't gonna have this nigga on display for everyone to see like planned. He grabbed the marker which was actually a stick of lipstick. He would just mark him up. Mace didn't consider the fact the stick belonged to Eve and well that could be problematic for the future._

Mace had jolted up at the sound. He froze for a minute that nigga might have come back the club was a burning candle right now. They had to get out of here, he rushed back to the spot to see the very dead Bishop there and no one in sight. He heard a few cars drive by but nothing distinct, he saw nothing distinct. He didn't have time he bent down smothered that niggas dead lips in the lipstick and ran back to the car before the sped off while the faint sounds of sirens could be heard in the background.

* * *

Huey tried to flex his left hand in and out, feeling the excruciating pain surging through it as he did this motion.

"Great" he muttered to himself, he might have broken some knuckles. He removed the black gloves he had on to see some swelling around his hand.

"Fuck" he muttered again because everything else was taken care of but sustaining an injury was not part of the plan. He sighed, he'd got a little carried away with good reason. He really couldn't take niggas talking out of turn about Jazmine especially sexually but Bishop was slow so he deserved he got.

He rolled his neck and kicked off his black Timberland boots. He picked them up and looked at them closely before he looked at the soles. There was some blood on the toe of the shoe & the soles. He would be disposing of those personally tomorrow. He liked those boots too, he was pissed about his hand because he couldn't go to the hospital it'd look too suspect if they identified Bishops body from the remains. Huey knew he'd have to wait it out for at least a couple days. He undressed inspecting his knuckles again; well at least they weren't any fingerprints to be found. Especially once the place burnt to the ground, Bishops corpse would just be a burnt unidentifiable John doe at best and if not then everything had been disintegrated just in case. He really couldn't leave anything to chance he had a strong feeling someone was in the club towards the end of his activities but he didn't want to think about it, because it meant a whole lot more than he felt he would willingly be responsible for. He bolted the doors for good measure. He wasn't trying to kill anyone else but he couldn't help but think about the possibility there was someone else there. He rubbed his face and just shook the thought off, it was done now. There was no turning back.

Huey didn't want to get into how Tom had managed to make Jazmine her own suspect but he saw it as an opportunity to solidify his alibis for the night. He did actually go to Hiros for good measure before setting off on his mission afterwards. He went to work in the morning & then spent the last part of the day with Jazmine & the RSO guy at the range would vouch if anyone asked about his whereabouts. Lastly Thomas Dubois had come by to the apartment to collect his daughter and saw him there before they left.

So either way they would all check out he covered his bases heavy...but this hand could be an issue. He didn't know what he was going to say about that. After her undressed he gathered his clothes together. Walking towards the kitchen he got a black trash bag and put his clothes inside. He'd need to burn them just in case the police decide to do their job this time round. Even if they did, he knew they would soon get bored or find nothing and close the case. Chalk it up to gang violence and that would be that. He looked at the time, Jazmine should have been back not that long after him but it'd been an hour. He started to grow a little antsy, he stuffed the bag under the sink for now and went to get his phone to call his girlfriend.

Mid dial he heard the front door rattle with keys being turned and got into his bed quickly. As far as Jazmine was concerned he'd have got back from helping Hiro hours ago. She didn't enter the bedroom as quickly as he had anticipated but he heard some moving around in the kitchen before she finally made her way into his room. Huey could hear some sirens going off and had no doubt it was the fire brigade going to put out a burning club. He closed his eyes, when he heard her walking around his room getting changed. He raised an eyebrow, was she pacing he thought to himself. He was about to pop his head up to look at her but she slipped into the bed beside him.

"How was it" he asked in a fake yawn opening his eyes slowly but keeping his head on the pillow.

"Waste of time, I'm considering writing book" Jazmine muttered lowly moving her body closer to his as she wrapped her arms around his body. Huey grunted as quietly as possible as Jazmine lightly grazed his probably broken hand.

"Sure, the plight of Jazmine Dubois it'll be right up there with Marcus Garvey & Mandela" Huey replied sarcastically.

"Well they both went to jail right" Jazmine said quietly. Huey picked his head up to get a better look at her, he twisted a little to turn his side lamp on. Before he studied her serious expression for a moment.

"Yeah, but you're not going to jail. I know your dad didn't fuck up that bad" Huey stated clearly she bit her lip and didn't meet his eyes.

"Jazmine" Huey pressed a little put off by her bringing up the subject of prison in the first place. She snapped out of whatever thought was going through her mind. She moved to get closer to him but didn't notice his bruised hand on the mattress and almost sat on it.

"What's wrong" she said instantly, Huey sighed as she started pulling at his hand whilst sitting up. He gingerly pulled it back from her, completely forgetting about his own questions for her whilst he started to think of plausible excuse for his injured hand.

"Huey" she questioned again when he was still drumming up something.

"I didn't lift on three and Hiro dropped his big ass sub woofer on my hand because he's weak" he lied. She looked at his hand and then at him, it felt like she saw straight through his lie.

"That's not like you" she replied, he shrugged and begun laying down circling her waist with his other arm he brought her down on his chest, she wrapped one her legs around his.

"Shit happens"

"I hate that phrase" Jazmine told him seriously.

"It doesn't look too good" she continued with concern.

"I'll be alright" he kissed the top of her head.

"You need to go to the hospital" Jazmine pressed.

"I will" he replied. There was a silence for a minute. Jazmine reached for his other arm,overlooking the damage quietly. He watched her conflicted look with a bout of confusion.

"Jaz everything's alright, right?" Something was bothering her and he hoped none of those seedy cops tried anything on her during questioning.

"Well no" she admitted.

"I haven't kissed your hand better yet" Jazmine continued after an abrupt pause she did just that before moving onto kissing him lovingly. She let his hand down gently.

"Hm, your hand" she murmured as their kisses got more urgent. It was about time too

"Hm, your vest" he replied typically, she giggled at his response. Any thoughts of her being bothered disappeared from Hueys mind as his arousal set in watching Jazmine remove the piece of clothing from her body.

"Better" Huey said as he caught her lips and turned her under his body. He hissed a little at the pain, he'd have to google how to nurse a broken hand in the morning.

* * *

"I'm so tired of this shit, you mean to tell me now said nigger is dead. Excuse my language" Ross exclaimed in annoyance, he threw his suit jacket over his chair. Darnell Richards looked at him.

"What now" he asked eagerly while Ross just groaned in annoyance.

"We investigate a bunch bullshit" he bit out in frustration and pushed a few papers to the side.

"Any suspects ?" he had a few conclusions of his own.

"Are you a detective?" Ross bit out irritably, Darnell glared.

"I can help" he assured, he waited for a chance to air his theory out. After a few moments he rolled his eyes and nodded at Darnell to continue.

"The girl you had in here last week with the Thomas Dubois. Her boyfriend is pretty bad news" he said bitterly remembering the embarrassment and light beat down he had received from the man.

"So" He couldn't believe they weren't even considering this.

"So, she claims the guy attacked her right?" Darnell asked the detective who nodded.

"Yeah she lost a kid, claims the attack was unwarranted and her overdose was forced" he shared with him. Darnell scoffed her doubted it was unwarranted and he had already found cocaine in her car. These young niggas would never learn bitches were out here getting them killed over bullshit. He bet that slick nigga she was with had something to do with it, seeing as he was all psychotic over him just touching her.

"I'm guessing if you ask around about her boyfriend you'd find that he takes his girls claim very seriously" the detective slouched further in his seat with suspicious look on his face. Darnell clearly knew from experience but he was pretty sure that he wasn't the first person to be on the receiving end of that young niggas wrath.

"What are you getting at? You do understand this is premeditated murder and arson. Not some playground fight between two honchos. Someone is dead and in all fairness I'm almost certain it's linked to the other homicide that came in a few weeks ago, probably retaliation. Both men were found with signs of having engaged in homsoexual activity before death and it turns out they used to be in the same crew before something happened and shits went sour so the likely hood of this being to do with some girl is unlikely." The detective told him seriously.

"Maybe they were the homo thug edition of westside story" Darnell threw carelessly, he really didn't care about that though he was just feeling bitter and wanted a little revenge on that kid, who clearly had no respect for the law. It did sound unlikely and even if it was, so what. The kid just needed to be put in a room with no cameras on and showed he can't just go around throwing his weight around especially not at a cop. Darnell just wanted some payback, he wasn't actually concerned about the case. The kid probably wasn't involved but so what, he had his own agenda.

"I know what it is and I'm offering my input. I think you should talk to the boyfriend, get a warrant for a search. This might reek of gay lovers and street wars but how you know that aint just what someone wanted. Lets be real how many arsons have you come across in gang related violence, there's too much money in real estate to just be burning it down" He saw the consideration in the on the detectives face before he muttered to himself and picked up the desk phone.

"Get me the names of all the men Jazmine Dubois has spoken to in the last couple of months, I need the name her boyfriend and her home address"

Darnell smirked he was just upholding the law like he was supposed to and with that he exited quite happy with himself and this pending development of the case. At least he'd get the nigga in a room where he'd make him apologise for an hour or so, he'll see how he likes then.

* * *

Riley was biting his nails, he never had this habit before but he couldn't help it. He was anxious about the plan. He had not heard from Mace yet and it had been maybe a few days or a week or something he wasn't sure. He didn't really pay much attention to the time any more. He was a little concerned about the whole thing. Did Bishop turn em out, kill them, what happened. He continued to bite his nails and saw a couple niggas that had been bothering him since he got in this place. He instantly got up leaving the substance they called food on the plate and made a haste exit to his cell. He couldn't deal with the bullshit today.

He got in his cell and looked around quickly before going under his pillow and pulling out a small packet. He sighed deeply, it wasn't like he wanted to do this but he was stressed and in pain he needed an escape. Besides who even cared because the way his life was going he could be in here for the rest of his damn life. It sure as hell didn't feel like he was ever getting out. So he took a hit and zoned out for a while. It felt good to be away from ills of the world.

* * *

_Finally she thought in relief as Huey exited his friends place. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, she was bored already and had found out nothing interesting to use against him yet. He got in his car and started driving out. She looked at her watch, ok she'd give it one more hour then she was just going to hire a private investigator. Huey was way to secretive to really be this stand up nigga he appeared to be. Who lies about having a girlfriend ? he was clearly hiding things just like that beef he has with Bishop and his brother being some crackhead. She could already hear her sisters word in the back of her mind, telling her to just leave it alone. She did say she was done with him but she just couldn't help herself, it must have been his pheromones that were making her like this. What was she supposed to do ? fight biology, of course not. Pheromones attract, she was in the process of being attracted and she really didn't care what anyone had to say about it. _

_"Where is he going" she asked out loud as she followed a few cars behind him. She was impressed with her skills to be honest he was none the wiser and that's what would make it so sweet when she did hopefully get something on him. _

_He pulled up and parked on a random street, she was about to do the same when she saw him start walking in the opposite direction, checking his phone. _

_"That's not home Huey" Kayla said to herself, before turning her car around and trying to follow the man through the streets. For a moment she wondered if he knew she was following him. He was taking a very exaggerated route at the moment, a lot of back streets and alleyways. Where an earth was he going. _

_She sucked her teeth when she rounded a new corner and could no longer see him. She pulled up on the side of the road opposite a nightclub. She sighed in frustration _

_"Great" she said taking a brief glance at the side of the club. There he was, her eyes lit up. She watched from across the street. There was someone else waiting there with a bag in their hand. She zeroed in on Huey who had bumped into the man and begun a conversation. Almost climbing into her passenger seat. Her eyes doubled in both surprise and glee. A smile robbed her features, _

_"Uh oh, naughty naughty"_

Kayla squinted across the room at Huey, did she feel bitter about their current status. A little but that would all change soon enough, seeing as Huey liked to keep secrets she figured they could bond over the one they'd eventually share. Huey claimed to have had an accident that resulted in his hand injury, she knew better. That troll that everyone was so worried about was dead and they both knew why, which meant Eve would feel all at ease that she wasn't going to jail but then again it wasn't as if Eve would thank her making that happen.

"Hey Huey" she said in a sugary sweet tone. He got up, not giving her a second glance.

"Kayla" he muttered.

"How's your hand" she asked him while a few people passed them to exit the room.

"It's fine" He replied and turned to exit the room as well.

"Huey" She grabbed his injured hand.

"Oh, does this hurt" she squeezed; he glared at her and pulled his hand out of her grasp harshly.

"I know what you did Huey" she sang as she left the room quiet satisfied.

* * *

Huey's eyes formed slits, what was she talking about. He shook his head and took a deep breath she was probably talking about something else. She tried to squeeze the hell out of his hand during that awkward exchange. He suddenly didn't feel all that comfortable, he didn't hear anything about Bishop specifically but he did hear about the venue that was burnt to the ground. An investigation of some sort would be launched but there was no word on a body being found inside the club but instead there was one outside. Now he knew he didn't move Bishop and he knew that he was alive when set the place ablaze. Then he remembered the quick shuffling he had faintly heard that night and wondered if Bishops boys had come through at the last minute. He shook his head, he bolted the door when he left for that exact reason.

She was most likely talking out of her ass and he wouldn't play a part in it. Her words nipped at his thoughts throughout the day despite his reluctance to accept he had missed something crucial that night.

* * *

Jazmine stilled for a moment when she saw her apartment building coming up the road. Why did she come here again, doubt and panic was setting in. She didn't want to be here she could almost feel the fear in her throat. She did her best to will those feelings away she knew there was nothing to be afraid of any more.

She took a deep breath before parking, why would anything happen. He was in prison and it was broad daylight, there was nothing scary about being here at the place where everything shot to hell. She looked and could see the scene playing out in front of her. There she stood wondering what an earth Cindy was doing just a few metres away that night. She had initially thought maybe Cindy needed money, it was kind of cold and she didn't have a jacket on so she also considered the fact she was strung out. Jazmine glared at the space as things played out to her. Her eyes formed slits, she wasn't sure if she bought Cindy's protest. How did they know where she lived, why were they all just there at the same damn time. Who was she to say Cindy wasn't a distraction, it's not as if the minutes she wasted gawking at her former best friend couldn't have been used to actually enter her building and stay safe. Jazmine frowned, Cindy was in rehab, Riley was in prison and he, and she stopped.

"He deserved it" she finished her train of thought before getting out of her car and walking into the building.

* * *

Aunt Cookie got up to answer the door she had a bright smile on her face before she laid eyes on the two officers in front her. Her heart sank when she saw them. This was never good, she feared for Riley until one of them spoke.

"We have a warrant to search the premises"

"What, why ?" she questioned suspiciously her mind started going into over drive again. With everything that had been going on were these even real police officers.

"Can I see your badges please" she asked politely they looked offended but obliged. They showed their badges and she sighed deeply.

"There's a warrant out for your nephews arrest, we've been told to search the premises for anything that could have led to the arson and murder of a Eric Bishop, we understand he lived here"

"Riley is already in prison" Cookie clarified.

"No, your other nephew, a Mr Huey Freeman" Cookie gaped.

"No, Huey would never do anything like that" she protested against her better judgement. They didn't look convinced and asked her move out of the way. She saw two more men get out of a car and enter her home for the search. Cookie was dumbfounded.

It was already too late.

* * *

Riley raised an eyebrow when he was informed he had a visitor. He was hoping it was Mace with some good news, he hadn't heard from him in a minute. He had come to the conclusion he was laying low but he still wanted to know what happened with Bishop. He got up and made his way to the visitors hall. There was a man sitting at the table he didn't recognize him as neared the table to sit down. He looked across angrily because he was enjoying his high only to be interrupted by some random nigga. He was pretty sure he said no random motherfuckers on his visitors list. He sat down as he looked at the man in front of him. Riley blinked for a minute,

"Your Aunt thought we should talk, it's been a while...son" The bass in this man's voice resonated with Riley instantly and the youngest Freeman was frozen from shock.

* * *

R&R :)


	24. Q&A

**Wait...Did I just get 4 updates for 4 chapters from Jazavelli..**

**HYFR ;D**

**1 chap for every month I've been M.I.A. That's fair right ? **

***waits* Yes I've missed you guys too :P. **

**Special S/O to Schweetpea1870 for prompting me to return sooner than expected too. I'd have just been chilling doing school work till March but NO I'm here updating. #BlameScheweetie *kanye shrug***

**Hope everyone's been good, sooo without further ado I'll let you get to what you really want :)**

**SakuriHottie13:** Haha glad you enjoyed it, sorry for the long wait I hope the two chapters make up for it :)

**Karma:** Awh thanks, I just want make these stories enjoyable I know I was killing peeps with some of the twists but I'm fresh out of em for this story I think lol. Ahhh everyone wants to know what Jazmine saw, what if it was just a rabbit huhhh :P Yes Kayla knows what's up, and we already know she is nuts so I guess you'll see how she'll use that information. RED Alert no doubt. Loool Darnell I know he just somehow made his way back into this story he won't be about for long...ass whooping #2 we'll see ;). Aunt Cookie calling their dad was unexpected and I'm glad you said it adds a new aspect to the story, that was the plan.

**Daeimagines:** LOL 'he the reason niggas be saying fuck the police' Yuuuuuuup couldn't agree more, bitter nigga. You know what it's soo funny how a lot of reviewers have suggested Huey just kill a couple characters, Darnell definitely needs to go though, you right he's childish and dumb AF but he's a cop what'd you expect :P. Awwh you feel sorry for Riley, nice to see everyone coming back round to his side sort of. He definitely deserved it but I dunno if Reezy is really built for that prison life, its rough. Girlllll Kayla has got plans I'll tell you that much but I won't spill all the deets cos you'll find out in these chapters how she executes the blackmail. Criminal Associate haha that had me laughing for real. Yeah Jazmine may be on the road to recovery but she's long way off from forgiveness everythings still fresh for her. Aunt Cookie though just a minor character in this story hasn't had the best run at all, she can't catch a break between those troublesome nephews of hers, but she went and added their dad into the mix and well yeah it's gonna get interesting. I said at the start of the story I was really trying to build something around Freeman Brothers relationship I'll be shifting the focus ever so slightly soon. Oh & Imma need an update on Vengence ASAP you can't be leaving it like that.

**Magz:** A can of worms indeed. Lool I know I pulled another disappearing act. Apologies hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Che The Black Diamond:** Lmaooo calculating monster, you got it all planned out though it is just ONE loose end. Welp just gonna have to see how it plays out. Aunt Cookie has her reasons for calling their dad & yeah you didn't think I'd leave that loose end out there after building it up a little. Oh and completely off topic missed you too, I was hype to see an update from Fame shortly after I reviewed, coincidence maybe ?

**MissG2020:** You're definitely right, people can get hurt and by the sounds of all the reviews Kayla should get hurt again huhhh. Yup it's their dad but that'll all be explained over the next few chapters (that will not be coming out at 1 chap a year pace). Again sorry for the wait, take these chapters as peace offerings.

**Nicki7994:** Ha yeah let's hope it's not Huey :) Glad you enjoyed it, hope you get to read this.

**ShelliB:** I think you're the only person that picked up on some Jazzy's suspicious acts, not that I have plans or anything ;). Hahaha push Kayla off mount Everest she'd probs just come back like Stinkmeaner. Haha how do you suggest we pin the murder on Kayla I'm open to suggestions loool and the party Ha. Sorry for the long wait but before you get at me about being MIA see those 4 chaps, yeahhh enjoy :)

**Bananamilkshake97:** Juicy is one way to put it for def, thanks for the review. Enjoy the chaps.

**thevirginalvixen:** Lool that's what crazy stalker chicks do they everywhere they aint needed. Yeah Huey really does need to buck up his ideas right now and not land himself right next to Riley in jail. Really hope you guys enjoy the story with their dad develops.

**LovinHueyFreeman**: Ahh u pictured Nicki Minaj with the lipstick, me too that's why I wrote it. Some disgusting imagery really lol. Haha you askin all ther questions no one even asked about Eve. But what can I say niggas don't know how to commit crime these days. It's true Huey should have got ridden of the evidence ASAP pretty sloppy for a domestic terrorist but I'm sure he'll make a quick disposal in the morning. Love how no one is even feeling Darnell putting his two pence into this whole situation, u can be sure Huey will handle him if he finds out whats up but yes things aren't looking great for Huey atm :(. Lmaooo you said Kayla needs to SEEK DEATH, Eve & Cindy didn't do a good enough job the first time round and now loooook shit could hit the fan AGAIN *sigh*. Why WAS Jazmine at her apartment huhh, all will be explained. Ha maybe Aunt Cookie should have but she's definitely been going through too much to even doubt that there's another issue with one of her nephews, poor woman.

**Paige1292: ***sigh* Huey messed up, a lil too focused on revenge forgot he had a crazy bunny boiler chick on his case. LOL for Kayla to get a beatdown from Jazmine that shit could definitely happen, luckily I didn't make Jazmines character too defenceless lool. He does need to get that hand fixed ASAP, not sure how that'll go down if he goes to trail. Ha so you back on Riley's side now ? its not the best of times for the 'real nigga' though I hope you guys enjoy seeing how his dad will play a part in this whole thing. Enjoy the chaps

**Guest:** Lmaooo you gon kill everybody just like that. Well damn, enjoy these chapters haha :) Thanks for the review.

**Hueyforlife:** Well here's some of the rest. Thanks for the review

**Schweetpea1870:** Glad you liked how I had Huey & Mace go for Bishop, you're right though Mace is poor little confused thug right now Oh & *maces mace* very clever lool :D So yeah, Eve had no idea what she was getting herself into with these lot and to top it off Kayla is still her twin I'd have chucked up the duece by now and moved to Canada. Lmaooo real nigga status having sex with a fucked up hand, Thou shall not stop being a freak. Looks like the cops are really about to do their job, Huey definitely needs to make sure his story is airtight. Aunt Cookie deserves some all expenses paid spa week paid for by her bad ass nephews, too much stress for the old woman. LOL all you questions will be answered eventually. And just like that we back to updates, you got a new story, Facebookin' is poppin' Fame is back and we in this bitchhhh. Well you know ;)

* * *

**Gin Rummy: I always say the absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence. **

**Riley: What? **

**Gin Rummy: Simply because you don't have evidence that something does exist does not mean you have evidence of something that doesn't exist. **

**Riley: What? **

**Gin Rummy: What country are you from? **

**Riley: What? **

**Gin Rummy: 'What' ain't no country I ever heard of! They speak English in 'What'?**

**Riley: What ? **

**Gin Rummy: English Motherfucker, do you speak it ? **

**Riley: Yeah.**

**Riley Freeman & Gin Rummy: A Date with the Health Inspector. **

* * *

Riley tilted his head to the side was he really seeing this nigga right now. He looked so different or at least his memory of him was so far removed from the man sitting across from him with a smooth goatee, clean fade and brown eyes. He squinted, his memory wasn't the sharpest but he could see himself in the man in front of him.

"You fucked up huh" Riley glared. How dare he just assume he could just be there talking about his faults as if he was any better.

"Nigga, fuck you!" Riley bit out angrily. The man was quiet for a moment a contemplative look washed over his features.

"Riley" the voice reminded him of Huey when he wanted him to just listen before shooting his mouth off.

"No, get the fuck out of here" he snapped at the bum ass nigga in front of him. He closed his eyes for a moment, why was all this happening now. Why would Aunt Cookie think this was cool and how the hell did she find him so quick. So many questions started to fill his head and he could feel a headache lurking in the corner of his temples.

"Look, you need someone to talk to. I've been here, a few times actually. It's nothing I'm proud of and I know I got a lot to answer for but-"

"Fuck your buts" Riley paused "No fucking homo" he said seriously before continuing. "Don't no one need to talk to your ass, speak to you or even know you alive." he stated as clearly as possible. He couldn't believe how calm this nigga was looking sitting, looking in his face like everything was peachy.

The man sat back in his seat watching him closely. He continued to glare defiantly at him. This was some bullshit or a hoax. There was no way this dude could be his dad and think it was ok for him to just walk back into his life like this.

"I don't know or care what you did, I'm just here. So you should use me" he told him honestly. Riley was confused by his request; he was still pretty tense from the conversation in general. He looked at the table and back up at the man.

"I know what it's like to be in here, they treat you like animal. You aint got no one coming round to see if you good. It took a lot in your Aunt to call me, I know your granddad did everything in his power to make sure I couldn't reunite with my boys" Bitterness lined his tone, Riley's eyebrows shot up at the mention of his grandfather.

"What" he almost stuttered but he was pretty sure he just heard something about granddad preventing his dad from getting to them.

"I'm not here for that, I'm here for you. You look like you need that" his father kept his eyes on him as if he were trying read his mind. There was an earnest to his eyes that Riley suddenly didn't understand and he felt a little overwhelmed with all that was going on.

He had someone here, for him. He weren't judging him, he didn't want anything. Shit the least this nigga could do was be there right. Riley started wondering about what he had meant about granddad, was there more to the story than just their dad was a local dealer and got caught up.

Then the vulnerable side of him started to takeover with strong interest. Wasn't this what he was asking for ? someone to just be there and help him through without reminding him how much of a screw up he was in the first place. Then again he never thought it'd be like this.

"You gon come visit me?" Riley asked, not even knowing what he wanted at this specific point. His father nodded.

"Yeah…if you want me too, that is" he replied a hope resonating in his eyes but also trying not to sound too desperate for this contact.

Riley chewed his lip, what the fuck did he have to lose. Shit this nigga could be lying but what if he wasn't and he misses out on this. He weren't Huey, he didn't have all those bad memories with their father, he only really remembered the good stuff. He only heard about the bad stuff, he was too young to get it back then. Even if he was lying and he just wanted to mess with him, it wasn't like Riley himself had anything to offer. So this nigga would be losing either way if he wanted to fleece him for some money. Riley sighed, he had nothing to lose but maybe a lot to gain. What if he was really trying to make a mends and what if Granddad did some shit to stop that from happening, what if his brothers hatred was misguided cos of granddad. He stared at him, Huey said some deep things about their mom he wanted to find out for sure if he was an almost abortion. He couldn't lie and say it didn't have him feeling some type of way, he hadn't really stopped thinking about it since it came out.

"Why now" Riley asked him importantly. The man face flickered with something he didn't know.

"That's not really important, we're gonna get through this. You're gonna be alright" he spoke confidently his brown eyes brimming with reassurance.

Riley was dumbfounded, maybe God was looking out for him after all. He gave him a dad though, A father, the kid inside him was surprised and strangely happy. He nodded.

"You gon see Huey" he said quietly, he knew when that happened he'd turn against him like everyone else.

"I haven't seen him, he's not my priority" He didn't need to finish the rest. It was weird to be on the top of someone's list. He was really here for him. Ok maybe Aunt Cookie wasn't crazy after all. He sighed looking down at his hands, then back up at the man that was his father. He must be disappointed. Riley shook his head, nah this nigga had no right to be disappointed he weren't even there to begin with. If anything this was his fault.

"You alright" he heard his dad ask, he nodded

"Where you been" he asked honestly, he hoped his hour wasn't up yet.

* * *

Huey held the phone to his ear

"Hello"

"Ay, what the hell is going on. I had the cops come round asking about" Hiro told Huey. His brows knotted into a tight frown.

"What" Huey

"Where'd you go that night, I thought you were trying to put something together Jazzys proposal" Hiro questioned quickly. Huey didn't really trust phone lines they were all tapped in one way or another. He was silent for a moment.

"Didn't I mention I was holding off on that for a minute" Huey asked his friend, knowing that he purposely alluded to this activity knowing full well he had no intention of doing that at this current time.

"No...you didn't" Huey could hear his friend's frustration after his pause.

"You wanted to say nigga didn't you" Huey mocked

"Ay, this aint the time for jokes my…brother" Hiro said despite chuckling a little.

"I filled in the blank for you" Huey assured, Hiro huffed into the line.

"But fareal though, what's up with all these cops what'd you do man?" Hiro asked a lot quieter and more concerned than before. What did Huey do he thought, he had been processing everything that had happened leading up to his last encounter with Bishop. Knowing there was no way back from it and the walls just seemed to be closing in on him every day.

"What'd you say" Huey asked in return.

"I said we were kicking it and you left to go home" Hiro replied

"That's what I did" Huey told his friend. There was a silence.

"Really" Hiro voice was a little unconvinced.

"Yeah" Huey answered firmly.

"Then what the fuck did you do on route to going home. Cos they came round here asking all these questions about you, talking some shit about your history of violence and motive for killing that dude that was giving Riley trouble" Hiro was confused by the last part as was Huey and it just sounded like police bullshit to scare the possible witnesses into revealing more information about him.

"I have no history of violence" Huey stated,

"No documented history" Huey continued annoyed, thinking about some of his altercations over the last few months in public settings like Hiros party with a bunch of strangers he didn't know, or that cop he messed with. Sometimes he really did allow his temper to get the better of him.

"Come on man, are you really saying that right now" Hiro told Huey.

"Just be cool, thanks for the heads up"

"Heads up are for guilty people dude. You guilty?" Hiro continued.

"Hiro just relax" He cut him off before he could continue. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment after the line went dead.

Now how did his name get thrown into it. Bishop had a lot more enemies than just him, he was pretty certain about it. Even with the fact that his brother was in jail wouldn't rope him into this murder investigation. Someone had to be instigating. He slightly twisted at the thought that Tom could have put his foot in it, during his panic about Jazmine.

He was a little confused, did he leave something out that night. He couldn't see why they would be looking for him, in reality he should be the last person on their list, in fact he shouldn't even make the list.

* * *

Well damn, she didn't think that would happen. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now that Jazmine was having a panic attack.

"Uh, so we'll finish this later" Kayla announced stepping back from the hyper ventilating woman. She had decided to pay her a visit, to chat about a certain event she knew all about. Kayla unknowingly caught her by chance, not aware that she had not been living at her place since her accident.

Damn, she looked at her again before turning down the corridor; she left her door open just in case someone came along and helped. Or maybe she should call the ambulance. Panic attacks could get crazy and she didn't look too good. She wondered what her status was on the stop snitching movement; she definitely didn't need Huey breathing down her neck for putting his girl in hospital. A lot more directly than last time.

"She's just sensitive" Kayla reasoned, it wasn't her fault she freaked out.

_Kayla rolled her neck and rang the doorbell. She guessed she could call this stage 2. She rang the bell again before she heard the door unlocking. _

"_Jazmine" she didn't wait to be invited inside as she walked past her. _

"_What are you doing" Jazmine said seriously, she was clearly not in the best of moods as a frown was present on her face. What was it with these people, they were so grumpy. _

"_You looked stressed, anything I can help with" Jazmine eyes narrowed _

"_You have possibly 3 seconds before I drag your ass out of here" Jazmine snapped, Kayla was surprised at the fierceness in her tone. Here she was thinking she only got cute for a crowd. _

"_I should probably count myself lucky, you don't, you know…kill me" Kayla whispered, her reaction was everything she had envisioned. _

"_Or at least that's what I'll tell the police" Kayla continued._

Kayla drew out her phone and made a call to the 999. At least she wouldn't send herself into cardiac arrest by the time the ambulance got here.

* * *

Eve looked from her left to her right, how did this happen.

"Again, did you have a relationship with the victim" the investigator asked her seriously. Searching her face for any signs of lying but just finding annoyance instead.

"He was gay" she spelt out.

"So were you mad because you found this out, did you-"

"I didn't do anything" Eve stressed for the umpteenth time.

How was she supposed to know how her lipstick ended up on that guys face. It was beyond her, the investigators looked at each and she hoped they were deciding there was nothing more to do here and let her go. Her parents would freak out if they knew she'd been arrested on suspicion of murder.

What was the world coming to, first all that shit with Riley and then Jazmine and now this. Mace wasn't kidding about there not being coincidences with these niggas. Maybe she should have fucked Riley and called it a day back then when things were simple. She knew she wouldn't be in this situation right now had she just been easy. Instead she decided to befriend him, become a confidant of sorts and now look at her, she was a suspect in a murder investigation.

"Alright you can go, but we'll be in touch" she shot up so fast and raced out of there. There was something disgusting about those little rooms and the lack of oxygen and increase of bad breath and hygiene from these dirty cops.

* * *

Cindy yawned a little as she wrote her list. She thought rehab was going pretty well, once you got to know the people you realised your problems weren't as bad as you first thought. She knew her self esteem had played a big part in a rolling into coke addiction. Her counsellor had told her to write a letter to herself about all the things she liked and another letter to the people she had hurt during her addiction. She leaned back on her seat, looking down at her protruding stomach. The doctor had told her that her baby might suffer some impairment or difficulties because of her heavy use of drugs during the 1st trimester of her pregnancy which has affected its growth development.

That made her extremely sad to hear, it wasn't as if she thought everything would be fine. It's just the shame in knowing she knew she was pregnant and still wanted to score and did so. She rubbed her stomach, and then reached for the letter addressed to Riley.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to get this to him; she was sure he was in prison and not thinking about her, let alone thinking about possibly being a father. Things needed to be done though; he had to know the possibility of this just like the other guy. She let out another disappointed breath. The other guy, she wondered if it could have been good had she not been on crack. Bishop was nice and charming when he wasn't working. But then again that was a trick, all guys had that manifesto, even Riley had shown her countless of times it was a façade.

Her other letter was to Jazmine, she was still pissed at her for thinking she was involved but she had been sober for a few weeks now and she could understand why Jazmine wouldn't trust her. She didn't even trust her but she knew once Jazmine thought about it she'd know that Cindy wouldn't ever do anything to bring harm to her. She was a little more nervous about her letter to Jazmine, it revealed her jealousy and insecurities around her best friend. Cindy winced as her mind remembered the Jazmine she met in the hospital. Maybe she'd just rip the letter up, she wasn't sure it was hard to tell when you didn't talk to the other person.

Her stomach moved, actually it was her baby moving. She still felt a little detached from the fact she was having a child it seemed so surreal for her. Her life had taken a dramatic change in 6 short months. And the next 6 would see it change forever.

She sealed both letters, even if they never read them. She got it off her chest and she was better for it. She glanced at the letter about herself, her baby was restless today.

"Fine, let's go eat" she announced, this kid was going to be greedy she could already tell.

"Maybe your Riley's then" she said as a side thought. She'd only know once the baby was born. Wishful thinking whispered in the back of her mind.

* * *

Huey pulled up to his apartment, he was already anticipating the cops because of Hiro. He knew his story and the angles they would try to throw at him. The only thing with him that he knew could mess him up was that his temper could get the best of him. Cops had an natural gift to irk your spirit to no end until you snapped. He only had to remember his girlfriend kicking a cop in the balls to know it had to be a requirement of the job itself. He saw the boys in blue waiting in a car a few car lengths down from where he was parking. He got out counting the seconds before he was stopped and formally told his rights.

They started to approach him and his phone started ringing he looked at his phone. It was an unknown number but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to act like an asshole with the law.

"Mr Freeman" he heard one of the guys say, he held up his hand as a sign to wait for him to answer the call.

"Huey, Jazmines in the hospital" Sarah's panicked voice stung his ears.

"You're being arrested on the suspicion of murder and arson"

"What" Huey yelled into the receiver but was unaware that the cops thought he was talking to them. The cop was tugging at his arm and almost caught a fist in the face because he was focused on the phone call and the status of his girlfriend.

"Huey" Sarah called, before his phone was snatched.

"He's under arrest, call back in a few yrs" the second cop said into the phone before dropping it. Huey burned a hole into the cop. Why was Jazmine in hospital, he looked up at his apartment. Where was she more importantly, seeing as since getting back from the hospital she made next to no trips outside his apartment without him out of fear of being snatched up or attacked. It had been part of her paranoia and depression that kept her indoors, but she had been getting better since their date at the shooting range and doing small trips to nearby locations. He was confused, if she had been feeling weary wherever she was, she was supposed to call him.

He didn't even realise he was in the back of the police car until he unwillingly tuned back into reality, knowing he couldn't reach her. The universe had a funny way of throwing things back at you. The cops talk about mindless drabble.

"Fuck" he muttered, just great.

* * *

Riley entered back into his cell. He sat down on his tiny bed thinking about everything that had transpired in the last hour. Then he considered the fact he was high before his visit might have hindered the events. Did he really just meet his dad for the first time since forever? He was so cool and collected. He didn't make Riley feel like crap about his situation. He shook his head to himself.

Shit was crazy; he knew this couldn't just be coincidence. Aunt Cookie wanted this to happen but there was so much to it. He wasn't able to get the older man to open up about a gripe he clearly held with his grandfather and he felt it was too early to delve into the topic of his mother. He lay back and lifted up his pillow, his focus was shifting.

He had, well he had something to look forward too.


	25. Interferance

**Robert_ 'Grandad'_ Freman: Y'all need to start appreciating your Grandaddy! I went and spent your inheritance on this beautiful house in this neighborhood! And all I ask you to do is act like you got some class... **

**Riley [_whispers to Huey_] Ay, what's "class"? **

**Huey: It means don't act like niggas. **

**Robert '_Granddad'_ Freeman: See! That's what I'm talking about right there! We don't use the N-word in this house! **

**Huey Freeman: Granddad, you said the word "nigga" 46 times yesterday. I counted. **

**Robert '_Granddad'_ Freeman: Nigga, hush!**

**Robert, Huey & Riley Freeman: The Garden Party**

* * *

Cookie picked up the washing basket and walked out towards the kitchen. It had been extremely quiet since Riley left. She noted it wasn't even this bad when he wasn't living with her but it just felt different now. Everything felt different. The elderly woman sighed and set the basket down as she loaded the washer with the clothes. The doorbell rang and she perked up, she wondered who that would be.

Since the hospital she had not heard from Huey, she wasn't surprised to not hear anything from Jazmine the girl was going through a lot but she couldn't believe her nephew was serious about his not so blatant ultimatum at the hospital that night. She wanted to be about 10 years younger and stress free to beat some sense into that boy however a part of her felt like it was her fault. Riley was the youngest so by nature he was the one she wanted to protect the most and he was the one in most need.

"You should just give me his number" Cookie rolled her eyes at the request.

"I thought you were leaving" Cookie asked Richard Freeman who was being a lot more persistent tonight that she'd ever known. She had to keep reminding herself that desperate times called for desperate measures and where her brother would be furious at this act. It was completely necessary in her eyes.

"I told you" she stressed.

"I thought you wanted me to reconnect with them" Cookie sighed as she

"They don't need a father Richard" she said sternly. He folded his arms across his chest

"By the looks of things and the fact that you went out of your away and against your dead brothers wish to call me. I'd say that's a lie and they do in fact need a father or at least you believe so" he noted. Cookie shook off the fact she heard that whole sentence in her oldest nephews voice. It was too late to put a cap on this.

"You're making me regret my decision" Cookie told him truthfully.

"Regret your decision. The decision wrongfully imposed by Robert" He scoffed bitterly. Surely Huey wouldn't buy anything this

"He did what he thought was best" she defended. He frowned, looking much like his sons when he did so.

"I just want to talk to him" Richard then said a little softer. She shook her head.

"Riley and Huey are completely different people Richard. Huey, is a whole other story that I'd rather not disrupt right now" she admitted.

"Look, you said things went alright with Riley. Well just focus on that" He let out an annoyed puff.

"_So_ you're giving me one son and not the other" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes" she replied firmly.

It wasn't that she didn't want for Richard to connect with Huey; she just knew the situation was way more delicate than that of Riley's. Her reaching out to him was based off of the fact she felt Riley really needed someone who he felt was totally unbiased in his demise to be there. That was the only reason why she called. Now he was acting a lot more difficult than he had been on the phone. She had actually been under the impression he was different but she wasn't so sure any more. He might not have been drunk or doing anything illegal but he wasn't that pleasant to be around.

"Besides had I not called you, would you have ever tried to find them" He was quiet for a moment.

"Right, so you'll do as I say then" and with that Cookie continued with what she was doing. He grumbled something inaudible to her.

"I'll see you soon, goodnight" she heard from behind her before the front door was closing.

Maybe she'd try and see Riley again; hopefully he'll see her now even if it's just to ask her what she was thinking about bringing his father back into his life. In her heart she was guilty for betraying Robert but he was guilty of much more. That was another thing; she had to make sure Richard had no plans of tarnishing the memory of her brother, during his reintroduction.

* * *

Riley closed his eyes shut; he could hear the screams of someone down the hall. It was probably another rape; he turned on his side pulling the pillow over his head. He had been lucky today, since his last altercation he'd been put on some shitty library duty. At first he protested, what they were trying to say about his character. He could handle this, sure he had a rough start but he could do this. He hadn't felt so confident after his 4th visit to the prison hospital. Tonight had been too crazy, his father just showing up like that.

He had been trying to search his memory for anything relating to the man. He couldn't get anything clear enough it was like all his memories were fuzzy he could make a noises and sounds but it was all unclear. The cry got louder and he just pulled the pillow tighter on his head, they were animals in here. He hadn't even realised his body curl up, he didn't sleep much. He was too paranoid about niggas trying to pull him out of his bed and try sneak attack. That's what they did in here; they would get you while you were sleeping. _It's not rape if you say surprise_, sick fucks he thought. Who even thought of that fuck boy phrase?

Drowning out the agony erupting down the hall he settled on something. Huey didn't even try to fight him in the hospital it was like that nigga really didn't give a fuck about him. No matter what, anytime he bumped heads with his brother they would fight but this time nothing. Riley could admit that it was weird and he could further admit in here that he didn't know if his brother would actually ever talk to him again. But why should he himself even talk to him, he outted him in front of everyone including their Aunt, that was foul. He shouldn't have said half the things he did but yet he did.

_Nah, his brother wouldn't stop being his brother right. Huey would always care. He said it himself. _

"_You really leaving" Riley asked as he watched his brother packing another suitcase _

"_Yes Riley" he answered in a bored tone. Riley looked around the surprisingly empty room that his brother was still living in, though he had packed a lot of his stuff away into storage and boxes._

_"You giving a nigga a key to your new place?" Riley asked, he weren't gonna miss him or anything but Granddad was gone and even though Aunt Cookie had come to take care of the house and him until he was old enough to move out on his own, his brother was still leaving. Personally Riley didn't see why his brother was going, he had everything sorted here with the bills being paid, food being made. They were sitting pretty or at least that's what Riley thought about the situation. Plus didn't it make more sense to stay close after the death of a family member than to disperse ? _

"_No Riley" Huey said as if Riley was bothering him. _

"_What, that's messed up. I'm your only brother. What if I gotta pee and you the closest place to a nigga" Riley asked him in disbelief of his denial. He couldn't see his brother's expression but he heard him sigh. _

"_Or, what if I need you to do my homework. Nigga you selfish" Riley told him in a matter of fact tone. _

"_Riley" Huey started his voice holding that annoying parental tone that Granddad used to use with him. _

"_You'll be fine, by yourself" Huey simply finished. Riley face scrunched, the fuck was he talking about. He knew that he'd be fine. Dumb nigga. _

"_Nigga I know that. I'm talking about you, I mean you all paranoid and shit like you might just be in your place freaking out that the lights cut cos the FBI are about to throw tear gas and bring you to their headquarters. When really nigga, you forgot to pay your light bill" Huey turned now to look at Riley, his look as usual was unreadable to Riley. After a moment of what Riley imagined as Huey making up something smart to respond with. _

"_What, you the one who had the SWAT at the crib years back" Riley justified. Huey took a deep breath. _

"_Can't say I'm touched that you'll miss me but like I said you'll survive Riley. As will I" Riley frowned at this statement. _

"_You just gon leave, not give a nigga a key. Probably change your number too huh" Riley wasn't sure why he was annoyed at his brother. _

_He was moving out for godsake, did Riley even know a time in life without his brother. Then this nigga was going to say he wasn't trying to hear shit about him missing him. Well he wasn't going to miss him, he just wanted a damn key. It was a reasonable request. Cold ass and like he said he wasn't going to miss him. He was just concerned Huey might end up getting himself shot and killed fighting the power and poor Aunt Cookie would be crushed that her oldest nephew was slain. Shit Riley knew Huey was going to die before him, he was just trying to help him out. He was a real nigga, he knew when to chill. Huey did not. _

"_You gotta stop smoking" Huey said as he turned around, Riley sucked his teeth. What did that have to do with anything. _

"_Nigga give me a key" Riley replied. He didn't like feeling like Huey was trying to keep him away and change the subject._

"_You the only brother I got, it could be fucking important. Do you want to be responsible for missing something important to do with your **only** brother Huey? Your **baby** brother all cos you wanna be a cold ass motherfucker" Riley continued his rant. _

_Ok Huey had said many things over the years about leaving the family home and calling once a year just because he could. Riley knew deep down he just wasn't prepared to actually test his brother's bluff cos he knew Huey liked to say a lot of messed up stuff to mess with you but he kind of trusted his brother not to look back after he moved out. _

_Huey sat on his bed, pulling a suitcase to his feet. _

"_If I give you a key what does that even prove, isn't that gay, that you're pushing for this so hard" Huey asked him normally._

_"Prove you care and you aint a cold motherfucker" he spat then he paused, that sounded so fucking girly. _

"_Man, it aint gay either. Just real shit, a real reasonable request from your **only** brother. Nigga forget Aunt Cookie, I'm all you got" he said, he felt the eye roll from his brother. Their granddad just died not that long ago and he was all out willing to just lose contact. Riley figured he was over exaggerating but it would be weird. How could it not be weird for Huey, they were always in each others space whether they liked it or not. Obviously he complained but he refused to believe this wouldn't be weird for his brother, to just be away indefinitely. _

_Riley didn't know about Huey but as far as he was concerned. This was like going cold turkey. _

_Then having the nerve to not even want to give him a key. Even Jazmine said she'd give him a key to her place if she should ever lose her mind. It was some slick shit but at least she considered it before saying no. Huey straight up said no, in fact this nigga didn't even think of it. Riley had to say it to him and he still just said no. _

_A part of him was trying to figure out why this was important, it was a piece of metal. If anything he could just get it and cut himself a copy without Huey knowing. Riley continued to frown, no it was the principle behind the key that was bothering him. They were brothers. _

"_I'm not going to say it" Huey told him suddenly. What was this nigga talking about _

"_You shouldn't even be going anywhere, you selfish" Riley accused. _

"_Do tell" Huey replied. _

"_Aunt Cookie is here for us. **US** nigga. And not even 3 months after Granddad dies you out ? That's it you calling it a day. She done up and left the Chi to come keep us here and you leaving" _

"_What's really bothering you Riley" Huey had looked at him briefly but had returned to fiddling with his suitcase. Riley didn't budge he just stared a head at the now bare walls in front of him. _

"_I just want a key to your place, why you being difficult" he grumbled lowly. _

_Huey's phone beeped by his leg, he casually looked at it not saying a word. Riley stole a look at his brother. Did this nigga ever lose his composure, he place the phone back down by his side and rubbed his chin repeatedly. So now this nigga wanted to stroke his dumbass beard, then he stopped and looked Riley right in the eyes. Riley couldn't even look away quick enough before he started speaking. _

"_I'm just going to say this once, then I don't want to hear about keys and you looking out for me or whatever excuse you're trying to use to justify the fact that you will in fact miss me"_

_"Yes you are my **only** brother" he mimicked his voice which Riley did not appreciate. _

_"I aint say it like that" he interjected, Huey shook his head and continued. _

_"And yes I am leaving the house but no I will not disappear and lose all contact with you or Aunt Cookie. I understand the last few months have been hard but we're not kids any more Riley and you'll be fine by yourself you still have a year left at high school and you're doing pretty well. You should just focus on that. I can't hold your hand through everything but I mean obviously if you ever need anything I'm gonna be there. You don't need a key to my place; I'm never, even if I say so. I'm never not going to open the door for you and I think that's more important than you invading my personal space and getting shot in the chest by me because I thought you were the CIA"_

_He started to stand up. See this is why this nigga needed to monitered he was talking about shooting a federal agent, even real niggas knew fucking stupid that was. And he's the one everyone fawns over and he's here saying some stupid shit like that. _

"_That'd be pretty fucked up" Huey finished when Riley finished his internal rant. _

"_You fucked up but" he paused in thought then begun nodding and rolling his eyes. He weren't gonna say it either."You already know" Riley said quietly. If he weren't saying it, he weren't saying it either they were both men. _

"_Hmm" he replied as the unspoken words lingered between the brothers. _

"_Do I need to buy you ice cream now" Huey asked him smugly when a few more moments of silence passed between them. _

_"Nigga shut up before I beat your ass" Riley challenged standing up also, Huey rolled his eyes and nodded towards the door _

"_Come on, lets go get something to eat. On me" he simply said walking out of the door. _

"_Damn right you paying" Riley said from behind him. _

Riley remembered his brother telling him once the only time he really needed to be worried about their relationship as brothers was when Huey wasn't worried about it. He asked him how the fuck did that make sense and how an earth would he know that.

Well Riley could say as he sat here in his cold cell completely removed from the life he once lived. He had no idea how they would make it back from here and how he would make it up to him and Jazmine and Cindy. He just didn't know plus this stuff with their father wasn't going to go down too well with Huey but then he figured Aunt Cookie must have already known that and she still made the call. She must have been desperate, did they really make her that desperate. He opened his eyes again, and stared into the darkness. He had to figure this out, maybe he could trust his dad and they could do it together. Only maybe though.

* * *

Richard Freeman got in his car and glared at the house in front of him before driving off. What was the point of asking him to come, if she just wanted to throw things that were out of his control in his face? He drove back to the hotel he was staying at. Had he been waiting for this moment, if he was honest; not really. When he received a phone call from their Aunt he had initially asked who she was. The man had since buried the thought of his sons in the back of his mind, it only took him a few seconds to then realise what was happening. He was being given a chance to make amends.

Upon hearing the woman's pleas, he had questioned the stance of their grandfather. He hadn't been aware that the old man passed. Everything started to make sense. He was almost smug about the fact their grandfather thought he knew what was best and given his observation of the situation; clearly the old man didn't do that great of a job. Richard failed to see why he was so incapable of parenting when Robert didn't do much better and he was sober.

Foolish man

Making his way up to his room he sat down on his bed, going over the boy he saw in front of him hours ago. Strung out, tired, angry in fact Riley reminded him of himself 10 years ago. He rubbed his forehead in deep thought. For now, Riley accepted him and he should be grateful for that even though he knew that it didn't mean everything was squared between them it was a start and he was going to help him through his stint in prison. Their aunt had been clear in stating that Riley feels some way about everybody he's close to judging him all the time, so she felt that maybe if there was an outside source someone who he didn't feel scrutinised by he might be able to get through to him.

It was good enough for him and he was determined to not screw it up with Riley at least.

* * *

Kayla pulled a face when she saw the police at her door, what an earth was the issue now.

"You called us about Huey Freeman" the black guy in a dusty police uniform started. She was a little surprised at this.

"Is this legal" Kayla asked him, she was very careful to make sure her call was anonymous. If she had known she would have been tracked then she wouldn't have made it. Did they really need someone to take the fall for this that much.

"Does it matter" She peeped his name badge as he was talking.

"Officer Richards, I have no idea what you're talking about" she said politely but her tone was thin and he nodded as if he knew better.

"Then you wouldn't mind coming in and answering some questions" Kayla eyebrows knitted together. He challenged with the smallest smirk on his features. This nigga wasn't serious, this couldn't be legal. It was an anonymous phone call. Why was it that nobody wanted to play the rules anymore.

"Get a warrant you dirty cop" Kayla threw before slamming the door in his face.

"I can help you get Huey Freeman" he protested.

"Get him?" she replied confused. She wasn't out to get Huey in the way he was implying.

"Don't you want him thrown in prison? Isn't that why you called" he persisted, almost touching her in his little plea. She resisted rolling her eyes at him because she knew to an extent he was doing his job but it wasn't about saving the world. Far from it and this nigga was breaking the law.

"Uh, no" She observed the frustrated look on his features. It seemed Huey was popular with some fucked up people. Dirty cops, homo thugs, gangsters, crackheads the list really did go on.

"Then why did you call" He pressed trying to step into her space further.

"Can you back up, what's wrong with you. Leave me alone" Kayla tried to shove the door close again.

So you couldn't even make an anonymous phone call these days. She'll make a formal complaint in the morning. She'll kick up enough fuss for him to at least be suspended if not lose his job as well.

"Dumbass" she muttered walking back into her apartment to construct her plans.

* * *

Darnell sighed, well that went well. He wondered how she knew, he had done a background check on her she knew Huey Freeman was employed by her father but that was about all he knew. None of it made sense and he wasn't an investigator of any sort. He tried to play off that she could have just been mad at the man, maybe something was going on between them and it's spilled into legal issues.

He shook his head, he'd just keep an eye on her wasn't much else he could do now.


	26. Q&A II

**Ed Wuncler: I admire entrepreneurship in young people. **

**Huey: You mean like them 12-year-old girls that work in your sweatshops in Indonesia? **

**Ed Wuncler: That's right, every morning I wake up and put one foot on the ground and the other up the ass of a 12 year-old Indonesian girl.**

**Huey Freeman & Ed Wuncler: The Block is Hot**

* * *

Huey sat in the dingy room with two cops, his mind was only going in circles with what was wrong with his girl. It already looked like they weren't about to let him out of here any time soon. He'd admit they were throwing valid questions his way but he wasn't going to be subject to their attempts at police work.

"You've gone quiet Freeman, something about that last statement jog your memory", The cop taunted.

"Remind me of what" Huey questioned his eyes never leaving the smug cops face.

"_Remind you_ of the fact that you murdered a man in cold blood and burnt his establishment to the ground" he bit out slightly frustrated with the short minimalistic answers Huey was giving him.

"It wasn't his club" Huey corrected in a bored tone and flicked something imaginary off of the table. Then he squinted when he realised his mistake.

"I thought you didn't know anything about his death" he heard the almost triumphant tone leak into the cop's voice as he spoke to him. Huey took a deep breath before looking back up at him.

"I don't" he stated firmly.

"Care to explain how you know that the club that was burned, wasn't his" He asked with a natural reflex to correct people.

Huey opted for silence; for once he wasn't doing himself any favours. If they had anything concrete they would have charged him but they were still fishing, he could see it in the side looks the investigators gave to each other every now and again. The man who would walk past their room and peak in the little window to see what was going on and the fake interruptions of people discovering 'evidence' against him.

"That's right, your girlfriend hustled him out of his establishment didn't she. What was it again…a poker game. Then he fucked her" Huey's formed a fist on the table quickly, the cop laughed at his reaction.

"Tried to, my apologies. He got some feels in right" he continued. Huey kept reminding himself to stay calm; police were designed to get under your skin. He just had to stay as neutral as possible. This was just a ploy to get him to act out and further incriminate himself.

"I think we recovered a sex tape. She really wanted that hit" he continued suggestively.

"You seem a little tense there Freeman, everything ok man" he asked him with a sly smirk on his face. The door knocked and he couldn't see who it was through the little window. The one nearest the door exited and left him with the annoying investigator.

"OK, seeing as you're way too comfortable in what's soon to be your new home. How about this" Huey waited expectantly.

"Your bitch isn't doing so well apparently she had a panic attack. I'm thinking she probably had a bad high. So get this just before we go to bring her in, we get a tip off that you killed this nigga. Now here we are" He looked away from Huey. He lit his cigarette and exhaled some smoke as he begun to think about some things. His blue eyes faking a light bulb moment as he stood up straight.

"Maybe she's worried about something. Maybe she's worried about her boyfriend going down for murder" he mused out loud his theories.

"Maybe she's just worried about getting another hit" Huey eyes narrowed.

"She has a little problem with those sleeping pills right? Anti depressants too" Huey eyebrows shot up who the fuck had he been talking too.

Huey would never call it a problem, it was just a phase brought on by her insomnia after the attack, she had just been stressed and he had been trying to help but they were at odds most of the time. Huey was starting to feel uncomfortable. There was nothing wrong with Jazmine, she had not taken a pill in maybe a week and half and he knew because he counted so this cop could go fuck himself.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Huey finally replied.

"Oh I don't do I. We have the doctor's prescription and a evaluation of Miss Dubois mental state, not to mention we have several eye witnesses that saw you attack Bishop and his crew at a party a few months ago" His blue eyes fixated on him, he frowned at Huey.

"You either release me or give me my phone call"

"It's just a matter of time before we prove it so you might as well own up. Or maybe we'll get to her first and see what she has to say. The truth will set you free Freeman. Ha that was funny"

Huey tried not to take heed of his words but he was unfortunately right. Jazmine was a mess or at least she was and it was to do with him and his brother. He continued to glare at the man in front him wanting nothing more than to rip his head off.

"Then again maybe it's what you wanted. Don't think I'd want a kid with a hot junkie either"

"I need my phone call" Huey announced as evenly as possible.

* * *

Sarah was extremely concerned about her daughters well being as she looked at her listening to the doctor as he gave her advice on how to prevent herself from having another panic attack of that magnitude. She wasn't sure what was going on, her hopes were that all the recent shortcomings were over and done with but it didn't look or feel that way. When Tom finally got into a more rational state they had spoken about the events surrounding their daughter, it might have been the first time in years they actually followed through with a civilised conversation. She still didn't agree with his behaviour or the way he treated Huey. They really didn't know the depth of everything they were on the outside but she would certainly be damned if she got another phone call telling her daughter was in the hospital again.

"Jazmine" Sarah called, Jazmine looked towards her expectantly. The doctor gave her the discharge papers on his way out. Out of respect for her miscarriage and horrific ordeal, Sarah didn't prod her daughter about the real situation. Of course she witnessed the ugly fight between the Freeman brothers but still she was at loss for what the root problem was and why her child was in the middle of it.

"Mom, please. I don't want to talk about it" Jazmine told her tiredly before getting up. Sarah too got up and as they got to her car, Jazmine just slumped looking at her phone. Sarah wasn't sure if she should tell her that her boyfriend had been arrested, what the hell was that about anyway. Why was Huey being arrested, didn't Riley just go to jail.

* * *

Jazmine was upset and angry. The combination wasn't good. She actually believed she would kill Kayla but her hormonal imbalance was all over the place and she ended up having a panic attack. That was probably for the best, she'd ask how Kayla could so casually threaten to ruin her life but then she remembered she was in the same class as Bishop. Jazmine took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Maybe you should come and stay with me for a little while" Jazmine ears surely wiggled at her moms proposal.

"Just, I don't like where this is heading and I want you to be safe. Jazmine this can't be safe. Whatever it is, this isn't normal for anyone let alone you. I think you should come home and stay with me"

"Mom I've not had a home since I was 14. I'd rather just go to Huey's or my apartment" she explained monotonously.

There was a silence in the car. She could hear her moms breathing, she wasn't trying to be difficult she really wanted this to be over too. She thought it was, she thought it was over when she…

"I know you love him" her mom interrupted her thought.

"I know you love him Jazmine, I'm not your father I'm not going to tell you how to run your life but…but for your own good I think some space will do you good. It's healthy to take a vacation now and again and I'm sure Huey will understand your need to getaway and it's not like my place is that far away he can always come and visit but" her moms tone chirped up at the end.

Jazmine squinted as her suggestion became more explicit with every word. She started to remember her conversation with Kayla earlier.

"_You need to leave, preferably today or something" Jazmine glared at her as Kayla continued to smirk and walk around her apartment. _

"_You do know he'll probably end up going prison right" Kayla asked as she glanced over her shoulder back at her. Jazmine squinted with fury. _

"_I'll tell them" Jazmine stated clearly though her hands were beginning to shake and her heart was beating in her ears. _

"_No you won't, you're way too smart for that" she cooed mockingly. "No. You're going to leave, hell go to New York and work for my mom. I don't care but you're not staying here" Kayla's tone was dead serious, she turned back around to face Jazmine. Her brown eyes had intensity Jazmine hadn't noticed before. This bitch was actually asking her to leave the city. Kayla's lips then curved upwards_

"_Or I'll go to the police and tell them I saw Huey kill him. I'll explain all the intricate details they wish to find and then he's going to go to prison and neither of us can have him. Only difference is, he'll probably end up resenting you for fucking up his life and all" Kayla said in a matter of fact tone. She blinked so hard, trying to focus on Kayla, she wanted to just get rid of her. Her throat was extremely dry. _

_Jazmine started to see some black spots in her vision. Her breathing was getting deeper. This wasn't happening. Why couldn't she just stop talking for a second,_

"You, You" She needed to get the words out but she couldn't. Her breath kept on catching in her chest.

"_I think it's a healthy transition. Come on, no one person should be able to drive another person to damn near killing a man. To be perfectly honest he was already dead by the time Huey was done with him. Is that the sort of thing you're promoting in your relationship? Kill a nigga so I know it's real?" Kayla continued asking not realising. _

"_You're lying" Jazmine struggled to get out _

"_No I'm not, you are. You crazy drugged up vengeful bitch. That's what I'll tell the police. I guess there is something sexy about your man wanting to do any and everything to protect you though. However, you're hardly worth it sooooo this is what we're going to do. You're going to leave, he's gonna hate you, he won't go to jail. Overtime he'll see how wrong he was for wasting his time, I'll then takeover from there" Stop talking Jazmine thought to herself, her voice was scratching the inner lining of her brain and causing her to want to scream. _

"_Just face it, this is your fault" Kayla said and Jazmine couldn't process. Her mind was doing a 360 right now. She didn't even feel herself fall. She just found herself shaking on the floor, not being able to control herself and only being able to focus on Kayla's words about Huey. She was right, this was her fault. It wasn't like she didn't know his temper and his zero tolerance policy when it came to any other person attempting or inflicting harm on her. No she knew these things and still she let this happen. _

Jazmine sunk deeper into the passenger seat. So here she was, her mom and Kayla. 2 people unconnected in every way making the same suggestion, their motives were different but their reason was the same. So everyone thought she should leave, Huey would be better off or was she reading too much into her moms proposal. Kayla was deluded, Jazmine knew that but her mother just wanted her to be safe she could understand that. She didn't like being paranoid. Everything didn't sound or look the same, everything felt weird and right now she was almost convinced leaving might be the best thing. She just needed some time to mill some things over, leaving couldn't bet he only option.

"You gotta admit he attracts trouble all the time" She heard her mom say

"Not really" she mumbled, just when he did he did in abundance and it was't even all his fault anyway.

"I was into bad boys once" her mom continued and Jazmine raised an eyebrow. Oh she didn't want to hear this. Huey was so far from that she cringed at the thought.

"Mom," she tried to protest. She needed to figure out what she was going to do.

"Honey I'm serious this is getting out of control. I mean he's been arrested for godsake" Sarah went back into mother mode. Jazmine shot up.

"What" she said hurriedly.

"Why didn't you say anything" Jazmine raised in fear. Sarah eyebrows crossed into a frown as she continued to drive

"the doctor said not to put you in stressful situation' her whole life unfortunately was a big ball of stress right now.

"Mom, Huey being arrested is pretty important don't you think" Jazmine tried to bring herself back down to a sane level though everything was doing another 100 metre sprint inside of her. It was happening, Kayla was really going to send him to prison

"Not as important as your actual health and safety" Sarah rebutted

Jazmine sighed loudly. What an earth had they all done to get this much strife directed at them.

"Can you take me to the station?"

"No"

"No stressful situations, besides they wont let you see him if he's being interrogated. We can go back to the apartment and wait for him." Sarah didn't ask she simply informed Jazmine.

"They're saying he killed someone" Sarah almost whispered.

"He didn't" she simply replied.

* * *

Eve was having a rubbish day, with all that cop stuff and now she was looking at his guilty buster.

"You know what, don't even explain just admit to it" Eve said angrily to Mace who looked away from her

"I didn't do anything"

"Mason, how an earth does my lipstick end up on Bishops dead dick sucking mouth" she was in no mood for games.

"Excuse my language" Eve pardoned afterwards. Mace shrugged and pretended to look at something on his phone.

"Ay, I didn't think they'd actually do their job" Mace grumbled.

"Why do black people buy into this myth that the police don't do their job then complain that half the population in jail is black. Do those two things make sense to you Mason" she challenged, noting she was enjoying using his full name.

"Would you stop calling me that" Mace said scrunching his face up.

"You better get used to it because that's what they'll be calling you, should they find out you had anything to do with Bishops death" Mace eyes zeroed in on her. Now taking this a lot more seriously,

"Eve, don't play like that" he warned.

"Don't play like that, Mace you used my damn lipstick are you completely stupid. Don't real niggas watch CSI. Man you and Riley are soooo dumb" Eve couldn't highlight their stupidity enough.

It really didn't take long for her to realise it had to have been him to have taken her lipstick after being released from interrogation. That whole night had been weird, not only had he been distracted but his demeanour was different he was nervous throughout and not to mention all the phone calls.

"Damn, you're hurting a niggas ego right now. look, I didn't kill anyone" he reiterated

"Who did, because they think I did it" she stated and she was not about to catch a murder case for nobody.

"No they don't, they're just fucking with you and I can vouch for you. The way you can vouch for me" Mace told her carefully with a hopeful but serious sentiment to his own statement.

Eve paused.

"Please, please, please tell me you are not about to blackmail me" Eve was dead serious as she looked at a suddenly very serious Mace. He shrugged again

"I'm not blackmailing you, I thought we were cool" Eve gaped at this nigga. He scratched his neck and kept his eyes on her. "We're cool right".

"You're a motherfucker that's what you are" Eve shot hotly, how dare he even imply such a thing.

"Name calling, really boo. Come on now. Look dude was already dead by the time we got there. so just relax. This whole thing will blow over" Mace reassured her. She couldn't believe he really thought this. When was she his boo, man she couldn't take these niggas. She needed a vacation.

"Is that why you pulled a disappearing act" she continued to question.

"Nah, I had to go visit my grandmother" Mace told her, she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

"You mad" Mace asked with a small smirk on his features the intensity of their conversation had left all of a sudden.

"This is not cool. This is not the shit you do to your peoples" Eve told him honestly.

"So we are cool, see here's me thinking you were about to get your snitch on" Mace was happier now. "Dinner ?" he asked her, she looked at him as if he was the dumbest nigga on the planet "My treat" he continued, she tilted her head at him in complete fascination that was talking about dinner at a time like this.

"Just chill, everything's good if they could have charged you they would have. You're good. Look I don't know what went down, but another nigga already got to him before we did so just relax" Mace told her honestly, his look was reassuring but she wasn't convinced this was all too messy.

That didn't make her feel any better. She groaned putting her head on the table. You try to help niggas and this is what happens. After a moment of despair.

"If you and Riley start seeing less of me, it really is yall and not me" Eve announced, Mace laughed at her. He patted her back

"Don't touch me" Eve told him, not yet picking her head up off the table.

"You like it don't front"

"Mace, get your dumbass away from me" Eve got up now rolling her eyes at his stupid playful behaviour.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I'm trying to catch up with Jaz" Eve revealed after he was done being silly.

"Yo how is she, I haven't seen her lately" Mace asked genuinely.

"She's cool; I haven't spoken to since last week so I just wanna go see what's up with her. I don't know if she knows about Bishop being dead and all this other stuff"

"You kidding me right, of course she knows. Shit I wouldn't even be surprised if Huey killed that nigga himself" Mace said absent mindedly.

"It doesn't take a genius to see he's protective but it wouldn't get negative like that" Eve assumed. She didn't notice Mace's face contort in a realisation.

"You aint speak to her since last week" Mace questioned again, she nodded and started putting her phone and purse in her handbag.

"Nope"

"I'm going to see Riley tomorrow, you wanna come" Eve asked, not dwelling on their previous conversation. He nodded but was lost in thought.

"Well I hate you and if shit gets real. We're all in this together" she said poking his chest. He shook his head

"We got you, don't worry. I'll holla you tomorrow" Mace told her honestly.

* * *

Mace rubbed his chin after Eve left, he was thinking. He knew it was a bit crazy but what if Huey really did do something. The dude they saw was by himself, no crew or nothing. He clearly had it in for Bishop and had dealt with him quite well. Mace didn't know Huey all that well, he was just his younger brother's friend. But he had been around Huey long enough to know that, if he was sitting here not fully dismissing the idea that Huey could have been that nigga in the club that night then Mace knew that it was very possible he could have been that dude.

It was crazy and completely valid at the same time. Mace leant back in his chair looking at the ceiling a little in complete confusion and amazement at the turn of events.

For everything Huey tried to show and be to his brother. He never would have thought Riley's descent into the underworld would impact his big brother so much. Mace thought about Jazmine for a second she was without a doubt a very dangerous component in this equation, in fact she was pretty much a trigger for the whole thing. Had Riley not been going to her for money, until the point where she felt responsible enough to pay off his entire debt. Bishop would never have met her, had Bishop not met her, he wouldn't of had any leverage in that dreaded poker game. Obviously Riley was a complete fuck boy for accepting but not even that. Bishop made a threat on Jazmine physically and sexually and in front of Huey. Had he not done that, maybe Huey wouldn't have gone off on him the way he did and exposed his secret. Again had that not happened, Bishop wouldn't have felt embarrassed and exposed and wouldn't have tried to rape her.

Jazmine wouldn't have almost died and they wouldn't have lost a kid and well Huey wouldn't have.

Fuck he thought, the motive and everything was right there. The timeline of events were perfect.

"Oh shit" Mace said out loud.

* * *

Jazmine sat impatiently waiting, her mom didn't think it was a good idea for her to go to the station and refused to take her. Jazmine didn't have the energy to even argue about it, she knew they'd have to release Huey sooner or later, but as she stared at the clock hand reach 11pm she needed him to come sooner.

Tonight her mom was being pushy, she refused to leave her by herself until Huey was back. She had sent him a message to let him know they were at her apartment seeing as her mom figured his would be undergoing a search of some sort. She took a deep breath and continued to pace the length of the living room, occasionally biting her pinky.

"Your dad said he bought you a gun" Sarah suddenly shared, Jazmine stopped pacing for a moment.

"It was a gift" she replied quietly and resumed her pacing.

"Honey just take a seat. He'll be here soon"

"What if he's on his way to prison, they could have charged him you know" Jazmine she uttered worriedly.

"Baby" Sarah said very slowly as she approached her she put her hands on her shoulders.

"You are in no state to deal with the assholes down at the police station. Look at you honey, you haven't stopped shaking since we left the hospital." Sarah paused for a moment. Jazmine glared as hard as she could but her mom had a point. She was on a serious edge, it was as if she didn't have control of anything right now, not even her body.

Her mom gave her a small hug,

"At least have him buy you a wardrobe of shoes after this" Sarah joked lightly which did make Jazmine sigh and attempt a small smile.

"Yeah it's only fair right" she said quietly chewing her lip. What were they going to do.

* * *

Huey should have felt a little more smug than he did as got out of the cab. He was relieved to be out interrogation but he knew they had to let him go. They didn't have enough evidence to really place him there and there was no videos or records of him being any other than where he said he was.

Huey made his way up to Jazmines, he hoped she was ok. He took out the key he had and unlocked the door.

"Omg Huey" Jazmine rushed to him engulfing him in a hug. She was squeezing him pretty tight, he had a hundred smart comments but now wasn't the time.

"What happened" he asked her instantly. Why was she in the hospital or maybe more importantly who put her there.

"I just had a little panic attack" she tried to downplay the situation but knew better. A little panic attack didn't land you in hospital.

"My mom wouldn't take me to the station" she excused her absence not that he was even thinking about that. He was glad she didn't come to the police station, shit could have taken a completely different turn had she been present. At this point Huey felt like the police would try and pin this case on anyone.

"Are you ok" she asked quickly as she started fussing. Touching his face and checking him for god knows what.

"Jaz this bag is cute, where did you get it from" her mom walked out of her room with a bag. Huey recognized it but didn't know what it was.

"It looks cute, I mean what's"

"Uh mom" Jazmine started but Sarah had already pulled out the babygrow. The woman stopped and bit her lip. Huey's heart dulled a little more at the sight of the onesie that their unborn child would have worn one day.

"I'm so sorry" Sarah tried to stuff the item back inside the handbag but the damage was already done.

"It's ok, I was going to throw it away" Jazmine voice was unreadable. As was her body language.

It was silent in the room for a moment as Sarah quickly backtracked into Jazmine's room.

"We need to talk" Jazmine announced firmly. Huey was a little surprised by her tone. He had to get back to his apartment, then go to his Granddad's and replace some things. He wasn't sure what the police thought they found but he didn't want them to have any more reasons to arrest him if they weren't going to charge him for murder.

"Tell me what happened" Huey requested.

"After we talk" she stated clearly. "She'll leave soon" Jazmine also noted about her mother. Huey nodded and went to take a seat, he had a feeling this wouldn't be good.

* * *

Kayla drummed her fingers on the table in her apartment. She looked at the clock, Jazmine should have made a decision by now. However she didn't her having another meltdown, maybe she'll wait until tomorrow. Kayla had to be sure that Jazmine knew she wasn't playing, and Huey's arrest should make the hopeless female see sense. There was no way out of this. Rolling her eyes when a certain bubble of fear popped in her mind. What if Jazmine she really does say what happens.

"That'd be dumb" she mused out loud. Not only would she incriminate herself, she'd land all three of them in prison. No she wasn't stupid and she wouldn't tell Huey because she was all hopped up on 'protecting' and 'loving' him. At first she just wanted to fuck Huey, then proved to be more of a challenge and now, well she just didn't want her to have him. Kind of like how she didn't want her ex to have his precious little car. She frowned at the memory. Messing with his brakes wasn't her fault, he started it. He was neglecting her and being a complete boy about his stupid car and then what he did to her dress. She simply had enough and wanted to set him back a few months on it's restoration. To her knowledge, the car was not drivable, fuckable yes, they had many trysts in the back seat but drivable, not in the slightest. However it was always her luck because for some reason that night, Eve's dumbass boyfriend hopped into it.

She shouldn't speak ill of the dead, but he could have got a cab. Things would have been a lot different had he just got a cab, instead of falling for her sisters pleas to pick them up and why Warren thought it was alright to tell him to drive his 'under construction' car she didn't know. She did honestly wish her sister would just forgive her already, so they could go back to being friends. They had been inseparable once and Eve liked to act as if she didn't remember that shit. Instead she wanted to play BFFs with Jazmine and her Mom.

At least if Jazmine goes, she can get Huey on side by being a caring and understanding individual during his time of heartbreak. Then Eve will be forced to accept that she is actually a good person and well everything should fall back into place by then. But if Jazmine stayed, she had to stay looking like a bitter. She chewed her lip

"Fuck it" she said and pulled out her phone sending a message.

* * *

Cindy glared at the phone, as she stood in the hallway of her rehab facility. She told herself she wouldn't call but she couldn't help it, that nigga should know he might be a father. She seethed when it went straight to voicemail again and she heard his voice booming through her ears. Bishop better not have forgotten about her, she would raise hell if he thought he was going to be a deadbeat father. Cindy exhaled loudly, so he changed his number. Why would he do that it was hardly appropriate seeing as she had already told him about the pregnancy. She was cursing herself for even caring about it like that, what had he done for her. Nothing, instead he had her running every sexual health test and drug test under the sun since going into rehab to make sure, crack was the least of her worries. Luckily she didn't pick anything up, apart from maybe his seed.

She had mailed her letter off to Riley too and then almost relapsed when she allowed herself to imagine every possible rejection response she could get from him. Cindy peered out of the window on the far side of the hall, she hadn't been outside of this place in the longest. Her counsellor had said that at some point she would have to face the real world, but Cindy didn't see why. She was safe here, she wasn't using drugs and she got on OK with the other patients. If she went back to her world, it could be detrimental and she wasn't ready for that. She should at least have her baby first and then consider going back but for now she was good.

Inwardly twisting as she remembered that Huey's words, no one was thinking about her in here. No one had called, no one had visited not even her mother. Granted she may have gone into rehab on a DL but she was crushed that nobody was even curious about her whereabouts.

* * *

Huey surprised himself in being just a little nervous with what Jazmine wanted to talk about. Things were just getting worse and the main threat wasn't even around any more. He looked at her, Sarah had left not too long ago and now he was just waiting for his girlfriend to proceed with the conversation. She was just standing in the middle of her apartment.

"I didn't kill him" Huey figured he state that out first.

"I know" she told him in a manner that confused him. it sounded as if she knew better than him about it.

"What's on your mind"

"I can't tell you" she told him, he pulled a face at his girlfriend

"Jaz you can tell anything, you know that" he said stepping closer to her.

"Do you wanna play a game" Jazmine ignored his previous comment, he sighed in annoyance

"No"

"Do you wanna go to jail" Jazmine asked him in return. He frowned

"No" he answered carefully. She crossed her arms across her chest and begun to walk around her apartment.

"Then you're going to play a game with me" Jazmine told him seriously.

"Jazmine" he was trying to be patient but this wasn't the time for her madness.

"You weren't alone that night" Jazmine suddenly said, Huey instantly turned to look at where she was.

"What did you just say"

"I said you weren't alone that night" Jazmine repeated a new intensity was in her eyes as she looked at him.

"What night"

"Jazmine if you don't tell me what the hell you're talking about" he said seriously.

"Huey, you better shut up and listen to me because if you don't get this. You're going to prison. Look, it's not called incrimination if you guess what I'm thinking" Jazmine told him.

Huey rubbed his face, she was trying to stop him from being incriminated. He thought about it, he wasn't alone the night that Bishop died, well obviously not he was with Bishop. He knew that Jazmine was talking about that night, in fact how did he even know she was talking about it. He almost groaned, who was incriminating who here.

"You and Kayla went out together" Jazmine suddenly said,

"WHAT" he almost yelled

"OK, game over" Huey said, he closed the space between himself and Jazmine and looked directly into her eyes.

"Incriminate me, right now. What the hell is going on"

* * *

Awhhhh shit. Now you're going to find out what Jazmine saw that night.


	27. Full Circle

**Sway: [_on TV_] We now return to "Gangstalicious: Resurrection". **

**Huey: Resurrection? That nigga ain't dead. **

**Riley: Shhh! He been shot a buncha times, aight? At least he tryin'!**

**Riley & Huey Freeman: The Story of Gangstalicious**

* * *

**Bishops Death**

Kayla's fascination with the scene in front of her went to an all time high. Huey had walked out of that side door with his little bag and he now had a baseball bat in his hand. He looked around, but not well enough or he would have noticed her staring right at him from across the street. Then walked out onto to the street, walking down towards the crossing, Kayla looked through her back window at his back descending up the street. Then back to the allyway. She was confused, what the hell happened to Bishop. When she saw Huey drag him into nightclub she figured they were going to do more than just talk. She was curious to see more, but she knew that she could easily get herself killed if she actually tried to enter the club and eavesdrop. Kayla didn't blame Huey for wanting to fuck Bishop up though, the guy was a piece of work. She'd feel a lot easier if he was out of the way or at least unable to be in the way. That's why she didn't see the point in calling the police.

She did however wait paitently only for this nigga to walk outside alone. She sighed in annoyance. Where was that gay nigga already'. Almost on cue 2 guys ran out of the side door, smoke followed them but they were dragging something. Kayla cocked her head to the side.

"Whoa" she said out loud. They dropped the limp body on the ground, briefly saying something to each other before heading up deeper into the alleyway. She actually wished she knew where Huey parked, she'd would have just gone there to wait for him instead of looking at all this bullshit. She glanced back at the body, was he dead ? she didn't want to get out and actually go over there just in case but she wanted to know if he was dead. Those guys must have been with Huey, but she didn't see them earlier. All of this made no sense and that niggas legs looked like they were moving.

"You're supposed to finish the job Huey" she said out loud. She shook her head and was about to start up her car, when she thought of something. What good was blackmail if the nigga was just going to recover? She looked back across the street at the body just laying there, legs twitching now and again. Well what was she going to do, even if she did blackmail Huey, he obviously the type with a few tricks up his sleeve. Hmm, she really wasn't going to be able to bag Huey after all. The blackmail seemed like a good idea at the time and she almost started liking the idea of having something over him but now it looked like it was all in vain.

She revved her engine, taking one last look. Her eyes bugged out of her head and a second light bulb commenced. Well already looked dead, there would be no harm being a civilian simply making sure. She got looked around the pretty much empty street.

* * *

Huh"

Jazmine was highly confused. She looked down the street obviously to make sure it was clear for her to drive into, was that Huey, before she could even get a second look he was gone. The figure had turned and faded into the darkness. She saw smoke coming from some windows where the person had walked out from.

"Oh no" She jumped out of her car, did that man just set the place on fire. She paused for a moment as she watched some more smoke escape from the windows then looked in her handbag for her phone, she was about to step out. Then she looked back in her bag, maybe she shouldn't do this maybe she should just drive home and go to sleep. This wasn't her problem right ? Her good nature twisted and proposed that maybe innocent people were in there. She saw the signs, OK it was a night club but of course innocent people partied too. With that she picked up Percy just in case this went horribly wrong. Exactly what did she want to do here, she wasn't about to save anyone from a burning building. She hated that ever since she got out of hospital her nerves were just crazy, why couldn't she just approach this like a normal person.

"Just check it's actually burning and call the police and leave" Jazmine told herself quietly whilst taking deep breaths. She knew she shouldn't be doing this because Huey would throw a fit if he knew she was putting herself in a dangerous situation. She took the plunge and got out of her car and begun walking towards the building, whilst dialling the fire brigade. She'd need the name of the club and stuff. She couldn't shake the image of that man out of her head, she didn't see him clearly because the street had the poorest lighting and he moved so quick. What if he came back and found her and then.

"Name, phonecall and home" She repeated trying to keep her mind focused.

* * *

Kayla took a few more steps, well maybe blackmailing wouldn't work on Huey but...

* * *

"Hello, yes this is an emergency. There's a building on"

Jazmine stopped dead in her tracks, it couldn't be. She edged a little closer the body in the ally way, the smoke was just pouring out of the side entrance. Was he dead, she didn't realise how close she had gone. She stared at the man who had been bearer of all her pain recently, if it wasn't for the scar she wouldn't even have known. He looked different upside down and someone had obviously dished him some of his own medicine. She looked towards the now definitely burning club and then remembered she had 911 on the phone. Suddenly she didn't feel the urge to save anyone. In fact she didn't feel the urge to do anything. She pressed end call.

* * *

What an earth is this girl doing, Kayla thought to herself. Jazmine was so engrossed in whatever thought she was in, she didn't even notice Kayla come up behind her with wide eyes. She had a gun, what the fuck were Huey and this girl into. First him and his bat, now her and a gun. Well she'd be damned if Jazmine tried to pull a fast one she'd get that gun out of her hand. She didn't trust that chicks reflexes. Then in the last second she had an idea. It shouldn't be so hard, she reached.

_**BANG **_

Jazmine jumped, when she felt something around her ankle and almost spazzed as she felt her hand forced causing her finger to slip. Her head whipping around furiously. She looked at Kayla in fear and confusion as Eve's twin drew her hand back from her own, completely missing everything in those few seconds.

The gunshot registered afterwards.

"OMG" Jazmine looked back down at blood and the-

"OMG" she almost gagged at the sight.

"You killed him" Jazmine suddenly remembered Kayla's presence again. Jazmine shook her head furiously.

"You just"

"I just what" Kayla dared, no. Jazmine hand was forced. She just forced her hand.

"What the hell were you doing touching me" Jazmine bit out in fright. Shaking her wrist, she had not been prepared for any gun firing. It had hurt, but she wasn't sure if she actually pulled the trigger or Kayla had. She couldn't recall that moment clearly enough, everything zipped by a million miles per second.

"Trying to save this unfortunate man from death" Kayla drawled with a smirk as she licked her lips. Jazmine couldn't believe she was mocking the situation. This very serious murderous situation, Jazmine looked at the firearm in her right hand.

Kayla looked at the corpse by Jazmine's feet and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Huey did most of the damage" Kayla then turned on her heel and quickly paced back to her car. Jazmine didn't know what to do she ran to her own, jumped in and sped off like her life depended on it.

* * *

It actually worked, she thought you could only do that in the films. Like she said blackmailing Huey may have been futile but Kayla could guarantee the poor mulatto didn't know left from right at the moment and she sure as hell didn't know what to really think. All Kayla knew was that, she may have directed the gun and forced her hand but Jazmine was the one holding the gun and Bishop was the one that was dead.

"Long night" Kayla said out loud as she drove away.

* * *

Jazmine had to bin her shoes, unfortunately she'd have to wait till the morning to actually bin her clothes but she could throw them in the washer right ? Bleach them ? She really liked this jumper, it was a shame.

"Think Jazmine" she reminded herself that she could buy another one.

She hoped Huey was asleep so he wouldn't see her, but then kept on remembering what Kayla had said. So it was him she thought she saw. Jazmine wanted to feel bad, she wanted to feel guilty but the truth was, she was so past that she felt nothing. She just cared about the fact that this could fuck up everything, again. For a split second when she had been looking at his body she wondered if she could really do it, she really wondered if she could raise Percy and fire. He took away her baby, he helped her best friend become a crack fiend, completely spoon fed Riley self destruction and just about pushed her boyfriend to the brink of murder.

Why couldn't she do it, if the shoe was on the other foot? There would have been no hesitation. It just wasn't her, it didn't matter. Those things they hurt and would probably hurt for a while but she'd be just as bad if she was to actually take his life. Then what sort of person would she be. Jazmine frowned, that bitch. That stupid bitch, what was she thinking doing that? Now they were both part of a murder and Jazmine couldn't say anything without incriminating herself or Huey. After all that's why she got out of the car.

Maybe Kayla would just leave it be, she was pretty sure the woman didn't want to end up in prison. She was sure Huey didn't want her knowing about his little crusade and she definitely didn't want to be roped into murder and then incriminate her boyfriend. She took a deep breath telling him would make it worse say the police come and he wants to protect her and does something stupid like confess. Jazmine really trusted him to do something like that and it scared her. Shaking her head she decided this night just didn't happen.

Nothing happened.

* * *

"Was anything found at the house" the investigator asked, the guys in the search team shook their heads no.

"Great" he muttered, Darnell frowned at this. He was fully aware he was tagging along on this case it wasn't like he was an investigator he was a community officer at best. However he'd convinced them to at least let him try and help seeing as he was familiar with the suspects.

"Not even at the grandmother's place" Darnell asked,

"Nothing that was of any use, dusty numchucks, rope but nothing that is remotely related to the crime" he replied whilst running a hand through his hair. He looked fed up.

"What about that tip" Darnell pressed after he visited the young woman last night he was a bit more convinced that maybe something was going on. She seemed very quick to shut him out almost as if she was hiding something. Scorned lover perhaps ?

"Well the tip wasn't very helpful either" he heard a voice say from across the room.

"What about the fights, all the roads lead to Freeman" he tried again.

"Look, the guy had plenty of enemies and we looked into that homicide that happened prior to all of this. Turns out that vics semen was all up in the other vics asshole. So how do we know it wasn't a revenge plot?" he challenged Darnel and that was very true.

Darnell couldn't believe this shit, did he even hear what he just said. Revenge plot, of course it could be but it didn't have to be some brainless thugs.

"We should question him again, you saw his hand right. For a guy with an office job, I'd think breaking your knuckles wouldn't be so easy unless you're pummelling someone's face in" Darnell suggested, but unfortunately the investigtor looked bored of all the theories.

"Even if he was, there are no prints on the body and nothing to suggest that the victim died from punches. His body was worked on with a object" Darnell almost felt to slap this guy in the face.

"Look you should just go back to stop and search. Let us handle the particulars" he was patronising and patted Darnells shoulder as a sign to get out of his office.

He knew he was stirring trouble for his own agenda, but he had really started to think about it. This kid could have actually done it, or maybe he just wanted to him have done it so he could get his payback either way this bullshit to him. He saw that it was quickly drawing to a loose end. It couldn't end like this. This was some fuck shit.

* * *

Riley almost grinned when he saw Eve but she was glaring at him. He didn't know why, maybe it was seeing his father this week and knowing there might be some hope but he felt a million times better today. She dropped a paper bag in front of him and he quickly grabbed it.

"Good looking beautiful" He said, she rolled her eyes as he looked at the snacks she had got for him.

"You're in a good mood" she said curiously eyeing him. She ran a hand through her hair pulling it to one side. Riley peeped Mace looking at her strange. What was wrong with him?

"Yeah bro whats up" Mace finally said, after pulling himself from his little trance. Riley dismissed it seeing as he had actually been waiting all week, but he really needed to let someone know about this thing with his father. Even though he had only seen him once, he had a phone conversation with him yesterday and it went quite well.

After they had their little back and forth session, Eve got to what she was glaring at him about.

"You dumb niggas got me arrested" Mace shook his head, Riley looked at Mace.

"Man you told her" Riley almost smacked himself in the forehead.

"It didn't take a genius to figure out a plan put together by you two" Eve quipped quickly. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You slipping bro" Riley told Mace, who shrugged and tried to reach for a Eve's packet of Nerds which she slapped his hands away from.

"They aint got nothing" he said quieter. Riley saw Eve's unimpressed look.

"You guys owe me an apology" Eve announced and looked at them expectantly.

"Girl I owe you something but it aint apology" Riley said playfully. Mace's eyes narrowed.

"How you holding up" Mace interjected.

"Seriously, I think this is the happiest I've seen you since you got here. What's going on, did you find love?" Eve asked him, Riley immediately dead panned and Mace started laughing.

"You aint funny" Riley said seriously. Eve smirked looking quite pleased with herself as Mace just laughed.

"Well did you" she asked, he flipped her off.

"Yo, shut up" he mumbled not appreciating that particular line of teasing.

"Really though, what's going on" Eve asked honestly. He looked between the two who were waiting on him and leant forward on the table.

"Aight look yall can't tell my brother this shit" he started off extremely clear.

Eve and Mace now looked at each other and agreed.

"I'm kinda talking to my dad again" Riley said, Mace squinted and Eve made a face.

"That's why you cracking jokes and stuff" Mace asked in disbelief, he got a hit from Eve. Riley didn't understand.

"What" he asked them.

"You don't think that's weird" Mace questioned further, Eve was looking at him a little funny.

"Dude came through, said he wanted to help me through this" Riley explained truthfully.

"How did he know" Mace continued.

"Apparently my Aunt hollered at him, told him I could do with the help" Riley explained to Mace. Mace didn't look impressed at all.

"And you aint mad at this fuck nigga" Mace asked confused, Riley shrugged and flicked something on the table.

"He aint do me nothing really" Riley replied with a light shrug his shoulders.

"What you looking at" Riley shot at Eve who was just looking at him since he dropped the news.

"You're not high today" Eve simply said. He was about to deny that observation altogether but the buzzer went signifying the end of their visit. He sighed, back to that damn cage he thought.

"Guess we gotta go" Eve sighed the time didn't seem that long. He was pretty sure they just got here.

"I think it's great your talking to your dad Riley. I'll see you soon" Eve told him, Mace nodded but obviously didn't agree.

* * *

"Remember when we were honest civilians, I miss that" Jazmine informed him as she brought a pair of binoculars up to her eyes. Huey was rummaging around for something behind her.

"Oh. You don't like our extra activities" Huey asked her in fake disbelief. She shook her head and glanced back at her boyfriend before looking back through the binoculars.

"I don't see anything and how are you even sure this will work" Jazmine asked him.

"I'm very persuasive" Huey simply said and she felt one of his arms wrap around her waist and the other pulling the binoculars away from her face gently. She continued to look out of the window but raised her hand to stroke his cheek as he kissed the side of her head.

"We should probably drop off the face of planet after this" Jazmine suggested as she took the binoculars back from him and he slid his other arm around her.

"Don't tempt me" he muttered into her neck. Her phone went off but she didn't need to look at it right now, seeing something far more important.

"There" she pointed. Huey lifted his face from her shoulder. She turned her head to the side to look at him as he quickly backtracked and picked up what he needed. He then looked at her smirking with a devlish glint in his eye. Jazmine was so wrong for finding him sexy right now. She walked towards him siding her arms up his chest and around his neck

"We could just call this a day" Jazmine said onto his lips, he gave her a small peck. Clearly trying to resist her charms.

"Hmm the jury will call it life" he replied, causing her to come back to reality. Huey gave her a light squeeze.

"We'll damn the world later" he promised and kissed her forehead. She pouted while he ushered her out in front of him. Here goes nothing she thought silently to herself.

* * *

"Why you lying to him" Mace asked Eve as they walked away from Riley and out of the prison.

"I'm not" she stated clearly.

"It's not good he's talking to him, what if that nigga fucks him up even more. Yo, you telling me you can't see how fucking unstable he is" Mace asked her seriously, they got to his car and he opened her door.

"Sweet" she noted,

"Just get in the car" he said pushing her lightly. He got into his seat, before they resumed their conversation.

"Well he wasn't high today so I'd say it might just have the opposite affect" she explained. He wasn't buying it, there was no way Riley would talk to his dad if it wasn't for the fact he was in prison. This just felt like more bullshit to him.

"Mace he looked okay today. He was making jokes, he was like Riley again. Not that drugged up, fuck up we've been seeing for weeks and longer before that" Eve explained. Mace thought about it for a second.

"Yeah but, it took the nigga this long"

"Riley's a grown man Mace, he can make his own decisions. If he wants to pursue a relationship with his dad and if it's going to keep him from being depressed junkie. I am all for it" Eve announced.

"I don't like it, Riley's never spoken about his dad and now he's acting like everything cool. Prison is fucking with his mind" Mace told her truthfully.

"Well if it goes completely left, we'll be there so just chill and see how it plays out okay" Eve told him. He rolled his eyes

"Your kids are gonna be a mess with that philosophy" Mace told her, Eve glanced at him.

"Speaking of kids, do you think we should tell him about that girl Cindy?" Eve asked.

"Look if you say chill with his pops, then I say we leave that Cindy thing alone. If she don't tell him, it aint his and that's that. My nigga has more than enough on his plate" Mace announced.

"Deal, for now" Eve complied.

* * *

Kayla checked her phone. Jazmine made the right decision and she was geeked about the next few months. If everything went to plan, she should break Huey down enough to at least make herself look like a viable option. She actually couldn't believe she caved, if she really had her shit together she'd probably know it was an accident and the police would close the case after all their evidence comes up inconclusive. The questioning is just a protocol for them. Well it was no skin off her nose, she told Jazmine to meet her at the scene of the crime. She wanted to make sure the she understood the magnitude of her 'crime' and would be too scared to actually come back for anything, least of all Huey. Kayla had also promised herself to turn over a new leaf, and what better way to that than to get rid of Jazmine and start fresh. She was game.

The place was all boarded up from the fire and looked like a crack house. The back door was loosely hanging; she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck sent her a message. She really did wonder what Huey had done in here apart from obviously beat the crap out of Bishop, the place really didn't have that much light apart from the high windows but they were boarded up and burnt so it was more like cracks of light seeping through.

_**SLAM**_

Kayla turned around quickly,

"What the fuck" she said out loud, as she neared the door and tried to open it. It was jammed. She glared at it and tried again even harder. It was stuck. Great. Thank god this was just the back entrance. She didn't think it was that windy.

"Jazmine if you're fucking with me, you better stop it" Kayla said in an annoyed breath as she went the other way to use the actual front doors of the club. She almost tripped and swore she saw something move.

"Jazmine" she said a lot more warily now. She paced a lot quicker to the front door. Trying to open it, when she couldn't she panicked, she walked in fact she actually felt herself running towards the back entrance, she'll kick it open if she had to. It wasn't the most secure door from what she'd seen on the outside. Someone grabbed her arm and she flinched violently crying out in shock and fright. Now she really wished Jazmine was in here with her, than the thought of some strung out crack heads who were about to use her body as their next meal.

She shrugged the hand off so quick that was quick to tug at her, making a quick dash for the back entrance door again. She wondered if it had been this dark in here 5 minute ago or was she just letting her nerves get the best of her.

"Sorry I'm late" Jazmine's voice suddenly rang out from the side of her. Kayla jumped at the sound her eyes widening at Jazmine's figure. She glared at the bitch who just given her the fright of her damn life but that didn't explain anything. Jazmine was by the back entrance, something had grabbed her near the front.

"What the fuck are you playing at" she hissed at her. For a minute there she thought something bad was going to happen to her and they'd just find her body in a week or so.

"I think it's time we had a heart to heart Kayla" Kayla actually felt herself pale. She turned very slowly, this couldn't be happening.

"He insisted on coming" she heard Jazmine say. Huey stood on the other side of her. Kayla's breathe caught in her chest.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Peace & Reviews yall ! & have a good weekend.


End file.
